Amour, Gloire et Salles de bain
by Moira-chan
Summary: Avant même les premiers jours de sa vie, son père avait décidé qu'il serait procureur. Qu'à cela ne tienne : envers et contre tout, Shouto était devenu plombier et comptait bien le rester. / TodoDeku, UA
1. Amour, Gloire et Salles de bain

**Titre :** Amour, Gloire et Salles de bain  
 **Genres :** Humour, amitié, romance, UA (pas d'alters)  
 **Rating :** T (pour l'instant)  
 **Personnages/Pairings :** Shouto/Izuku + Katsuki, Momo, quelques OC mineurs  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de My Hero Academia appartiennent à Kohei Horikoshi. L'image de couverture est une commande réalisée par **iggiesca-asdy** sur Tumblr, passez voir son blog pour d'autres belles choses :D

 **Résumé :** Avant même les premiers jours de sa vie, son père avait décidé qu'il serait procureur. Qu'à cela ne tienne : envers et contre tout, Shouto était devenu plombier et comptait bien le rester.

 **Note de l'auteur :**... Je sais absolument pas comment introduire cette fic XD Je fais partie des gens qui trouvent que le costume de Shouto ressemble à un bleu de travail, eeet cette fic était un peu censée être une vaste blague à la base mais finalement j'en ai fait quelque chose de sérieux ? Donc bref voilà. Tout ce que j'ai à dire, c'est que ce sera du TodoDeku, en plusieurs chapitres (ma première fic longue depuis des années ! wouhou !), et que je vais me donner à fond pour que ce soit une histoire intéressante. C'est pas impossible que le rating change dans les futurs (lointains) chapitres, non plus.  
Jusqu'ici c'est une fic que je m'éclate à écrire, alors j'espère qu'elle sera fun à lire aussi - mais dans tous les cas, merci d'y avoir jeté un coup d'oeil ! :D (P.S. : Joyeux Noël ! :3)

Merci à Fafa, Puppy et Mamounette pour leur soutien, et aussi c'est un peu de leur faute si cette fic existe /o/

* * *

 **Amour, Gloire et Salles de bain  
Chapitre 1 : Amour, Gloire et Salles de bain**

« Très bien… Je vois que tu as obtenu ton diplôme avec les honneurs. Et ça fait plaisir devoir des recommandations aussi positives, dis donc ! »

Humble, Shouto Todoroki se contenta d'incliner la tête.  
Ce n'était pas que ces compliments ne lui faisaient pas plaisir, bien sûr, mais il s'était présenté à cet entretien d'embauche dans un seul but, celui de savoir si l'homme assis devant lui consentirait à l'engager ou non, et il commençait à trouver le temps long. L'idée que l'on puisse vouloir discuter de son parcours scolaire pendant plus d'une demi-heure lui paraissait toujours un peu étrange ; soit il avait les compétences requises, soit il ne les avait pas, après tout.  
Malheureusement pour lui, son potentiel futur employeur avait tout d'un homme susceptible de le retenir à bavarder des heures encore. Chaleureux, souriant, il avait la quarantaine légèrement bedonnante et les gestes empreints d'une bonhomie que Shouto trouvait plaisante, quoiqu'un peu déconcertante – et lorsqu'il lui avait serré la main, il s'était rendu compte que ses paumes arboraient fièrement la rugosité propre au travail manuel qui était le sien.

Plomb'Express SA, dépannage et installation sanitaire depuis quinze ans. Son dirigeant, Takeshi Tanaka, quarante-deux ans, avait plusieurs dizaines d'années de métier derrière lui, et s'il pouvait paraître simple il avait dans le regard cette lueur qui trahissait la méticulosité avec laquelle il évaluait les candidats qui se présentaient à lui. C'était quelqu'un avec qui Shouto avait intérêt à être honnête, sinon-  
Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudain, de façon qu'il espéra imperceptible, et il se reprit. _Bon sang !_ Il s'était juré de ne plus penser ainsi.

« J'ai fait mon apprentissage après le lycée, reprit-il rapidement, peu désireux de se laisser déconcentrer. Ensuite, au bout d'une année et demie chez mon formateur…  
– Tu as eu envie de changer un peu d'air ? »

Sans se formaliser d'avoir été interrompu, Shouto hocha la tête.

« C'est tout à ton honneur ! Et donc, là, ça te fait… vingt-trois ans.  
– C'est ça.  
– Mon meilleur employé a le même âge. Si ça se trouve, vous vous entendrez comme larrons en foire ! »

Il s'imaginait difficilement « en foire », mais il s'efforça de hocher la tête quand même.

« Sinon, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui te plaît ici ?  
– Eh bien… » Shouto tourna les yeux vers sa main droite et se mit à compter sur ses doigts à mesure qu'il parlait. « La perspective de travailler dans une entreprise établie dans le domaine depuis plus de dix ans, d'abord, et-  
– Non, non, je ne te parle pas de ces formules toutes faites, gamin. »

L'espace d'un instant, il releva la tête, surpris – et presque effrayé que cela puisse jouer en sa défaveur – mais n'en laissant rien paraître. Heureusement, il ne tarda pas à constater que monsieur Tanaka souriait, l'air fier de lui, mais pas déçu ni fâché le moins du monde.

« Je te demande ce qui t'amène ici, sincèrement. Avec des notes et des appréciations pareilles, tu aurais pu aller n'importe où. Je dis pas qu'on est mauvais, je sais qu'on est quand même une petite référence dans la branche, mais… on est pas ce genre de grosse boîte avec quarante réceptionnistes et un site web en douze langues, tu vois ? Ici, c'est juste moi, trois-quatre employés et la petite secrétaire. »

Il marqua une brève pause, sans pour autant donner l'occasion à Shouto de se demander s'il s'attendait à une réaction ou non.

« Alors voilà, je veux que tu me dises pourquoi. »

Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexion. Il savait très bien pourquoi – mais que pouvait-il révéler ? Jusqu'où pouvait-il s'avancer ? Rien ne lui disait que cet homme n'allait pas…

« Hé, fais pas cette tête ! Promis, même si c'est juste parce que ta nana habite à côté, j'me moquerai pas de toi. »

 _Cette tête ?  
_ Oh. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux, froncé les sourcils ; mais finalement… Finalement, il se disait que monsieur Tanaka lui plaisait bien. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa sympathie naturelle, sa sincérité aussi – quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de lui faire confiance, et de s'en remettre à lui.  
Même s'il n'avait définitivement pas de _nana_ qui habiterait près d'ici.

« J'aime beaucoup le quartier, finit-il par dire, ses traits retrouvant l'ébauche d'une expression confiante et tranquille. C'est juste à côté du campus de l'université, alors il y a beaucoup de bonnes librairies et de jolis cafés. Et vos bureaux sont à trois rues de chez moi.  
– Eh bien voilà, on y arrive ! s'exclama aussitôt l'homme en face de lui, avant de se mettre à ressembler les documents (diplômes, curriculum vitae et ainsi de suite) qu'il avait étalés sur son bureau. Très bien, je pense qu'on a fait le tour. Je te recontacte dans quelques jours, mais en attendant… »

Il se leva et Shouto l'imita, de sorte à pouvoir prendre la main qu'il lui tendait et à échanger une poignée aussi puissante que déterminée.

« Le côté calme et bien élevé, ça a de quoi plaire à mes clientes, ajouta-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres et l'air entendu. Alors garde ton téléphone à portée de main.  
– Je n'y manquerai pas. »

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard, puis le jeune homme put attraper ses affaires et se diriger vers la porte. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de la passer, cependant, monsieur Tanaka l'arrêta une dernière fois.

« Encore une chose, gamin. Todoroki, c'est ça ? Ton nom me dit quelque chose… T'aurais pas un acteur, ou quelque chose comme ça, dans ta famille ? »

L'espace d'une seconde, Shouto resta immobile, comme pétrifié.

« … Non, pas que je sache, parvint-il toutefois à dire – mais sa voix était trop faible et ses yeux se bornaient à ne pas regarder son interlocuteur. Appelez-moi Shouto, s'il vous plaît.  
– C'est noté, Shouto. Merci pour tout, et rappelle-toi : je t'appelle bientôt ! »

Il hocha la tête et sortit sans un mot de plus ; après quoi, seulement, il laissa échapper le soupir qu'il retenait depuis près d'une minute. Ça n'était pas passé loin… mais monsieur Tanaka n'avait pas eu l'air de chercher à en savoir plus, et c'était tant mieux.  
À l'issue de cet entretien, il lui donnait l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'honnête, intraitable sur le mensonge qu'il repérait et déroutait rapidement, mais capable de respecter l'intimité de chacun lorsque cela était nécessaire ; et c'étaient autant de qualités qui plaisaient à Shouto. Oui, plus il y réfléchissait, plus il lui semblait que Plomb'Express avait tout d'une entreprise qui lui conviendrait, et qui sait – où il pourrait s'épanouir professionnellement, peut-être même.

Dans tous les cas, il quitta les bureaux avec un léger sourire aux lèvres ; la zone d'intervention de la firme se situait on ne peut plus loin du palais de justice, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, il en eut la confirmation : c'était un poste qui lui plaisait, dans une entreprise qui lui plaisait.  
À la suite de son entretien, il avait été embauché, et pour sa première journée de travail monsieur Tanaka l'avait emmené avec lui chez divers clients à dépanner. Chaque intervention s'était révélée différemment intéressante, et Shouto avait eu l'occasion autant de prendre en note la façon de procéder de son nouveau patron ( _toujours bien écouter ton client, même si tu as l'impression qu'il ne sait pas de quoi il parle !_ – et le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il jugeait nécessaire de le préciser) que d'exprimer son point de vue sur les problèmes qui se présentaient à eux. De manière générale, il s'entendait avec monsieur Tanaka aussi bien qu'il l'avait imaginé, et celui de ses employés avec qui ils avaient déjeuné lui avait paru tout aussi agréable ; alors il était satisfait, oui, et il peinait à imaginer ce qui pourrait…

« Hé, patron ! C'est aujourd'hui qu'il débarque, le nouvel empaffé ? »

Shouto s'immobilisa dans l'entrée des locaux, une main encore sur la poignée de la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Il eut le réflexe de se déplacer pour laisser entrer son supérieur, qui arrivait à sa suite ; mais tout de suite ses yeux se mirent à la recherche du possesseur de la voix qu'il venait d'entendre, et s'arrêtèrent bientôt sur un garçon qui ne devait pas être bien plus vieux que lui. Il s'efforça de ne pas l'analyser – mais il était blond, les cheveux à peine coiffés, les mains dans les poches et l'air bagarreur.  
Lorsqu'il le remarqua, d'ailleurs, il haussa un sourcil peu aimable.

« C'est lui ? demanda-t-il à monsieur Tanaka, sans un mot pour Shouto. J'croyais vous avoir dit que j'pouvais m'occuper tout seul des nouveaux contrats…  
– Oui, oui, fit leur chef, sans vraiment l'écouter, apparemment. Shouto, je te présente Katsuki, notre petit génie.  
– Shouto Todoroki, enchanté, réagit-il aussitôt, s'inclinant légèrement en direction de son nouveau collègue.  
– Vous avez le même âge, alors essayez de vous entendre, les jeunes ! »

Oh. C'était donc lui, le fameux « meilleur employé » avec qui il était censé s'entendre « comme larrons en foire ». C'était mal parti ; et apparemment, ce Katsuki n'avait pas dû recevoir l'information, car il ne se montra pas aussi coopératif que ce à quoi on aurait pu s'attendre, compte tenu du fait que cette demande venait de son supérieur hiérarchique.

« Tsk, j'l'aime déjà pas, déclara-t-il. Todoroki, hein ? Va pas croire que j'vais te respecter juste parce que ton père est chef des flics ou je sais pas quoi, enfoiré ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus – à cet instant-là, précisément, Shouto _sut_ que, peu importe ce qu'il s'efforcerait de faire, il ne parviendrait pas à l'apprécier.

« Oh, c'est pour ça que le nom me disait quelque chose ! s'exclama monsieur Tanaka.  
– Non, le reprit aussitôt le jeune homme, plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Ça doit être un homonyme. Et je l'ai déjà dit, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Shouto. Je t'invite à le faire aussi, Katsuki. »

* * *

En fait, Katsuki – Bakugou, apprit-il par la suite, mais il continua de l'appeler par son prénom, ne serait-ce que parce que l'entendre le faire semblait agacer le blond au plus haut point – lui avait paru insupportable dès leur première rencontre, et dans les semaines qui suivirent tout ce qu'il dit et tout ce qu'il fit n'eut plus de cesse de lui prouver qu'il l'était bel et bien.

Outre son caractère… _explosif_ , et les remarques agressives qu'il lançait à quiconque osait le regarder un peu trop longtemps, il était persuadé d'exceller dans son métier, agissait donc sans le moindre respect pour ses collègues ou les bonnes pratiques que Shouto s'était efforcé d'acquérir pendant plusieurs années, et le fait qu'il parvenait effectivement à effectuer toutes les tâches qu'on lui confiait à la perfection et en un temps record ne le rendait que plus agaçant encore. Plusieurs fois il refusa d'appliquer les normes de sécurité pourtant en vigueur, se moqua même de Shouto parce qu'il s'était donné la peine de les apprendre par cœur – toutefois…  
Toutefois, il ne lui reparla pas de son père, et Shouto décida donc de l'ignorer. Tant qu'il n'abordait pas ce sujet, ses sautes d'humeur n'étaient pas si graves, après tout, et pas si difficiles à oublier non plus ; il avait l'habitude de côtoyer des gens bruyants, colériques, trop enclins à exprimer leur avis borné, et le temps lui avait enseigné l'art et la manière d'empêcher leurs paroles de l'atteindre, le son de leur voix d'être même capté par ses tympans.

Et puis, il trouvait quelque consolation dans le fait qu'il n'était pas le seul à subir le comportement de son collègue. Le patron et l'employé sympathique avec qui il avait déjeuné une fois n'avaient pas l'air d'en tenir compte, certes, soit parce que Katsuki se tenait un minimum en leur présence – ils étaient plus âgés et monsieur Tanaka son supérieur hiérarchique, après tout – soit parce qu'ils avaient trop bon caractère pour y voir un véritable problème. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à travailler dans cette entreprise, cependant et la fameuse « petite secrétaire » dont Shouto avait entendu parler le jour de son entretien d'embauche fronçait régulièrement les sourcils devant l'ordinateur de la réception lorsqu'il arrivait dans leurs locaux le matin.

« Salut », lui lança-t-il ce jour-là encore, comme il s'approchait du comptoir, deux gobelets de café brûlant dans les mains. Il en posa un devant la jeune fille. « Un espresso du _Zénith_. Pour te remotiver. »

Dès qu'elle l'entendit lui parler, elle redressa la tête, termina de masser ses tempes et s'efforça de lui adresser un semblant de sourire reconnaissant. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise, à force d'arriver le premier aux bureaux de l'entreprise et de l'y trouver toute seule, déjà aux prises avec les e-mails de la nuit et les devis demandés la veille, avant même les premiers appels de la matinée : il se levait un peu plus tôt, s'arrêtait en chemin dans l'un de ces petits cafés des rues parallèles à la leur, et leur offrait à tous les deux un gobelet de breuvage chaud qu'ils buvaient en discutant de la journée à venir.  
Étonnamment, il s'était vite lié d'amitié avec Momo. Étudiante ingénieure, elle travaillait ici à mi-temps pour acquérir une expérience et s'assurer un salaire le temps d'obtenir son diplôme ; mais surtout c'était une personne calme et cultivée, très compétente, avec qui Shouto avait plaisir à parler de choses et d'autres, ou simplement à terminer son café dans un silence confortable.

Et surtout… Elle était sans doute celle qui souffrait le plus de l'attitude de Katsuki. Et pour ça, elle avait toute sa sympathie.

« Merci », lui dit-elle en attrapant le gobelet, sur lequel elle souffla doucement avant de le porter à ses lèvres, pour ne pas se brûler. Puis elle laissa échapper un soupir. « Je ne sais plus quoi faire de lui.  
– Il a encore insulté madame Matsumoto pour avoir déréglé son chauffe-eau ? » Il haussa un sourcil, pas surpris le moins du monde, mais Momo secoua la tête.  
« Il a réparé toute l'arrivée d'eau du Best Jeanist, tu sais, le salon de coiffure – tout seul et en moins d'une journée. Et puis il a hurlé sur le personnel parce qu'ils n'utilisaient pas de filtres à siphon. »

 _Oh_. Il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était bien une réaction typique de leur collègue ; et les traits tirés de la jeune secrétaire portaient absolument à croire qu'elle venait de recevoir un e-mail, ou peut-être un message sur le répondeur, lui signifiant à quel point leurs clients avaient trouvé ce comportement désagréable. _Encore_.  
Chaque jour qu'il arrivait au travail et qu'il trouvait Momo dans cet état, Shouto se demandait comment Katsuki pouvait bien être toujours employé, ne pas avoir été renvoyé – mais la seule raison qu'il y voyait ne changeait jamais, et c'était le fait qu'il était incroyablement talentueux. Plus efficace et plus rapide que tous leurs collègues plus âgés et que monsieur Tanaka lui-même, apparemment. Depuis cinq ou six ans qu'il travaillait ici, on avait toujours été parfaitement satisfait de ses services ; et passablement outré de son attitude.

« Enfin, finit toutefois par clore Momo, un énième soupir au bord des lèvres, avant que son visage ne reprenne tout son sérieux habituel. J'ai du travail pour toi, Shouto. Tu as un rendez-vous dans une heure, c'est à quelques rues d'ici… Je vais te donner l'adresse. »

Retrouvant tout son professionnalisme, lui aussi, il laissa de côté les considérations relatives à son bruyant collègue et hocha la tête. Puis, tandis que Momo cherchait dans leur base de données l'adresse exacte et le problème remarqué par son ou sa futur(e) client(e), il avala ce qu'il restait de son café et attrapa les deux gobelets désormais vides pour les débarrasser.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait effectivement à quelques rues des bureaux de Plomb'Express, un peu en avance – _mais jamais plus de quelques minutes_ , avait bien précisé monsieur Tanaka, parce que les clients n'aimaient pas qu'on les surprenne alors qu'ils n'étaient pas encore prêts à recevoir.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à l'horloge de son portable, qu'il glissa ensuite dans l'une des poches de son uniforme bleu sombre, il quitta la petite camionnette qui lui était fournie par l'entreprise et s'avança jusqu'au portail. Le bâtiment où il s'apprêtait à intervenir était une petite maison, jolie et moderne avec ses murs blancs et propres, au bout d'une courte allée bordée de fleurs ; un jardin semblait entourer la propriété, mais de là où il se trouvait, Shouto peinait à dire s'il était vraiment bien entretenu. Dans tous les cas, la demeure appartenait à une septuagénaire du nom de… Chiyo Shuzenji. Cela important peu, en soi – mais ce n'était pas la première dame d'un certain âge à laquelle le jeune homme rendait visite, et ses expériences passées lui avaient appris deux choses : premièrement, elles aimaient qu'il se rappelle leur prénom…  
… et deuxièmement, elles le comparaient _très_ souvent à leur petit-fils. Ou à celui qu'elles auraient voulu avoir, si elles n'en avaient pas. Ce simple souvenir suffit à lui faire fermer les yeux d'embarras ; entre ça les trentenaires qui lui suggéraient de revenir le soir même pour faire plus ample connaissance… Le pire étant qu'il avait mis plusieurs semaines à se rendre compte de la signification de leurs sous-entendus. Enfin. Tout métier avait des aspects moins plaisants que d'autres, il supposait – et en dehors de ça, il appréciait vraiment ce qu'il faisait.

L'air à nouveau neutre, prêt à se concentrer sur le problème de sa cliente et sur rien d'autre, il pressa le bouton de la sonnette situé à côté du portail, sans le passer bien qu'il soit entrouvert, puis attendit qu'on lui ouvre-  
Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque, en lieu et place de la dame âgée qu'il s'imaginait sur le point de rencontrer, il se retrouva face à un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années, les traits juvéniles et le visage parsemé de taches de rousseur et les cheveux en bataille et…  
Surtout, l'air complètement paniqué. À un point tel que Shouto se prit, un instant, à se demander s'il se présentait bien à la bonne adresse.

« Bonjour, je suis Shouto Todoroki de Plomb'Express, déclara-t-il platement, sur le même ton qu'il employait toujours lorsqu'il se présentait et qui, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, faisait souvent sourire ses clientes. C'est bien ici que vit madame Shuzenji ?  
– Ah, heu, oui ! répondit aussitôt le garçon qui lui avait ouvert, une main toujours accrochée à la poignée de la porte et les yeux grand écarquillés. C'est- C'est moi qui ai appelé, en fait… Enfin, merci d'être venu ! Entrez, je vais vous montrer le problème… »

Il se retint de hausser un sourcil. Un grand timide, peut-être ? Quoi qu'il en soit, cela dit, ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il avait bien l'intention d'effectuer au mieux de ses capacités le travail pour lequel on l'avait mandaté – alors il hocha la tête et s'exécuta, empruntant d'ores et déjà l'allée qui menait à la grande bâtisse.  
Une fois à hauteur de son client, il lui tendit la main, par réflexe, et celui-ci la prit d'un geste mal assuré, les paumes un peu moites.

« I-Izuku Midoriya, se présenta-t-il enfin, avant de le lâcher et de pivoter sur ses talons pour le guider à travers la demeure. Je ne suis pas de la famille de madame Shuzenji, mais je loue une de ses chambres depuis plusieurs années… Comme c'est une grande maison et qu'elle est toute seule. Alors je lui tiens compagnie, et c'est quelqu'un de très aimable – donc je l'aide dès que je peux, mais elle ne veut pas que je prenne de risque, et- Ah ! »

Pendant près d'une minute, il s'était perdu dans un monologue à voix basse que Shouto avait eu peine à suivre malgré les gesticulations concentrées qui l'accompagnaient – jusqu'à ce que brusquement il s'interrompe et lui jette un regard médusé.

« Mais je pense que vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir ça ! Pa-pardon ! »

Compréhensif, l'autre garçon ne commenta pas et se contenta de ramener la discussion à son sujet d'origine.

« Et donc, vos WC sont bouchés, annonça-t-il simplement plus qu'il ne demanda, étant donné que Momo lui avait décrit le problème avec qu'il ne parte.  
– Hm, acquiesça aussitôt monsieur Midoriya, désormais moins paniqué et plus sérieux. Ce sont ceux de l'étage, venez. »

Il s'engagea dans l'escalier et Shouto le suivit jusqu'à une salle de bain relativement spacieuse, avec baignoire large et double lavabo en plus d'un WC suspendu.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment bouché, expliqua alors son client, mais on a des problèmes de niveau d'eau… Je crois que c'est relié à l'autre salle de bain… »

En effet, la pièce attenante était une salle d'eau elle aussi, avec une cabine de douche en lieu et place de la baignoire cette fois-ci, accompagnée d'un lavabo simple et d'un WC du même modèle que dans la première ; et en effet, le niveau d'eau de la cuvette était anormalement bas d'un côté et anormalement haut de l'autre. Comme l'avait dit monsieur Midoriya, ce n'était pas exactement bouché, mais il n'était pas impossible qu'un corps étranger obstrue la conduite qui devait relier les deux WC. Si c'était le cas, il suffirait de procéder aux opérations de débouchage classiques ; mais si le problème persistait, il pourrait s'avérer nécessaire de poursuivre les investigations jusqu'à identifier un éventuel défaut de construction.

Le ton calme et aussi compréhensible mais professionnel que possible, il fit part de ses déductions à son client, qui hocha la tête et le remercia vivement. Après quoi il invita monsieur Midoriya à le laisser s'occuper du problème et à vaquer à ses occupations, ce qu'il fit sans trop de hâte, gardant tout de même un œil sur sa personne – mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait l'habitude qu'on le regarde travailler, que ce soit par méfiance, par simple curiosité ou… autre chose (même s'il devait avouer que la façon dont certaines clientes le dévisageaient le mettait parfois un peu mal à l'aise).

Monsieur Midoriya n'était pas comme ça, heureusement. D'ailleurs, au bout de quelques minutes, voyant que Shouto se concentrait sur ses WC sans plus s'occuper de lui, il le laissa travailler – ainsi l'intervention s'effectua-t-elle rapidement et sans le moindre contretemps.

« Voilà, monsieur Midoriya », annonça-t-il à l'intention de son client lorsqu'il eut terminé.

Sitôt qu'il entendit son nom, le jeune homme réapparut dans le couloir, probablement sorti de l'une des chambres, et il le remercia chaleureusement.

« Si le problème se présente à nouveau, termina Shouto tandis qu'ils descendaient ensemble l'escalier, n'hésitez pas à nous rappeler. Nous vous enverrons quelqu'un avec une caméra.  
– C'est noté, merci beaucoup. » Il marqua une légère pause. « Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux vous offrir un café ? Ou autre chose à boire, si- enfin… »

Une fois de plus, sa timidité naturelle semblait reprendre le dessus – mais l'autre garçon n'y prêta même pas attention, cette fois-ci, tant il était… surpris. Autant ses clientes célibataires lui avaient plus d'une fois proposé d'aller prendre un verre dans la soirée ou de les rejoindre dans quelque bar un peu plus tard, autant il était rare qu'on lui offre quelque chose à boire sur le moment, et surtout, aussi spontanément et sans arrière-pensées.  
Il laissa un très bref sourire courber ses lèvres mais secoua la tête.

« C'est très aimable à vous, mais je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps que nécessaire, refusa-t-il poliment. Merci d'avoir fait appel à nous.  
– Oh- Non, non, c'est moi qui vous remercie ! »

À nouveau, il tendit la main, et cette fois-ci la poigne de celle qui l'attrapa était bien plus ferme, bien plus assurée. Il souhaita une bonne journée à son client, et le sourire auquel il eut droit en réponse lui parut aussi sincère qu'il était éclatant.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 1 ! Merci de l'avoir lu, surtout hésitez pas à me donner votre avis hihi~ Et j'espère à la prochaine !


	2. Plus belle l'intervention

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà le chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira x3

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Plus belle l'intervention**

Malheureusement, si les interventions chez des clients aussi agréables que monsieur Midoriya étaient rares, les interventions chez des clients tout court l'étaient également. En effet, la plupart du temps, le travail de Shouto consistait à accompagner son patron et certains de ses collègues sur des chantiers, où les opérations à réaliser requéraient souvent plus d'une personne et de deux bras : qu'il s'agisse de poser différentes pièces d'équipement, d'installer des conduites, de maintenir des systèmes plus âgés…  
Il était systématiquement amené à travailler avec autrui. Et cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé un instant si cela n'avait pas signifié, puisque monsieur Tanaka restait persuadé que leur âge proche faisait d'eux des… _larrons en foire_ , comme il avait dit, qu'il aurait à collaborer avec Katsuki.

Il s'efforçait de se montrer courtois, bien sûr, mais son collègue avait quelque chose d'absolument… _épuisant_. Non seulement il ne l'écoutait jamais, l'interrompait souvent d'un grognement ou d'un aboiement gratuit, mais en plus il n'essayait même pas de lui proposer un plan d'action – alors Shouto suivait les directives qu'il connaissait par cœur et Katsuki n'en faisait qu'à sa tête dans son coin, et dans les trois semaines qui suivirent ils se disputèrent au sujet du matériau à utiliser à l'installation d'un robinet d'évier, du dimensionnement des tuyaux (« Mais ça se voit qu'il faut du vingt centimètres et demi, pauvre tache ! », répétait Katsuki tandis que Shouto appliquait les méthodes de calcul qu'il avait apprises), de la nécessité de poser ou non des échafaudages, et enfin…

Enfin, Katsuki décréta qu'il allait vérifier une conduite en hauteur lui-même, et Shouto écarquilla les yeux sitôt qu'il le vit placer son échelle sur un carton de matériel.

« Katsuki, commença-t-il, soudain bien plus sérieux – car si auparavant il pouvait ignorer les sautes d'humeur et les méthodes peu orthodoxes de son collègue, il en allait de sa sécurité, maintenant. Il te faut une autre échelle. La disposition 37 des directives RIS stipule bien que- »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase : son collègue, furieux, se tourna aussitôt vers lui et l'incendia du regard.

« Écoute-moi bien, le fils à papa, dit-il alors, le ton plus lent mais tout aussi colérique qu'aux autres fois. J'ai pas besoin de tes conseils, pigé ?! Je connais mon boulot, et si tu crois qu'il suffit de tout apprendre par cœur pour s'en sortir, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à la rétine. Et c'est pas parce que ton père est procureur que je vais me gêner pour t'exploser si tu continues à me faire chier. »

Aussitôt, Shouto sentit son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine et tripler de poids, lui faire mal comme si la glace dans laquelle il se voyait soudain pris était si froide qu'elle le brûlait. Katsuki savait. Il avait beau espérer le contraire, s'efforcer de chercher des indices qui le prouveraient, le regard de son collègue était sans équivoque – il savait. Il savait pour son père.  
Il était au courant de l'existence de la seule personne au monde dont Shouto aurait voulu ne plus entendre parler, jamais ; celui-là même dont il avait espéré s'éloigner une bonne fois pour toutes en se perfectionnant dans un métier pareil. Quoi de plus éloigné que le droit et la plomberie, après tout ?  
C'était ce qu'il s'était dit – bêtement. Naïvement. Il s'en voulut, mordit sa lèvre, baissa le regard ; quel idiot il faisait. Évidemment qu'on finirait par se douter de quelque chose. Ils avaient le même nom. Évidemment qu'on finirait par découvrir son secret.

Trop occupé à s'apitoyer, il ne vit pas Katsuki lui lancer un sourire moqueur, satisfait ; il ne le vit pas se tourner, non plus, ni poser un pied sur le premier barreau de l'échelle-  
Et ce n'est que lorsque le carton sur lequel elle était posée se déchira que le bruit lui fit redresser la tête, en fait. Juste à temps pour voir son collègue perdre l'équilibre ; juste à temps pour que son esprit ne réfléchisse plus, pris de court, et que ses pieds s'élancent les premiers au secours de l'autre garçon.  
Les secondes qui suivirent s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne les voie passer – et lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il ne put que sentir le coude de Katsuki s'enfoncer dans ses côtes, et entendre le hurlement de colère qui s'échappa des lèvres de son collègue.

« Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce que tu fous, enfoiré ?! vociféra-t-il en se relevant, sans une once de reconnaissance pour celui qui venait de l'empêcher de s'écraser au sol. J't'interdis de me toucher ! Dégage ! »

Un peu sonné, Shouto se redressa à son tour et se massa les tempes. La voix de l'autre homme avait le don de lui filer des maux de tête, décidément.

« Je t'avais dit que tu ne pouvais pas surélever une échelle comme ça, expliqua-t-il, tâchant de garder son calme mais sa voix trahissant de plus en plus son agacement.  
– Foutage de gueule, répondit aussitôt Katsuki. J'ai toujours fait comme ça et y'a jamais eu aucun problème !  
– Eh bien, si tu avais lu les directives, tu saurais que-  
– Mais tu commences à me gaver avec tes directives, toi ! »

Et voilà, ça y était : une fois de plus, ils étaient en train de se disputer. En temps normal, Shouto aurait fait preuve de maturité et laissé Katsuki s'énerver tout seul, avec sa voix qui portait et ses paroles explosives et ses insultes à profusion ; mais il savait pour son père, et il n'avait pas hésité à s'en servir contre lui tout à l'heure, et il se permettait encore de comporter ainsi alors que Shouto lui avait peut-être sauvé la vie, et…  
En toute sincérité, il lui tapait sur les nerfs. Il lui tapait sur les nerfs plus que jamais.

S'il lui répondait, ils en viendraient aux mains, sans doute. Et s'il ne lui répondait pas, c'était lui qui allait imploser. Alors-  
Il n'eut pas à faire ce choix cornélien, fort heureusement.

« Hé oh, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ?! tonna soudain la voix de monsieur Tanaka, et bientôt il apparut au coin du champ de vision de Shouto. Du calme, vous deux ! Je croyais avoir engagé des jeunes adultes, pas des gamins de maternelle ! »

Immédiatement, ils se turent tous les deux. Le ton sévère de leur patron, accompagné de son regard désapprobateur, avait fait son petit effet, et Shouto se sentait d'autant plus mal à l'aise que c'était la première fois que ces armes étaient dirigées contre lui. Katsuki ne devait pas en mener bien large non plus, cela dit, et le voir tourner les yeux et baisser la tête le réconforta un peu (oui, c'était mesquin et puéril ; non, à ce stade, il n'en avait plus rien à faire).

« Bon, Katsuki, tu vas finir de vérifier ces conduites tout seul, ordonna leur chef, les bras croisés. Et démerde-toi pour rien me casser au passage.  
– Comme c'était prévu, marmonna-t-il.  
– _Rien_ , ça inclut toi aussi, compris ? Tu t'arranges pour pas te blesser ! »

Puis il se tourna vers son deuxième employé, une main sur le front et l'air encore un peu décontenancé.

« Sérieusement, vous pourriez pas vous débrouiller pour vous entendre, les jeunes ? demanda-t-il comme pour lui-même.  
– … Désolé, finit par répondre Shouto, penaud.  
– Ça fait rien, évite juste de recommencer. Je sais que Katsuki est difficile à gérer, mais fais un effort, d'accord ? »

Cette fois-ci, il ne tarda pas à hocher la tête. L'adrénaline dans ses veines s'était calmée et même s'il restait agacé par l'attitude de son collègue, il n'était plus franchement fier de la sienne non plus. C'est alors qu'il sentit la forte poigne de monsieur Tanaka se poser sur son épaule.

« Écoute, reprit ce dernier, à nouveau calme et sérieux, je sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit pour te mettre en colère comme ça, toi qui es si stoïque d'habitude, mais je lui en toucherai un mot plus tard. En attendant, tu vas aller me trier les pièces qu'on a ramenées de l'entrepôt. »

Et ces quelques mots, cette bienveillance, cette sympathie firent tant plaisir à Shouto qu'il se sentit tout de suite plus serein.

« À vos ordres, monsieur. »

* * *

« J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais pris de bec avec Katsuki hier. »

À peine surpris, Shouto releva les yeux de son traditionnel café – il venait du _Repaire des Anges_ , cette fois-ci, une nouvelle boutique qui avait ouvert le mois passé et dont Momo appréciait tout particulièrement le thé aux agrumes – et jeta un coup d'œil à sa collègue. Les yeux rivés sur son écran, concentrée sur le devis qu'elle était en train de rédiger, elle n'avait pas un regard pour lui ; sans doute ne voulait-elle pas le presser, ni le forcer à lui en parler, et lui laisser la possibilité de changer de sujet s'il le souhaitait. C'était une chose pour laquelle il lui était reconnaissant.

« Il a failli se blesser, et il m'a reproché de lui avoir sauvé la mise, déclara-t-il, un soupir au bord des lèvres. Et il m'a parlé de mon père. »

À côté de lui, Momo ne s'arrêta pas de taper au clavier mais ralentit un peu la cadence, sans doute curieuse d'en savoir plus.

« Vous… n'avez pas une très bonne relation, ton père et toi, je me trompe ? osa-t-elle, presque timidement, mais sans insister pour qu'il réponde.  
– C'est un euphémisme, lâcha-t-il alors, les bras croisés. Je le hais, il me hait, et moins on a conscience que l'autre existe, mieux on se porte. »

Malgré ce qu'il en disait et l'air impassible qu'il s'efforçait de conserver, le simple fait d'y repenser lui pinçait le cœur, non pas de tristesse ou d'injustice mais de colère, de _rage_ ; alors il décida qu'il avait assez parlé et il ramassa les gobelets en carton pour aller les jeter. La jeune fille, elle, ne commenta pas, ayant sans doute compris le message. Encore une fois… il était décidément content que ce soit elle qui travaille ici, et qu'il ait pu se faire d'elle une amie.

« Je peux t'envoyer chez un client cet après-midi, proposa-t-elle lorsqu'il revint de son détour par la poubelle et posa une main sur le dossier de sa chaise. C'est de nouveau chez madame Shuzenji, mais c'est un homme qui a téléphoné, monsieur…  
– Midoriya ? compléta Shouto. C'est l'étudiant qui vit chez elle, je crois que c'est lui qui s'occupe des travaux dans la maison. Les WC sont de nouveau bouchés ?  
– Hm, je ne crois pas. Il m'a parlé d'un problème avec la cabine de douche… »

Il hocha la tête, compréhensif ; quel que soit le problème, il saurait se rendre utile, il en était certain. Et puis, toute excuse pour passer ne serait-ce qu'une partie de la journée loin de Katsuki serait bonne à prendre.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à nouveau, juste après sa pause de midi, devant le portail de la jolie demeure de madame Shuzenji. Non sans un regard pour toutes ces fleurs – elles sentaient bon, et quelle couleur ; il songeait à en acheter pour décorer son appartement –, il pressa à nouveau le bouton de la sonnette et attendit jusqu'à ce que, sans surprise, la porte s'ouvre pour laisser apparaître la silhouette élancée de l'étudiant qui habitait ici.

« Oh, monsieur Todoroki ! s'exclama-t-il. Bonjour ! »

L'espace d'un instant, Shouto sentit un frisson désagréable parcourir sa nuque ; puis il se rappela que monsieur Midoriya ne savait pas, ne pouvait pas savoir, et il traversa calmement la courte allée pour lui serrer la main.

« Shouto, corrigea-t-il alors. Appelez-moi Shouto. Je préfère.  
– Ah… P-Pas de problème, Shouto ! Je… »

Voyant que sa demande l'avait dérouté, le jeune homme ne put retenir un bref sourire.

« Montrez-moi le problème, l'invita-t-il. Je vous suis.  
– Heu, oui ! »

Après quoi, juste comme la première fois qu'il était intervenu chez madame Shuzenji, il s'engagea dans le couloir puis l'escalier à la suite de l'autre garçon, et bientôt ce dernier le mena jusqu'à la pièce où se trouvait la douche.

« Plus de problème de niveau d'eau dans les WC, depuis la dernière fois ? s'enquit tout de même Shouto.  
– Non, non, vous avez fait du bon travail, répondit son client, le gratifiant dans le même temps d'un sourire que Shouto trouva parfaitement lumineux, quoiqu'un peu timide. Maintenant, c'est la douche qui a un problème… Je crois qu'il y a des fuites, regardez. »

Il s'agenouilla au bord de la cabine et le jeune homme fit de même, suivant du regard les doigts de monsieur Midoriya. Effectivement, de l'eau avait coulé le long du bassin et dégouliné sur les carreaux du sol ; une question de jointure, très certainement.

« Le joint est usé », observa-t-il, avant de tendre la main à son tour et de poser un doigt au niveau du silicone – _presque_ sans se soucier du fait que sa peau avait malencontreusement effleuré celle de l'autre homme au passage. _Presque_. « Regardez, il s'effrite. Et il a noirci sur cette partie. Il va falloir le remplacer. »

À côté de lui, monsieur Midoriya ne lui répondit que d'un hochement de tête approbateur, les yeux rivés sur les tronçons endommagés du joint en silicone.

« Cela prend un peu de temps, mais c'est une opération très simple, poursuivit alors Shouto. Bien sûr, je peux m'en charger, mais nous pouvons également vous fournir les matériaux si vous préférez le faire vous-même. »

C'était le cas de nombreux clients qui s'y connaissaient un peu en bricolage, à vrai dire. Cela leur permettait d'économiser les frais de main d'œuvre, et Plomb'Express gagnait un peu d'argent sur la revente des produits achetés en gros, ainsi qu'une certaine notoriété – en effet, toute la marche à suivre était disponible en deux langues sur leur site internet, et Shouto était tenu d'y rediriger tout client souhaitant refaire un joint lui-même.  
Monsieur Midoriya parut hésiter, cependant. Pensif, il posa une main contre son menton, un index contre ses lèvres.

« Je pourrais le faire, c'est vrai, mais… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase – soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans leur dos, et une voix ne tarda pas à résonner dans la salle de bain.

« Mon petit ! Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que tu m'as promis ?  
– Ma-Madame Shuzenji ! »

Les yeux soudain écarquillés, l'étudiant se redressa, se retourna ; alors Shouto fit de même, intrigué, et trouva dans l'encadrement de la porte une toute petite dame âgée, les cheveux gris tirés en un chignon strict et armée d'une canne qu'elle semblait tenir d'une main de fer, mais le sourire doux et l'air aimable. C'était donc elle, la propriétaire, songea-t-il.

« Pas de mais ! continua-t-elle à l'intention de monsieur Midoriya avant de, soudain, se tourner vers lui. Cet enfant n'arrête pas de me causer du souci. Il veut bien m'aider, avec son grand cœur, mais il est maladroit comme pas deux !  
– Madame Shuzenji… tâcha d'intervenir le jeune homme, la voix presque plaintive. Je vous ai déjà dit que ça ne me gênait pas de…  
– C'est hors de question, pas tant que tu ne seras pas capable de tenir une clé à molette sans te blesser, asséna-t-elle, intraitable. Mon petit, vous voudriez ne pas le laisser toucher à quoi que ce soit et vous en charger vous-même ? Je vous paierai comme il se doit. »

Surpris par le comique du duo qu'il avait sous les yeux, Shouto mit quelques secondes à répondre ; puis il faillit faire remarquer à sa cliente qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de clé à molette pour refaire un joint, mais il jugea finalement l'information non pertinente et s'en empêcha. Après quoi, seulement, il parvint à hocher la tête et à accepter poliment.

« Bien sûr, madame.  
– Très bien, voilà une affaire rondement menée. Maintenant, Izuku, laisse-le travailler tranquille, d'accord ?  
– Heu… oui ! »

L'air toujours aussi paniqué, ses yeux verts toujours aussi grands ouverts, le jeune homme s'empressa d'appuyer sa déclaration d'une série de hochements de tête frénétiques qui envoyèrent voleter ses mèches sombres autour de son crâne. C'était… surprenant, comme réaction (quoique Shouto ne l'aurait sûrement attendu de personne d'autre que de monsieur Midoriya), mais la vieille dame, elle, eut l'air satisfaite, et émit même un bref _hm_ approbateur avant de tourner les talons. Quelques instants, encore, et le bruit de son trottinement s'était éloigné dans le couloir puis les escaliers jusqu'à n'être plus audible du tout.  
Alors, Shouto tourna un regard interrogateur vers son client. Le dialogue entre ce dernier et sa propriétaire lui avait bien paru s'échanger à sens unique, à vrai dire, mais monsieur Midoriya souhaitait tout de même qu'il fasse le travail… n'est-ce pas ? Sitôt qu'il aurait son approbation, il pourrait s'y mettre, et ce joint serait refait en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Enfin, normalement.

Cela ne semblait pas être le premier des soucis de l'autre garçon, cela dit, car lorsqu'il se reprit ce fut pour asséner à Shouto un sourire embarrassé, les deux paumes remuant devant lui avec nervosité.

« Je suis désolé ! s'exclama-t-il. Madame Shuzenji était infirmière, en fait, et- enfin, elle l'est toujours, elle a pris sa retraite mais elle continue d'aider comme bénévole dans les centres d'accueil, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien ! » Il marqua une légère pause, le temps pour son regard de plonger sur ses doigts et pour Shouto de hausser un sourcil tandis que son client se perdait en considérations… pas inintéressantes, en fait. « Et c'est une très bonne infirmière. Je le sais, parce qu'elle passe son temps à me soigner… C'est pour ça qu'elle ne veut pas que je fasse des réparations moi-même, en fait. Dès qu'il est question de bricolage, je suis une vraie catastrophe… »

Sur ses dernières phrases, le volume de sa voix avait baissé et il s'était mis à parler plus vite, comme si ses mots ne s'adressaient soudain plus qu'à lui-même. Maintenant que Shouto y réfléchissait, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il assistait à quelque chose de ce style ; et la première fois, il avait trouvé ça étrange, mais en fin de compte… Il peina à retenir un bref sourire. Cette petite manie avait quelque chose d'attachant, il supposait – même s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment faire comprendre à son client (poliment et sans le brusquer) qu'il allait falloir qu'il le laisse se mettre au travail s'il voulait pouvoir réutiliser sa cabine de douche avant la fin de la semaine.  
Fort heureusement, comme la première fois, monsieur Midoriya finit par s'en rendre compte de lui-même ; alors il s'arrêta brusquement, se confondit en excuses, et ne s'éclipsa nerveusement que lorsque l'autre garçon se leva pour annoncer qu'il devait aller chercher son matériel dans son véhicule.

Lorsque Shouto revint, cependant, la maison paraissait déserte et toutes les portes de l'étage étaient fermées, hormis celle de la salle de douche. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre ; et tant qu'il pouvait faire son travail…  
Il étira ses bras une fois, et se mit à l'œuvre.

D'abord, retirer les anciens joints. Comme il avait appris à le faire proprement, il s'arma d'un cutter pour les couper en deux, dans le sens de la longueur, puis il retira le silicone usé et noirci par endroits à l'aide d'un tournevis – et non de ses propres ongles, comme il avait vu Katsuki le faire un jour. Non seulement ce n'était pas ce que préconisaient les méthodes, c'était également le meilleur moyen de se blesser… et il aimait bien que ses ongles restent présentables, à dire vrai. Cela faisait meilleure impression… enfin, à ce qu'on lui avait dit, en tout cas.  
Ensuite il s'attela à retirer les dernières traces de silicone et la poussière, nettoyant avec soin la zone concernée, avant de sécher soigneusement tout le contour du bac de douche. Une fois satisfait, il protégea de ruban adhésif la zone où le joint ne devait pas être appliqué, et enfin il put sortir son pistolet pour poser la nouvelle bande de silicone.

C'était un travail que beaucoup aurait considéré fatigant, étant donné qu'il s'effectuait à genoux sur le carrelage de la salle d'eau, mais cela faisait bien longtemps que Shouto ne craignait plus que le sol sous ses jambes soit dur et froid. Et puis, il appréciait le calme environnant. La minutie que l'opération requérait, aussi ; contrairement à un certain de ses collègues, il était bien incapable de tracer du premier coup la ligne parfaite… mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de prendre le temps de lisser le silicone avec soin jusqu'à ce que le rendu soit aussi esthétique que possible.  
Ainsi, lorsqu'il eut terminé, il ne put s'empêcher de porter sur le produit de son travail un regard satisfait. C'était… C'était un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti autrefois, même après des heures d'étude, à vrai dire. Et c'était ce qui le convainquait qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

Rapidement, il rangea tout son matériel et quitta la salle de douche.

« Monsieur Midoriya ? appela-t-il à voix haute mais calmement. C'est terminé. »

Un bruit sourd – comme celui d'un épais volume qui tombe au sol, songea-t-il – se fit entendre, puis l'une des portes de l'étage s'ouvrit à la volée. Dans l'encadrement, son client lui lança un coup d'œil un peu ahuri, ses yeux toujours éperdument verts.

« Déjà ? demanda-t-il. Enfin, heu, non ! Merci d'avoir fait si vite !  
– Je n'ai fait que mon travail, répondit aussitôt Shouto, peu sûr que sa vitesse toute relative lui vaille vraiment le compliment. Il va falloir-  
– Ah ! Est-ce que vous me laisseriez vous offrir un café, cette fois ? »

Surpris d'avoir été ainsi interrompu, le jeune homme sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller légèrement. Monsieur Midoriya avait l'air absolument sérieux, pourtant, et décidé à lui offrir ce café qu'il avait déjà refusé la fois précédente. Ce n'était pas la première qu'on insistait autant à ce qu'il accepte une proposition, à vrai dire, et les fois précédentes Shouto s'était empressé de s'en aller, laissant parfois même sa patience et son professionnalisme en pâtir ; mais il n'avait pas l'impression que ce client-là soit comparable à ces femmes qui ne cherchaient qu'à le mettre dans leur lit. En fait, non, il était même _sûr et certain_ que monsieur Midoriya n'était pas comme elles. Il avait plutôt l'air du genre de personne à… se sentir redevable envers quelqu'un qu'il venait d'employer et de _payer_ pour non pas lui rendre un service, mais bien fournir une prestation.

« … Pourquoi pas, finit-il donc par laisser échapper. Avec plaisir. »

Une déclaration qui eut pour effet instantané de faire sourire son client d'un véritable sourire, soudain plus ni nerveux ni embarrassé.  
Quelques minutes encore, et Shouto se retrouva attablé dans la cuisine, une tasse de café fumante entre les mains, tandis que l'autre garçon – qui l'accompagnait – s'appuyait contre le plan de travail et soufflait sur son propre breuvage.  
Pendant plusieurs secondes ils ne dirent mot, l'un comme l'autre trop absorbé par la chaleur contre leurs paumes, ou juste la situation inhabituelle qui était celle de se retrouver à prendre un café avec, en fait, un presque parfait inconnu. Le malaise n'eut pas le temps de s'installer, cependant, car monsieur Midoriya ne tarda pas à lui demander comment s'était passée l'intervention du jour ; et il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire sur une opération aussi simple que le remplacement d'un joint usé, à vrai dire, mais… Shouto se prit tout de même à lui en toucher quelques mots.

« Il va falloir laisser sécher pendant vingt-quatre heures », l'informa-t-il d'ailleurs lorsqu'il arriva au bout de sa tasse, et l'autre garçon hocha la tête.

Avalant la dernière gorgée de son café, Shouto se leva, et n'hésita pas un instant à remettre la tasse vide à son client qui lui tendait les mains.

« Merci, ajouta-t-il. Ensuite, vous pourrez enlever le scotch. »

Il marqua une brève pause, hésitant à prononcer les mots qui picotaient ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas très professionnel, comme remarque ; mais l'air constamment ébahi de monsieur Midoriya lui donnait envie de… Et puis, à sa place, Katsuki ne se serait sans doute pas gêné pour faire bien pire.  
Alors, il esquissa un infime sourire, et termina :

« Vous devriez y arriver sans vous blesser. »

Ce à quoi son client écarquilla les yeux, bien sûr, avant de lui répondre avec énergie :

« Ah, oui ! Comptez sur moi ! »

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard entendu, puis Shouto prit enfin congé du jeune homme – sans se douter une seconde, à ce moment-là, qu'il serait amené à le revoir bien plus tôt et bien plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

* * *

Je vais avoir des examens à compter de la semaine prochaine, donc je peux pas promettre que j'arriverai à poster le chapitre 3 tout de suite... mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps. En attendant, merci tout plein d'être passés par là - hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en commentaire ou en MP, ça m'intéresse ! :D


	3. Dépannage central

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello tout le monde ! Comme mentionné à la fin du chapitre précédent, celui-ci arrive un peu plus tard... mais pour compenser, il est un peu plus long :P J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

J'en profite pour vous remercier pour toutes les reviews, les favs et les follows sur cette fic, ça me fait super plaisir ! :) Et pour répondre à **Emelynn21** : merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragements ! Je fais de mon mieux pour que mon style soit aussi agréable à lire que possible donc ça fait vraiment plaisir que tu aimes x3 J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi si tu le lis !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Dépannage central**

Car les installations sanitaires de la demeure de madame Shuzenji s'avérèrent vite – et _sans conteste_ – les plus catastrophiques que Shouto ait jamais vues.

Quelques jours après son dernier passage chez la vieille dame et l'étudiant qu'elle logeait, à peine, Plomb'Express reçut de monsieur Midoriya un nouvel appel paniqué, au cours duquel il expliqua à grands renforts de bafouillages que le lavabo de la salle de bain avait des fuites. Puisque c'était Shouto qui était intervenu les deux fois précédentes et que ces clients ne s'étaient jamais plaints de son travail (« bien au contraire », d'après Momo), on l'y envoya de nouveau ; et lorsqu'il arriva il eut le… _désespoir_ , presque, d'apprendre que non seulement monsieur Midoriya avait bel et bien réussi à se blesser en retirant le scotch autour du nouveau joint de la douche (il s'était soulevé un ongle, lui expliqua-t-il, et c'était pour cela que son index était pareillement emmailloté dans du sparadrap), mais qu'en plus il était à l'origine du problème que rencontrait le fameux lavabo. Si celui-ci fuitait, en effet, c'était parce que son siphon était mal vissé ; et si le siphon était mal vissé, c'était parce que ses raccords avaient souffert plusieurs fissures et autres entailles ; et si les raccords étaient dans cet état…

« Ah ! s'exclama monsieur Midoriya, une main dans la nuque et l'air penaud. C'est que… On a eu des mauvaises odeurs, alors j'ai voulu l'enlever pour le nettoyer, mais- Je l'ai, disons, il m'a échappé des mains, et j'ai… peut-être un peu forcé en essayant de le remettre… ? »

Tout en parlant, il accompagna son récit de ces étranges gesticulations dont il avait le secret, toujours aussi nerveux que s'il s'attendait à se faire réprimander – et il l'avait probablement été, réprimandé, songea l'autre homme, si madame Shuzenji était telle qu'elle l'avait laissé croire la fois où il l'avait rencontrée. Contrairement à une certaine personne, cela dit, il avait conscience que ce n'était pas son rôle que de dire aux clients ce qu'ils auraient dû faire ou ne pas faire ; alors il hocha la tête, calme, professionnel, et s'attela à la tâche.  
Heureusement, monsieur Midoriya eut l'amabilité d'aller lui chercher une bassine et un chiffon, qu'il utilisa pour essuyer l'eau qui avait fuité et s'assurer que rien ne coulerait plus sur le sol. Il n'avait pas été prévenu que le siphon devrait être remplacé, évidemment, aussi n'avait-il pas pris la pièce nécessaire avec lui, mais c'était un modèle suffisamment courant pour qu'il soit sûr d'en avoir à l'entrepôt attenant aux bureaux de l'entreprise – il l'expliqua à son client, fit un bref aller-retour en voiture, et bientôt le nouveau siphon fut installé (correctement, cette fois-ci).

« Si vous avez de nouveau des problèmes de mauvaises odeurs, fit-il en essuyant une dernière fois l'installation, vérifiant du même coup que plus rien ne fuitait, commencez par utiliser du bicarbonate de soude ou du vinaigre blanc. Si le lavabo est vraiment bouché, vous pouvez investir dans un déboucheur, aussi, mais… normalement, le dévissage du siphon ne vient qu'en dernier recours.  
– Heu… oui ! Vous avez raison, j'essaierai d'y penser… »

Shouto esquissa un sourire, à jamais amusé par l'étourderie et la maladresse de son drôle de client.

« Ceci dit… Dans ce dernier cas, ce serait sans doute plus sûr que vous m'appeliez. »

Rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, monsieur Midoriya acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête énergique.

Et effectivement, il appela. Et rappela. Et rappela encore. Il téléphona si souvent, à vrai dire, que bientôt il ne se passa plus une semaine sans que Shouto ne soit amené à se rendre chez madame Shuzenji pour réparer quelque chose, vérifier autre chose, remplacer autre chose encore.  
Un jour ce fut le chauffe-eau qu'il fallut détartrer, puisqu'un bouchon de calcaire empêchait la distribution d'eau chaude dans l'intégralité de la maison, puis les WC firent à nouveau des leurs et le jeune homme dut revenir armé d'une caméra pour constater qu'il s'agissait, au final, d'un défaut de construction ; entre-temps, monsieur Midoriya lui proposa à nouveau un café, s'excusant tantôt de ne pas le faire systématiquement, s'asseyant tantôt à ses côtés pour discuter avec lui de ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour résoudre le problème du jour… Une autre fois encore, ce fut la ventilation qui posa problème, et que Shouto passa la journée à régler, dérégler, retirer, nettoyer, replacer, pour finalement devoir changer – son client lui proposa de rester manger à midi mais il refusa poliment, et bientôt il fut intervenu si souvent dans la vieille demeure de madame Shuzenji qu'il eut l'impression d'avoir, en quelques semaines à peine, révisé l'intégralité de ses trois années d'apprentissage.

Enfin. Ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, il supposait – sa bonne mémoire ne le dispensait pas d'avoir besoin de réactiver ses connaissances de temps à autre, après tout. Et puis, force était d'avouer que les interventions chez monsieur Midoriya étaient loin d'être les plus désagréables ; non seulement le travail était varié et sans cesse source de nouveaux défis, mais en plus monsieur Midoriya lui-même était toujours poli, disposé à lui fournir toutes les informations ou le matériel dont il avait besoin, souriant derrière ses gestes empreints de nervosité, les taches de rousseur qui parsemaient son visage et les expressions que ses yeux verts traduisaient mieux qu'une image ou qu'un poème…

Sans oublier que chaque visite à son client le plus régulier représentait une nouvelle occasion d'éviter d'avoir à travailler avec Katsuki. Au début, soit quelques jours après leur… léger désaccord, Shouto s'était demandé comment il avait appris pour son père, et avait même songé à lui poser la question directement, mais un peu de réflexion à tête reposée l'avait vite mené à la conclusion que c'était idiot – son géniteur et lui portaient le même nom et _Enji Todoroki_ n'était pas exactement méconnu, aussi n'importe quel abruti armé d'Internet était-il en mesure de faire le lien. Cela n'excusait en rien son collègue, bien sûr, et il était toujours en colère contre lui, mais… en même temps, il n'avait pas été bien malin, lui non plus. Si seulement il avait fait semblant de ne pas comprendre, si seulement il avait réussi à garder la tête froide, si seulement il n'avait pas laissé paraître que les mots du blond l'atteignaient…

Dans le fond, il s'était trahi tout seul, et il en en serrait encore les poings lorsqu'il repensait. L'incident avait eu le mérite de lui faire réaliser une chose, cela dit : quand bien même il n'appréciait pas Katsuki, et quand bien même il aurait aimé avoir une véritable discussion avec lui, il ne souhaitait pas causer de tort à monsieur Tanaka. Alors il avait pris la décision de se tenir éloigné de son collègue, au moins jusqu'à ce que le hasard leur offre une occasion de s'entretenir seul à seul ; et son patron avait dû remarquer ses efforts et les juger sages, car il ne leur avait plus demandé de collaborer depuis. Sur les chantiers, ils étaient systématiquement affectés à des tâches différentes, désormais – et même en dehors, il ne venait plus à l'idée de monsieur Tanaka de les traiter comme des « larrons en foire »…

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que monsieur Midoriya appelle à nouveau, pour la quatrième fois ce mois-ci.

C'était un mercredi, ce jour-là, et les fleurs de madame Shuzenji baignaient joliment dans le soleil de mi-avril. Lorsque Shouto appuya sur la sonnette, ce fut monsieur Midoriya qui lui ouvrit, comme d'habitude, à l'exception près qu'il avait l'air de moins en moins stressé à l'idée de le trouver devant la porte – il lui sourit, le salua, lui demanda comment il allait, lui serra la main avec assurance, puis il le fit entrer et le précéda jusqu'à la salle de douche, où il lui présenta enfin le problème du jour, air embêté à l'appui.

« Je- Je ne les ai pas touchés, commença-t-il. Mais c'est peut-être à cause de l'humidité, même si vous avez changé la ventilation l'autre jour... »

Pour toute réponse, Shouto haussa un sourcil, quoiqu'il fût plus étonné par le t-shirt que portait son client (un simple t-shirt blanc sur lequel il était écrit _raclette_ ; il peinait à savoir s'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle mode dont il ne serait pas au courant ou juste d'un trait d'humour très abstrait) que par la situation qu'il avait sous les yeux. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait des carreaux se décoller – même s'il était rare qu'ils se soulèvent ainsi, de sorte à former un angle étrange contre le mur, mais tiennent bon et ne tombent pas.

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute, finit-il par répondre, se retenant bien d'ajouter _pour une fois_. Mais il va falloir les enlever et les recoller. Si on les laisse comme ça, l'humidité va s'infiltrer et décoller les carreaux d'à côté, même avec la ventilation de nouveau fonctionnelle…  
– Ah ! Il… Il vaudrait mieux faire ça vite, alors, oui… »

L'air toujours aussi sérieux qu'à son habitude, un doigt contre le menton en signe de concentration, Shouto acquiesça.  
Puis monsieur Midoriya ne releva pas et il attendit, attendit jusqu'à ce que le silence se fasse embarrassant et qu'il réalise soudain que-  
 _Il n'était pas carreleur_.

Il avait tant pris l'habitude d'intervenir dans les salles d'eau de la demeure de madame Shuzenji, ces dernières semaines, qu'il avait instinctivement fourni à monsieur Midoriya un diagnostic du problème et la marche à suivre pour le résoudre, mais il venait de s'exprimer comme s'il s'y connaissait alors que… le carrelage n'était pas son domaine.  
Et maintenant son client le fixait d'un regard attentif, plein d'espoir, et Shouto n'avait pas la _moindre_ idée de comment lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en charger lui-même.

« Heu… Sho-Shouto… ? » osa l'autre garçon, presque timidement, cherchant sans doute à le tirer de son mutisme soudain mais trop poli pour le faire plus sèchement.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux un instant encore, toutefois. D'accord, il n'était pas censé le faire, le carrelage ne faisait pas partie de son champ d'action – les bonnes pratiques professionnelles voulaient qu'il l'explique à son client et lui recommande une entreprise du corps de métier approprié, mais…  
Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au mur incriminé. C'étaient quatre, peut-être cinq carreaux qui se décollaient ; ils risquaient d'emporter le reste de la rangée, à la limite, mais cela ne devait pas nécessiter de refaire _tout_ le mur. De plus, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais posé de carrelage ; il avait changé celui de sa propre salle de bain l'année dernière. Et puis, l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre – un inconnu – soit amené à le faire, alors que monsieur Midoriya avait spécifiquement demandé son aide…

« Je dois en parler à mon patron, s'entendit-il dire, les yeux fermés, avant de les rouvrir et de se tourner vers son client. Notre secrétaire vous fera parvenir toutes les informations nécessaires d'ici un ou deux jours. »

Immédiatement, les grands yeux verts de monsieur Midoriya se défirent de l'inquiétude qui les occupait jusqu'alors et s'emplirent du sourire qu'il lui offrit – sincère, soulagé, tellement éblouissant que Shouto sentit ses propres yeux s'écarquiller.

« Merci ! s'exclama son client. Je vous fais confiance, alors ! »

Il fallut à Shouto plusieurs secondes pour, enfin, prendre la main qu'il lui tendait et lui promettre qu'il ne le décevrait pas.

* * *

Seulement, il n'était pas sûr d'être bien à même de ne pas le décevoir, en fait.  
Sous le coup de l'hésitation, il avait laissé entendre à monsieur Midoriya qu'il pourrait bel et bien s'occuper de son carrelage, même s'il avait été suffisamment intelligent pour rester ambigu quant à ce qu'il ferait exactement – mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il n'était pas carreleur. Et qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir prétendre l'être, même avec l'accord explicite de son patron.

Enfin. Tergiverser ne lui servirait à rien ; et c'est ainsi que, le soir même, il se retrouva dans le bureau de monsieur Tanaka, celui-là même où il avait passé son entretien d'embauche, autrement plus incertain que lors de sa première visite mais les poings serrés de détermination.

« Eh bien, Shouto ! » lui lança le directeur de l'entreprise, aussi jovial qu'à son habitude. Il était appuyé contre sa table de travail plutôt qu'assis dans son fauteuil ; il ne s'agissait que d'une entrevue rapide et pas d'un entretien ou d'une séance de remontrances, après tout. « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? C'est encore le zigoto de madame Shuzenji qui te pose problème ? La petite m'a dit qu'il avait un sacré don pour tout mettre en pièces ! »

Il éclata d'un rire communicatif, auquel le jeune homme ne se joignit toutefois pas, préférant s'interroger sur le sens du terme de _zigoto_ et la façon dont le bon mètre soixante-dix de Momo avait pu lui valoir le surnom de _petite_.

« Monsieur Midoriya ne m'a jamais posé problème, finit-il par dire. C'est seulement… »

Son regard, pensif, tomba sur ses paumes tandis qu'il réfléchissait à la manière dont il pourrait bien formuler la suite de son explication. Il décida d'être aussi honnête que possible, finalement.

« Il faut recoller plusieurs carreaux de sa salle de douche. Mais cela n'entre pas dans notre domaine. Suis-je tout de même autorisé à le faire ? »

Décidé, il releva les yeux sur son patron.  
Celui-ci le regarda un instant, parut réfléchir une seconde – puis il éclata de rire, à nouveau, et le gratifia d'un sourire aussi large qu'encourageant.

« Bien sûr, gamin ! s'exclama-t-il, apparemment très satisfait, quoique Shouto ne comprît pas très bien pourquoi. C'est pas le parquet de justice, ici, ce qui compte, c'est la satisfaction client et rien d'autre ! Et tu te rappelles notre slogan ? »

Shouto ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais monsieur Tanaka ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et poursuivit.

« _Tout pour votre salle de bain, vite et bien !_ Franchement, si tu es prêt à prendre des initiatives comme ça pour faire honneur à la devise de la boîte, c'est que j'ai bien fait de t'engager, gamin ! »

En face de lui, son employé cligna des yeux. C'était… inattendu, comme réaction – mais il supposait que c'était une bonne chose. Il avait donc le feu vert de son patron pour intervenir chez monsieur Midoriya, avait même fait plaisir à monsieur Tanaka dans la foulée ; maintenant, ne lui restait plus qu'à… espérer être à la hauteur.

« Si tu le sens pas, ajouta tout de même son chef, d'un ton un peu plus sérieux, je peux envoyer Katsuki avec toi. Il est pas mauvais en carrelage. »

Il ne fallut pas plus que cette proposition pour achever de le convaincre. Non seulement il n'avait pas la moindre envie de travailler avec son blond collègue, encore moins dans un domaine que Katsuki maîtrisait sans doute mieux que lui, mais en plus il avait le pressentiment qu'emmener pareil énergumène là-bas- chez madame Shuzenji, chez monsieur Midoriya, avec sa maladresse, ses gestes mal assurés, son sourire embarrassé et éclatant derrière ses taches de rousseur-  
Ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Alors il se leva, décidé, pour annoncer à son patron que cela ne serait pas nécessaire, puis il le remercia, le salua et quitta la pièce, l'ébauche d'un sourire au coin des lèvres.  
Après tout, comme l'avait dit monsieur Tanaka... ils n'étaient pas au _parquet de justice_ , ici.

* * *

Tous les détails réglés, le jour de l'intervention avait été fixé au lundi suivant.  
Shouto arriva en fin de matinée, armé d'un mortier de pose de la meilleure qualité et de tous les outils qui lui seraient utiles. Il donnait l'impression d'être serein, ou du moins il l'espérait, mais lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil à ses mains, il remarqua qu'elles tremblaient un peu ; il n'avait pas été aussi peu sûr de lui depuis qu'il s'était présenté aux examens finaux de son apprentissage, au moins. Cela dit, il avait passé les soirées de la semaine précédente ainsi que le week-end à s'informer un maximum sur l'opération qu'il s'apprêtait à réaliser, aussi bien sur internet que dans les livres, alors… il avait bon espoir d'être au moins raisonnablement préparé.

Non.  
Il était tout à fait convenablement préparé, se répéta-t-il. Le plus difficile serait de retirer les carreaux décollés sans les casser ; mais il savait à quoi faire attention, et il savait travailler délicatement. Alors… tout allait bien se passer. Tout _devait_ bien se passer.

Monsieur Midoriya, en tout cas, l'accueillit comme à son habitude : en jeans un peu trop larges et t-shirt vaguement humoristique, avec un sourire timide qui ne donnait envie que de le lui rendre. Puis il l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle d'eau, comme toujours, le remercia, l'informa qu'il pouvait l'appeler s'il lui fallait quoi que ce soit ; après quoi, seulement, il le laissa et Shouto se retrouva seul face aux carreaux soulevés du mur.  
Bon.  
Tout d'abord, retirer les joints du premier carreau. Les joints de carrelage étaient un peu différents des joints de douche, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de faire un travail propre ; puis il attrapa le carreau à deux mains, avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable, et s'aida d'une petite spatule qu'il avait apportée pour le détacher du mur sans le casser. Par chance, il y parvint sans trop de problèmes – ensuite, il ne lui resta plus qu'à le nettoyer, là encore avec autant de douceur que possible, et… Bientôt, il put passer au deuxième carreau. Puis au troisième.

Et juste comme ça – lentement, mais sûrement, en appliquant la méthodologie qu'il savait être la bonne –, il les retira tous, tous ceux qui s'étaient soulevés du moins, et il n'en endommagea pas un. Satisfait de son travail, il prit alors le temps de frapper des phalanges les carreaux environnants, en localisa encore deux qui semblaient s'être décollés eux aussi-  
Jusqu'à ce que la voix de monsieur Midoriya le rappelle à la réalité, au moment précis où il installait le dernier carreau dûment nettoyé sur la pile que formaient les autres.

« Heu… Shouto ? l'appela-t-il. Excusez-moi, mais c'est déjà midi et quart… Vous- Vous pouvez prendre une pause, si vous voulez, enfin ! J'ai préparé à manger… si vous voulez rester… mais vous n'êtes pas obligé ! »

Surpris, le jeune homme sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller tandis qu'il dirigeait son regard vers son client. Plus de midi, déjà ? Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, et surtout, dans ce cas, il avait travaillé lentement-

« Ah ! s'exclama l'autre garçon. Ne vous en faites pas, je suis plus doué en cuisine qu'en bricolage ! Je- Je vous le jure ! »

… et voilà que son client l'invitait à déjeuner, maintenant. Avec l'air abasourdi, puis un rire nerveux, un nouveau sourire sincère. Jusqu'ici, Shouto avait toujours décliné son offre, parce qu'il estimait qu'un client qui le payait déjà pour ses services n'avait pas en plus à lui offrir le repas ; mais il était bien plus tard que d'habitude, cette fois-ci, et il risquait d'avoir besoin de tout le temps qu'il pourrait obtenir pour terminer l'ouvrage qu'il avait entamé, alors…

Il se prit à sentir ses lèvres s'arquer un peu, emportées par un soupçon d'amusement et un peu de chaleur dans sa poitrine.

« Je vous crois, dit-il. Et je vous remercie pour la proposition. Ce serait avec plaisir. »

\- bien que sa réponse parût faire encore plus plaisir à monsieur Midoriya qu'à lui, à vrai dire.  
Non sans vérifier une dernière fois que les carreaux étaient correctement empilés et que les outils qu'il laissait derrière lui ne représentaient aucun danger potentiel, Shouto se releva et emboîta le pas de l'autre garçon.

Quelques instants plus tard, il s'installait à la petite table de la cuisine, celle où il leur arrivait de plus en plus souvent de prendre le café ensemble, et monsieur Midoriya prenait place en face de lui. Il avait beau s'être excusé déjà trois ou quatre fois de n'avoir rien préparé de spécial, ou de ne pas être un grand chef dans l'absolu, le poulet au curry dont la fumée s'échappait de leurs assiettes sentait bon ; et le simple fait que son client ait pris la peine de cuisiner suffisait à ce que Shouto lui en soit reconnaissant.

« Ça me fait presque bizarre de ne pas déjeuner tout seul, fit l'homme à l'autre bout de la table, l'air un peu embarrassé mais étrangement… heureux. Madame Shuzenji est rarement là à midi, elle est au centre de transfusion pour récolter les dons du sang, alors, heu… »

Il marqua une pause dans son récit, le temps de jeter à son plombier un coup d'œil mal assuré, sûrement gêné de s'être encore pris à se perdre en explications ; mais Shouto se contenta de l'inviter à continuer d'un signe de tête. Autant il avait trouvé les marmonnements de monsieur Midoriya étranges mais amusants, au début, autant il se rendait compte qu'il avait plaisir à l'écouter, maintenant.  
Alors l'autre homme continua, et Shouto l'écouta. Entre deux bouchées d'un curry qu'il avalait à vitesse impressionnante, même pour un garçon de son âge, il lui raconta en quoi consistait le travail de madame Shuzenji, quels étaient les établissements dans lesquels elle intervenait régulièrement – le centre de transfusion, l'hôpital, les écoles, les associations... Il mentionna qu'il la trouvait admirable, que lui aussi, il aimerait pouvoir aider les gens comme elle le faisait ; et bientôt il eut terminé de manger et débarrassait son assiette, et Shouto se rendit compte que lui-même n'en était pas à la moitié de son repas.

« Oh ! laissa échapper monsieur Midoriya, soudain embarrassé, lorsqu'il le remarqua à son tour. Je suis désolé, mais il faudrait vraiment que je révise… j'ai un examen bientôt…  
– Je vous en prie. Encore merci pour le repas. »

Son client acquiesça, l'air décidé – mais à la surprise de Shouto, il ne quitta pas la table. Non, pour une raison qui lui échappait, il se contenta d'abandonner ses couverts dans l'évier, de se laver les mains… et puis, d'attraper un épais volume qui traînait sur le plan de travail ; une seconde, encore, et il était de retour sur sa chaise, plongé dans l'ouvrage.  
En face de lui, l'autre garçon cligna des yeux. C'était… enfin, il supposait que monsieur Midoriya ne voulait pas le laisser seul, mais ce n'était… pas nécessaire. Même si force était d'avouer qu'il était amusant de le voir triturer sa lèvre inférieure en réfléchissant, de l'entendre marmonner sans discontinuer.

« Alors, si on prend un cas similaire à l'affaire Suzuki de 2003… impossible de faire appel à l'article 47, par contre l'article 52, alinéa 3… »

Shouto n'avait pas eu l'intention de l'écouter, mais les mots auxquels il ne put s'empêcher de prêter attention le firent, soudain, s'immobiliser sur sa chaise.  
Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait toujours imaginé que monsieur Midoriya était étudiant, ne serait-ce que par son âge et parce qu'il louait une chambre chez une vieille dame vivant non loin de l'université, mais il n'avait jamais pensé à lui demander ce qu'il étudiait, exactement – et en fait, c'était… du droit. Il était _étudiant en droit_.  
Et l'affaire Suzuki de 2003 était un cas d'étude que Shouto connaissait bien.

« C'est l'alinéa 4, corrigea-t-il, par réflexe. L'alinéa 4 de l'article 52, celui qui a été utilisé par Toshinori Yagi pour- »

C'est alors qu'il remarqua que son client avait rivé sur lui deux yeux ébahis et qu'il s'arrêta net.

« Vous… vous avez des connaissances en droit ? » demanda monsieur Midoriya, apparemment incrédule – et l'espace d'un instant Shouto fronça les sourcils, mais son client ne tarda pas à poursuivre : « Mais alors, ça veut dire que… vous êtes bien le fils de… »

Immédiatement, le jeune homme ferma les yeux et pinça l'arête de son nez. Forcément. Il tâcha d'inspirer à fond, de ne pas en vouloir à l'autre garçon, parce qu'il ne pouvait décidément pas le savoir, mais… _forcément_.

« Les agissements de mon père n'ont rien à voir avec moi », asséna-t-il, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Car malgré tous ses efforts et peu importe à quel point son métier l'éloignait du palais de justice, ça restait vrai : il était le fils d' _Enji Todoroki_ , procureur de la ville depuis des dizaines d'années, une véritable ordure responsable d'accusations cruelles, de sentences inhumaines… et il n'y avait rien qu'il ne puisse faire pour changer ça. Quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse… tout étudiant en droit était voué à le deviner, rien qu'en l'entendant se présenter.  
Et il ne savait pas si c'était cette idée ou celle que monsieur Midoriya l'associe sans doute désormais à cet enfoiré qui lui faisait le plus mal.

« … Je suis désolé, finit par dire l'autre homme, au bout d'un long silence. Je…  
– Ça ne fait rien. » C'était douloureux, en vérité, mais il aurait dû s'y attendre dès qu'il avait appris le domaine dans lequel son client évoluait ; et ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait l'avouer devant lui, de toute façon. « Je me suis laissé emporter, pardonnez-moi. Mon père et moi, nous…  
– … ne vous entendez pas très bien ? »

Lentement, Shouto hocha la tête.

« Il voulait que je sois procureur », ajouta-t-il. Il hésita un instant, mais jugea finalement que monsieur Midoriya était en droit de savoir. Ne serait-ce que pour éviter qu'il en vienne à idéaliser le monstre qui lui servait de géniteur. « Alors il m'a fait étudier le droit dès que j'ai su lire. C'est pour ça que j'ai quelques connaissances, mais… »

Avec un pincement au cœur, il repensa à la façon dont Katsuki se moquait de lui pour avoir appris par cœur toutes les normes de leur profession. Au sourire de son patron, amusé de le voir appliquer les procédures à la règle. À monsieur Midoriya lui-même, enfin, et à son regard abasourdi lorsqu'il avait compris que Shouto et Enji Todoroki faisaient bien partie de la même… enfin… du même arbre généalogique.  
Puis il déposa sa fourchette dans son assiette désormais vide et se leva.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser pour ma remarque de tout à l'heure, annonça-t-il, le ton plat. Je vais aller replacer les carreaux. »

Après quoi il quitta la table et remonta.

* * *

Une fois de retour face au mur à demi-dénudé de la salle de douche, cependant, il se sentit la tête plus reposée et ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir.  
Il n'avait… même pas pris la peine de nettoyer son assiette. Ou de la déposer dans l'évier, au moins. Il faudrait sans doute qu'il s'en excuse tout à l'heure, lorsque-

Enfin, _si_ monsieur Midoriya le raccompagnait jusqu'à la porte – car rien ne lui disait qu'il le ferait cette fois encore, après la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir.  
Il ne pouvait pas laisser sa morosité se répercuter sur la qualité de son travail, cependant, aussi il ne tarda pas à se remettre à la tâche ; et fort heureusement la concentration que requérait la suite des opérations lui permit de se distraire pour quelque temps. Avec délicatesse et application, il élimina les restes de colle sur le mur, enduit un premier carreau de mortier, puis il le posa, prenant bien garde à le placer parallèlement à ceux qui étaient encore au mur ; après quoi ce fut le suivant, celui d'après, le suivant encore…  
Tant et si bien qu'une heure plus tard tous les carreaux furent recollés, sécurisés à l'aide de ruban adhésif pour éviter que leur poids ne les entraîne au sol avant que le mortier n'ait séché, et Shouto laissa échapper un bref soupir. Plus qu'à laisser reposer vingt-quatre heures, et il pourrait refaire les joints qui manquaient. Et la satisfaction du travail bien accompli l'aidait à se sentir un peu plus à l'aise, par chance.

« Monsieur Midoriya ? osa-t-il donc appeler en quittant la salle de douche, nettement plus calme qu'auparavant. J'ai terminé pour aujourd'hui, il faudra que je revienne demain pour-  
– Ah- Attendez ! »

Il n'était pas parti loin – il s'engageait à peine dans les escaliers, à vrai dire –, mais cela n'empêcha pas son client de sortir en trombe de l'une des pièces à l'étage, l'air paniqué mais une lueur de détermination puissante dans son regard vert.

« Je- Merci pour le carrelage, dit-il en le suivant jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, puis jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Mais surtout… encore une fois, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. »

Shouto cligna des yeux, surpris ; l'autre homme avait l'air sincère, cependant, sincèrement embarrassé.

« Je… Je comprends que vous n'aimiez pas la façon de faire de votre père, osa-t-il, sans le regarder d'abord. Mais toutes ces connaissances que vous avez acquises… ce sont les vôtres, et je pense que vous devriez en être fier ! »

... _quoi ?  
_ Shouto s'arrêta net. Il n'eut pas le temps de penser ou de dire quoi que ce soit, cependant, car monsieur Midoriya ne tarda pas à poursuivre.

« Je veux dire, vous avez bien été en mesure de m'aider, alors que je suis censé avoir mon master bientôt, alors… enfin… j'imagine que ce que je veux dire, c'est… Merci. »

Et après de longues secondes à bégayer, avoir l'air embarrassé, regarder ses pieds- Il leva sur lui un regard plus décidé que jamais.  
Il était impossible que Shouto puisse rivaliser avec ça, pas avec la couleur de ses iris et les millions de taches de rousseur qui inondaient ses joues – alors il retint un soupir, réprima un sourire, tourna brièvement la tête et rendit les armes.

« … C'est moi qui vous remercie, monsieur Midoriya. »

À nouveau, il y eut un instant de silence.  
Jusqu'à ce que son client le rompe, les yeux grands ouverts et le regard rivé sur lui.

« Ah, juste Izuku, ça suffit ! Vous pouvez m'appeler Izuku !  
– Je… » Shouto hésita ; une seconde, à peine. « Très bien. Je reviendrai demain pour terminer le travail… monsieur Izuku. »

Et la réponse se fit attendre – mais lorsqu'elle arriva, ce fut avec le sourire le plus bouleversant qu'il ait jamais reçu.

« Oui ! À demain, Shouto ! »

* * *

C'est tout pour cette fois ! Au passage, Tsuishin a fait très justement remarquer un truc : eh oui, tous les chapitres de cette fic auront un titre dérivé de celui d'une série télé :D Donc heu. Si ça vous amuse, essayez de deviner desquels il s'agit ! :D (oui je m'éclate à faire ça ahah) À la prochaine !


	4. Haine et Raison

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello hello ! Regardez je suis à l'heure x3 (Malgré quelques déboires avec le site, donc j'espère que tout fonctionne bien...) Parce que oui normalement cette fic est censée paraître un dimanche sur deux. Quand j'y arrive. Ahem. /bam/ Ceci étant dit, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ! Merci d'être passés par là en tout cas~

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Haine et Raison**

Le lendemain soir, Shouto quitta la demeure de madame Shuzenji avec le sentiment du devoir accompli et le cœur étonnamment léger.

Brièvement, avant de s'installer dans son véhicule de fonction, il jeta un coup d'œil à ses mains, presque incrédule à l'idée qu'elles aient réussi à faire ce qu'elles avaient fait – mais c'étaient bien ses mains à lui, avec leurs ongles bien entretenus, leurs paumes rugueuses, leurs doigts à peine endoloris… et il s'en était bien servi pour décoller et reposer les carreaux de monsieur Midoriya. Enfin, de madame Shuzenji. À la demande de monsieur Midoriya. Ou plutôt- À la demande de _monsieur Izuku_.  
Monsieur Izuku qui lui avait à nouveau présenté ses excuses sitôt qu'il avait eut terminé de refaire les joints, d'ailleurs, quand bien même elles n'avaient pas lieu d'être – parce que c'était Shouto qui n'aurait pas dû réagir comme ça, il le savait très bien – ; monsieur Izuku qui l'avait remercié, ensuite, et monsieur Izuku qui l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à l'entrée où il lui avait dit…  
 _À bientôt_. Avec un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret.

Shouto avait réussi. Si son client était suffisamment satisfait de ses services pour espérer le revoir, alors cela signifiait qu'il avait réussi – et peu importe qu'il n'ait pas le talent inné de Katsuki ou qu'il ait tout appris dans les livres. C'était… quelque chose qui lui faisait incroyablement plaisir, à vrai dire.  
Alors c'est serein qu'il reprit la route des locaux de l'entreprise, serein qu'il remarqua que Momo était d'ores et déjà partie (elle ne travaillait ici que le matin ; le reste du temps, lorsqu'elle était à l'université ou en train de réviser, les appels étaient gérés par leur patron lui-même), et serein, enfin, qu'il attendit le retour de monsieur Tanaka pour lui dresser le rapport des événements de la journée.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps : un quart d'heure après son arrivée, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et le directeur de l'entreprise pénétra dans le bâtiment, suivi de près – Shouto ne put s'empêcher de grimacer intérieurement lorsqu'il le remarqua – par un Katsuki dont l'agacement mal contenu était décidément l'expression par défaut. Le jeune homme tâcha de ne pas se soucier de son collègue, cela dit, comme il l'avait fait (et comme cela avait si bien fonctionné) jusqu'ici ; il se leva, simplement, salua son chef qui le gratifia d'une tape virile sur l'épaule en retour, et lui dit ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

« L'intervention a été un succès, rapporta-t-il, tâchant tout de même d'empêcher la fierté qu'il ressentait de poindre dans sa voix. Monsieur Izu- Enfin, monsieur Midoriya était très satisfait.  
– Ah, mes félicitations, gamin ! s'exclama aussitôt son patron, apparemment fier de sa réussite – et Shouto ne put s'empêcher de s'en sentir un peu embarrassé mais touché. Tu vois, y'avait pas besoin de- »

Il aurait pu terminer sa phrase, sans doute, ajouter _de t'inquiéter_ ou _d'hésiter_ ou plus vraisemblablement _d'en faire tout un foin_ , mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion – car Katsuki choisit ce moment précis pour l'interrompre, un grognement lourd d'agressivité au bord des lèvres et jusque dans la voix.

« Attends, qu'est-ce que t'as dit, le fils à papa ? Midoriya, comme dans Deku Midoriya ? Ce sale nerd de _Deku Midoriya_?! »

Shouto fut pris de l'envie de le faire taire, tout d'abord, car même s'il y avait erreur sur la personne il supportait de moins en moins le ton de l'autre garçon ; mais il se força à se rappeler leur dernière querelle et, les poings serrés, parvint à se retenir. Surtout, ne pas décevoir monsieur Tanaka. Ignorer Katsuki, s'il le fallait, ne même pas prêter attention à-  
Leur patron avait dirigé vers le blond un regard interrogateur, cependant, et Shouto ne pouvait pas ne pas répondre.

« Il s'appelle Izuku Midoriya, corrigea-t-il alors, sèchement et les lèvres pincées mais le vocabulaire aussi poli que possible. Et c'est un client régulier. Je suis déjà intervenu plusieurs fois chez-  
– Ouais, c'est bien ce que je disais, tu bosses pour cet abruti de Deku ! J'en reviens pas ! »

L'espace d'un instant, Shouto porta une main à son visage, quelques doigts pressés contre son front où il sentait poindre un début de migraine.  
Répondre, ou ne pas répondre ?  
La question ne se posait _même pas_.

« Ce n'est pas un abruti. Si tu avais suivi un minimum tes cours de déontologie professionnelle, tu saurais que le respect-  
– Pfft, comme si ce putain de Deku méritait le moindre respect ! le coupa Katsuki ; puis son visage revêtit un sourire moqueur. Enfin, les losers avec les losers, hein. Alors, ça fait quoi, de faire copain-copain avec un autre crétin toujours fourré dans les jupes de son père ? »

Ce fut la remarque de trop, évidemment ; si Shouto avait réussi à rester à peu près calme jusqu'ici, il sentit ses sourcils se froncer, ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ses paumes.

« Je t'interdis de mentionner cet homme, Katsuki, ordonna-t-il, aussi froidement qu'il en était capable – et ses gènes, aussi maudites soient-elles, le rendaient capables de beaucoup. Et si tu insultes encore une fois monsieur Midoriya-  
– Je rêve, ou c'est une menace ? Parce qu'il y croit, en plus, tronche de cake ! J'insulte ce bon à rien de Deku si je veux ! »

C'en était trop. Shouto serra les dents, cette fois-ci ; non seulement Katsuki se permettait d'impliquer à nouveau son ordure de géniteur dans leurs différends, mais en plus il osait manquer de respect à l'un de leurs clients les plus réguliers et les plus agréables, bien loin de celles qui le mettaient mal à l'aise et de ceux qui le prenaient de haut, et il insistait, et il s'obstinait-  
Le jeune homme n'en pouvait plus – et il ne dut, en fin de compte, qu'à l'intervention de son patron de ne pas simplement envoyer son poing dans la figure de son insupportable, détestable, _foutu_ collègue.

« Hé, oh, ça suffit ! finit par lancer la voix tonitruante de monsieur Tanaka, le seul qui s'avère en mesure de faire fermer son clapet à Katsuki, une fois de plus. Katsuki, je veux bien que tu jures comme un charretier, mais t'avise plus de parler comme ça d'un client devant moi ! Je me fiche de savoir si tu le connais, si c'est un pote à toi ou je sais pas quoi, mais-  
– _Un pote ?!_ Que ce soit clair, boss, le nerd et moi, on est pas-  
– J'en ai rien à secouer, Katsuki. C'est un client, t'es son plombier, tu fais ton boulot et tu la fermes. »

Enfin quelqu'un dont les paroles étaient sensées.  
Shouto n'eut pas le temps de s'en réjouir, cependant ; car après avoir dûment réprimandé son collègue, c'est vers lui que son patron se tourna.

« Et toi, Shouto, je croyais qu'on avait convenu que tu ferais un effort », reprit-il, le ton toujours aussi ferme bien qu'empreint d'une certaine… _déception_ , cette fois-ci. C'était bien ce que le jeune homme craignait : son chef était _déçu_ de lui, et la douleur qui naquit dans sa poitrine ne tarda pas à lui tordre l'estomac. « Que vous vous engueuliez une fois, je peux laisser faire, mais si Katsuki passe son temps à péter des câbles et que tu trouves rien de mieux à foutre que de mettre de l'huile sur le feu, va falloir que je prenne les mesures nécessaires. »

Les… _mesures nécessaires_?  
Aussitôt, Shouto sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Il ne parlait tout de même pas de… enfin…

« Rentrez chez vous, finit par conclure leur patron, l'air proprement excédé. Tous les deux. Et inutile de venir demain, je vous convoquerai plus tard. »

Toutes ses ardeurs refroidies d'un coup, Shouto resta immobile, incapable de réagir ni même d'assimiler l'information qu'il venait de recevoir. Monsieur Tanaka venait de… Non, s'efforça-t-il de se dire, il ne les avait pas renvoyés ; il les avait seulement renvoyés chez eux pour une journée. Rien ne portait à croire qu'il…  
Et pourtant si. Si : que ce soient les mots ou le ton qu'il avait employés, l'expression à son visage ou dans ses gestes, de nombreux indices portaient à croire qu'il hésitait effectivement à les licencier pour de bon. Il y aurait sanction, en tout cas. Et Katsuki dut le comprendre, lui aussi, car il ne répondit pas – il grommela, tout juste, fourra les mains dans les poches de son uniforme, et puis pivota sur ses talons en maugréant quelques brèves salutations.

Alors, il ne resta plus à Shouto qu'à l'imiter et à s'en aller, lui aussi.

* * *

La journée du lendemain se passa lentement, et dans une ambiance pour le moins… morose.  
Shouto se leva un peu après six heures, comme d'habitude, avant de se rappeler qu'il ne serait pas le bienvenu aux bureaux de Plomb'Express ce jour-là – alors il se recoucha mais ne se rendormit pas. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il avait été engagé qu'il n'allait pas chercher de café pour Momo et lui, qu'il n'entamait pas son mercredi en compagnie de son amie ; et c'était la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé son apprentissage qu'il essuyait un échec aussi cuisant.

C'est-à-dire, c'était la première fois qu'il était sur le point de se faire _licencier_.

Il avait toujours réussi tous ses examens avec brio, oraux et pratiques. Ses maîtres d'apprentissage et ses précédents patrons avaient toujours été satisfaits de son travail. Ses clientes et ses clients l'appréciaient, ou du moins, c'était l'impression qu'il avait-  
Et pourtant il avait échoué. Échoué à supporter Katsuki. Échoué à l'ignorer, échoué à ne pas laisser ses mots – ce n'étaient _que des mots_ , bon sang – le mettre hors de lui, échoué à se contenir et à rester professionnel jusqu'au bout. Quand bien même la moindre pensée pour la façon dont son abruti de collègue avait osé parler de monsieur Izuku, d'un _client_ , lui faisait violemment serrer les poings… Son comportement à lui aussi restait inexcusable.  
Monsieur Tanaka était amical et arrangeant, certes, et il traitait souvent ses employés comme ses propres fils, mais c'était une faute grave que Shouto avait commise là. En prenant en compte le fait qu'il n'était engagé que depuis quelques mois et que l'attitude de Katsuki ne posait pas problème (du moins, pas suffisamment pour justifier pareille mesure) avant qu'il n'arrive… c'était un motif de renvoi tout à fait acceptable, il en était presque certain.

Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour arranger les choses, cependant, pas tant que son patron ne l'avait pas rappelé – et s'il ne lui téléphonait que pour lui annoncer qu'il était viré, eh bien… Shouto n'aurait d'autre choix que de s'y faire.  
Il retrouverait du travail, sûrement. Peut-être. Ses recommandations seraient un peu moins bonnes, certes, mais il pourrait toujours s'expliquer lors des entretiens d'embauche- S'il était licencié, cependant… monsieur Tanaka garderait Katsuki, sans doute. Et s'il gardait Katsuki…  
Toujours allongé sur son matelas, le regard perdu dans le vague, Shouto sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller et se mit à fixer le plafond. Et si Katsuki se retrouvait en charge des affaires de monsieur Izuku, après son départ ? Si c'était lui qui se rendait chez madame Shuzenji ? Non-

 _Non_ , se répéta-t-il, tâchant de s'interdire d'imaginer les pires scénarios possibles encore et encore. Monsieur Tanaka l'avait bien entendu insulter leur client ; il ne l'enverrait pas là-bas, il ne prendrait pas le risque de ternir à jamais l'image de l'entreprise. Mais tout de même… Dans tous les cas, ce serait l'un de ses collègues qui reprendrait le dossier Midoriya.  
Si Shouto était renvoyé – il ne le reverrait pas. Monsieur Izuku lui avait dit _à bientôt_ et ils ne se reverraient pas.  
Étrangement, c'était la perspective qui lui était la plus douloureuse ; alors qu'il aurait tant voulu lui demander comment il connaissait Katsuki, ou encore quel était le nom de ces fleurs qui bordaient l'allée de madame Shuzenji…

Mais rien n'était encore perdu. Si monsieur Tanaka voulait bien lui accorder une dernière chance...  
Shouto se promit qu'il ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir, et même plus.

* * *

Et il fut amené à concrétiser cette promesse dès le lendemain matin, à vrai dire, lorsqu'après un court appel il se retrouva assis dans le bureau de son patron pour la troisième fois en quelques mois.

À côté de lui, Katsuki était affalé dans son siège, les jambes écartées comme le malappris qu'il était ; mais le plus étrange était sans doute la présence de Momo, docilement debout derrière monsieur Tanaka et les mains jointes devant elle, comme si elle attendait qu'il l'invite à remplir son rôle, quel qu'il soit. Shouto et elle échangèrent un rapide regard et elle eut l'air désolée pour lui, mais elle ne put le laisser paraître qu'un instant. Qu'à cela ne tienne – son soutien fit plaisir au jeune homme et renforça encore sa détermination.

« Très bien, déclara soudain le directeur de l'entreprise, apparemment décidé à ne pas faire durer le suspense. Je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, les gars : vous êtes de bons éléments. Shouto, les clientes t'adorent. Katsuki, y'a pas meilleur que toi pour faire bouger un chantier. »

Il marqua une brève pause, le temps pour Shouto d'incliner la tête en signe de reconnaissance, et pour son collègue d'esquisser un sourire arrogant.

« J'ai pas envie de vous virer, reprit alors leur chef. Mais je peux pas me permettre d'avoir des employés qui se tirent tout le temps dans les pattes. C'est là que notre petite Momo entre en scène. »

Comme réagissant à un quelconque signal, la jeune fille se pencha pour pianoter un instant sur l'ordinateur portable de son patron, ouvert sur le bureau juste devant elle. Quelques instants plus tard, une image commença à apparaître sur le tableau blanc dans son dos ; après quoi elle se redressa, l'air satisfaite et armée de la télécommande du vidéoprojecteur.  
Bientôt, le texte qui s'affichait peu à peu à l'écran devint distinct. Il disait _L'entente cordiale entre collègues_ et Shouto ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil (quoique d'une façon qu'il espéra imperceptible).

« Me dis pas que c'est un putain de PowerPoint », marmonna Katsuki, mais il l'ignora.

Cela dit, il semblait effectivement s'agir d'une série de diapositives mises au point avec le logiciel en question – et de diapositives claires et efficaces, ne tardèrent-ils pas à apprendre, lorsque Momo entama la présentation. C'était sans doute elle qui l'avait imaginée, car malgré son maintien droit, digne de celui d'une future doctorante, et sa voix qui ne faiblissait pas, l'esprit focalisé sur l'information qu'elle tenait à leur transmettre, Shouto croyait bien distinguer un sourire fier au coin de ses lèvres et une lueur d'excitation dans son regard. Il sentit ses lèvres s'arquer un peu en réponse ; elle avait de quoi être contente de son travail, il supposait, car son exposé était effectivement très bien réalisé et facile à comprendre.  
Même pour un abruti comme le blond à côté de lui, il en était sûr.

« Et ce ne sont là qu'une infime partie des raisons qui rendent le respect mutuel et la collaboration absolument primordiaux au sein d'une entreprise, poursuivit la jeune fille, encouragée par le rapide coup d'œil qu'échangèrent Shouto et elle. Malheureusement, il n'est pas toujours facile de bien s'entendre avec ses collègues. Dans ces cas-là…  
– _Putain, abrège_ », grogna Katsuki entre ses dents – mais pas trop fort, sans doute par peur d'attirer l'attention de leur patron.

Désireux de l'encourager à poursuivre la voie du silence, l'autre garçon profita que leurs jambes soient sous la table pour lui asséner un rapide coup de pied à la cheville ; immédiatement, son collègue se tourna pour lui jeter un regard hargneux, mais leur chef le rappela à l'ordre et Shouto eut toutes les peines du monde à retenir un sourire satisfait. (Puéril, certes – mais à quiconque le lui reprocherait, il répondrait avec plaisir que les manies de son collègue devaient lui déteindre dessus.)

« Monsieur Tanaka et moi avons donc sélectionné une série d'activités auxquelles vous pourriez prendre part ensemble en dehors de vos heures de travail », termina soudain Momo, tandis que derrière s'affichait une longue, _longue_ liste. Shouto sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller légèrement ; à côté de lui, il devina son collègue faire de même. « Bien sûr, ce serait aux frais de-  
– Attends, pourquoi je ferais quoi que ce soit avec cet enfoiré ?! l'interrompit le blond. C'est hors de question que je perde mon temps à-  
– C'est pas en option, Katsuki, le coupa leur patron, le ton sérieux, bien loin de sa bonhommie habituelle. C'est soit tu joues le jeu et tu profites de cette opportunité que je t'offre pour mieux t'entendre avec Shouto, soit tu dégages. »

Shouto, lui, resta abasourdi quelques instants encore.  
D'accord, trop occupé à se moquer en silence de Katsuki, il n'avait peut-être pas tout suivi de l'explication de Momo ; mais de toutes les « solutions » qu'elle leur avait exposées, monsieur Tanaka et elle avaient donc choisi de… leur offrir un cours hebdomadaire ? D'un côté, la sentence ne semblait pas si terrible, surtout si les frais d'inscription étaient couverts par l'entreprise – de l'autre, force était d'avouer que la perspective de devoir passer une heure et demie supplémentaire par semaine à supporter son collègue ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Mais si c'était le seul moyen qu'ils avaient d'éviter un licenciement…

L'air à nouveau déterminé, le jeune homme releva les yeux sur la diapositive affichée au tableau et parcourut en vitesse la liste des cours. Il y avait des arts plastiques, de la cuisine, des langues, du sport… Il n'était pas certain d'avoir envie de se retrouver avec le blond dans une salle où celui-ci aurait accès à une plaque de cuisson, une scie à bois ou même une paire de ciseaux, cela dit ; les premières catégories lui semblaient donc à proscrire. Apprendre une nouvelle langue, en revanche-

« Tch, intervint le second principal intéressé, les mains désormais fourrées dans les poches et encore plus avachi sur son siège qu'auparavant. Un sport, alors.  
– Katsuki, tâcha de l'interpeler Momo, c'est une activité que Shouto et toi devez choisir ensemble pour que-  
– Je m'en cogne, ce sera un sport ou que dalle. »

Il sembla au jeune homme que son amie lui jetait un regard aussi compatissant que désespéré ; il ne releva pas, cependant. Un sport, donc. Il évalua rapidement cette possibilité – mais normalement, aucun objet dangereux ne devrait être impliqué, et un cours de sport permettrait peut-être au blond de se défouler un peu…  
Il retint un soupir. C'était la seule chance qu'il avait de conserver son emploi, de toute manière.

« Je souhaiterais éviter l'escrime et le tir à l'arc, finit-il par dire. Le reste me convient.  
– T-Très bien… »

D'abord mal assurée, Momo se reprit vite et ne tarda pas à leur présenter la liste des sports disponibles. Shouto ne la parcourut que d'un œil, cela dit ; étant donné la façon dont Katsuki s'était comporté jusqu'ici, il y avait peu de chances qu'il lui laisse voix au chapitre, et il fallait bien que l'un d'eux deux accepte de faire des compromis s'ils voulaient pouvoir rester dans l'entreprise. Et en l'occurrence, comme il l'avait d'ores et déjà établi, c'était quelque chose que Shouto souhaitait plus que tout – au point même, oui, de laisser son imbuvable collègue choisir le sport qu'il serait obligé de pratiquer avec lui une fois par semaine.

Lorsqu'il aperçut du coin de l'œil les lèvres du blond se courber en un sourire menaçant, cela dit, il sentit poindre en lui un malaise qui lui fit presque regretter sa décision.

« Celui-là », déclara Katsuki, sûr de lui.

Et Shouto serra les dents en se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir s'en sortir à un cours de _boxe_ tous les vendredis soirs avec un énergumène pareil.

* * *

Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer.  
C'était ce que Shouto se disait souvent, ce qu'il s'était dit maintes et maintes fois dans son enfance aussi, à chaque fois que son _géniteur_ venait l'arracher à l'un des livres que sa mère lui avait offerts, et ce qu'il se disait encore à présent – vendredi à vingt heures, ayant échangé sa tenue de ville contre un short et un t-shirt et les pieds nus sur le sol souple de la salle de sport.

Katsuki et lui n'étaient pas les seuls participants au cours, heureusement, et même si son collègue se tenait à côté de lui, il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés (par hasard, d'ailleurs – ils ne s'étaient pas donné rendez-vous) dans l'entrée du bâtiment. Quant à la pièce, elle était composée d'une partie où s'alignaient plusieurs rings d'entraînement, et d'une partie où étaient installés toute une série d'imposants sacs de frappe. Shouto doutait qu'ils les utilisent dès le premier cours, cependant.

« Okay, je crois que tout le monde est là, c'est super ! » s'exclama soudain leur professeur, comme il tapait dans ses mains pour attirer leur attention. C'était un jeune homme qui avait l'air d'avoir leur âge, peut-être même moins, avec les cheveux teints en rouge et dressés en une coiffure aussi improbable qu'impressionnante ; il portait un pantalon de training et un t-shirt sans manches près du corps, et son sourire brillait de mille-et-une dents pointues. « On va pouvoir commencer ! »

Il se présenta brièvement à ses nouveaux élèves – _Eijirou Kirishima, 23 ans_ , Shouto avait donc vu juste –, tout d'abord, puis leur demanda de faire de même, paraissant d'ailleurs s'enthousiasmer d'apprendre que Katsuki et lui étaient collègues de travail. Ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'ils passèrent aux choses sérieuses : et la première heure du cours se déroula sans encombre, étonnamment, car elle fut consacrée à l'apprentissage de la garde et n'impliqua donc pas le moindre combat direct, mais lorsqu'ils en arrivèrent aux vingt dernières minutes...

« Génial, les gars, votre garde m'a l'air nickel ! reprit monsieur Kirishima – ou plutôt, Eijirou, puisqu'il insistait pour qu'on le tutoie et qu'on l'appelle par son prénom. Alors maintenant, on va voir comment frapper efficacement, sans faire trop mal pour commencer. C'est ça, la beauté du sport, pas que la force mais aussi la retenue et la précision – je vous avais dit que c'était un vrai truc de bonhomme ! »

Certes.  
Shouto n'était pas certain d'avoir particulièrement envie de s'extasier devant la _beauté du sport_ , ni même de pratiquer un _vrai truc de bonhomme_ ; et la perspective de laisser tomber la défense pour passer à l'attaque lui déplaisait plutôt, un sentiment qui n'était pas sans lien avec le sourire carnassier que son collègue ne tarda pas à lui jeter.

« Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça, l'entendit-il souffler avec satisfaction. Ramène-toi, tronche de cake, j'vais te faire ravaler tes conneries ! »

Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme ne fit pas l'effort de retenir le soupir qui picotait le bord de ses lèvres. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Il s'y était attendu, à vrai dire – il savait bien que si Katsuki avait accepté de s'inscrire à un cours de sport avec lui, et que s'il avait choisi la boxe, ce n'était ni par volonté de travailler leur collaboration ni par amour de la discipline, mais uniquement pour obtenir une occasion de l'affronter en combat physique sans que leur patron ne s'interpose.  
Cela n'empêchait qu'il aurait apprécié pouvoir éviter ça. C'était pour pouvoir rester l'employé de monsieur Tanaka qu'il assistait à cette séance, après tout, pas pour finir trop amoché pour pouvoir retourner travailler lundi matin.

Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix ; et il eut à peine le temps de se mettre en position, à vrai dire, les poings levés devant son visage, le droit légèrement au-dessus du gauche et les genoux arqués, que Katsuki ouvrait déjà les hostilités. Avec un premier coup _à pleine puissance_.  
Les yeux écarquillés, Shouto ne put que s'écarter d'un demi pas sur le côté, mais cela le sauva : le poing de son collègue s'abattit sur son épaule et non son visage. La force du coup ne s'en trouva pas diminuée, toutefois, et le jeune homme grimaça en absorbant le choc. Il n'eut le temps ni de se plaindre, ni de riposter, malheureusement – car Katsuki ne tarda pas à attaquer à nouveau, et encore, et une fois de plus, l'air incroyablement fier de lui. _Cette espèce de…  
_ Par chance, et quand bien même il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il y songerait un jour en ces termes, Shouto avait suivi quelques cours d'auto-défense lorsqu'il était au collège, des leçons choisies et financées par l'ordure qui l'avait élevé bien sûr ; il ne se souvenait pas de tout, mais apparemment, il avait d'assez bon restes pour bloquer quelques coups et esquiver les autres. Alors c'est ce qu'il fit, essuyant du mieux qu'il le pouvait la pluie de coups qu'un Katsuki déchaîné faisait s'abattre sur lui seconde après seconde, toujours plus précisément, avec toujours plus de force, jusqu'à ce que-

« Wow, wow, mec, doucement ! » La voix d'Eijirou retentit soudain dans la salle, et il s'approcha d'eux à pas rapides. Son intervention inespérée obligea le blond à s'arrêter et à tourner la tête dans sa direction – Shouto en profita pour reculer d'un pas et tâcher de reprendre son souffle, sans toutefois quitter son collègue des yeux. « T'as l'air d'avoir une sacrée force, c'est dingue ! Et ton jeu de jambes est juste, aussi. T'es sûr d'avoir ta place dans un cours débutant ?  
– Pas mon problème si j'ai un talent inné pour bastonner les têtes d'enclume, maugréa Katsuki en réponse, quoiqu'il fût passablement essoufflé, lui aussi.  
– J'vois ça ! » Leur professeur le gratifia d'un sourire éclatant. « Ceci dit, fais gaffe à bien garder tes coudes contre tes côtes. L'idée, c'est de pas laisser d'ouvertures que ton adversaire pourrait exploiter. »

Il s'écoula une seconde de silence, durant laquelle le blond jaugea l'autre garçon d'un air sceptique – mais il finit par appliquer son conseil, corrigeant sans difficulté la position de ses bras, et le visage d'Eijirou s'illumina en réponse.

« Parfait ! Ça te dirait de tester ça contre un adversaire à ta hauteur ? »

Une lueur de défi s'était allumée dans ses yeux flamboyants ; mais Shouto, lui, se contenta de hausser un sourcil. Cela voulait dire que lui-même n'était pas à la hauteur de Katsuki, c'était ça ? Pourtant, il avait réussi à bloquer ou à esquiver tous ses coups jusqu'ici…  
Enfin. Il aurait été complètement absurde que l'idée de laisser le blond « s'entraîner » ( _brutalement se taper_ dessus, plutôt) avec Eijirou ne l'enchante pas, après tout – alors il ne dit rien, et profita qu'ils s'éloignent pour s'asseoir en bord de salle et attraper sa bouteille d'eau.

Certes, il était prêt à tout pour conserver son travail, et si la condition sine qua non était de parvenir à mieux s'entendre avec son blond collègue il ferait tous les efforts dont il était capable, bien sûr, mais…  
La collaboration s'annonçait difficile, définitivement. Et l'espace d'un instant, il eut hâte que le week-end se passe et que lundi revienne – ne serait-ce que pour partager un nouveau café avec Momo, être encore appelé chez monsieur Izuku en urgence, juste… occuper son esprit à penser au métier qui lui était cher en compagnie de personnes _civilisées_ , et oublier jusqu'à l'existence de Katsuki.

* * *

Un peu moins de plomberie et carrément moins d'Izuku cette fois-ci, mais Katsuki prend trop de place orz Promis, la prochaine fois, je rééquilibre tout ça ! Merci d'avoir lu et à dans deux semaines ! x3


	5. Desperate Young Men

**Note de l'auteur :** Non, moi non plus je ne crois pas à ma propre ponctualité. Je me répète mais j'espère très fort que ce chapitre vous plaira, et comme toujours un grand merci de jeter un oeil à cette fic x33

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Desperate Young Men  
**

La semaine suivante, cependant, monsieur Izuku ne les contacta pas.  
Shouto eut plaisir à converser avec Momo autour de leur traditionnel café tous les matins, bien sûr, mais ces instants de répit lui semblaient trop courts, si c'était pour passer la journée d'ensuite à travailler sur le même chantier que Katsuki et à se rappeler la façon dont il avait parlé de leur client, la façon dont il avait mentionné son _père_ , à chaque fois qu'il apercevait ne serait-ce qu'une mèche de ses cheveux blonds. Et puis, chaque jour qui passait le rapprochait du vendredi, et il redoutait déjà le prochain cours de boxe auquel il devrait se rendre – au point qu'il sentait son humeur se dégrader de jour en jour, à vrai dire, et…  
Momo ne méritait pas ça. Pas alors que c'était sans doute grâce à elle et à personne d'autre qu'il avait seulement obtenu une seconde chance, plutôt que d'être licencié sur-le-champ.

« Shouto », l'appela-t-elle soudain, le ton étrangement moins assuré qu'à son habitude, comme il laissait échapper un infime mais néanmoins troisième soupir de la matinée le vendredi suivant. « Je… Je suis désolée. »

Surpris, il se força à rouvrir les yeux – quand les avait-il seulement fermés ? – et à se redresser sur la chaise qu'il avait installée à côté de celle de son amie, la moitié de son café du jour désormais tiède au fond de son gobelet. Il ne s'était arrêté qu'au _Troisième Acte_ , cette fois-ci, la petite boutique qui occupait le rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble où il vivait ; il n'avait simplement pas eu le courage d'aller plus loin ou de chercher un autre établissement.

« Je pensais que faire une activité ensemble vous rapprocherait, poursuivit Momo, les mains jointes sur ses genoux et l'air soucieuse, sans le regarder bien qu'il la fixe d'un air interrogateur. C'est ce qui est recommandé dans tous les manuels de gestion d'entreprise, pourtant… »

Elle s'était mise à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure et le jeune homme fut pris d'un léger pincement au cœur. Elle était sincèrement convaincue d'avoir fait une erreur en recommandant à leur patron de les inscrire à un cours de sport, Katsuki et lui – mais en même temps…

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il choisirait _ce_ sport, finit-il par répondre, et pour une raison qui lui échappait il se sentit d'un coup bien plus calme qu'il ne l'avait été quelques minutes auparavant. Et je ne vais pas te reprocher d'avoir trouvé une solution pour m'empêcher de perdre mon travail.  
– Mais il ne fait aucun effort, rétorqua-t-elle. Et je n'ai aucune idée de comment l'amener à en faire… Monsieur Tanaka le tient en beaucoup trop haute estime, il est presque intouchable. »

C'était une vérité, aussi injuste soit-elle, dont ils avaient conscience tous les deux, et qui les frustrait tous les deux parfois aussi : leur collègue avait beau avoir un comportement et des propos souvent déplacés, il restait le meilleur employé de cette entreprise, le plus rapide et le plus efficace, et monsieur Tanaka _l'appréciait_. Shouto avait de la peine à comprendre pourquoi, exactement – mais Momo lui avait expliqué qu'il se tenait lorsqu'il était en présence de leur supérieur, qu'en dehors de son attitude, il était appliqué, ponctuel et bon élève, et qu'il avait commencé son apprentissage très jeune dans cette boîte-même, apparemment. Ainsi, monsieur Tanaka le connaissait depuis qu'il avait quinze ans, ou peut-être seize ; il l'avait vu grandir, s'améliorer, il s'était habitué à son caractère insupportable, et il tenait à lui au point qu'il n'était pas si rare que ça de l'apercevoir ébouriffer ses cheveux blonds pour le féliciter d'un travail bien fait.  
En d'autres termes, comme l'avait dit Momo, Katsuki était bel et bien _presque intouchable_ , et il le resterait tant que leur patron ne le réprimanderait pas directement ou qu'il ne déciderait pas lui-même de faire des efforts. C'était déjà presque un miracle que monsieur Tanaka soit allé jusqu'à l'obliger à s'inscrire à ce fameux cours de boxe, à vrai dire.

« Momo, écoute, reprit alors Shouto, le ton serein mais déterminé – puis il se pencha légèrement et posa la main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, qui se tourna aussitôt vers lui. Tu as pris la meilleure décision possible. »

Le regard qu'elle lui jeta ne lui sembla pas foncièrement convaincu, mais elle dut se décider à le croire, car elle finit par soupirer et placer une main sur la sienne.

« Je n'ai pas envie que tu te fasses renvoyer », avoua-t-elle. Et sur ce point-là, Shouto était on ne peut plus d'accord avec elle : maintenant qu'on lui avait donné cette chance de se rattraper et de conserver son emploi, il n'avait pas l'intention d'omettre de la saisir – tout comme il n'avait pas l'intention de continuer à inquiéter son amie avec son humeur morose et tout bonnement désastreuse.  
« Ça n'arrivera pas », promit-il donc, avant de se lever pour aller débarrasser leurs gobelets de café à moitié vides.

* * *

Malheureusement, le cours de ce soir-là s'avéra pire encore que la première séance de boxe à laquelle Shouto avait assisté.  
Ils commencèrent par réviser les bases et jusque là tout alla bien ; mais ensuite il fut question de s'entraîner à nouveau à porter des coups, et en une semaine, Katsuki n'avait évidemment pas miraculeusement appris à tenir compte du précepte selon lequel il fallait faire preuve de retenue. Comme la fois précédente, Shouto parvint à bloquer la plupart de ses coups, mais quelques minutes de cet « entraînement » avec son collègue étaient d'ores et déjà épuisantes – leur professeur s'en rendit compte, par chance, et convainquit Katsuki d'aller tabasser un sac de frappe à la place, toutefois… Cela n'empêchait que Shouto aurait apprécié pouvoir éviter de se sentir aussi _faible_ , comparé à l'autre garçon.

« Ça va, mec ? lui demanda d'ailleurs Eijirou, l'air dubitatif. Il a l'air vachement remonté contre toi !  
– On ne s'entend pas, répondit-il, encore un peu essoufflé mais décidé à ne pas mentir. C'est pour ça qu'on nous a inscrits à ce cours. »

En face de lui, le roux resta silencieux quelques instants encore. Shouto en profita pour continuer de masser ses poignets endoloris, tout en prenant bien garde de ne pas quitter son collègue du coin de l'œil ; qui savait ce dont il pourrait bien être capable, après tout.

« Hm… Ça a pas l'air simple, finit par commenter le professeur, les bras croisés et l'air perdu en réflexions. Mais t'inquiète, on va bien trouver un moyen de vous rabibocher ! Après tout, la boxe, ça rapproche, et y'a rien de plus viril que d'exprimer ses émotions avec ses poings ! »

Un large sourire illuminant tout son visage, il leva un poing à hauteur de son torse, justement. Shouto ne savait pas si cet argumentaire à coup sûr pourvu de quelques lacunes le convainquait bien, à vrai dire ; enfin, il supposait que c'était déjà une bonne chose qu'Eijirou ait pris conscience du problème et semble prêt à l'aider. Comment, ensuite, et avec quelle efficacité – c'étaient des questions qui trouveraient leur réponse plus tard.  
Cette séance-là, en tout cas, se termina avec quelques conseils que le professeur lui donna sur sa position, notamment au niveau des jambes ; après quelques minutes à les appliquer avec concentration, Shouto et la plupart des autres élèves purent s'en aller, tandis qu'Eijirou invitait Katsuki à rester dans la salle un petit moment encore. Le jeune homme doutait que son professeur l'ait fait consciemment, mais il le remercia tout de même en silence – car en retenant son collègue il le dispensait d'avoir à le côtoyer encore dans les douches ou les vestiaires, et c'était pour le mieux. Honnêtement, il n'était pas sûr qu'il en aurait été capable sans finir par céder à ses envies de violence, lui aussi.

Ainsi, donc, le week-end salvateur fut plus que bienvenu sitôt qu'il arriva ; et il aurait été parfait, sans doute, si Shouto avait réussi à l'aborder _sans_ la moindre pensée pour Katsuki.  
Ce ne fut pas le cas, malheureusement : après avoir dormi près de dix heures d'affilée, épuisé qu'il était par une longue semaine de travail acharné et un cours de boxe particulièrement physique, il se réveilla comme il s'était couché, c'est-à-dire frustré par le comportement du blond et par l'absence apparente de solution à leur problème. À savoir, comment pourrait-il bien s'entendre avec Katsuki, ou du moins, feindre une entente suffisante pour s'éviter un licenciement ? Dans les faits, s'il y réfléchissait, il ne connaissait pas grand monde qui « s'entende » avec son collègue : il y avait bien leur patron et leurs collaborateurs plus âgés, certes, mais c'étaient les rares personnes pour lesquelles le blond semblait avoir un minimum de respect, probablement parce qu'ils étaient ses supérieurs hiérarchiques, justement… En dehors de cela, Shouto ne l'appréciait pas ; et Momo, il l'insupportait ; et ses autres connaissances-

Sous le jet d'eau tiède de la douche, Shouto passa deux mains dans ses cheveux et sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de si Katsuki avait des amis, ni de quel genre d'amis il pouvait bien s'agir le cas échéant, mais… _monsieur Izuku_. Monsieur Izuku le connaissait. Il ne savait pas comment, ni d'où, mais-  
Il savait que Katsuki et son client le plus aimable se connaissaient, et il savait que Katsuki le détestait – du moins, c'était l'impression qu'il donnait. Ne restait que la question de savoir si ce sentiment était réciproque.  
Et c'était une question qu'il aurait eu grand plaisir à poser à monsieur Izuku autour d'un café dans la cuisine de madame Shuzenji, lors d'une petite pause bien méritée au milieu d'une réparation de plus qu'il effectuerait dans la salle de bain de la grande maison ; seulement, cela faisait plus d'une semaine que son client ne l'avait pas appelé, et que l'occasion ne s'était donc pas présentée. C'était idiot, mais il ne put s'empêcher de serrer les dents – s'il avait eu un moyen de contacter monsieur Izuku lui-même… de lui proposer d'aller prendre le café quelque part, d'être celui qui l'invitait pour une fois, peut-être…

L'espace d'un instant, il songea à son numéro de portable, confortablement consigné dans son dossier client, mais il chassa l'idée de son esprit sitôt qu'il l'eut formulée et ferma nerveusement les yeux. Non, non, bien sûr que _non_ ; utiliser à des fins personnelles – _juste pour satisfaire sa curiosité mal placée_ – des données obtenues dans un contexte professionnel, c'était irrespectueux, inimaginable, tout bonnement infaisable, et… bon sang, alors qu'il s'était lui-même senti si mal à l'aise, le jour où l'une de ses clientes l'avait contacté sur son téléphone professionnel pour lui faire des propositions qui avaient serré sa gorge d'inconfort…  
Il avait honte d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'envisagé cette possibilité, et il tourna vers la droite le robinet de la douche dans l'espoir d'aussitôt refroidir ses ardeurs.

* * *

Grand bien lui en prit : car le hasard ne tarda pas à lui prouver que tout venait à point à qui savait attendre, de toute façon.

« Ah, gamin ! l'interpella monsieur Tanaka le mardi suivant, tandis qu'il s'attelait à vérifier que les baignoires nouvellement posées sur le chantier ne fuitaient pas. Tu vas rire, j'ai eu un appel de ton bonhomme !  
– Monsieur Izu- Monsieur Midoriya ? »

Immédiatement, le jeune homme redressa la tête, manquant du même coup de s'assommer contre le rebord de la baignoire ; puis il s'en voulut d'avoir réagi aussi vivement et il détourna le regard. (Il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il y avait de drôle à ce que l'un de leurs clients les plus réguliers ait appelé, cela dit.)  
Pour toute réponse, son patron acquiesça rapidement.

« Mais c'est pas ça qui me fait marrer, ajouta-t-il ensuite. Figure-toi qu'il voulait qu'on vérifie le raccord électrique du néon au-dessus son armoire à pharmacie ! Tu l'as vraiment habitué à nous appeler au secours au moindre petit problème, hein ? Sacré Shouto ! Enfin, du coup, je lui ai expliqué que c'était le job de l'électro, forcément- »

Mais son employé ne l'écoutait déjà plus.  
Il hésitait, à vrai dire, entre se sentir déçu d'avoir manqué une occasion d'intervenir à nouveau chez monsieur Izuku, ou simplement touché d'apprendre qu'il n'hésitait pas à se tourner vers eux sitôt qu'il rencontrait quelque problème dans sa salle de bains – et presque _soulagé_ d'avoir la confirmation que ses salles d'eau ne s'étaient bel et bien plus trouvées en situation critiques ces dernières semaines.

* * *

Si monsieur Izuku n'avait plus contacté l'entreprise, donc, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était mécontent du travail de Shouto ou préférait à Plomb'Express un concurrent, et cette simple certitude suffit à le rasséréner suffisamment pour supporter presque toute la fin de la semaine. _À bientôt_ , lui avait dit son client la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus – alors, forcément, il y aurait une autre fois. Que ce soit le lendemain, le mois suivant ou dans dix ans, il ne faisait aucun doute que-  
Ce fut la semaine d'après, finalement, et Shouto ne s'y attendait tellement pas qu'il manqua de laisser tomber son gobelet de café brûlant lorsque Momo le lui annonça le mercredi matin.

« C'est toi qui vas y aller, j'imagine, commenta-t-elle d'un ton neutre, soit parce qu'elle n'avait heureusement rien remarqué de ses yeux un peu écarquillés, soit (et c'était l'hypothèse la plus probable) parce qu'elle était suffisamment sensible pour avoir fait le choix judicieux de ne pas relever. Puisque le client a toujours été satisfait de tes services. »

Le jeune homme répondit d'un hochement de tête décidé – et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, il avait débarrassé leurs gobelets vides et rassemblé tout son matériel pour monter à bord de son véhicule de fonction, prêt à intervenir chez madame Shuzenji avec autant d'efficacité qu'il l'avait (du moins, il l'espérait) toujours fait.

Le trajet ne dura pas longtemps et il commençait à le connaître par cœur, en toute franchise. Une fois sur place, il gara sa petite camionnette à l'emplacement exact où il le faisait toujours, qui était toujours libre par il ne savait quel miracle (peut-être s'agissait-il d'une place visiteur consacrée, ou d'un emplacement appartenant à la vieille dame qui, s'il avait bien retenu les informations fournies par son client, ne conduisait pas ?) ; puis il rejoignit l'entrée de la propriété, la jolie allée fleurie, bientôt la lourde porte…  
Monsieur Izuku lui ouvrit avec le sourire toujours aussi nerveux et incertain mais lumineux sous ses myriades de taches de rousseur. Non sans l'avoir remercié de s'être déplacé (ce qui était parfaitement inutile, puisque Shouto ne faisait que son travail ; ce que ses autres clients ne faisaient pas, et qui ne le poussait qu'à apprécier monsieur Izuku plus encore), il l'invita à entrer, ensuite, et le guida sur les lieux du problème : les WC de la salle de bains, cette fois-ci.

« C'est- C'est la chasse d'eau, expliqua l'étudiant, les mains jointes et ses doigts jouant les uns avec les autres comme par inconfort. Ça… ça n'arrête pas de, heu, couler… »

Il avait l'air mal à l'aise.  
Shouto le remarqua tout de suite, car c'était une attitude proche de celle qu'il avait eue la première fois qu'il l'avait accueilli chez madame Shuzenji ; seulement, cela faisait longtemps que son client était moins intimidé par sa présence, ou en tout cas c'était l'impression qu'il en avait, mais…  
Les bras croisés, il jeta soudain un regard sérieux à monsieur Izuku et crut bien voir celui-ci reculer d'un pas.

« La nuit aussi ? Demanda-t-il.  
– Ah, heu, oui ! glapit aussitôt monsieur Izuku, avant de se reprendre et de passer une main tremblante dans ses cheveux en bataille. Je veux dire, oui, ça fait du bruit la nuit aussi… ça- ça se déclenche même tout seul, et depuis plusieurs jours… »

 _Oh_. C'était donc ça, probablement. La fatigue – entre le travail que lui demandaient ses cours, sans doute, le dévouement avec lequel il s'investissait dans tout ce qu'il faisait, et son caractère tellement aimable qui le poussait sûrement à rendre service à quiconque lui semblait en avoir besoin… si monsieur Izuku se voyait dérangé dans son sommeil par une chasse d'eau défectueuse – et Shouto savait à quel point le bruit pouvait devenir insupportable, à la longue –, il devait être épuisé.  
Le plombier fronça les sourcils.

« Lorsque ce type de problème survient, n'hésitez pas à nous contacter aussi rapidement que possible, conseilla-t-il à son client. C'est un défaut courant, mais qui peut vite s'avérer très ennuyeux. »

Pour toute réponse, monsieur Izuku avala sa salive, penaud (même si cela n'avait pas raison d'être ; et Shouto se maudit de n'avoir pas su s'adresser à lui avec moins de rigueur), et hocha vigoureusement la tête.  
Enfin. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce ne serait pas un souci qu'il mettrait longtemps à régler – soit le défaut était lié aux problèmes de niveau d'eau rencontrés précédemment, mais qu'il croyait avoir résolus, soit c'était le flotteur, alors… Le geste naturel à force d'habitude, il bloqua l'arrivée d'eau, vida le réservoir des WC, puis en retira méticuleusement le couvercle. Une fois le flotteur libéré, cependant, il ne put que constater qu'il n'était pas endommagé du tout ; il aurait dû fonctionner correctement, en d'autres termes. Et le mécanisme n'avait pas l'air entartré non plus…

Bien embarrassé, le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que son client ne l'avait pas laissé à son travail, pour une fois, et se tenait toujours debout dans son dos, l'air soucieux.  
Cette histoire devait vraiment le préoccuper, et Shouto se retint de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. D'accord, la solution à ce problème n'était sans doute pas aussi simple qu'il l'avait d'abord imaginé, mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner si vite ; il trouverait un moyen. Il y avait forcément un moyen.

« Je peux vous remplacer le flotteur, c'est peut-être un défaut interne », tâcha-t-il d'expliquer sur un ton aussi posé que possible, aussi rassurant que possible. Il était hors de question de laisser croire à monsieur Izuku qu'il n'allait pas être en mesure de résoudre le problème qui mettait en péril ses nuits de repos, après tout. « Je vais quand même vérifier le niveau d'eau et le mécanisme de chasse d'eau, par précaution.  
– Heu… D'accord, je vous laisse faire… »

Les yeux verts de son client avaient l'air un peu écarquillés, un peu perdus, comme s'il n'avait pas exactement tout compris de ce que Shouto venait de lui expliquer, mais le spectacle ne parvint qu'à faire esquisser au jeune plombier un sourire. Au moins, monsieur Izuku n'avait plus l'air aussi angoissé qu'auparavant, et c'était une bonne chose.  
À nouveau sûr et certain de sa démarche – c'était celle qu'il avait apprise, après toute –, il se hâta de jeter un coup d'œil au niveau d'eau (qui était parfait) et de démonter le mécanisme de chasse d'eau pour en examiner le joint (qui était un peu sale, mais pas abîmé le moins du monde). Tout portait à croire que le problème était lié à un défaut interne du flotteur, donc, ou plutôt il ne voyait pas d'autre possibilité ; alors il nettoya les pièces qu'il avait retirées, les remit en place, puis s'en alla regarder s'il n'avait pas un modèle de flotteur approprié parmi les pièces de rechange qu'il gardait toujours en réserve dans son véhicule.

Il en avait un, par chance – et il n'eut presque aucune difficulté à retenir un soupir de soulagement lorsque, le nouveau flotteur installé, il enclencha la chasse d'eau pour constater que l'installation ne fuitait plus.  
 _Ouf._ Monsieur Izuku n'aurait plus à se soucier d'être dérangé à des heures indues par le défaut qu'il venait de corriger.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se tourna vers son client pour le lui annoncer, cela dit, qu'il se rendit compte que l'intervention lui avait pris en tout et pour tout une demi-heure, et qu'une fois parti il n'aurait pas la certitude d'être à nouveau appelé chez madame Shuzenji avant… deux semaines. Au moins. Si ce n'était plus.  
Cela n'aurait pas dû lui serrer le cœur ; mais les problèmes qui survenaient chez monsieur Izuku représentaient toujours un défi plus intéressant, et il avait tant à cœur de les résoudre pour l'autre garçon, lui qui n'était pas à même de retirer quelques morceaux de scotch sans se blesser (Shouto souriait encore à cette idée), que… Pas un instant il ne pensait à Katsuki ou au cours de boxe qui l'attendrait en fin de semaine, lorsqu'il était ici. Il ne croyait pas pouvoir espérer que son client l'invite encore à prendre le café, malheureusement-

« Ah, merci beaucoup, Shouto ! s'exclama monsieur Izuku, l'air mi-effaré mi… sincèrement soulagé. Je- J'imagine que vous n'aurez pas le temps de rester boire quelque chose… ? »

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux et ne fit rien pour s'en empêcher, cette fois-ci.

« … Si, parvint-il tout de même à bredouiller malgré sa surprise. Je veux dire, la réparation n'a pas duré longtemps. Je pense pouvoir me permettre de… rester quelques instants encore. »

Ce fut au tour de l'autre garçon d'ouvrir de grands yeux – mais bien vite le beau vert de ses iris brilla de soulagement, tandis qu'il lui offrait un sourire radieux, à peine fatigué, à peine encore gêné.

* * *

« Et donc, vos études se passent bien ? » demanda Shouto une fois qu'ils furent installés dans la cuisine, une tasse de liquide brûlant entre les mains.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus retrouvé ici, à discuter avec monsieur Izuku dans le calme de la grande demeure de madame Shuzenji, et déjà il redoutait le moment où il devrait s'en retourner au reste de son travail – aux chantiers bruyants, avec son collègue bruyant…  
Par chance, son client lui répondit avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de froncer les sourcils ou de laisser l'inconfort s'installer dans le creux de sa gorge.

« Oh, heu, oui, plutôt ! fit-il, avant de passer une main mal assurée dans ses cheveux, le sourire nerveux. Enfin, j'ai toujours de la peine avec certains détails du… cours sur les organisations internationales… »

Shouto eut une seconde d'hésitation.  
Puis les mots de l'homme en face de lui – _je pense que vous devriez en être fier_ , avait-il dit – lui revinrent en mémoire et il posa délicatement sa tasse encore fumante sur la table.

« … C'est un sujet que je maîtrise plutôt bien », osa-t-il finalement déclarer. Proposer, presque. « Si je peux vous être utile. »

Les grands yeux de son client s'écarquillèrent, avant de s'éclairer à nouveau ; et Shouto, lui, ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un bref sourire.

C'était peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le faire avant, parce que l'entraide était supposément _inutile_ et une _source de faiblesse_ (bien qu'il sente ses lèvres se tordre en une grimace de dégoût rien qu'au souvenir de ces mots), mais il y avait quelque chose de… satisfaisant, à vrai dire, à partager ses connaissances. Au fait que ce qu'il avait appris même dans la haine et dans la rage puisse lui servir à faire briller l'étincelle de la compréhension dans le regard vert de son client, à lui _rendre service_ , tout simplement – ainsi ils passèrent de longues minutes, une heure peut-être même, chacun d'un côté de la petite table de la cuisine, monsieur Izuku penché sur son livre de cours et son code pénal et ses polycopiés et Shouto penché sur lui, jusqu'à ce que la fin d'un dernier exercice et le sens du devoir ne les rappellent à la situation présente.

Shouto n'avait pas envie de prendre congé de celui de ses clients qu'il décrirait sans hésiter comme le plus sympathique, à vrai dire, mais il n'était pas sûr que monsieur Tanaka serait ravi d'apprendre qu'il s'éternisait chez un particulier plutôt que de continuer d'abattre du travail – et il était déjà resté trop longtemps. Il avait déjà fait trop d'erreurs. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.  
Alors il se leva, enfin, assura une dernière fois à monsieur Izuku que cela ne l'avait pas dérangé de répondre à ses questions sur son cours, bien sûr que non ; puis il laissa l'autre homme le reconduire jusque dans l'entrée.

C'était terminé pour aujourd'hui, se répéta-t-il. Il avait d'ores et déjà été bien chanceux que son client lui propose de rester un peu ; maintenant, il était temps qu'il fasse le deuil de sa tranquillité et qu'il se préparer à retourner dans les bureaux où il finirait par recroiser Katsuki, forcément-

Le temps d'un instant, il s'immobilisa. Pesa le pour et le contre. Et enfin, posa un regard sérieux sur monsieur Izuku – s'il devait se passer encore de longues semaines avant qu'ils ne se revoient, après tout, , et si son emploi était toujours en danger, autant lui en parler tout de suite.

« Au fait, commença-t-il donc, un de mes… collègues m'a dit qu'il vous connaissait. Est-ce que- »

C'était _peut-être_ la question à ne pas poser, malheureusement, car l'homme en face de lui eut aussitôt un mouvement de recul et écarquilla les yeux, le visage soudain plus pâle.

« Ah- Ah, heu, bafouilla-t-il, Kacchan ?! »

… _Kacchan ?  
_ Sa surprise dut se lire sur son visage, car monsieur Izuku ne tarda pas à agiter les mains devant lui avec nervosité – mais aussi, et surtout, à reprendre la parole pour tout lui expliquer.

« Ah, nous, en fait, nous sommes amis d'enfance ! Enfin, pas exactement, nous- nous avons été dans la même classe jusqu'à la fin du collège, donc c'est comme si nous étions amis d'enfance, mais Kacchan ne me… considère pas vraiment comme un ami… » Il eut un sourire mal à l'aise. « Mais- Mais en même temps, sachant que je sais dans quelle entreprise il travaille, il ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné si j'avais fait venir un concurrent ! Enfin, alors, forcément, je m'attendais à ce que ce soit lui qui vienne la première fois, et puis vous- »

Étonnamment, les marmonnements intempestifs de son client lui avaient… manqué, au point où Shouto se sentit presque déçu de l'entendre s'arrêter d'un coup lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il s'était à nouveau perdu dans les détails de son histoire ; mais monsieur Izuku se rattrapa en lui offrant un sourire à la fois timide et désolé.

« Enfin bref, vous pouvez… le saluer de ma part… peut-être…  
– J'y penserai, répondit l'autre garçon, tout en se promettant de demander à Momo de ne jamais faire intervenir Katsuki ici. En attendant… Merci encore pour le café. »

Monsieur Izuku laissa s'écouler une seconde de silence, le temps de retrouver le sourire dont il avait l'habitude.

« Merci à vous pour… toute votre aide, répondit-il. Dans tous les domaines. »

Il n'y avait pas de quoi, bien sûr, à plus forte raison alors que l'homme qui se tenait devant lui était précisément celui qui lui avait donné, pour la première fois, l'impression que toutes les connaissances accumulées au cours de son enfance et de son adolescence avaient une quelconque valeur, une valeur autre que celle de faire de lui la parfaite réplique de son père, une valeur _qui était la sienne_ , mais…  
Shouto sentit les mots de son client réchauffer sa poitrine – et il aurait pu en rester là, cependant il fut soudain pris d'une idée ridicule, absolument infondée, et qu'il ne put toutefois pas s'empêcher de formuler à voix haute.

« Est-ce que… vous voudriez mon numéro de téléphone personnel ? s'entendit-il proposer avant même d'avoir pu vraiment y réfléchir. Au cas où- Au cas où vous auriez d'autres questions sur. Sur le cours. »

Monsieur Izuku écarquilla les yeux, évidemment, recula d'un pas, entrouvrit même la bouche-  
Mais envers et contre tout, contrairement à ce qu'aurait imaginé le jeune homme qui se reprochait déjà d'avoir osé faire preuve d'un comportement aussi peu professionnel, aussi _inadéquat_ , _il accepta_.

Il accepta et Shouto manqua de laisser tomber son téléphone portable du haut de l'échafaudage lorsque, sur le chantier le lendemain, il reçut un message de son client qui, entre excuses et autres remerciements… l'invitait à prendre un café au _Repaire des Anges_ le samedi suivant.


	6. Des jours et des cafés

**Note de l'auteur :** Ouups, désolée pour le léger retard ! Voilà le chapitre 6, il est un peu transitoire mais les choses devraient évoluer sur pas mal de plans... Dans tous les cas, merci encore pour vos reviews et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Des jours et des cafés**

Si Shouto avait bien compris son – relativement long – message au ton un peu paniqué et presque désolé, donc, monsieur Izuku souhaitait absolument le remercier pour l'aide qu'il lui avait apportée jusqu'ici dans ses études ; et sa définition de remerciements acceptables impliquait de lui offrir un café en signe de gratitude. Ce n'était pas nécessaire le moins du monde, bien sûr, car tout le travail qu'il avait accompli pour son client jusqu'ici, il l'avait toujours fait soit dans le cadre de sa profession, soit de son plein gré, soit les deux – néanmoins, il ne put retenir un bref sourire lorsqu'il prit connaissance de sa proposition, et… Il aurait été impoli de refuser, sans doute.  
Alors il passa les deux jours qui suivirent sans vraiment prêter attention au temps dont la course inexorable n'avait de toute manière aucune incidence sur la façon dont il effectuait ses interventions ou ses tâches sur le chantier, et lorsqu'arriva vendredi soir il ne put que remarquer qu'étonnamment, il ne redoutait plus tant que ça le cours de boxe, cette fois-ci. Bien sûr, la perspective de passer ne serait-ce qu'une longue heure supplémentaire en compagnie de son collègue ne l'enchantait pas, loin de là, mais... Eijirou avait promis d'essayer de l'aider, et s'il n'avait peut-être pas encore trouvé de solution miracle à leur animosité mutuelle, il prit au moins la peine de les installer à plusieurs sacs de frappe de distance l'un de l'autre lorsqu'il envoya tout le groupe répéter les crochets et les uppercuts encore et encore. _Jusqu'à ce que ça rentre, les gars, faut que ça devienne un automatisme !_

C'était un bon exercice, songea d'ailleurs Shouto. Se concentrer sur la façon dont il lançait son poing, la posture de ses jambes, l'exactitude de son geste avait quelque chose de presque… reposant. Et puis, plus il se focalisait sur sa technique, moins il entendait les hurlements de Katsuki à l'autre bout de la salle, qui se voyait apparemment incapable de faire un mouvement sans beugler de rage ou ordonner à son pauvre sac de frappe de _se dépêcher de crever, sale fils de chien_.

« C'est juste sa façon à lui d'exprimer sa détermination », lui affirma leur professeur lorsqu'il passa corriger sa position, un large sourire aux lèvres. Shouto n'en était pas convaincu mais décida de se concentrer sur la distance qu'il laissait entre sa cible et lui au moment de réaliser l'uppercut plutôt que d'argumenter. « En fait, il est même plutôt marrant ! Et carrément viril ! »

Le roux avait dit ça d'un ton presque _fier_ – et bien que l'autre garçon doute fortement qu'il soit possible de trouver à son collègue quoi que ce soit de _marrant_ , ce dernier le laissa en paix durant toute la leçon, ne lui jetant de temps à autre qu'un regard meurtrier qu'il ignora royalement, alors… Il ne fit pas l'effort d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'Eijirou pouvait bien apprécier chez le blond, et suivit l'entraînement jusqu'à pouvoir rentrer chez lui et se réjouir, enfin, du samedi qui l'attendait.

* * *

Monsieur Izuku avait proposé qu'ils se retrouvent à l'entrée de la rue où se situait le _Repaire des Anges_ à quatorze heures, cependant Shouto avait appris de son patron que les clients appréciaient une légère avance, pour peu qu'elle n'excède pas cinq minutes ; alors il s'y trouva à treize heures cinquante-sept précisément, et il eut le temps de vérifier sa tenue une dernière fois en attendant que l'autre garçon ne le rejoigne. Celui-ci ne le jugerait probablement pas sur la façon dont il était habillé, ce n'était pas son genre, mais le jeune homme n'avait pas tant que ça l'habitude de sortir sans son uniforme et ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre que son éducation ne lui ait donné des goûts vestimentaires un peu… étranges ? Après tout, même s'il avait changé presque toute sa garde-robe depuis son déménagement, il ne portait toujours que des chemises et des polos et-  
Enfin, il espérait juste que monsieur Izuku ne le trouverait pas ridicule. Qu'il ne… verrait pas son père dans la façon dont il se tenait au quotidien. Même s'il n'y avait pas de raison pour que ce soit le cas. Il n'était _pas_ la réplique de son père, après tout.

Son client arriva quelques minutes après quatorze heures, finalement, l'air bien essoufflé, et se planta devant Shouto pour lui adresser un regard presque aussi paniqué que désolé.

« E-Excusez-moi ! bredouilla-t-il. J'ai mal calculé les horaires du bus, et… J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre… »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

« Ne vous en faites pas, répondit-il avec l'ébauche d'un sourire. J'avais de l'avance. »

Ces mots parurent rassurer monsieur Izuku, à en juger par le sourire timide mais néanmoins présent qui apparut alors à son visage. Son souffle bien vite repris, il se redressa et proposa à Shouto de le suivre jusqu'au café, ce que celui-ci accepta même si ce n'était pas franchement nécessaire – il savait où se trouvait le _Repaire des Anges_ , après tout, puisqu'il s'y était souvent arrêté avant de se rendre au travail depuis l'ouverture de l'établissement au début de l'année. Qu'à cela ne tienne, refuser aurait sans doute été impoli ; et puis, la façon dont l'autre garçon se mit à lui raconter quelques anecdotes sur le café, tout en marmonnant au sujet des différentes boissons qu'on pouvait y trouver, c'était… un peu drôle et agréable. Tout à fait monsieur Izuku, en fait. Les vêtements qu'il portait, aussi – une chemise passée par-dessus l'un de ses fameux t-shirts, dont l'inscription disait _agrumes_ , cette fois-ci, des jeans dont il avait retroussé le bas et un sac en bandoulière…  
Shouto esquissa un sourire. Il avait tout de l'étudiant maladroit mais assidu qu'il était.

« Voilà, c'est ici », lui dit-il lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à hauteur du petit café à la devanture de bois sombre.

Comme en réponse aux températures plus tièdes de ces derniers temps, ou pour célébrer le mois de mai dont les premiers jours avaient récemment pointé le bout de leur nez, les tables et les chaises qui avaient passé de longues semaines sous bâche étaient sorties et disposées devant l'établissement. Il faisait encore un peu frais, cependant, et quand Shouto tourna les yeux vers son client il le vit pousser la lourde porte pour pénétrer dans la boutique. Ce serait dedans, donc. Cela ne le gênait pas particulièrement – il n'était pas frileux, et il avait rarement trop chaud.  
Il emboîta le pas de l'autre garçon et le laissa choisir une table où ils s'installèrent. C'était près de la fenêtre, dans des sièges au cuir confortable, et de là où il se trouvait Shouto pouvait facilement appréhender tout l'intérieur du petit café, des couleurs chaleureuses de la décoration aux ardoises qui annonçaient le menu au-dessus du bar.

« Vous savez déjà ce que vous voulez prendre ? lui demanda monsieur Izuku en attrapant le petit menu plastifié pour le lui tendre. Ils… Leur thé aux agrumes est très bon, et ils font de super frappés… »

Tout en parlant, il croisa les bras sur la petite table et jeta un bref regard à Shouto avant de détourner les yeux. L'autre homme haussa un sourcil ; est-ce qu'il avait peur qu'il se moque ou le juge sur ses goûts ?

« C'est une bonne idée, répondit-il, d'un ton qu'il voulut aussi calme qu'assuré. Je pensais choisir quelque chose d'un peu moins sucré, mais si leurs frappés sont bons…  
– Ah- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de m'écouter ! » s'exclama cependant son compagnon de l'après-midi, les paumes soudain levées devant lui en signe de nervosité. Immédiatement, le plombier se dit qu'il avait dû trop froncer les sourcils dans sa réflexion, et il le regretta un peu. « C'est- C'est juste ce que j'aime, mais si ça se trouve, nous n'avons pas les mêmes goûts… »

Peu importe, voulut-il répondre, car la perspective de découvrir ce que son client appréciait le tentait bien, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. À peine avait-il plaqué une main contre le menu plastifié et entrouvert la bouche, à vrai dire, qu'une présence sur le côté de leur table attira leur attention, et qu'une nouvelle voix se fit entendre.

« Bonjour ! » s'exclama joyeusement la serveuse de l'établissement, que Shouto avait brièvement aperçue lorsqu'ils étaient entrés et qui devait avoir terminé de ranger les bouteilles de verre qui l'occupaient auparavant sous le comptoir. C'était une jeune fille de son âge au physique sportif, peut-être une étudiante, et dont le sourire semblait pour le moins… communicatif – sourire qui se fit plus large encore lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur l'homme qui l'accompagnait, d'ailleurs. « Et salut, Izuku ! Ça fait super plaisir de te voir, ça faisait longtemps ! »

 _Oh_ , songea aussitôt Shouto. Alors ils se connaissaient… ?

« Ah, salut, Mina, répondit justement monsieur Izuku, lui rendant son sourire. Le travail se passe bien ?  
– Ouais ! Y'a pas grand-monde, comme tu peux le voir, alors c'est tranquille. » Effectivement, ils étaient presque seuls dans le café, à l'exception d'un couple assis à l'autre bout de la salle. « Et donc, frappé fraise, comme d'habitude ?  
– Hm. » Il acquiesça rapidement, avant de jeter un coup d'œil mal assuré à son invité, mais Shouto ne s'en formalisa pas.  
« Pareil pour moi, dit-il simplement. Merci.  
– Ça marche ! Je vous amène ça tout de suite ! »

Non sans un dernier sourire éclatant à leur égard, la jeune serveuse replia le carnet où elle avait noté leur commande et rejoignit le comptoir. Alors Shouto voulut se tourner vers son client pour l'interroger du regard ou reprendre la conversation entamée précédemment, peut-être – monsieur Izuku ne lui en laissa toutefois pas le temps.

« Pardon ! s'exclama-t-il tout de suite, et l'autre garçon se sentit écarquiller les yeux de surprise. J'aurais dû vous prévenir, Mina- La serveuse- C'est une amie proche de ma meilleure amie, c'est pour ça qu'on se connaît bien… J'espère ne pas vous avoir mis mal à l'aise… »

La réponse était évidente, _bien sûr que non_ ; mais avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, son compagnon ouvrit à son tour de grands yeux et se raidit sur son siège.

« M-Mais c'est _juste_ ma meilleure amie ! s'exclama-t-il soudain, comme le rouge lui montait aux joues et qu'il luttait pour ne pas cacher son visage derrière ses… bras entiers. Elle s'appelle Ochaco, on est ensemble depuis le lycée, _enfin_! Dans la même classe, je veux dire ! Et comme on passe énormément de temps ensemble, tout le monde se dit toujours que… mais ce n'est pas le cas du tout…  
– Ne vous en faites pas, finit par l'interrompre son invité, les mains calmement jointes sur la table devant lui – et aussitôt l'interpellé redressa la tête. Je ne la connais pas, mais si vous le dites, je vous crois. »

Il n'avait jamais compris l'idée selon laquelle un homme et une femme ne pourraient pas entretenir une relation purement amicale sans que leurs sentiments ne finissent par devenir amoureux, à vrai dire. Et il devait en être de même de son client, car les traits de son visage se détendirent aussitôt ; il laissa échapper un mince soupir de soulagement, encore, puis il reprit la parole.

« C'est… Merci, Shouto, dit-il simplement. Est-ce que, par hasard, vous auriez… vécu la même chose ? »

Le jeune homme prit un instant pour y réfléchir. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement proche de quelque fille que ce soit durant sa scolarité, à vrai dire, mais depuis qu'il avait rejoint Plomb'Express et qu'il s'était lié d'amitié avec Momo, il était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois à certains de ses collègues de lui faire remarquer qu'ils « avaient l'air proches », qu'ils « s'entendaient vraiment bien », ou encore qu'ils « feraient un beau petit couple »…

Alors oui, probablement. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment envisagé de cette manière, parce que des années dans la même demeure que son père lui avaient appris à ignorer ce genre de réflexions sans fondement et à l'intérêt restreint, mais outre le fait qu'il était homosexuel, il imaginait que sa relation avec son amie était du même acabit. Il hocha donc la tête.

« Avec une collègue de travail, ajouta-t-il. Mais il n'y a absolument rien entre nous. »

Son client opina du chef à son tour, l'air entendu. C'est le moment que choisit la serveuse – Shouto se demanda brièvement s'il ne devrait pas l'appeler madame ou mademoiselle Mina, étant donné que c'était une amie de monsieur Izuku – pour revenir à leur table, armée d'un plateau rond où se tenaient les deux frappés qu'elle ne tarda pas à leur servir.  
Quelques politesses, encore, et Shouto y goûta pour découvrir que l'autre garçon ne lui avait pas menti ; la fraise n'était pas nécessairement son fruit préféré, mais la boisson était délicieuse, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de lui dire.

« Vous avez bon goût, monsieur Izuku », fit-il, soudain curieux de savoir quelle serait sa réaction – et comme il s'y attendait, l'étudiant piqua un fard, embarrassé. Mais pas parce qu'il était gêné qu'on le complimente, à en juger par la façon dont il ne tarda pas à se redresser pour lui jeter un regard nerveux.  
« Ju- Juste Izuku, ça suffit ! s'exclama-t-il, et ce fut au tour de Shouto d'écarquiller les yeux. Je veux dire, vous n'êtes pas en train de réparer ma salle de bain, je vous ai invité à prendre un café, et…  
– Vous préféreriez que je ne vous appelle monsieur que dans un cadre strictement professionnel ?  
– Non ! Je veux dire, c'est que, je suis encore à l'uni ! »

L'embarras avait rendu sa voix forte, malheureusement, un peu trop forte même, et bientôt ils virent aussi bien la serveuse que le couple à l'autre bout de la pièce tourner vers eux un regard sceptique. Et… il y avait sans doute de quoi, ne put s'empêcher de songer Shouto – il n'osait même pas réfléchir à ce dont ces gens avaient bien pu imaginer qu'ils étaient en train de parler, en fait. Alors il dissimula sa gêne derrière une paume stratégiquement placée et une quinte de toux feinte, faute de mieux ; puis il reporta son regard sur l'homme qu'il accompagnait, ses yeux croisèrent le vert des siens, et…  
Sans qu'il ne comprenne bien pourquoi, monsieur Izuku- non, Izuku tout court- _Izuku_ fut pris d'un bref éclat de rire, et il n'eut d'autre choix que de sourire à son tour.

 _Izuku_ , donc.  
Juste son prénom. Cela sonnait incroyablement familier, sans doute trop pour un plombier et son client ; mais Shouto avait de la peine à s'en soucier vraiment. Il le faisait à la demande explicite d' _Izuku_ , après tout, et puis…  
C'était presque comme s'ils étaient proches, presque comme s'ils étaient _amis_ ; et même si ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, car leur relation restait professionnelle avant tout, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier cette idée.

* * *

Bien sûr, Izuku et lui n'étaient pas _amis_ , dans le sens où l'amitié était un sentiment qui se devait d'être mutuel et que son client ne l'avait invité au café que pour le remercier d'un service rendu, parce qu'il était décidément trop aimable ; mais cela n'empêchait que la gentillesse de l'autre garçon avait mis Shouto de bonne humeur, et le garda de bonne humeur plusieurs jours durant. Jusqu'au mardi matin, en fait, jour où le temps s'avéra particulièrement doux et où, sur une suggestion de Momo, il s'arrêta au _Pulp & Co._ pour leur acheter un smoothie plutôt qu'un café. Ce n'était pas ce dont ils avaient l'habitude, mais il ne devait pas y avoir de mal à bousculer un peu les habitudes – et puis la boisson qu'il avait choisie s'avéra à la fois rafraîchissante et délicieuse, et…  
Il avait pris un smoothie à la fraise et à la banane. Or, Izuku lui avait dit samedi que la fraise était son fruit préféré ; alors, naturellement, Shouto se demanda s'il aimerait le smoothie de _Pulp & Co_.

Il comprit qu'il l'avait dit à voix haute, en fait, lorsqu'il sentit sur lui le regard interrogateur de Momo et qu'il redressa la tête.

« I… Izuku m'a dit qu'il aimait beaucoup les fraises, tâcha-t-il d'expliquer, un peu déstabilisé. Alors je me disais que… Enfin, c'est idiot, mais je pourrais lui conseiller-  
– Tu- Tu l'appelles par son prénom ? »

… _Oh_.  
Le jeune homme sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller. Non seulement son amie avait bénéficié d'une éducation exemplaire qui lui interdisait d'interrompre ses interlocuteurs, en temps normal, mais en plus il lui aurait été impossible de manquer cette lueur d'intérêt dans son regard – ce qui signifiait que…

« C'est lui qui me l'a demandé, se hâta-t-il de dire. Je ne fais que respecter les désirs du client. C'est tout. »

À ces mots, Momo parut déçue et Shouto sentit son cœur se serrer ; elle se reprit vite, toutefois, et porta les mains à sa poitrine, l'air un peu rêveuse.

« Mais tout de même, finit-elle par dire. Rencontrer de nouvelles personnes dans le cadre de sa profession, se faire des amis issus de toutes les classes sociales… C'est bien là tout l'intérêt d'avoir un petit job en parallèle de ses études ! Shouto, il faut vraiment que tu l'invites au bar à smoothies ! »

Certes. Il était facile de l'oublier, la plupart du temps, étant donné le professionnalisme et l'efficacité avec lesquels elle remplissait toutes les tâches de son cahier des charges plus vite et mieux que n'importe qui d'autre, mais son amie restait issue d'une famille fortunée – et surtout, d'une famille fortunée qui l'avait toujours encouragée à multiplier les expériences, plutôt que d'essayer de l'enfermer dans un carcan prédéfini avant même sa naissance.  
Enfin, tant mieux pour elle ; il avait appris à ne plus envier la condition d'autrui. Alors, au lieu de se sentir amer, il retint un léger sourire en la regardant s'émerveiller de l'amitié idyllique qu'elle était certaine qu'il vivait avec Izuku, quand bien même cette amitié n'était que chimère – et il voulut bien reconnaître qu'il serait judicieux de parler du _Pulp & Co._ à leur client la prochaine fois qu'il le croiserait.

* * *

Il n'attendit pas qu'Izuku le rappelle, seulement, par peur que cela prenne à nouveau de longues semaines peut-être ; au lieu de cela il finit par lui envoyer un message pour le remercier du frappé du week-end précédent, lui recommandant au passage de tester le smoothie fraise-banane du _Pulp & Co_., et pour une raison qui lui échappait il n'en fallut pas plus pour que son client lui propose qu'ils s'y rendent ensemble le samedi suivant.  
Alors ils s'y rendirent.  
Izuku apprécia le smoothie fraise-banane ; ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres, parmi lesquelles la décoration de l'établissement et le fait que la meilleure amie d'Izuku riait beaucoup à chaque fois qu'on les prenait pour un couple ; ils en vinrent à ses études, ensuite, et ils discutèrent du cours de droit du travail jusqu'à ce que le jour commence à décliner. Alors ils se revirent le samedi suivant, bien sûr, pour terminer cette conversation qui, d'après Izuku, l'aidait grandement à comprendre les informations données par son professeur – et bientôt Shouto se prit à ne plus promettre ses samedis après-midi à qui que ce soit d'autre. Juste au cas où.

Parallèlement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter une légère amélioration dans le déroulement des cours de boxe auquel il devait toujours assister le vendredi soir. Certes, les tentatives d'Eijirou pour le réconcilier avec son collègue (entre autres : les garder aussi loin que possible l'un de l'autre et appeler l'un d'eux à faire un exercice avec lui sitôt qu'ils se retrouvaient trop proches ; leur demander de faire équipe pour l'affronter lui ; ou encore les obliger à s'affronter en interdisant à Katsuki d'attaquer « pour mieux travailler ta défense, mec ») rencontrèrent un succès… pour le moins mitigé – mais le plus souvent, la perspective de passer l'après-midi du lendemain au calme dans un café l'aidait à prendre du recul sur la situation.  
Et puis, Shouto ne s'en était jamais rendu compte jusqu'ici, mais… Plus il y réfléchissait, et plus il l'observait de loin, plus il se disait que son professeur avait peut-être raison, finalement. Quand il insultait son sac de frappe tout seul, ou qu'il frappait Eijirou avec hargne sans réussir à le mettre K.O. et qu'il enrageait de constater que le roux bloquait tous ses coups avec une facilité déconcertante, Katsuki était peut-être bel et bien… _plutôt marrant_.

« C'est drôle, commença Izuku, l'air un peu embarrassé, un samedi de début juin qu'ils prenaient un thé glacé à la terrasse du _Café des Rêves_. À force, on se voit pratiquement toutes les semaines…  
– Est-ce que c'est un problème ? demanda-t-il aussitôt, inquiet d'avoir peut-être dérangé son client ; mais ce dernier se hâta de secouer la tête, l'air surpris et les joues rouges.  
– P-Pas du tout ! C'est juste que… vous avez peut-être mieux à faire… »

Shouto haussa un sourcil.  
Mieux à faire que de profiter du soleil un samedi après-midi à l'un des cafés les mieux côtés de la ville ? Certes, ce jour-là, c'était avec le livre de cours d'Izuku ouvert sur leur table qu'ils discutaient, puisque le jeune homme préparait ses examens – mais cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde, et à vrai dire-

« … Je suis heureux de pouvoir vous aider, avoua-t-il. Que… ces connaissances qui sont les miennes puissent servir à quelqu'un. »

Immédiatement, l'homme assis en face de lui baissa les yeux, une main contre la nuque en signe d'embarras.

« Mais… Vous faites presque le travail d'un professeur particulier... Et je n'ai pas vraiment de quoi vous payer pour ça, ahah... »

Le… payer ?  
Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, Izuku l'avait toujours payé pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, parce qu'il était avant tout son plombier et que leur relation était avant tout professionnelle – mais en même temps, lui demander de l'argent alors qu'il n'était pas professeur, que ce n'étaient pas des cours, et que lui-même…  
Lui-même n'avait jamais autant apprécié le droit de sa vie, en fait. Ou plutôt, il avait toujours détesté jusqu'à l'existence même de cette matière qu'on l'avait forcé à maîtriser sur le bout des doigts ; et pourtant lorsqu'il aidait Izuku à étudier la perspective que tout ce qu'il avait enduré était _utile_ à son client emplissait sa poitrine d'une certaine fierté et lui donnait envie de sourire.

« Ce n'est pas un problème, finit-il donc par dire. Vous n'aurez qu'à m'offrir le café en échange. »


	7. The Friendship Theory

**Note de l'auteur :** Un poil en retard, mais voilà le chapitre 7 ! x3 Un grand merci à Jeremy pour la relecture. Normalement ça bouge un peu plus cette fois-ci que la précédente, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! /o/

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : The Friendship Theory**

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que leurs rencontres du samedi après-midi deviennent un rendez-vous hebdomadaire officiel.  
Shouto ne s'en souciait que peu, à l'origine : puisque ses amis n'étaient pas légion – il n'y avait que Momo, à vrai dire, mais il la voyait déjà tous les jours ouvrés de la semaine – et que son bien-être était proportionnel à la distance qui le séparait de son père, après tout, il était souvent libre le week-end. Bien sûr, il se réservait le samedi matin pour faire ses courses de la semaine, et depuis qu'il avait appris à se servir d'un four sans carboniser ce qu'il déposait à l'intérieur (dix-huit ans de cohabitation forcée et le génie autoproclamé qui lui servait de géniteur n'avait pas jugé opportun de lui apprendre à cuisiner, malheureusement) il lui arrivait souvent de passer son dimanche après-midi à tester de nouvelles recettes de pâtisseries ; mais en dehors de cela, il était rare qu'il prévoie quoi que ce soit sur l'un ou l'autre des deux jours. C'était du temps qu'il employait à lire ou à se reposer, en général, et donc en consacrer une partie à aider Izuku à étudier ne représentait en rien le moindre problème.

Bien vite, cependant, il se rendit compte que ces occurrences étaient… plus bénéfiques qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il aimait passer du temps avec Izuku, il en avait conscience ; l'autre garçon était à la fois très aimable et intelligent, avec des manies entre l'amusant et l'attendrissant et un sourire pour le moins communicatif. Cela dit, même en sachant cela, Shouto ne s'était pas attendu à-  
À ce qu'il en vienne à se réjouir de ces moments. À avoir _hâte_ , même et dès le vendredi matin, qu'arrive le samedi et avec lui l'heure de leur rendez-vous dans l'un des nombreux cafés du centre-ville – rarement le même, toujours un dont l'un ou l'autre d'eux deux avait eu de bons échos. Et pourtant c'était bien le cas : force étaient de reconnaître que ces sorties le mettaient de bonne humeur, qu'il s'y rendait toujours le cœur léger, qu'il ne pensait plus au temps et à sa course inexorable lorsqu'il était penché sur les livres de cours de son client.  
De par ce que l'homme qui se faisait appeler son père lui avait infligé, il avait toujours cru haïr le droit jusqu'au plus profond de son être, mais… soudain, il y trouvait un intérêt – et il commençait à se demander si cela signifiait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se défaire de ses origines, en fin de compte, ou si l'enseignement de la matière ne l'attirait seulement pas plus que l'apprentissage.

Dans tous les cas, les cours où il devait toujours se rendre le vendredi soir se déroulaient nettement mieux, désormais.  
Il n'aurait su dire si c'était lié à son propre état d'esprit, aux efforts d'Eijirou qui portaient enfin leurs fruits, ou encore aux progrès que Katsuki aurait faits par quelque magie dont Shouto ne pouvait envisager l'existence qu'avec scepticisme, mais les faits étaient là : son collègue et lui se supportaient mieux. Ou plutôt, le blond continuait de lui jeter des regards noirs et d'aboyer des insultes dans sa direction générale à longueur de journée, mais Shouto parvenaient à en rire en silence. Parfois, même, il s'amusait à hausser un sourcil dubitatif, à lui lancer un défi sans en avoir l'air, juste pour mettre de l'huile sur le feu – et ainsi il fit faire à l'autre garçon bien des pompes supplémentaires, histoire de prouver encore et encore sa… supériorité absolue.

Ce soir-là, encore, Katsuki était en nage lorsque la séance toucha à sa fin ; Shouto lui-même s'en sortait un peu mieux, mais pas de beaucoup. Qu'à cela ne tienne – il avait pris l'habitude d'apprécier le tiraillement de ses muscles après l'effort.  
Puisque c'était la moindre des politesses, il remercia Eijirou avant de quitter la salle, après quoi il se doucha rapidement et rassembla ses affaires ; quelques instants, encore, et il se retrouvait adossé au mur non loin de la porte des vestiaires, les yeux glissant avec lassitude vers le cadran de la montre à son poignet. Sans qu'il ne sache très bien pourquoi ni comment, son collègue et lui avaient commencé à s'attendre à la sortie du cours – ce qui n'avait aucun sens, étant donné qu'ils n'échangeaient jamais un mot, hormis lorsque l'autre garçon lui ordonnait de marcher derrière lui et que Shouto s'arrangeait pour le dépasser sur le trottoir, mais…

Il retint un soupir et jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction du blond. Fraîchement sorti de la douche, il avait déjà enfilé ses vêtements de ville et laçait ses baskets avec une application qui aurait pu être attendrissante s'il s'était agi de n'importe qui d'autre.

« Ton bus est dans dix minutes, lui lança Shouto, à titre purement informatif.  
– J't'ai pas sonné », grogna aussitôt Katsuki en guise de réponse, visiblement toujours pas étouffé par sa propre amabilité. Ce qui était relativement dommage, par ailleurs. « Et reste pas là ! Faut que je pose une question à Ei. »

Toujours dans la même position, le jeune homme haussa un sourcil. _Ei ?_ Il était vrai que Katsuki et leur professeur avaient l'air d'être devenus bons amis, à force des exercices que le roux l'obligeait à faire avec lui pour éviter qu'il n'assassine l'un des autres participants au cours. Sans oublier que son collègue était assurément le meilleur élève de leur groupe, et qu'Eijirou semblait vouloir l'encourager à s'améliorer autant que possible…  
Shouto n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, cependant, que leur enseignant sortait à son tour des douches. Il ne portait que son short rouge vif et une serviette passée autour de sa nuque pour éponger l'eau de ses cheveux encore humides, longs sur ses épaules, et il leur adressa un regard surpris.

« Bah alors, vous êtes encore là, les gars ? leur demanda-t-il, retrouvant toutefois rapidement son sourire habituel.  
– Katsuki voulait- commença Shouto, mais l'autre élève l'interrompit aussitôt.  
– Ferme ta gueule, toi, t'as rien à foutre là, aboya-t-il. Ei, j'avais une question. Sur l'exercice de tout à l'heure. »

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne prêtait plus attention aux vociférations et autres menaces en l'air de son collègue ; il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la façon dont il s'adressa à leur professeur, cependant. Le ton plus calme, presque posé. Une main dans la nuque. Une légère hésitation dans-  
Les yeux d'Eijirou semblèrent s'illuminer d'un coup et il offrit à Katsuki un sourire radieux.

« Tout ce que tu veux, mec ! lança-t-il, levant un poing pour faire… viril, probablement. C'est génial que tu accroches autant au sport, surtout que t'as vraiment les capacités pour aller loin ! »

Est-que-  
Shouto cligna des yeux. Est-ce que Katsuki venait de détourner le regard ?

« Ouais, si tu le dis », marmonna-t-il entre ses dents, le ton moins agressif que bien souvent. Puis il se tourna pour jeter à Shouto un rapide coup d'œil presque meurtrier. « Tu peux t'casser, le naze. »

Alors le jeune homme hocha la tête, docilement, et passa sans se presser la porte des vestiaires – pour s'arrêter dans l'entrée du bâtiment, cela dit, à quelques pas seulement de la réception vide à cette heure. Il avait de la peine à y croire, mais si ce qu'il soupçonnait était la vérité, alors…  
Il attendit un moment encore, jusqu'à ce que son collègue finisse par sortir de la salle de sport à son tour. Katsuki ne le vit pas, étonnamment ; il continua son chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du complexe, qu'il ouvrit à la volée, et Shouto dut s'élancer à sa suite et l'interpeler pour que, enfin, il le remarque.

« Katsuki, commença-t-il, faisant ainsi se retourner l'autre garçon. Est-ce que tu- »

Le blond ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase : tout de suite, il pivota sur ses talons et lui jeta un regard furieux.

« Ferme. _Ta gueule_. »

Son ton était plus agressif que jamais et la menace dans sa voix semblait bien être réelle, cette fois-ci, mais l'autre garçon ne s'en formalisa pas. Il se contenta de rattraper son collègue jusqu'à s'arrêter à sa hauteur sur le trottoir, et le fixer avec toute la conviction qu'il avait en ses déductions.

« Tu t'intéresses à Eijirou, affirma-t-il calmement, les bras croisés.  
– Pardon ?! s'énerva aussitôt Katsuki, mais l'éclat d'embarras dans son regard en disait suffisamment long pour conforter Shouto dans son idée.  
– Ce n'est pas un problème. Je suis… »

Il s'arrêta, pris d'une hésitation soudaine. Pouvait-il vraiment en parler à son collègue ? Étant donné la situation, il doutait que Katsuki s'en serve pour lui nuire, mais…

« Je ne m'intéresse pas non plus aux femmes, finit-il tout de même par avouer. Alors je n'ai aucune intention de me montrer intolérant envers ton orientation. »

D'abord, seul le silence lui répondit ; mais il tint bon, garda les yeux rivés sur le blond qui tentait sûrement de le faire exploser du regard, et finalement, finalement son collègue consentit à le gratifier d'un bref mouvement de la tête dans lequel transparaissait tout son agacement. Il n'avait plus l'air dans une colère noire, cela dit.

« Tsk, cracha-t-il. Va pas croire que j'avais pas deviné, pauvre cloche.  
– Ça ne change rien au fait qu'il n'y a rien de mal à ce qu'Eijirou te plaise », insista Shouto, un soupir menaçant de lui échapper mais décidé à faire passer le message qu'il tenait à ce que l'autre garçon comprenne. Et puis, soudain, il eut une idée et il ajouta : « D'ailleurs… Je dois avouer qu'il est pas mal. »

Évidemment, il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Katsuki ne serre les poings et ne se (re)mette à le fusiller du regard en lui aboyant quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à _qu'est-ce que t'as dit, connard ?!_ ; mais son collègue s'y attendait, cette fois-ci, aussi il se retint simplement de laisser poindre le sourire qui menaçait d'étirer ses lèvres en réponse.

* * *

Shouto crut d'abord que cet épisode ne changerait rien à sa relation avec Katsuki.  
Le samedi, une fois installé en face d'Izuku au premier étage du _Mouton Noir_ , un café à la décoration moderne qui ne proposait que des produits issus du commerce équitable, il songea brièvement à lui parler de sa dernière conversation avec le blond ; mais rien ne lui disait que son collègue ait envie qu'Izuku sache qu'il s'intéressait à un garçon, même s'il doutait fort que son client réagisse mal, et surtout il n'était pas sûr que ce dernier apprécie d'entendre parler de son « ami d'enfance », il écarta donc vite cette possibilité.  
L'après-midi passa vite, tout comme le dimanche qui s'ensuivit, et ce n'est que le mardi de la semaine suivante que le jeune homme eut la preuve qu'il s'était trompé.

Il avait plu toute la journée, ce jour-là. Ce n'était pas un problème en soi, bien sûr – Shouto était formé à exercer sa profession par tous les temps et ne voyait même pas l'intérêt de s'en plaindre –, mais cela rendait toujours le travail sur chantier plus complexe, plus éreintant : entre ses chaussures habituellement pleines de terre qui se retrouvaient couvertes de boue, les sols qui se faisaient de moins en moins praticables parce qu'instables ou glissants, les échafaudages sur lesquels il fallait se montrer encore plus prudent que les autres jours… Tant et si bien que, venues les cinq heures qui marquaient la fin de leur journée de travail, Shouto ne demanda pas son reste, pour une fois, et s'autorisa à s'asseoir à même le sol bétonné de la bâtisse où ils auraient bientôt fini d'installer toutes les conduites et tous les appareils nécessaires.  
Il ferma les yeux, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, et se concentra sur le bruit de l'eau qui tombait du ciel pour se heurter au béton du bâtiment, au métal froid des échafaudages, s'infiltrer entre les structures et goutter au loin, résonnant mille fois dans les grandes pièces encore vides. S'il manqua de s'endormir, il ne s'en rendit pas compte ; et bien vite il fut arraché à sa tranquillité par la voix de son collègue.

« Hé. »

S'efforçant de retenir un soupir, il releva les paupières et redressa la tête avec l'idée de demander à Katsuki ce qu'il lui voulait, exactement – aussi il ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux lorsqu'il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec… une bouteille en verre ?

« Bon, tu la prends, ou va falloir que je la tienne toute la putain de soirée ?! s'impatienta le blond sitôt qu'il le vit hésiter. Bordel, ça m'apprendra à- »

Désagréable, mais efficace ; il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Shouto se décide à attraper ce qu'on lui tendait et que l'autre garçon s'interrompe tout seul pour maugréer en conséquence. C'est alors, seulement, que le jeune homme prit le temps d'observer ce dont il s'agissait – l'une des petites bouteilles de bière que ses collègues gardaient dans une glacière sur le chantier et avaient tendance à siroter lorsqu'ils faisaient une pause au milieu de l'après-midi. Shouto lui-même ne prenait part à ces réunions que de loin, préférant s'en tenir à l'eau plate pour se rafraîchir entre ses heures de travail – et Katsuki faisait souvent pareil, d'ailleurs, mais…  
Sans plus de cérémonie, son collègue se laissa tomber à côté de lui et tendit sa propre bouteille jusqu'à ce que leurs longs goulots se rencontrent en un cliquetis de verre caractéristique. Shouto jeta encore un coup d'œil sceptique à celle qu'il tenait dans la main. Il supposait qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Pendant un moment ils burent en silence et côte à côte, le jeune homme jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil semi-intrigué à Katsuki, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se décide à prendre la parole et à lui dire ce que, visiblement, il avait prévu de lui dire. À savoir-

« J'ai entendu parler de ton père. À la radio. »

Shouto sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller.  
Même s'il était évident que le blond ne lui demanderait jamais conseil pour quoi que ce soit ni ne s'excuserait jamais, tout bien réfléchi, ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il espérait seulement que Katsuki n'avait pas l'intention de le comparer encore à l'enfoiré qui lui servait de géniteur, parce que si c'état le cas… il sentait déjà ses doigts se crisper contre le verre de sa bouteille-

Mais il n'en fut rien, heureusement.  
Bien au contraire.

« Je me doutais pas que c'était à ce point un connard, fit l'autre garçon, les yeux rivés sur la pluie qu'ils pouvaient voir tomber par l'espace vide où se situerait bientôt une fenêtre. 'fin, je sais pas si t'as entendu la dernière. »

Shouto hésita un instant avant de répondre – le temps que son cœur arrête de se serrer et que ses yeux se recentrent. Qu'il réalise que son collègue, lui qui le traitait autrefois de _fils à papa_ , semblait désormais au courant de… de ce qu'il en était vraiment.

« … Non, finit-il par dire, à voix presque basse. Je ne m'intéresse plus à ce qui peut bien lui arriver depuis que j'ai quitté la maison.  
– Je me disais aussi, fit aussitôt Katsuki, le ton étonnamment calme. C'était la semaine dernière. Il a fait expulser une nana, une clandestine. Ses deux mômes sont restés ici. »

L'autre garçon ne répondit rien. Quelques années auparavant, il aurait froncé les sourcils, senti le mépris s'emparer de son regard et la flamme de la colère s'embraser dans sa poitrine, mais dans le fond, il n'était même pas surpris – il n'y avait que le dégoût pour peser lourd sur son estomac. Le dégoût à l'idée d'avoir des gènes en commun, de partager son arbre généalogique avec… ça. Qu'on puisse l'associer à ça.

« J'espère que tu lui as bien pété la gueule, poursuivit son collègue. Quand tu t'es barré. »

Et Shouto ne répondit pas, mais songea en son for intérieur qu'il s'agissait là d'une idée définitivement plaisante.

* * *

Leur brève conversation n'alla pas bien plus loin, ce soir-là, et pourtant les effets ne tardèrent pas à s'en faire ressentir – c'est-à-dire que Katsuki et lui s'entendaient mieux, tout simplement.  
Certes, ils ne s'entendaient pas à proprement parler, bien sûr ; ils n'étaient toujours pas amis, et ils ne le seraient sans doute jamais ; le blond continuait de s'adresser à lui en grognant et de le traiter de tous les noms ; mais il s'adressait à _tout le monde_ en grognant, même à leur patron, et Shouto parvenait à ne plus s'en soucier. En échange, comme d'un accord tacite, son collègue ne mentionnait plus son père en sa présence – et donc ils se… toléraient mutuellement. En quelque sorte.

Puisque Katsuki avait fait l'effort de faire un pas dans sa direction, en tout cas, Shouto ne voyait pas de raison de ne pas faire de même en retour. Le vendredi venu, il s'arrangea donc pour qu'Eijirou passe un maximum de temps avec son collègue plutôt qu'avec lui ; puis il fit de même le vendredi suivant, et…  
Tandis que leur professeur faisait répéter son uppercut au blond – Shouto lui ayant dit que celui-ci s'agaçait de ne pas le réussir, ce qui était parfaitement faux mais s'était avéré efficace –, le jeune homme les observa. Il regarda Eijirou sourire de toutes ses dents à Katsuki, tout en appuyant sur son ventre ou ses épaules pour corriger sa position ; il le vit suivre chacun de ses gestes d'un regard brillant, l'encourager lorsqu'il envoyait un coup particulièrement réussi ; et surtout il ne manqua rien de l'émotion dans ses yeux lorsqu'il le félicita, fit se rencontrer leurs poings avec satisfaction.

« Tu as probablement tes chances avec lui », dit-il à son collègue sitôt qu'ils furent sortis du complexe sportif ce soir-là.

Le pourquoi du comment lui échappait encore, mais il s'apprêtait à accompagner l'autre garçon jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus et à attendre avec lui la ligne qu'ils devaient emprunter tous les deux ; c'était devenu une évidence.  
Comme il s'y attendait, cela dit, Katsuki serra les poings et lui jeta un regard furieux, les joues légèrement rouges. Shouto retint un sourire – son petit jeu ne prenait plus, à force.

« J'ai pas de conseils à recevoir d'un type comme toi ! s'énerva-t-il. Et d'ailleurs, va pas croire que j'ai pas remarqué que- »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase et Shouto n'eut pas le temps d'y réagir, toutefois, qu'ils furent interrompus par une sonnerie – celle du téléphone du jeune homme, en l'occurrence. Se désintéressant de la colère de son collègue, donc, celui-ci se hâta de le récupérer tout au fond de son sac de sport ; et il haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il lut le nom d' _Izuku Midoriya_ sur l'écran tactile de l'appareil mais n'hésita pas un instant à décrocher.

« Allô, Izuku ? fit-il, le ton posé malgré une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix – mais il ne reçut qu'une quinte de toux en retour, avant que son client ne parvienne enfin à lui répondre.  
– Ah, Shouto ! Je-Je suis désolé de vous appeler si tard… C'est par rapport à demain, vous voyez, je- » Il s'interrompit et l'autre garçon écarquilla les yeux en l'entendant éternuer à l'autre bout du fil. « Ah, pardon ! Il faisait froid l'autre jour, et j'ai fait la bêtise de sortir sans veste alors qu'il y avait beaucoup de vent, et donc… enfin, je suis malade, alors- Je ne pourrai pas venir demain, je suis désolé…

De l'autre côté du combiné, Shouto l'entendit renifler, et pourtant le rire plein d'embarras qu'il entendait dans sa voix lui donna envie de lui sourire en retour. Cela dit, la nouvelle le décevait un peu – et surtout elle risquait d'être bien problématique pour son client, étant donné qu'ils avaient prévu de continuer à préparer ensemble les examens qu'il aurait à passer d'ici quelques semaines à peine.  
Pensif et plus le moins du monde attentif à son collègue qui le regardait désormais avec une grimace plus que dubitative, il dut réfléchir quelques instants encore avant que la solution ne s'impose à lui comme par elle-même.

« Je passerai, si vous le souhaitez, proposa-t-il. Enfin, il serait peut-être préférable que vous vous reposiez, mais… si vous comptez réviser quand même, je peux vous apporter le thé directement chez madame-  
– Oh- Mais- Ce- Ce n'est pas nécessaire ! » le coupa Izuku pour bredouiller à l'autre bout du fil, et Shouto s'imagina que son visage avait dû prendre une teinte assez proche de celle du smoothie aux fruits rouges qu'il avait lui-même choisi au _Pulp & Co._ la dernière fois qu'ils s'y étaient retrouvés. « Enfin, déjà que vous passez votre temps à m'aider, je ne voudrais pas en plus que… »

S'ensuivit, en tout logique, un débat long de plusieurs minutes ; mais à force de patience et de propositions sensées – si Izuku était malade, il aurait d'autant plus besoin qu'on lui explique les concepts qui lui posaient problème, après tout – Shouto finit par l'emporter, et ses lèvres s'étaient arquées en le plus léger des sourires lorsqu'il raccrocha.  
Avant qu'il ne tourne à nouveau les yeux vers Katsuki, bien sûr, et qu'il remarque enfin que celui-ci le fixait… pour le moins bizarrement.

« Attends, commença le blond, l'incrédulité rendant le ton de sa voix étonnamment calme. Tu essaies de te taper _Deku_? Ce gros nerd de Deku ? »

Encore une fois, il insultait leur client et l'autre garçon fronça les sourcils – il n'y avait pas d'agressivité dans sa voix, cela dit, et-  
C'est alors que le sens de sa question atteignit le cerveau de Shouto et que ce dernier s'immobilisa, les yeux écarquillés. Katsuki imaginait que… qu'il essayait de… _quoi_ ?

« I-Izuku est un client, parvint-il à bégayer, encore estomaqué bien que – il l'espérait du moins – son visage ne le trahisse pas. Je-  
– Mais oui, et je suis la reine d'Angleterre, l'interrompit le blond sans sourciller. Putain, j'en reviens pas ! Sérieux, t'étais en train de lui proposer de lui amener un café et des médocs s'il en avait besoin, _espèce d'abruti_! »

Shouto resta interdit un instant encore, avant de hausser un sourcil.

« J'ai beaucoup de respect pour Izuku, commença-t-il, pesant ses mots, mais mes sentiments n'ont rien à voir avec ceux que tu ressens pour Eijirou.  
– Ouais, à d'autres ! 'tain, me retrouver dans la même situation qu'un type comme toi, tu parles de la lose…  
– Ce n'est pas la même situation. Personnellement, je suis très satisfait de ma relation avec Izuku.  
– Eh bien va crever, espèce d'enfoiré ! »

Une fois de plus, force était d'avouer que toute discussion avec Katsuki ne menait jamais très loin ; leur échange se poursuivit quelques secondes encore, alors, mais sitôt qu'ils montèrent dans le bus ils s'assirent côte à côte et ne dirent plus un mot jusqu'à ce que le blond doive descendre du véhicule.  
En le regardant s'en aller, son collègue s'efforça d'oublier les suggestions idiotes qu'il avait faites, sans doute motivées uniquement par la haine qu'il semblait avoir pour Izuku et peut-être une espèce de jalousie mal placée – et le lendemain, ce n'est pas ça qui l'empêcha de se rendre chez son client armé de deux gobelets de thé bien chaud, d'une boîte de cachets contre le rhume et de toute la patience qui pourrait être nécessaire.

* * *

Le lundi matin, Katsuki et lui n'échangèrent qu'un rapide regard, ni particulièrement amical ni particulièrement hostile, et Shouto comprit qu'il avait pris la bonne décision – de la haine et de la jalousie, rien de plus. Alors il se comporta comme il le faisait d'habitude, eut le plaisir très relatif de constater que son collègue n'était pas plus désagréable qu'à l'accoutumée, et-

Et sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller lorsque monsieur Tanaka les prit à part, tous les deux, pour leur annoncer que, puisqu'ils s'entendaient enfin mieux – bien que Shouto peine à envisager que le blond et lui aient pu atteindre le stade des fameux _larrons en foire_ –, il comptait les emmener sur un nouveau chantier dès le lendemain.  
Un nouveau chantier dont la mission consisterait à remplacer d'anciennes canalisations à l'université, plus exactement.

* * *

8) J'ai un couple à rajouter dans la description mais je le ferai la prochaine fois pour pas spoiler (même si pour le coup je pense que tout le monde m'avait vue venir mdrrr). Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !


	8. L'amour des tuyaux

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello hello, joyeuses Pâques ! :D Et surpriiiise c'est le premier avril mais au lieu de poster un truc marrant voici un chapitre super sérieux /bam/ Enfin, c'est la première partie d'un arc assez important que j'avais hâte d'écrire, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je le dirai jamais assez, mais merci à vous tous qui commentez, suivez, ou simplement lisez cette histoire ! x3

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : L'amour des tuyaux**

Mardi matin était censé marquer le début du travail de Shouto sur le nouveau chantier de Plomb'Express, à vrai dire, mais c'était sans compter une cliente qui appela Momo dès l'ouverture ce jour-là en demandant à être dépannée au plus vite, et par le jeune homme spécifiquement. C'était une cliente régulière, cela dit, et il avait beau ne pas toujours apprécier d'intervenir chez elle – la faute, notamment, aux regards très appuyés et aux remarques parfois un peu trop inquisitrices à son goût qu'elle avait tendance à lui lancer –, il se chargea de déboucher le siphon de sa douche avec l'efficacité qui faisait sa fierté, de sorte qu'elle ne représenta finalement qu'un léger contretemps et qu'il put arriver à l'université juste avant la fin de la pause de midi.

Satisfait de sa ponctualité, il jeta un dernier regard au grand bâtiment aux allures de vieux manoir et espéra qu'il s'apprêtait bien à entrer par la bonne des trois entrées. Lorsqu'il avait appris que ce nouveau chantier se situait à l'université, il s'était demandé s'il s'agissait de l'endroit où étudiait Izuku, évidemment ; aussi il ne put s'empêcher de promener un rapide coup d'œil curieux sur l'intérieur sitôt qu'il s'y trouva, des murs sombres aux plafonds hauts en passant par les bustes de marbre noir qui décoraient les couloirs, l'imposant escalier qu'il apercevait au loin, la fraîcheur ambiante qu'avait conservée la pierre…  
Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur un panneau d'accueil qui mentionnait la _Faculté des Lettres_ et il haussa un sourcil. C'était une belle bâtisse, un endroit où il faisait probablement bon d'étudier en été, mais ce n'était sans doute pas ici que son client suivait ses cours. Tant pis, il supposait. Il aurait aimé savoir dans quel type de lieu l'autre garçon passait le plus clair de ses journées, mais c'était de la curiosité mal placée – et rien ne l'empêchait de lui poser la question la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait.

Alors il se hâta de s'engager dans le premier couloir sur la droite, comme son patron le lui avait indiqué la veille, et il ne tarda pas à apercevoir l'endroit où il travaillerait ces prochaines semaines : les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée.  
Devant la porte l'attendait d'ores et déjà monsieur Tanaka, et il le salua d'un mouvement du bras énergique et enjoué.

« Pile à l'heure, à ce que je vois ! commenta-t-il. Ça a été, chez la demoiselle Sakurano ?  
– Oui, répondit simplement Shouto, tout en hochant la tête pour faire bonne mesure. Je vous écoute, quel est le programme ?  
– Viens voir, tu vas comprendre tout de suite. »

Comme il parlait, il posa sa forte et large et lourde paume sur son épaule et le tira presque plus qu'il ne le poussa en direction de la porte ouverte des WC. Et effectivement, il ne fallut au jeune homme qu'un pas dans la pièce pour saisir de quoi il en retournait : outre les murs dont les carreaux jaunis s'effritaient par endroits et les nombreux joints attaqués par des débuts de moisissure, les tuyaux qu'il apercevait au plafond et le long des lavabos étaient d'ores et déjà rongés par la rouille. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il allait falloir tout remplacer, purement et simplement, et c'était même étonnant que les travaux n'aient pas été entrepris plus tôt.

« Ça fait plus de soixante ans que ces machins sont là, ajouta monsieur Tanaka. En d'autres termes, on va dégager tout ça et remettre du neuf à la place, ensuite on laissera le carreleur redonner une tête acceptable aux murs. »

Shouto acquiesça à nouveau, jugeant d'un œil les travaux d'excavation qui avaient dû être entamés dans la matinée ; puis son patron et lui furent rejoints par Katsuki et un autre de leurs collègues et ils se mirent au travail.  
C'était un travail relativement éreintant, à vrai dire, que celui d'extraire les anciennes canalisations endommagées. Non seulement il était question de casser les murs et les sols desquels les tuyaux étaient prisonniers, mais en plus et surtout il était primordial de faire attention aux débris qui résultaient de l'opération – hors de question, après tout, de laisser un terrain impraticable au carreleur qui passerait après eux. Alors, régulièrement, Shouto eut à sortir des brouettes et des brouettes de morceaux de carreaux brisés et autres déchets pour aller les déverser dans la benne qu'ils avaient parquée à l'extérieur, et cela l'occupa tant et si bien que bientôt un regard à sa montre lui apprit qu'il était d'ores et déjà quatre heures et demie.  
Et dire qu'ils étaient censés remplacer les tuyaux non pas uniquement des WC de cet étage, mais de tous ceux du bâtiment… Enfin, au moins son blond collègue semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir à détruire ce qui devait être détruit, et le jeune homme devait reconnaître qu'il travaillait efficacement. Quant à lui, eh bien, il était payé pour faire son travail avec diligence, et c'était précisément ce qu'il comptait faire coûte que coûte.

Déterminé, il passa donc une main dans ses cheveux pour repousser en arrière les quelques mèches qui le gênaient – c'est alors qu'une voix lui fit écarquiller les yeux et tourner la tête.

« Oh- Shouto ? C'est vous ? »

 _Izuku ?_ se demanda-t-il aussitôt ; puis il l'aperçut à quelques mètres de lui dans le couloir et ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard surpris, quand bien même cela revenait presque à manquer de respect à son client. Mais en même temps, ce n'était pas ici qu'il était censé suivre ses cours, alors pourquoi…

« Je ne savais pas que c'était vous qui aviez été mandaté pour ces réparations ! poursuivit l'autre garçon, l'air tout aussi surpris que lui, en faisant quelques pas dans sa direction ; et soudain son regard se fit bien plus sérieux et il plaqua un index contre son menton. En même temps, c'est logique, étant donné le statut de Plomb'Express dans la branche et le fait que l'université soit pile dans votre zone d'intervention, mais… Ah ! Je ne vous ai même pas dit bonjour, ex- excusez-moi !  
– … Je croyais que c'était le bâtiment de la faculté des Lettres », fit remarquer Shouto pour toute réponse, très intelligemment.

Puis il se rendit compte qu'il venait de faire preuve d'une grande impolitesse et il s'en voulut, mais c'était trop tard, car son client avait d'ores et déjà repris la parole.

« Vous croyiez bien, ahah, j'ai cours dans un autre bâtiment ! s'expliqua-t-il, une main frottant sa nuque avec nervosité. Mais en fait, vous voyez, il y a un cycle de conférences en droit dans ce bâtiment sur les deux prochaines semaines, et… celle de tout à l'heure est donnée par Toshinori Yagi… »

C'était un peu étrange, mais il sembla à Shouto que sa voix avait légèrement changé d'intonation sur la fin de sa phrase. Certes, à force des heures qu'ils avaient passées à réviser ensemble, il lui avait semblé pouvoir deviner qu'Izuku appréciait beaucoup les travaux de Toshinori Yagi, un célèbre avocat spécialisé dans la défense des cas complexes ; lui-même avait d'ailleurs un certain respect pour cet homme, étant donné qu'il était celui que son géniteur voyait comme son plus grand rival, le seul contre qui l'impitoyable Enji Todoroki n'ait jamais remporté la moindre affaire ; cela dit…

« C'est- C'est la première conférence publique qu'il donne depuis celle de Paris il y a quatre ans ! s'exclama l'autre garçon, sa voix trahissant soudain toute son excitation. En plus, l'entrée est gratuite ! Il va parler de la différence entre droit et justice, et de la façon dont on peut chercher un équilibre entre les deux, et… Heu ! »

Brusquement, il s'arrêta dans son explication et l'autre garçon le vit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles avant de dissimuler maladroitement son visage derrière ses bras entiers, un geste qui ne manquait jamais d'arracher à Shouto un très léger sourire. Ce nouvel aspect de la personnalité de son client ne rendait ses manies habituelles que plus amusantes encore, à vrai dire.

« Ça a l'air d'être une occasion unique, commenta-t-il avec calme et sincérité. Vous dites que c'est aujourd'hui ?  
– Ah, oui, à dix-huit heures ! Vous pouvez venir, si vous le souhaitez, bien sûr, je ne sais juste pas… à quelle heure vous finissez, ou même si ça vous intéresserait… »

Face à lui, le jeune se sentit s'immobiliser, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'une seconde. Lui, assister à une conférence sur l'opposition entre droit et justice ? En compagnie d'Izuku, s'il avait bien compris ? Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une telle proposition, toutefois…

« … Je termine à dix-sept heures, finit-il par dire, encore un peu perdu dans ses pensées. Alors-  
– C'est génial ! l'interrompit alors son client, ses grands yeux brillant presque d'impatience. Dans ce cas, si vous voulez nous rejoindre- Je vais réviser avec des amis à la cafétéria jusqu'à la conférence, enfin, on va sûrement discuter plus que réviser, mais… »

Shouto n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre par l'affirmative ou la négative, cependant, qu'une voix émergea soudain de la pièce réservée aux WC un peu plus loin pour les couper – et les faire sursauter tous les deux tant qu'elle y était.

« Putain, Shouto, tu fous quoi ?! Ils vont pas se débarrasser tous seuls, ces foutus débris, espèce de crétin ! »

 _Oh_.  
C'était Katsuki, et le jeune homme retint un long, long soupir tandis que son client pâlissait légèrement.

« Ka-Kacchan est ici ? bredouilla-t-il rapidement.  
– Oui, confirma l'autre garçon, retrouvant tout son sérieux. Je vais voir ce qu'il veut, mais en attendant, je vous conseille d'y aller. Et d'éviter ce coin du bâtiment pour les quelques jours à venir, peut-être. »

Sans plus attendre, Izuku hocha la tête, déterminé. Puis il lui adressa un dernier salut et il pivota sur ses talons en lui rappelant de le rejoindre à la cafétéria lorsqu'il serait arrivé à bout de ses heures de travail, s'il le souhaitait ; et ce n'est qu'en le regardant disparaître au bout du couloir que Shouto se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de lui demander où se trouvait la cafétéria, exactement.

* * *

Fort heureusement, le bâtiment universitaire bénéficiait d'un magnifique point d'accueil encore ouvert – par on ne savait quel miracle – lorsque Shouto eut quitté son poste et souhaité à son patron et à ses collègues une bonne soirée ; et si la dame qui le renseigna fut surprise de voir arriver un garçon encore en bleu de travail, elle lui indiqua tout de même la bonne direction. Cela avait sans doute valu la peine qu'il prenne le temps d'épousseter ses vêtements et de se laver brièvement les mains et le visage.  
Ainsi, donc, il n'eut presque aucun problème à arriver à la cafétéria aux alentours de dix-sept heures quinze. Une fois sur place, il ne tarda pas à repérer la tignasse en bataille de son client, par chance installé non loin de l'entrée ; puis il remarqua qu'il était attablé avec deux autres jeunes gens de leur âge et il hésita un instant à les rejoindre, le temps qu'Izuku l'aperçoive et commence à lui faire de grands signes.

« Ah, Shouto ! s'exclama-t-il. On est là ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le jeune homme se décide à s'approcher. Il n'eut pas le temps de se présenter, toutefois, que l'autre garçon s'en chargea pour lui.

« Shouto, voici mes meilleurs amis, Tenya et Ochaco », dit-il, l'air un peu embarrassé et un peu fier. Ochaco était une jeune femme à l'air aimable, avec un grand sourire amical et des traits tout en rondeur, et Tenya se tenait de façon un peu plus rigide mais lui tendit tout de même la main avec détermination. « Et Ochaco, Tenya, je vous présente Shouto.  
– Oh ! s'exclama aussitôt la seule fille du groupe, en écarquillant les yeux. Alors c'est toi, le fameux Shouto qui répare tout chez Izuku ! C'est génial !  
– O-Ochaco ! s'interposa toutefois son client avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre. C'est « vous », pas « toi » !  
– Ah bon, vous vous vouvoyez ? Mais on a pratiquement le même âge, non ? »

C'était une remarque intéressante, songea le principal intéressé, sans se soucier un instant du pronom qu'on pouvait bien employer pour s'adresser à lui. Il n'avait jamais demandé son âge exact à Izuku, mais puisqu'il était étudiant, il devait bien avoir…

« C'est pas la question ! poursuivit le jeune homme. C'est une question de respect, c'est-  
– J'ai vingt-trois ans, finit alors par intervenir Shouto.  
– Et Izuku en aura vingt-quatre le mois prochain ! ajouta efficacement Tenya, en aplatissant un poing dans sa paume.  
– Je vous ai dit que c'était pas ça la question ! »

La discussion aurait pu durer encore longtemps, mais son client était à nouveau rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, aussi ses amis durent-ils avoir pitié de lui ; et finalement ils changèrent de sujet de conversation pour s'intéresser aux travaux que menait Plomb'Express dans les WC du rez-de-chaussée. Shouto était un peu surpris que des étudiants en droit s'intéressent à la plomberie, à vrai dire, mais il répondit à leurs questions avec précision et concision – jusqu'à ce que vienne l'heure pour eux de se déplacer jusqu'à la salle où se tiendrait la conférence, en fait.  
C'était une très grande pièce, un auditorium de sans doute plusieurs centaines de places dont les sièges étaient disposés en demi-cercle et sur des gradins. Ils eurent beau arriver une vingtaine de minutes avant le début supposé de la conférence, cependant, les premiers rangs étaient d'ores et déjà occupés ; alors ils prirent place vers le milieu de la salle, Ochaco et Tenya en bout de rangée et Shouto à côté de son client.

« C'est vraiment rare que Toshinori Yagi s'exprime en public, lui expliqua d'ailleurs Izuku, qui s'efforçait visiblement de dissimuler son excitation mais n'y parvenait que de façon très relative. J'attends cette conférence depuis super longtemps, et dire que ce n'est que la première du cycle… »

Puis il se mit à lui raconter avec entrain les précédentes occasions du genre auxquelles il avait assisté et l'autre garçon ne fut pas sûr de tout comprendre mais ne le quitta pas des yeux un instant, aussi attentif et intéressé qu'amusé par ses éternels marmonnements, quoiqu'ils fussent plus énergiques cette fois-ci – tant et si bien qu'il ne vit pas le temps passer et qu'il manqua d'être surpris lorsque quelques tapotements sur le micro lui firent tourner la tête. La conférence était sur le point de commencer.

Il avait beau être – prétendument – l'ennemi juré, le principal rival de son géniteur, Shouto avait rarement vu Toshinori Yagi ; une fois à la télévision, peut-être, et juste assez de temps pour que son père enrage tandis que sa mère glissait une mèche derrière son oreille et un baiser dans ses cheveux d'enfant. Cela remontait à loin, très loin, et le Toshinori Yagi qui se tenait sur l'estrade de l'auditorium dans un drôle de costume jaune n'avait que peu de ressemblance avec l'homme sûr de lui au sourire éclatant de ses vagues souvenirs.  
Sitôt qu'il se mit à parler, cependant, sa voix était la même, la conviction dans ses mots était la même, et la salle entière n'eut d'autre choix que d'écouter la moindre de ses paroles.

Ainsi, la conférence s'avéra pour le moins… prenante. Entre les cas précis que l'avocat présenta avec efficacité et justesse et les questions qu'il prit le temps de développer, le jeune homme perdit un peu la notion du temps ; puis la présentation toucha à sa fin et-

« Malheureusement, application de la loi et garantie de la justice ne sont pas toujours synonymes, dit Toshinori Yagi. C'est à chacun d'entre nous, en particulier à ceux qui se destinent à une carrière dans la branche mais pas seulement, qu'il revient de choisir ce que nous souhaitons défendre. »

Il marqua une brève pause.  
C'est alors que, les yeux rivés sur lui, Shouto sentit son regard bleu perçant croiser le sien.

« Il est difficile de faire un choix, plus encore de l'assumer… Mais je suis convaincu qu'une décision prise avec courage ne peut qu'être la bonne, quelle qu'elle soit. »

Les applaudissements avaient d'ores et déjà empli l'amphithéâtre lorsque le jeune homme reprit ses esprits. Il lui fallut une ou deux secondes, encore, pour avoir l'idée de se joindre au reste de l'assemblée, d'applaudir à son tour ; mais même alors il ne le fit que par réflexe car son esprit était ailleurs. Il avait apprécié la conférence, bien sûr, mais… Non. Yagi ne pouvait pas avoir regardé dans sa direction. Ses yeux ne pouvaient pas s'être posés sur lui précisément. À moins que-  
Sitôt que l'idée lui vint, Shouto sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller un peu. Est-ce qu'il l'avait _reconnu_? Il n'avait pas souvenir que son père l'ait emmené au tribunal si souvent que ça, ni même d'avoir jamais rencontré l'avocat en personne, mais… Avec la cicatrice qui couvrait tout son œil gauche et une bonne partie de son visage…

Enfin, c'était une question à laquelle il n'aurait sans doute jamais réponse.  
Une fois la conférence officiellement terminée et Toshinori Yagi remercié pour sa contribution, l'avocat quitta l'estrade, et le jeune homme et le petit groupe dont il faisait partie quittèrent la salle. À peine furent-ils dehors que les conversations commencèrent à aller de bon train – entre Izuku qui s'émerveillait, des étoiles plein les yeux, du discours qui l'avait apparemment touché au plus profond de son âme, Ochaco qui approuvait en souriant discrètement de son attitude…  
Tenya était resté à la hauteur de Shouto et lui offrit un sourire sincère avant de lui adresser la parole.

« C'était la première conférence d'un cycle de quatre, qui auront lieu les mardis et les jeudis sur cette semaine et la suivante, expliqua-t-il. C'est une occasion unique de rencontrer de grands juristes, alors si celle-ci vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à venir aux prochaines aussi.  
– Nous, en tout cas, on y sera ! intervint alors Ochaco. La toute dernière, en particulier, ce sera une conférence sur l'impartialité donnée par le procureur Todoroki… Il est parfois un peu cruel mais il est super célèbre, il ne faudrait pas rater ça ! »

Aussitôt, le jeune homme s'immobilisa – et Izuku dut comprendre pourquoi, car il jeta à sa camarade un regard… presque effaré.

« Vous voulez dire… qu'il va venir ici », demanda-t-il, mais ce n'était pas une question ; car la réponse en était évidente.

Enji Todoroki, son géniteur, la raclure qui lui servait de _père_ allait venir ici. Le jeudi de la semaine suivante, apparemment. Et tandis qu'Ochaco et Tenya le regardaient d'un œil surpris, tandis qu'il expliquait brièvement qu'il avait le malheur d'appartenir à son arbre généalogique et que son client se confondait en excuses…  
Il serra les dents, sentit un désagréable frisson remonter le long de sa nuque, et se demanda s'il allait supporter ne serait-ce que l'idée de se retrouver dans le même bâtiment que lui une fois encore.

* * *

L'idée même que cet homme existe, à vrai dire, le garda frustré toute la nuit et une bonne partie de la journée du lendemain. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse à cette enflure la moindre chance d'influencer son travail, cependant, même indirectement – alors il se reprit, et le jeudi il n'eut qu'un bref pincement au cœur lorsqu'il s'installa aux côtés d'Izuku dans l'auditorium pour y écouter la deuxième conférence de la saison. Heureusement, celle-ci – qui portait sur la relation entre un avocat et son client – s'avéra aussi intéressante qu'agréable à suivre, tant et si bien qu'il en sortit plus calme qu'auparavant.  
Le lendemain soir, il se rendit au cours de boxe, comme à son habitude, et apprécia d'avoir la possibilité de se défouler sur l'un des sacs de frappe, pour une fois ; puis il décida de ne pas attendre Katsuki lorsqu'il remarqua que ce dernier était encore plongé dans une conversation avec leur professeur, et c'est avec un léger sourire en coin qu'il rentra chez lui.

« On se sera vus souvent, cette semaine, fit remarquer Izuku en portant à ses lèvres sa tasse de café glacé, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent le surlendemain. Heu, enfin ! Pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose, hein ! »

Ses yeux écarquillés retombèrent sur le bois de la petite table avec embarras.

« Même si je suis vraiment désolé pour la remarque d'Ochaco… Encore une fois…  
– Ça ne fait rien », le rassura Shouto. Dans la précipitation, son client s'était mis de la crème chantilly sur le nez et c'était à la fois déstabilisant et amusant de le voir se hâter de déplier sa serviette pour réparer les dégâts. « Elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Et j'apprécie le fait que vous ne lui ayez pas dit qui j'étais.  
– Mais quand même… »

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un soupir avant de se reprendre, et de relever sur lui deux yeux d'un vert un peu intimidé.

« En parlant d'Ochaco, d'ailleurs, sembla-t-il oser poursuivre après quelques instants, il y a- il y a une question que j'aurais aimé vous poser… »

Surpris, Shouto haussa un sourcil, mais l'encouragea à continuer d'un bref mouvement de la tête.

« Est-ce que vous pensez que… fit alors Izuku. Enfin, est-ce que je pourrais- est-ce que nous sommes, ahem, amis ? »

Il y eut un blanc.  
L'autre garçon cligna des yeux – amis ? Jusqu'ici, leur relation avait été purement professionnelle, même s'il était vrai qu'ils se voyaient souvent, et en même temps… Si son client le souhaitait, il imaginait que…

« Ex-Excusez-moi ! s'exclama soudain l'homme en face de lui, agitant les mains devant lui comme il évitait son regard avec embarras – et cela suffit à tirer Shouto de ses réflexions. Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect ! Je n'aurais pas dû-  
– Non, ça ne… ça ne me gêne pas, parvint-il alors à répondre. Si vous voulez me considérer comme un ami, je- J'en serais… honoré. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus, par chance, pour qu'Izuku semble se calmer un peu. Puis il prit une grande inspiration et s'excusa à nouveau, tandis que le plombier réalisait petit à petit ce à quoi il venait de donner son accord – à savoir, une amitié entre lui et son client. Il était… en train de devenir ami avec l'un de ses clients. Pour la première fois depuis le début de sa carrière.

« Dans ce cas-là, finit par reprendre l'autre garçon, qu'est-ce que vous diriez de… d'appliquer la suggestion d'Ochaco ?  
– De- Qu'on se tutoie, vous voulez dire ? » Il réfléchit un instant. « C'est vrai que si nous sommes amis... Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.  
– Super, alors, ah ah ! Ça me rassure un peu… que vous- enfin, que tu sois d'accord, du coup… »

Une fois de plus, il eut un bref rire nerveux compensé par un sourire éclatant ; puis il se recentra et les traits de son visage reprirent de leur sérieux.

« Et justement, je voulais vous- _te_ demander… Ahem… Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire, avec la conférence de jeudi prochain ? »

La question prit Shouto par surprise, et cela dut se voir sur son visage car les yeux de l'autre garçon s'écarquillèrent.

« Je- Je suis désolé ! C'est peut-être indiscret…  
– Non, c'est juste que… Je ne sais pas. Si… j'ai envie de le revoir.  
– Ton père, tu veux dire ? »

La réponse était évidente, mais la voix d'Izuku était calme, douce, presque encourageante, et le vert de son regard un mélange d'intérêt et d'inquiétude sincère. L'autre garçon hocha lentement la tête.

« C'est une longue histoire, mais…  
– J'ai tout l'après-midi. Si- Si tu veux m'en parler. »

Il hésita un instant encore ; et puis il releva les yeux sur le sourire aimable de son client, le moindre trait de son visage aimable aux mille et une taches de rousseur…  
Et il lui raconta. Il lui raconta comme l'homme qui se faisait appeler son père n'avait jamais rien eu de paternel ; comme il avait décidé qu'il serait procureur avant même les premiers jours de sa vie, et comme il s'était attelé à le faire rentrer dans ce moule dès sa naissance. Comme sa mère avait tenté de s'interposer, plusieurs fois, pour se voir repoussée violemment, jetée à terre d'un coup impitoyable, jusqu'à ce jour où-

Elle pleurait au téléphone, ce jour-là. Écroulée au pied de son lit, perdue entre _je n'en peux plus_ et _il va finir par me tuer, nous tuer tous_ – ses sanglots résonnaient encore dans son crâne de temps à autre, les jours où tout allait particulièrement mal. Mais Shouto ne pouvait pas l'aider, ne savait pas comment faire, était trop jeune pour seulement s'en douter ; alors il était allé au plus urgent, l'eau des pâtes qui commençait à bouillir bien trop fort dans la casserole que plus personne ne surveillait à la cuisine, et…  
La cicatrice, l'énorme marque de brûlure qui couvrait près de la moitié de son visage et qui avait changé la couleur de sa peau à tout jamais, témoignait encore de son erreur. De cette erreur que le grand Enji Todoroki n'avait eu aucun scrupule à invoquer au procès, par la suite.

 _Instable.  
Irresponsable.  
Incapable de s'occuper d'un enfant_.

Ses parents avaient divorcé. Sa mère avait été placée en institut psychiatrique. Son père avait obtenu sa garde exclusive. Et Shouto avait passé les années suivantes à attendre ses dix-huit ans comme la lumière au bout du tunnel, jusqu'au jour où il avait enfin pu s'inscrire au premier apprentissage qui l'avait accepté et partir – _s'enfuir_ – sans jamais se retourner.

« Je n'ai jamais revu ma mère, termina-t-il, se rendant à peine compte que ses mains tremblaient un peu. Quand j'étais enfant, elle me disait que je pourrais devenir un grand avocat, un avocat qui _protège_ les gens, un avocat comme- comme Toshinori Yagi, mais… »

Mais il était devenu plombier. Envers et contre tout.

En face de lui, Izuku l'avait écouté attentivement et sans rien dire. Il attendit une seconde, encore, pour s'assurer que l'autre garçon avait dit tout ce qu'il voulait dire – puis il prit la parole, serein, avec calme et la sincérité qui était toujours tellement sienne.

« Plombier, c'est un métier très respectable, commença-t-il, avant d'oser un sourire un peu embarrassé. Un métier que tous les avocats ne sont pas capables de faire, d'ailleurs. »

Il… faisait référence à lui-même ?  
Shouto écarquilla les yeux.

« Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous le faites très bien ! Et puis, ça vous plait, non ? Alors je pense que vous auriez toutes les capacités nécessaires pour reprendre des études en droit si vous le souhaitiez, bien sûr, mais…  
– … _Tu_ , finit par le corriger le jeune homme, un rapide sourire aux lèvres. Mais c'est vrai. Je… J'aime beaucoup les soudures. »

Le visage de son client passa de la gêne à la surprise, de la surprise à autre chose – et puis, enfin, il éclata d'un rire amusé, vraiment amusé, et l'autre garçon sentit… comme un poids s'alléger dans sa poitrine. Comme l'angoisse de n'avoir jamais pu raconter cette histoire à qui que ce soit s'évaporer. Alors il rit à son tour, ou il sourit du moins, autant qu'il en était capable ; et finalement Izuku proposa qu'ils parlent d'autre chose, qu'ils reprennent un café, et Shouto accepta.

Et l'embarras ne le prit, à vrai dire, qu'une fois qu'il eut salué son nouvel ami, qu'il l'eut regardé partir, et qu'il réalisa qu'il avait passé bien plus de temps à lui raconter sa vie qu'à l'aider à réviser, finalement.


	9. Mes canalisations d'abord

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou tout le monde ! Je sais, je sais, je suis un peu en retard, pardon ! xwx En fait je pensais que ça irait maiiis il s'avère que je suis malade depuis environ deux semaines, et autant c'est pas grave du tout, autant l'un des symptômes c'est des moments de grosse fatigue qui me retardent pas mal dans mon travail... Tout ça pour dire que je vais essayer de garder un rythme d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines ces prochains mois (j'en ai pour en tout cas un-deux mois de convalescence d'après le médecin), comme jusqu'à maintenant, mais essayez de pas trop m'en vouloir si j'y arrive pas ? TT

Ceci étant dit, un grand merci à Rose et à Jeremy pour leurs conseils avisés ! Et un merci tout aussi grand à vous qui suivez cette histoire :) J'en profite aussi pour remercier **Guest** pour son commentaire, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas x33

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Mes canalisations d'abord**

Le mardi suivant, Shouto n'hésita pas un instant à contacter Izuku durant sa pause de midi pour obtenir confirmation qu'ils se retrouveraient bien à la cafétéria sitôt que son patron lui aurait donné congé pour la journée – et le moment venu il s'y rendit sans même y réfléchir. S'il avait eu quelque appréhension la première fois, peut-être, il ne faisait plus aucun doute qu'Izuku et lui assisteraient à la troisième conférence du cycle ensemble, comme aux deux premières ; parce qu'à présent ils étaient _amis_. Suffisamment amis pour que le jeune homme imagine que l'autre garçon n'y verrait aucun inconvénient s'il s'asseyait à nouveau à côté de lui dans les gradins de l'auditorium, en tout cas.

Sa nouvelle amitié avec son client n'empêchait pas qu'il ne fasse pas partie du groupe soudé que celui-ci formait avec Tenya et Ochaco, puisqu'il ne les connaissait que depuis peu et par l'intermédiaire d'Izuku uniquement ; cela dit, si sa présence les dérangeait, aucun d'eux ne le laissa paraître. Au lieu de cela, ce soir-là encore, ils l'accueillirent avec le sourire, Tenya lui tendant aussitôt la main et Ochaco s'interrompant dans sa conversation avec Izuku pour lui demander comment il allait, si le chantier avançait bien, ce qu'il attendait de la conférence de ce jour – ce qui s'avéra aussi déstabilisant que plaisant, en fin de compte.  
Puis vint l'heure d'aller s'installer dans l'auditorium et, cette fois encore, la présentation fut aussi prenante qu'enrichissante, même pour lui qui ne travaillait pas dans le domaine juridique. Il s'y intéressa tant et tant, à vrai dire, qu'il en oublia même que la prochaine conférence serait la dernière, que la dernière serait celle de- de _son père_.

Il en prit conscience lorsqu'il remarqua l'hésitation qu'Izuku et ses amis semblaient avoir à lui proposer de les rejoindre le jeudi suivant, et aussitôt il ressentit un désagréable pincement au cœur. Il appréciait leur considération, bien sûr, mais… il n'avait toujours pas pris sa décision. N'avait pas même avancé dans ses réflexions, à vrai dire. Il savait qu' _il_ serait là, il savait qu'il ne voulait pas le voir, et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si…

Il aurait dû s'en douter – que le problème ne se réglerait pas de lui-même et qu'il aurait à faire un choix. Il s'en doutait sûrement, en fait, quelque part dans un coin de son esprit ; et pourtant jamais il n'aurait pu s'attendre à ce que la question le rattrape aussi vite, aussi soudainement, _comme ça_.  
Sous la forme d'une voix grave qui résonna dans le couloir devant les toilettes aux alentours de onze heures et demie le jeudi matin, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter le chantier pour prendre sa pause déjeuner, et dont le simple ton le fit s'immobiliser sur place.

« Hmph, ils avaient donc raison. Tu es bel et bien là. »

Il n'eut même pas besoin de redresser la tête pour que son esprit reconstruise à la perfection les traits durs d'Enji Todoroki, son regard condescendant et le dédain dans sa voix. Il le fit tout de même – hors de question de garder les yeux baissés face à cette enflure, merci bien –, et il eut de déplaisir de constater qu'il était resté exactement le même. Qu'en près de cinq ans, il n'avait pas changé d'un iota, et que le dégoût qu'il lui inspirait n'avait que gagné en intensité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, cracha-t-il plus qu'il ne demanda, s'efforçant à peine de réprimer le venin qui menaçait d'imbiber le moindre de ses mots ; mais l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui se contenta de le regarder de haut et ne tint pas compte de sa question.  
– Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de cesser tes enfantillages, Shouto ? fit-il, les bras croisés, pour toute réponse. Je suis surpris que tu aies tenu aussi longtemps, mais tu n'es pas fait pour ce métier stupide et sans intérêt. Tu es mon fils, tu es capable de beaucoup plus que ça. »

 _C'est ainsi que je t'ai conçu, après tout_ , ajoutaient l'accent dans sa voix, l'éclat dans son regard, son attitude toute entière. Il ne l'exprima pas à proprement parler, cette fois-ci, mais Shouto savait. Shouto l'avait entendu assez de fois pour savoir – et il sentit ses poings se serrer et ses doigts se mettre à trembler, de rage ou de haine ou peut-être d'autre chose.

« Je fais le métier qui me plaît, _père_ , rétorqua-t-il sans détourner les yeux un instant. Et j'ai bien l'intention de continuer à m'épanouir dans la voie que j'ai choisie.  
– Je constate que tu as toujours autant de fierté mal placée, commenta simplement le- _l'enfoiré_. Mais tu commences à être un peu vieux pour faire encore ta crise d'adolescence, Shouto, rappelle-toi bien ça. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le jeune homme sente la rage s'embraser au creux de sa poitrine – parce qu'évidemment, ce type ne le prenait pas au sérieux, toujours pas, et évidemment, même cinq ans après il restait persuadé que son changement d'orientation professionnelle n'était dû qu'à une histoire de foutue _crise d'adolescence_ -

« Il n'est pas trop tard pour revenir en arrière, ajouta encore son géniteur, l'air toujours aussi dédaigneux et autoritaire. Si tu veux bien arrêter tes caprices, je peux m'assurer que tu aies ta place en faculté de droit dès l'année prochaine. »

C'était hors de question- absolument hors de question, et le sang de Shouto bouillonnait dans ses veines à l'idée que son père devait se donner l'impression d'être magnanime, en plus, cette raclure- Mais les mots se refusaient à sortir. Restaient bloqués, quelque part dans sa gorge, sans qu'il ne parvienne à les dire. Et c'était frustrant, c'était insupportable, mais quand bien même il aurait aimé se dresser contre lui et enfin lui dire en face ce qu'il avait toujours pensé, il en était purement et simplement incapable-  
Il n'y était jamais parvenu. Et cette fois encore, il eut l'impression qu'il n'aurait d'autre choix que d'écouter en silence, d'attendre que son père s'en aille, d'espérer qu'entre-temps ses iris hétérochromes auraient transmis pour lui tout ce qu'il ressentait – c'est alors qu'il entendit une voix l'appeler, lui, et qu'il sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller.

« Hé, Shouto, tu t'es endormi, ou bien ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous, abruti ?! »

Avec une seconde de décalage, il se retourna pour voir son blond collègue s'approcher, l'air toutefois moins en colère que son ton ne le laissait supposer, et lui ordonner de le suivre d'un mouvement de tête.

« Viens m'aider plutôt que de causer, fit-il, une main dans la poche. Je vais pas replacer ce foutu tuyau tout seul. »

Puis, sans laisser à Shouto le temps de répondre ou de faire quoi que ce soit, il tourna un regard… du genre qui ne plaisait pas à leurs clients, à coup sûr – peut-être même méprisant ? – dans la direction de son père.

« Et vous, c'est pas un chantier accessible au public. Si vous voulez utiliser les chiottes, faut aller à celle du premier. »

Le grand Enji Todoroki ne devait pas avoir l'habitude qu'on s'adresse à lui en ces termes car il resta immobile un instant, presque abasourdi ; alors son fils en profita pour tourner les talons, non sans s'autoriser en coin un sourire mi-soulagé mi-moqueur, et emboîta rapidement le pas de son collègue.

« Cette conversation n'est pas terminée, Shouto, entendit-il toutefois le procureur lui lancer de l'autre bout du couloir – mais il tâcha de ne pas y prêter attention. Fais-moi le plaisir de te rappeler tout ce que tu me dois, et tu verras que tu reviendras à ta place. »

Sitôt que son géniteur ne se trouva plus dans son champ de vision et qu'il entra à nouveau dans les WC à la suite de Katsuki, cependant, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion que… Enfin, maintenant qu'il y songeait à tête un tant soit peu reposée, le blond venait d'interrompre sa « conversation » avec son père pour-  
Pour lui _demander son aide_. Or, quiconque le connaissait un minimum savait pertinemment que Katsuki ne demandait _jamais_ d'aide, à personne. Qu'il préférait ignorer toutes les consignes de sécurité, même, rien que pour avoir la fierté de travailler tout seul.

« Katsuki, fit alors Shouto, je- ; mais toute tentative de communication fut vite interrompue par le regard hargneux que lui jeta son collègue.  
– Je te dois que dalle, d'accord, pauvre tache ?! s'énerva-t-il avant même que l'autre garçon n'ait pu finir sa phrase. Alors espère pas que je ferai quoi que ce soit d'autre pour toi ! »

Shouto haussa un sourcil. Bien sûr, il était reconnaissant envers le blond d'être venu le sortir de la situation précédente, mais…  
Une seconde s'écoula dans le silence, jusqu'à ce que son collègue reprenne la parole, le ton toujours aussi peu aimable mais étonnamment plus calme.

« J'ai, commença-t-il avant de brusquement s'éclaircir la gorge. J'ai rendez-vous avec Ei. Ce samedi. »

 _Oh_.  
Alors c'était pour cela qu'il-

« Mais ça te regarde pas, alors bouge ton cul et viens m'aider à remettre ce foutu tuyau ! »

 _Message reçu_ , songea Shouto. Il n'insisterait pas. Il ne pouvait pas promettre qu'il réussirait à chasser le sourire un peu amusé qui courbait désormais ses lèvres, cependant – même s'il devait avouer que son collègue venait de lui rendre un service pour le moins… appréciable. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont cette entrevue se serait terminée si Katsuki n'était pas intervenu, après tout ; et quand bien même il aurait aimé ne plus y penser, la question lui tourna et retourna dans l'esprit tout le temps qu'il passa à, effectivement, aider le blond à installer l'une des nouvelles canalisations.

* * *

Shouto partit en pause déjeuner vers midi, en fin de compte, et c'est en attrapant son téléphone portable dans la poche de son uniforme qu'il remarqua qu'il avait reçu un message. Un message d'Izuku, plus précisément.

 _Coucou, Shouto !_ disait le texte qui s'affichait à l'écran. _J'espère que je ne te dérange pas… Je me demandais si tu avais réussi à prendre une décision pour ce soir, finalement ?_

C'était… une question pertinente, il supposait. À l'origine, il avait eu l'intention d'éviter cette conférence comme la peste, parce qu'il n'aurait aimé revoir le monstre qui lui servait de père pour rien au monde, mais comme celui-ci l'avait trouvé avant que Shouto ne puisse le fuir… Cela dit, il s'était également montré très clair quant au fait qu'il attendait que son fils revienne à ses côtés, et il était hors de question de lui faire le plaisir de le conforter ne serait-ce qu'un minimum dans ses convictions aberrantes.  
Le jeune homme soupira et opta pour une réponse simple et franche.

 _J'ai vu mon père_.

Puis il s'apprêta à ranger son téléphone et eut la surprise de le sentir vibrer quelques secondes à peine après l'envoi de son message.

 _o_o Est-ce que ça va aller ?_ demandait Izuku, apparemment… surpris, si on en jugeait par le petit visage au début de son SMS. Ou quelque chose comme ça. _C'est quand, ta pause de midi ?_

 _Jusqu'à 13h_ , répondit l'autre garçon – après quoi il attendit sans ranger son portable et, une fois de plus, la réponse ne tarda pas arriver. Dans ce message-ci, son client lui expliquait qu'il était en train de déjeuner avec Ochaco à la cafétéria, puisque Tenya avait un cours qui durerait jusqu'aux alentours de deux heures ; puis il s'excusait de sa tendance à toujours donner trop de détails, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arracher un bref sourire au plombier, et… il l'invitait à le rejoindre. Alors, quoiqu'il fût un peu surpris par la proposition, c'est ce que Shouto fit.

À la cafétéria, il fut accueilli comme souvent (enfin, cela ne faisait que quelques fois, mais c'était déjà presque devenu une habitude) par les grands signes d'Ochaco et le sourire – un peu mal assuré, ce jour-là, cela dit – de son client et nouvel ami. Après un rapide détour par les cuisines pour s'acheter de quoi manger, lui aussi, il s'installa à leur table avec son plateau ; et cela suffit à ce que la jeune fille de leur petit groupe entre dans le vif du sujet.

« Izuku m'a brièvement parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé, commença-t-elle – apparemment contre l'avis de son meilleur ami, cela dit, puisque celui écarquilla les yeux et manqua de faire un bond en avant. Je ne voudrais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais… est-ce que tout va bien ?  
– Ochaco ! lui souffla le garçon à côté d'elle, les joues rouges d'embarras. Je t'avais dit que-  
– Ça ne fait rien », les interrompit toutefois Shouto. Il n'aimait pas qu'on puisse le relier à son père, bien sûr, mais Ochaco était déjà au courant, et Izuku lui faisait confiance ; aussi il ne voyait aucun inconvénient à aborder ce sujet en sa présence. « Je vais bien. Il est venu me parler au début de ma pause, mais… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voulait. Je ne crois pas qu'il voulait quoi que ce soit.  
– Est-ce que… osa enfin Izuku. Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose en particulier ? »

Shouto secoua la tête, puis porta une bouchée de carottes à ses lèvres et se laissa le temps de mâcher avant de répondre.

« Il s'est contenté de me prouver qu'il n'avait pas changé. »

Il aurait pu en dire un peu plus, mais il n'était pas sûr que son client et la jeune femme aient envie de connaître tous les détails de leur conversation, d'autant plus qu'il ne s'était rien passé de véritablement notable – car ce n'étaient pas les tentatives d'intimidation et autres menaces en l'air de ce type qui allaient l'atteindre. Ni l'un ni l'autre de ses compagnons de table n'insista, d'ailleurs ; à la place, ils se contentèrent de le fixer un instant, puis un instant de plus, échangèrent un regard…  
Et Shouto ne se rendit compte qu'ils voulaient lui poser une question, _la_ question, que lorsqu'Izuku ouvrit la bouche pour le faire.

« Et… fit-il, mal assuré. Et pour- ce soir ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, tout d'abord. Il n'était toujours pas arrivé à une conclusion satisfaisante dans ses réflexions – mais il ne s'imaginait pas leur mentir, alors… il retint un bref soupir.

« Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il, sincère. Je n'ai pas envie d'être forcé de me rappeler qu'il existe. Mais je ne peux pas non plus le fuir toute ma vie… surtout étant donné qu'il n'a aucune peine à me retrouver, apparemment. »

À nouveau, le silence se fit dans le brouhaha de la cafétéria tandis qu'Izuku et Ochaco restaient interdits, plongés quelques secondes dans leurs pensées ; puis la jeune fille fut celle qui prit la parole la première.

« Hm, tu sais… dit-elle, l'air de chercher un peu ses mots. Je m'entends très bien avec mes parents, donc je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir comprendre ta situation, mais… Parfois, même les mauvaises personnes peuvent avoir des choses très intéressantes à dire… Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on doit oublier qu'elles sont mauvaises, mais ça peut valoir la peine de les écouter quand même. Enfin, je pense ! »

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire un peu nerveux, comme si elle avait honte de son point de vue ; mais celui-ci était tout à fait valide et Shouto ne voyait aucun inconvénient à l'entendre… même s'il doutait d'avoir envie d'écouter ce que son père avait à dire. Puis il tourna les yeux vers Izuku et le jeune homme accepta son invitation silencieuse à s'exprimer à son tour.

« Je pense qu'Enji Todoroki est… un très bon procureur, parvint-il à bredouiller, sans pour autant oser croiser le regard de l'autre garçon. Ça n'excuse en rien sa façon parfois inhumaine d'interpréter la loi, bien sûr, ni ce qu'il a pu te faire à toi ou à ta mère, mais… D'un point de vue purement juridique… Je- Je pense que c'est le genre de personne dont il faut bien comprendre les méthodes si- si on veut avoir une chance de pouvoir le contrer. »

À ces mots, Shouto sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller légèrement. C'était… un bon point, quelque part. L'idée qu'il pouvait être nécessaire d'être attentif aux faits et gestes de son adversaire, quand bien même on le haïssait, pour se donner autant de chances que possible de le défaire… Ce n'était pas qu'il avait l'intention de l'emporter contre son père au tribunal, évidemment, mais-  
Mais il y avait songé, un jour.  
De longues, longues années plus tôt, lorsqu'il était enfant et que sa mère le comparait à Toshinori Yagi plutôt qu'à son propre père. Il s'était dit, plusieurs fois, même, qu'il n'avait qu'à serrer les dents- qu'à continuer de jouer le jeu, juste encore un peu, juste un peu plus longtemps- et qu'une fois qu'il entrerait en faculté de droit il ne tiendrait qu'à lui de se diriger vers la défense plutôt que l'attaque et de devenir le pire ennemi que son père n'aurait jamais pu imaginer-

C'étaient autant de projets qu'il avait abandonnés le jour où il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne supportait plus de vivre avec lui, de le voir et de l'entendre constamment, de respirer le même air que lui, et où l'entreprise qui l'avait accepté en apprentissage de plomberie lui était apparue comme l'unique lumière au bout du tunnel, bien sûr. Aujourd'hui encore, il lui arrivait de se reprocher sa propre faiblesse, son manque de détermination, mais dans l'ensemble il était satisfait de son métier et ne souhait pas en changer – cependant, l'idée de faire de la torture de revoir son père une occasion de se dresser contre lui, pour une fois, en bonne et due forme…  
Cette idée n'était pas pour lui déplaire, et il se laissa aller à hocher brièvement la tête.

« Si vous y allez, déclara-t-il à l'attention de ses deux compagnons de table, je vous accompagnerai. »

Sa décision était prise, désormais.

* * *

Son travail terminé, Shouto salua donc son patron et ses collègues, comme d'habitude, et ne tarda pas à rejoindre Izuku, Ochaco et Tenya qui l'attendaient à la cafétéria. Il ne se joignit que relativement peu aux bavardages, cette fois-ci, l'esprit trop occupé par la conférence qui les attendait ; et son client dut s'en rendre compte car il le prit à part juste avant qu'ils ne pénètrent dans l'auditorium, pour lui demander s'il était vraiment sûr de lui et lui rappeler qu'il pouvait encore changer d'avis s'il le souhaitait.  
Shouto était sûr, cependant. L'appréhension était inévitable – mais il était décidé à ne pas s'en formaliser. Alors il hocha la tête, s'efforçant tout de même d'offrir un bref sourire qu'il espéra rassurant à son client, et bientôt il entra dans la salle à sa suite.

Une fois qu'ils furent installés dans les gradins, les conversations entre Tenya et Ochaco se poursuivirent de bon train, mais Izuku ne sembla pas vouloir y prendre part. Au lieu de cela, il se tourna vers le troisième garçon de leur petit groupe et se mit à lui parler de choses et d'autres, de l'avancement de ses révisions à l'état des salles de bain de la demeure de madame Shuzenji, sans attendre un instant la moindre réponse – et Shouto ne put s'empêcher de… d'apprécier le geste. Vraiment. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y songeait, il lui semblait bien, mais les longues explications et les marmonnements de son client avaient quelque chose de-  
D'amusant. De distrayant. D'attendrissant, presque ; et cela suffit à calmer les palpitations de son cœur, à ralentir les rouages de son cerveau, jusqu'à ce que se présente enfin sur l'estrade le conférencier du jour.

Enji Todoroki.  
 _Son père_. Non – le monstre qui s'était un jour uni à sa mère, rien de plus.

Dès l'instant où il fit son entrée devant l'assistance, Shouto ne le quitta plus des yeux, mais au contraire de beaucoup ce n'était ni un regard bienveillant ni un regard plein d'admiration qu'il lui lançait. Il le regarda échanger quelques mots avec les techniciens et responsables de l'université, il le regarda se placer face au micro, il le regarda ouvrir la bouche et entamer sa présentation – et pendant tout ce temps son œil fut froid, presque calculateur.  
Évidemment, on ne pouvait attendre du plus célèbre procureur du pays qu'il commette une erreur. Qu'à cela ne tienne, le jeune homme s'efforça de mémoriser tout ce qu'il disait, les mots et le ton qu'il employait lorsqu'il abordait les différents sujets de son exposé ; le mépris qu'il semblait avoir pour tout ce qui n'était pas le respect rigide de la loi, entre autres, son apparente conviction que les peines les plus sévères étaient les plus efficaces ; et chaque seconde qui s'écoula le dégoûta plus encore de cet homme qu'il haïssait déjà, mais…

Force était de reconnaître que, dans de nombreux cas, son interprétation des textes était intelligente. Son argumentation, bien construite et basée sur des recherches solides. Sa façon de présenter les choses, claire et charismatique.  
Shouto détestait devoir l'accepter, mais Izuku et son amie avaient raison : son père était un bon procureur, et il y avait sans doute beaucoup à apprendre de ses méthodes.

C'est la conclusion à laquelle il parvint vers la fin de la conférence – et c'est le moment que choisit cette enflure, évidemment, pour poser les yeux sur lui. Pour croiser son regard dans lequel le jeune homme ne tarda pas à deviner une lueur de satisfaction ; mais il tint bon, ne tourna pas la tête, s'efforça de prendre l'air encore plus déterminé encore, et lorsque la présentation se termina et que ses camarades se mirent à ranger leurs affaires et que Shouto s'autorisa à fermer les yeux un instant, à laisser échapper un soupir, il sut aussitôt que lorsqu'il les rouvrirait-  
Enji Todoroki se tiendrait devant lui.

« Eh bien, tu as réfléchi plus vite que je ne le pensais, commenta-t-il simplement, sans même un coup d'œil pour Izuku ni aucun de ses amis. Enfin décidé à arrêter de faire l'idiot et à revenir sur la voie pour laquelle tu es né ? »

Face à lui, le jeune homme soutint son regard, s'efforça de rester calme. Se releva un peu brusquement, peut-être.

« Je suis venu voir ce que valait ta vision du droit, expliqua-t-il lentement, avec sérieux. Et je la hais toujours autant. »

Cela déplut à son père, bien sûr – il fronça les sourcils, et Shouto ne se sentit que plus décidé encore.

« Ça suffit, Shouto. Tu as passé l'âge. »

Ce type d'intimidation ne prenait plus, cependant. Le jeune homme se redressa de toute sa hauteur, glissa une main dans la poche de son uniforme, et tâcha de garder l'expression la plus impassible, la plus insensible dont il soit capable ; mais il savait que malgré la froideur de son visage son regard brûlait d'un feu inextinguible.

« Quelqu'un que j'admire beaucoup a dit, commença-t-il, pesant le poids de chacun de ses mots, qu'une décision prise avec courage ne pouvait qu'être la bonne. J'ai fait le choix de ne jamais être comme toi, et je compte bien m'y tenir. »

Alors, seulement, sans se presser mais sans attendre ni réponse ni réaction de la part de l'homme en face de lui, il pivota sur ses talons pour quitter les gradins et se diriger vers la sortie de la salle – et si l'enfoiré qui se prétendait son père ajouta quelque chose, il dut le maugréer dans sa barbe, car Shouto ne l'entendit pas.  
Au lieu de cela, il quitta l'auditorium sans se retourner, et sans prêter la moindre attention aux tremblements légers qui secouaient chacun de ses doigts.

* * *

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se retrouva à la cafétéria, à vrai dire, là où ses pas l'avaient mené sans qu'il y réfléchisse vraiment, qu'il s'arrêta et qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas attendu le petit groupe avec lequel il était venu.  
C'était profondément impoli, surtout alors qu'il n'était l'ami que d'Izuku, et ce depuis quelques jours à peine ; il n'eut pas le temps de s'en vouloir, cependant, que déjà il entendait la voix de son client l'appeler et qu'il se retournait pour les voir le rejoindre, tous les trois, l'air non pas agacé mais… inquiet ?

« … Je suis désolé, parvint-il à dire sitôt qu'ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur. J'aurais dû-  
– Est-ce que ça va ? l'interrompit toutefois Ochaco.  
– Je suis très surpris de la façon dont votre père s'est adressé à vous, commenta ensuite Tenya. Sachez que je ne cautionne pas du tout, c'est- »

En l'espace de quelques instants, leurs voix, quoique rassurantes, avaient commencé à former un brouhaha où le jeune homme peinait à distinguer les paroles qui s'entremêlaient – alors il ne répondit rien, tout d'abord, même si leur attention le touchait, et…

« Je- Je pense que tu lui as très bien répondu ! »

La voix d'Izuku était un peu plus forte qu'à son habitude et Shouto ne put s'empêcher de l'écouter en priorité. Il ne savait pas si ces mots lui faisaient plaisir, étant donné l'embarras qui commençait à s'emparer de lui à l'idée de ce qu'il avait fait (à savoir, citer Toshinori Yagi – il avait _cité Yagi devant son père_ , bon sang), très exactement, mais… il se tourna vers son client, le remercia ; et puis l'effervescence s'amenuisa, petit à petit, et une fois que tous furent rassurés quant au fait qu'il allait bien, qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter pour lui, Ochaco et Tenya prirent congé et Izuku fut le seul à rester quelques minutes encore.  
Ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais le jeune homme voyait bien que ses yeux verts brillaient encore d'inquiétude silencieuse à son égard, et il s'en sentait aussi gêné que... enfin, il lui semblait bien que la chaleur dans sa poitrine rivalisait sans peine avec celle à son visage.

Juste avant que la cafétéria ne ferme, Izuku insista pour qu'ils prennent encore un café ensemble, à emporter cette fois-ci, et finalement ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à l'arrêt où l'étudiant devrait attendre le bus qui le ramènerait jusque chez sa logeuse. Là, il félicita à nouveau Shouto pour son courage, bien que ce dernier peine à voir en quoi il le méritait, et bientôt arriva l'heure qu'ils se séparent.

« Bon, eh bien… j'imagine qu'on se voit samedi ? » demanda alors Izuku, le sourire un peu embarrassé mais sincère – et communicatif, comme toujours. Shouto hocha la tête.  
« À vrai dire… » Il hésita une seconde, mais finit par reprendre la parole. « Nous n'avons pas pu passer beaucoup de temps à réviser le week-end dernier. À cause de moi. Alors si tu aimerais rester plus longtemps cette fois-ci-  
– M-Mais ! C'est normal, enfin ! l'interrompit Izuku, les joues soudain rouges d'embarras et les paumes levées dans sa direction. Enfin, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas passer plus de temps avec toi, je veux dire, si tu as envie qu'on révise plus longtemps, on peut tout à fait, et je pense que ce serait très utile, surtout que les examens commencent la semaine prochaine, m-mais- On est amis, c'est normal que je sois là quand tu as besoin de moi ! Et que- que je t'écoute si jamais ! Enfin, je- je pense ! »

Encore une fois, ses petites manies arrachèrent à l'autre garçon un léger sourire. Certes. Il imaginait que son client avait raison, quelque part ; il avait encore un peu de peine à l'accepter, mais… cela le touchait beaucoup. Alors, il estimait qu'il était de son devoir de lui rendre la pareille, autant qu'il serait en mesure de le faire – et si cela ne pouvait impliquer un quelconque soutien moral, eh bien…  
Il avait hâte, d'ores et déjà, de passer tout l'après-midi du samedi suivant à aider Izuku à réviser pour ses examens.


	10. Le Destin de Shouto

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà le chapitre 10 ! Ça faisait des années qu'une de mes fics était pas allée aussi loin... XD Je suis un peu pressée donc j'ai pas eu le temps de très très bien le relire, je changerai peut-être 2-3 petits trucs en rentrant ce soir ou demain. En attendant j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même, merci d'être passés dans le coin ! x3

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Le Destin de Shouto**

L'espace d'un instant, Shouto avait eu peur que son père ne trouve moyen de revenir le déranger sur le chantier, maintenant qu'il savait précisément où il travaillait et qu'il avait, en plus, de bonnes raisons de lui en vouloir ; mais il n'en fut rien. Après un vendredi dans l'ensemble calme, si ce n'est que Katsuki se montra particulièrement _énergique_ au cours de boxe du soir, le week-end arriva sans encombre.  
Et le samedi vers une heure et demie, il porta à ses lèvres la paille de son bubble tea à la pêche tandis qu'Izuku sortait ses manuels de cours en face de lui. Ils s'étaient installés à l'une des petites tables du _Best Bubbles_ , pour changer un peu, cette fois-ci – établissement plutôt peu fréquenté pour un début de week-end, au demeurant, mais Shouto imaginait que c'était parce qu'il faisait beau et que la plupart des clients commandaient donc leur boisson à emporter. C'était quelque chose qu'ils auraient pu faire, aussi, ou qu'ils pourraient faire un jour peut-être ; mais avant tout il fallait qu'ils terminent de revoir le champ des divers examens que son client, fervent élève mais avant tout- avant tout _ami_ aurait à passer… dès la semaine prochaine, en fait.

« Bon, fit d'ailleurs ce dernier, l'air décidé, en posant ses cahiers sur la table avant d'amener deux doigts contre son menton. Je pense que je suis au clair sur le droit de la famille, c'est le premier examen et celui qu'on a le plus étudié jusque là. Par contre, j'ai encore tout un chapitre du droit sur les organisations internationales à revoir, et je pense que je m'en sors bien en droit des minorités puisque c'est la branche qui me tient le plus à cœur, mais en même temps il faudrait vraiment que j'aie la meilleure note possible si…  
– Commençons par les organisations internationales, suggéra Shouto sitôt qu'il identifia une pause dans les réflexions de l'autre garçon. Ensuite, nous pourrons vérifier toutes les branches une dernière fois, en commençant par celles dont l'examen vient en premier.  
– Hm, bonne idée ! »

Toujours aussi déterminé, Izuku hocha la tête. Alors ils s'y mirent. Et ils travaillèrent longtemps, à vrai dire, bien plus longtemps qu'à l'accoutumée ; le chapitre concernant les organisations internationales leur prit bien une heure, peut-être même une heure et demie, puis ils s'accordèrent une brève pause avant d'attaquer le reste, et…  
Tout en sirotant ce qu'il restait de son bubble tea et de ses perles sucrées, Shouto leva par hasard les yeux sur la grande horloge qui décorait l'un des murs de la boutique et se prit à se demander si Katsuki n'était pas avec leur professeur de boxe en ce moment-même. Son collègue ne lui avait pas donné de détails, sinon que leur rendez-vous tombait ce jour-là, mais il supposait que le début ou milieu d'après-midi était l'heure la plus appropriée pour ce genre de rencontre… sans doute. Enfin. Ce n'était qu'une intuition, de toute façon, parce qu'il n'avait pas exactement beaucoup d'expérience en la matière – il n'était sorti avec un garçon qu'une seule fois, un peu après son apprentissage, et ça n'avait pas duré bien longtemps-

« Shouto ? »

Surpris, le jeune homme faillit sursauter et sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller avant de se recentrer sur l'homme devant lui.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Izuku, l'air sincèrement embêté. Tu sais, si ça fait trop long, tu peux y aller, je comprendrai… »

Pour toute réponse, cela dit, Shouto secoua la tête.

« Je pensais juste à Katsuki, expliqua-t-il, honnête.  
– À-À Kacchan ?  
– Hm, poursuivit-il, toujours impassible. Il a un rencard aujourd'hui, si je me souviens bien. »

À peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'il vit l'expression de l'autre garçon passer de l'intérêt sincère à… la surprise la plus totale ; alors il cligna des yeux, lui aussi, et se demanda ce qu'il avait dit de si étonnant. Peut-être que- Utilisait-on seulement encore le terme de « rencard » ? C'était un mot qu'il n'avait plus entendu ni employé depuis longtemps, maintenant qu'il y pensait… Il pensa à l'expliciter, à raconter que Katsuki s'était considérablement rapproché de leur professeur de boxe, mais-  
Izuku croyait probablement son collègue hétérosexuel. Enfin, il ne pouvait en être certain, et même s'il lui apprenait la vérité il doutait fort que son nouvel ami réagisse autrement qu'avec tolérance, mais outre le fait que le blond l'étriperait s'il en parlait à Izuku… Ce n'était pas à lui qu'il appartenait de lui révéler ce genre d'informations.  
Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il se dit, jusqu'à ce qu'Izuku reprenne la parole.

« Ah, je- Je suis désolé ! bafouilla-t-il en agitant les mains devant lui en signe d'excuse. C'est juste que… j'en reviens pas… que Kacchan ait enfin trouvé un garçon qui lui plaise… »

 _Un garçon ?_ Mais Shouto ne lui avait rien dit à ce sujet-  
Brusquement, l'étudiant redressa la tête et son air se fit effaré.

« Enfin- Je veux dire que-, tâcha-t-il de se corriger. Aah, j'en ai beaucoup trop dit ! Je suis désolé, Shouto, mais-  
– Izuku, l'interrompit toutefois l'autre garçon, le ton nettement plus calme. Je sais avec qui Katsuki a rendez-vous cet après-midi.  
– Oh, heu… Et… Tu ne le juges pas là-dessus, hein… ? »

Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme hésita un instant avant de répondre – mais puisqu'Izuku paraissait accepter l'orientation de son collègue sans le moindre problème, craignait même qu'on le méprise pour ça, et puisqu'ils étaient amis… Il laissa échapper un soupir presque imperceptible et secoua lentement la tête.

« Ce serait un comble, ajouta-t-il. Étant donné que je suis du même bord.  
– … Oh », finit par lâcher Izuku après de longues secondes de silence. Puis il dut se rendre que sa réaction avait fait s'écarquiller les yeux de Shouto, car il s'empressa de reprendre pour s'excuser. « Heu, enfin, je suis juste surpris mais ça ne me dérange pas du tout ! Pardon ! Je veux dire, c'est pas comme si mon avis importait de toute façon, mais ce n'est pas ça qui va changer l'opinion que j'ai de toi et… merci de me faire suffisamment confiance pour m'en avoir parlé… même si- même si c'est peut-être pas un secret, j'en sais rien ! »

Fidèle à lui-même, il rougissait à vue d'œil au fur et à mesure que l'embarras mélangeait ses mots et emmêlait ses pensées, à présent ; mais au moins il n'avait pas l'air de considérer son ami différemment en lumière de l'information qu'il venait d'apprendre, et mine de rien… Celui-ci devait reconnaître que cela levait un poids qui, depuis qu'ils avaient abordé ce sujet, pesait sur son estomac sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.  
Izuku n'avait pas l'intention de le détester pour son orientation sexuelle. Ni même de le trouver étrange, ou de changer quoi que ce soit dans la façon dont il le considérait. Quand bien même il n'avait jamais réellement cherché à faire de son homosexualité un secret ou un tabou, c'était une pensée qu'il était rassurant d'avoir, quelque part – alors il hocha doucement la tête, sans parvenir à réprimer le léger sourire qui courba ses lèvres.

« En fait, ce serait aussi un comble, termina bientôt l'autre garçon, toujours gêné mais un peu plus calme, la bouche et le nez couverts par ses paumes jointes et les yeux verts glissant sur le côté. Vu que… je suis bi. »

Ce fut au tour de Shouto d'être surpris. Enfin- Il s'efforça de ne pas le paraître, bien sûr, mais… Il ne s'y attendait pas ; même s'il supposait qu'il aurait pu s'en douter lorsqu'Izuku avait redoublé d'efforts pour souligner le fait qu'Ochaco n'était que sa meilleure amie et rien d'autre, tout compte fait. Dans tous les cas, force était d'avouer qu'il y avait quelque chose de plaisant à se trouver ce… point commun relatif avec son ami ; et cela expliquait qu'il ne fasse preuve d'aucune intolérance envers le blond, aussi.

« Je suis tout de même étonné que Katsuki t'ait parlé de ce genre de choses, poursuivit le jeune homme lorsque la tension fut retombée et qu'ils se furent entendus d'un sourire. Je croyais qu'il te détestait.  
– Ah ! Heu, en fait, ça n'a pas toujours été comme ça… Je ne sais pas si je t'avais dit qu'on se connaissait depuis tout petits ? »

Shouto hocha la tête et croisa les bras contre la table qui les séparait.

« Eh bien, au début, il avait tendance à se moquer de moi parce que- disons qu'il avait quelque chose que je n'avais pas vraiment… Et puis un jour, il n'a plus pu… mais je ne crois pas qu'il me déteste pour ça ! Plutôt parce qu'il m'est arrivé de- Enfin, une fois, je lui ai proposé de partager mon salaire avec lui si je gagnais plus que lui lorsque je serais avocat… »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'autre garçon cligne des yeux, pas sûr de bien comprendre ; quant à Izuku, il ferma les yeux, fronça les sourcils et détourna la tête avec embarras.

« Il n'a pas dû bien le prendre, fit remarquer Shouto avec pertinence.  
– On avait douze ans ! geignit presque son ami. Mais non, il ne l'a pas bien pris… Et concrètement, je crois qu'il m'en veut toujours… »

Oui, cela ne faisait aucun doute : connaissant Katsuki, il en avait très probablement déduit qu'Izuku le prenait de haut, et en conséquence il avait décidé de s'imposer comme supérieur à lui dans absolument tous les domaines. C'était plutôt puéril, comme façon de penser, mais Shouto n'aurait aucune peine à croire que son blond collègue n'avait pas changé d'un iota depuis ses douze ans.

Il fit part de ses réflexions à Izuku et, étonnamment, la moue gênée de ce dernier ne tarda pas à se changer en sourire, puis en rire presque aussi agréable que l'air climatisé sur leur peau alors que les températures dépassaient les vint-cinq degrés dehors.

Ils se remirent au travail, ensuite, jugeant qu'ils avaient perdu assez de temps à discuter ; puis ils passèrent en revue chacun des cours de l'étudiant, avec rigueur et méthode, pendant une heure encore ou peut-être même deux, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin ils atteignent la dernière page de la dernière leçon.  
Izuku se pencha en avant, épuisé, et laissa tomber sa tête contre son dernier cahier grand ouvert.

« Aah, j'en peux plus, fit-il, ses mots à moitié étouffés par la position dans laquelle il se trouvait.  
– Pour être honnête… moi non plus, avoua Shouto en retour, avant de passer les mains dans ses cheveux. Mais on devrait avoir fait le tour.  
– Oui, je pense aussi… » Péniblement, il se redressa et offrit à son ami un sourire faible mais sincère, un peu gêné. « Merci encore, vraiment… Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais te remercier… »

Sans répondre, tout d'abord, l'autre garçon se pencha en arrière pour s'appuyer contre le dossier de sa chaise et, les bras croisés avec une sorte de nonchalance, passa un rapide regard sur ce qui les entourait. Il ne tenait pas spécialement à ce que son ami le remercie d'une façon ou d'une autre – c'était Izuku qui passait son temps à l'aider et non l'inverse, de toute façon, et puis ils étaient _amis_ –, mais…  
Le soleil était toujours haut dans le ciel et ses rayons éclairaient joliment les rues à l'extérieur. Pour peu que la brise légère qui soufflait tout à l'heure ne se soit pas évaporée, c'était un temps parfait.

« On pourrait prendre quelque chose à emporter et aller le boire au bord du fleuve », finit par suggérer Shouto. Puis il hésita, une seconde à peine, avant d'ajouter, un sourire imperceptible au coin des lèvres : « Tu pourras me raconter ce que tu as dit d'autre à Katsuki quand vous étiez enfants, comme ça. »

Immédiatement, Izuku releva la tête.

« Je- Je ne lui ai rien dit d'autre ! se défendit-il, s'empourprant à vue d'œil. Ou du moins, pas que je me souvienne… »

Il suffit que son ami hausse un sourcil, cependant, qu'il l'observe un peu mieux et qu'il repère la plaisanterie dans les traits de son visage, pour qu'il se mette à rire à son tour plutôt que de se perdre en embarras – et l'instant d'après, il avait accepté la proposition, et il insistait pour leur offrir un nouveau bubble tea à tous les deux avant qu'ils ne quittent le café où ils avaient passé presque tout l'après-midi.

* * *

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, Shouto n'avait pas accordé la moindre importance à l'échappée du temps depuis qu'il avait rejoint Izuku au _Best Bubbles_ , mais il était déjà près de dix-sept heures lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bord du fleuve. Il faisait chaud, presque plus chaud qu'à une heure, et l'air de la fin d'après-midi était un peu étouffant. Cela ne semblait pas déranger l'autre garçon, cela dit, et lui-même avait toujours eu une bonne résistance aux températures extrêmes – alors ils s'installèrent à l'ombre et passèrent les minutes, peut-être même les heures qui suivirent à profiter de l'atmosphère tiède et de la brise fraîche, des reflets du soleil sur l'eau et de l'odeur humide qui s'élevait du fleuve, tout en discutant de choses et d'autres.  
Enfin. Shouto n'avait pas grand-chose à raconter, à vrai dire ; il répondit aux questions de son ami lorsqu'il s'intéressa à l'avancée des travaux de l'université et voulut savoir s'il avait réentendu parler de son père depuis, bien sûr, mais la conversation changea assez vite de sujet pour en venir aux cours d'Izuku, à ses amis, et…

Celui-ci hésitait toujours à se lancer, comme s'il avait peur – et sans doute avait-il peur – d'ennuyer l'autre garçon. Plus ils passaient de temps ensemble et plus Shouto parvenait à réaliser qu'ils étaient bel et bien _amis_ , cependant, plus il appréciait ces sourires larges et sincères qu'Izuku n'arrivait pas encore à lui adresser à leur première rencontre ; l'éclat qui brillait dans ses yeux verts lorsqu'il racontait avec amusement ou admiration ou les deux ce qu'il avait fait avec Ochaco, ce que Tenya lui avait appris la veille ; le son de sa voix qui remplissait tout l'espace entre eux deux et son rire tantôt léger, embarrassé, hilare, impossible à retenir, qui le mettait à l'aise et lui donnait envie de ne plus prêter attention à l'expression qu'il affichait, lui non plus.  
Alors non, décidément, il n'y avait rien de lassant à discuter avec son nouvel ami, de loin pas – et quand, chacun d'eux ayant fini sa boisson depuis longtemps, Izuku s'étira avant de se lever en déclarant qu'il était l'heure de rentrer, Shouto sentit presque ses yeux s'écarquiller, eut presque envie de répondre, _déjà ?_

Mais ils quittèrent le bord du fleuve sans plus d'hésitation ; si le soleil ne semblait pas avoir décliné, il s'était couvert de quelques nuages qui participaient à rendre l'air humide et le temps lourd.  
Shouto n'habitait qu'à quelques rues de là, mais la demeure de madame Shuzenji se trouvait dans un tout autre quartier, il lui parut donc évident qu'il accompagnerait son ami jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche – et c'est à ce moment-là que le jeune homme sentit une goutte d'eau s'écraser sur sa joue. Puis une autre, pour rafraîchir sa peau, et encore une autre, tant et si bien qu'en une ou deux minutes à peine il se mit à pleuvoir à grosses gouttes, le début d'une averse qui ne promettait que de s'intensifier dans les instants à venir.

« Ah, mince ! s'exclama aussitôt Izuku, tout en levant les mains comme pour protéger son visage – même si ce n'était pas ce geste qui allait l'empêcher de finir détrempé, songea l'autre garçon. Aah, et l'arrêt de bus est encore loin… »

Il fronça les sourcils et Shouto manqua de faire de même. Bien sûr, ils pouvaient toujours courir, mais cela signifierait que son ami devrait prendre le bus trempé, ce qui n'était pas l'idéal ; il serait plus sage de trouver refuge quelque part en attendant que l'orage passe, alors…

« J'habite dans la ruelle parallèle, s'entendit-il alors déclarer. Si tu veux qu'on aille s'abriter-  
– C'est vrai ? fit aussitôt l'autre garçon, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard. Heu, enfin ! Si ça te gêne pas, ce serait génial ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait – la détermination dans les yeux verts de son ami ne laissa pas le temps à Shouto de réfléchir.  
Sitôt qu'ils eurent passé la porte de son immeuble, cela dit, qu'ils se trouvèrent au sec dans le couloir, quoique les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau de pluie, et qu'il invita Izuku à le suivre jusqu'au deuxième étage où il louait depuis plusieurs années l'appartement du fond, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de… faire le constat logique qu'il existait d'autres possibilités, en fait. Il aurait pu proposer qu'ils se rendent dans l'un des bâtiments de l'université, par exemple, même s'ils se situaient un peu plus loin ; ou bien il y avait le _Troisième Acte_ , toujours ouvert au rez-de-chaussée ; à aucun de ces endroits ils n'auraient trouvé de quoi se sécher, mais…

Enfin. Non sans un soupir léger, plus angoissé qu'il ne l'aurait voulu (son salon était-il seulement dans un état présentable ? Il n'était pas particulièrement désordonné, mais il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler s'il avait débarrassé les couverts de son repas de midi, ni s'il avait fait la vaisselle), il poussa la porte d'entrée et laissa l'autre garçon pénétrer dans l'appartement à sa suite.  
Ça n'avait rien d'un palace, bien sûr, mais l'habitation possédait tout de même une petite entrée où il proposa à Izuku de retirer ses chaussures, une pièce plus spacieuse qui servait à la fois de salon et de cuisine, une chambre confortable et une salle de bain à laquelle il était possible d'accéder soit depuis la chambre, soit depuis le couloir. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire, d'ailleurs, pour revenir armé de serviettes propres et en tendre une à son ami.

« Pour te sécher », expliqua-t-il, bien que ce ne soit pas forcément nécessaire, et Izuku le remercia d'un signe de tête.

Puis il ferma les yeux pour plonger le visage dans le tissu blanc avant de le glisser dans ses cheveux trempés, que l'eau avait rendus plus sombres qu'à l'accoutumée encore. En l'assaillant, la pluie avait fait coller à sa peau une partie de son t-shirt (vert, aujourd'hui, et royalement décoré de l'inscription _salade de pâtes_ ), et Shouto se demanda brièvement s'il ne devrait pas proposer de lui prêter l'un des siens ; puis il se rendit compte que cela impliquerait que son ami se _change_ ici, enfin, dans la salle de bain plus probablement, pour enfiler l'un de _ses_ vêtements, et l'idée même l'embarrassa tant qu'il dut tourner les yeux pour ne pas rougir.

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, son cœur s'était serré un peu, avait accéléré un peu, et il résolut de s'occuper les mains au lieu de s'en inquiéter. Alors, comme il le faisait souvent en rentrant, il déposa ses clés et son portefeuille dans le vide-poches de l'entrée, jusqu'à ce qu'il mette la main sur son téléphone et, avant d'avoir pu lui faire subir le même traitement, remarque qu'il avait reçu… trois appels en absence, accompagnés d'un message sur son répondeur. Il n'avait pas entendu son téléphone sonner, forcément, puisqu'il l'avait laissé en mode silencieux tout l'après-midi – mais ce numéro n'était pas enregistré dans son portable, alors…

« Il y a un problème ? demanda Izuku, sans doute en le voyant froncer les sourcils.  
– Quelqu'un a essayé de me joindre tout l'après-midi, répondit l'autre garçon, les yeux parcourant l'heure des différents appels.  
– Ils ont laissé un message ? C'est peut-être important… »

Shouto hocha la tête, puis hésita un instant. Un coup d'œil interrogateur à son ami lui confirma que cela ne le dérangerait pas s'il l'écoutait de suite, cela dit, aussi il ne tarda pas à presser les boutons correspondant sur l'écran de l'appareil.  
Et il sentit ses yeux s'ouvrir en grand sitôt que les premiers mots du message parvinrent à ses oreilles.

« _Coucou, Shouto,_ fit la voix féminine et joueuse qui grésillait dans le haut-parleur, _c'est Emi, tu sais, Emi Sakurano !_ »

Emi Sakurano – il savait de qui il s'agissait, évidemment, c'était l'une de ses clientes, mais…

« _J'ai appelé à tes bureaux plusieurs fois ces dernières semaines,_ poursuivit-elle, avant que son ton ne se fasse boudeur, _mais c'est toujours cette fille qui a répondu, là, celle qui comprend rien à rien…_ »

Mais- Que- Est-ce qu'elle parlait de Momo ?

« _Elle a pas voulu t'envoyer chez moi une seule fois, pas une seule, tu te rends compte ? Enfin, tout ça pour dire, il va sûrement falloir qu'on trouve un autre moyen pour se voir. Du coup j'ai cherché ton numéro dans l'annuaire, et…_ »

Cela suffisait.  
Le cœur du jeune homme lui donna l'impression de s'arrêter, soudain plus lourd que jamais, et le malaise le prit de l'estomac jusqu'à la gorge. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que- Enfin, ce n'était tout de même pas _possible_ -

« _Enfin bref_ , reprit la voix, décidée, après un passage que le choc avait empêché son esprit de décoder. _J'ai hâte de te revoir, et je sais que c'est réciproque, alors j'attends ton appel. À tout bientôt, bisous !_ »

Alors le message se conclut par un déclic mais chacun de ses mots continua de résonner son esprit aux côtés d'innombrables questions de longs instants encore. C'était, enfin- Il ne… comprenait pas. Comment ? Ou plutôt, pourquoi ? À quel moment, parmi toutes les fois où il était intervenu chez madame Sakurano, où il s'était efforcé d'ignorer ses regards appuyés et de répondre à ses remarques déplacées avec la politesse qu'exigeait sa profession, avait-il bien pu lui donner l'impression que… qu'elle _l'intéressait_ le moins du monde ?  
Car c'était bien ce qu'elle semblait penser – non ? Qu'ils étaient… amis, ou quelque chose du genre ; qu'il avait la moindre envie de passer du temps avec elle en dehors de ses heures de travail ; que cela ne le dérangeait pas qu'elle-

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de se perdre en réflexions plus longtemps – car il sentit les doigts d'Izuku se poser avec délicatesse sur son avant-bras, soudain, et se rappela dans le même temps que son ami était là et avait entendu le message et avait sans doute assisté à chaque détail de sa réaction et… Il eut envie de lui dire que c'était une erreur, que sa relation avec cette femme était purement professionnelle, mais cela ne fut pas nécessaire.  
Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, les yeux que l'autre garçon braquait sur lui étaient pleins d'inquiétude, et sitôt qu'il ouvrit la bouche sa voix s'avéra ferme et _rassurante_.

« Shouto, est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il, avant de continuer sans attendre de réponse. Je n'ai pas toutes les informations, mais si tu ne lui as pas donné ton numéro ou demandé de t'appeler… Elle- Elle n'a pas le droit de faire ça. Selon l'article 31 du code civil, alinéa 2, on pourrait même considérer ça comme du harcèlement, alors… »

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, l'entendre parler – entendre quelqu'un _lui_ parler, entendre la voix d'Izuku emplir avec détermination l'entrée de son petit appartement – suffit à ce que Shouto se ressaisisse. Fasse cesser les tremblements légers de ses doigts, pose enfin son téléphone portable sur le meuble devant lui. Inspire lentement et laisse échapper un soupir.  
Son ami avait raison, se rappela-t-il. Il n'était pas certain que quelque action en justice soit nécessaire, ni même de vouloir appeler ça du harcèlement à proprement parler, mais… Il n'était pas intime avec cette femme, ne souhaitait pas l'être, et c'était une raison suffisante pour se permettre d'ignorer son message, puisque de toute façon il ne relevait en rien de ses obligations professionnelles.

Plus calme, il passa une main dans ses cheveux encore humides et approuva les déclarations d'Izuku d'un signe de tête.

« C'est une cliente, rien de plus, confirma-t-il. Elle s'est fait des idées. Si elle insiste, je lui demanderai de ne plus m'appeler. »

L'autre garçon hocha la tête à son tour, apparemment rasséréné, lui aussi. Shouto aurait le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard, lorsque le tumulte auquel on venait de le soumettre se serait éloigné de son esprit, mais il appréciait le fait que son ami ait vite compris qu'il était mal à l'aise, n'ait pas cru qu'il était véritablement proche de madame Sakurano, ait même tenté de l'aider tout de suite – même si…  
C'était ridicule, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sentit un bref sourire courber rapidement ses lèvres fines.

« Cela dit, osa-t-il, c'est l'alinéa 3 de l'article 31 qu'il faudrait citer. Pas le 2. »

Il attendit – une seconde, puis deux, puis les grands yeux d'Izuku s'écarquillèrent juste comme il l'espérait et l'étudiant se confondit en excuses embarrassées. C'était un peu cruel, mais- Il devait avouer que le voir agir ainsi, agir normalement, lui remontait le moral. Maintenant, s'ils pouvaient-  
Il s'arrêta net dans son idée lorsqu'il remarqua que son ami, une fois passée la gêne, avait gardé une main dans ses cheveux sombres et glissé les yeux sur le côté. Aussitôt, Shouto l'interrogea du regard.

« Ah, en fait… commença-t-il, l'air hésitant. Je… Je suis désolé, Shouto. Je pense que- que je te dois des excuses. »

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme haussa un sourcil. Comment ça, des excuses ? Des excuses à quel sujet ?  
Izuku dut lire dans ses pensées, car il prit une grande inspiration, parut douter encore, puis serra le poing et se résolut à reprendre la parole.

« M-Moi aussi, il m'est arrivé de… faire des choses un peu déplacées… avoua-t-il, penaud. Notamment je- Est-ce que tu te souviens de la fois où tu es venu réparer la chasse d'eau ? »

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase tellement vite, à vrai dire, qu'il fallut à l'autre garçon quelques secondes supplémentaires pour la comprendre ; après quoi il mit quelques secondes encore à se rappeler l'intervention en question et enfin il hocha la tête avec sérieux. Alors, seulement, Izuku dissimula son visage derrière ses deux bras, mortifié, et se mit à bafouiller plus encore.

« _Oh mon dieu_ , murmura-t-il, les joues apparemment en feu. Je- Je- Je- Je suis vraiment désolé, j'avais tout inventé, il n'y avait rien du tout, j'avais juste envie de te revoir- »

… mais rien n'aurait pu préparer Shouto à entendre cette information, décidément.

« Tu voulais… me revoir ? » se contenta-t-il de répéter, ébahi.

Malheureusement, et bien qu'il ne pense pas à mal, cela suffit à ramener son ami à la situation présente ; et aussitôt ce dernier pâlit, s'excusa à nouveau, et ne laissa pas le temps au propriétaire des lieux de lui demander simplement _pourquoi_ avant de formuler l'hypothèse qu'il serait sans doute préférable qu'il parle, maintenant. Cela dit-  
Cela dit Shouto n'avait pas _envie_ de le voir partir, pas avant d'avoir compris comment l'envie de le revoir avait pu pousser son ami à s'inventer à problème – c'était une question de révisions, sûrement, il espérait peut-être pouvoir lui poser une question sur un cours qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre, mais…

Bon sang.  
Il était presque certain que cela n'était pas censé lui faire _autant_ plaisir. Que c'était illogique. Que la chaleur qu'il se sentait monter aux joues n'avait aucun sens.

Et pourtant lorsqu'il vit Izuku faire un pas en arrière, les yeux toujours fuyants de honte, il ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher de lui, d'attraper son poignet pour le retenir ; puis son ami pivota sur ses talons, lui jeta un regard mi-surpris mi-plein d'espoir, et le cœur de Shouto manqua un battement.

« Ce- Ce n'est pas un problème, bredouilla-t-il, soudain plus sûr des mots qu'il avait prévu de prononcer. Je veux dire. Je- Je ne t'en veux pas, au contraire, on. On ne serait jamais devenus amis sinon… »

La peau d'Izuku était chaude sous ses doigts tremblants.  
Et les yeux d'Izuku étaient profondément verts au milieu de ses taches de rousseur.  
Et le sourire d'Izuku, lorsqu'il revint, timide, un peu bancal, et pourtant présent, rassuré-

« Je suis quand même désolé, fit-il, non sans un bref rire gêné. J'aurais pu m'y prendre autrement… »

Mais Shouto n'aurait jamais voulu qu'il en soit autrement, jamais, car pour rien au monde il n'échangerait tous les moments qu'Izuku et lui avaient passés ensemble depuis le début, depuis leur première rencontre-  
Et soudain cela lui vint comme une claque en plein visage, comme la voix de Katsuki qui résonnait d'un coup dans tout l'espace du chantier. Entre son estomac qui se tordait à l'idée de ne plus le voir, son cœur qui s'emballait au moindre sourire de sa part, ce mélange d'inconfort et de chaleur dans sa poitrine, est-ce que- Est-ce qu'il était en train-

 _De tomber amoureux d'Izuku ?  
_


	11. Angst and the City

**Note de l'auteur :** Un chapitre assez dense en événements cette fois-ci, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! Merci encore de suivre cette fanfic ! x33

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Angst and the City**

C'était impossible, se répéta Shouto tout au long de la demi-heure qu'ils passèrent encore à discuter chez lui, au sec, en attendant autour d'un thé brûlant que la pluie à l'extérieur veuille bien s'arrêter de tomber.  
C'était impossible qu'il soit amoureux d'Izuku. Pas que son ami ne soit pas plein de qualités ou ne le mérite pas, bien au contraire, mais… Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques mois, n'étaient véritablement amis que depuis une semaine, à peine ; alors c'était beaucoup… beaucoup trop _tôt_. Même si le sourire de l'autre garçon ne manquait jamais de réchauffer son cœur et qu'il était toujours heureux de passer du temps avec lui et que ses yeux-

 _Oh_ , ses yeux. Leur vert qui brillait comme du cristal. Les taches de rousseur qui parsemaient son visage comme de la poussière d'étoile. Lorsqu'il n'était que son client, Shouto n'y avait jamais vraiment songé, trop professionnel et concentré sur sa tâche pour s'autoriser à penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais Izuku lui plaisait. _Bien sûr_ qu'il lui plaisait. Et en même temps, il était bel homme, avec ses bras plus musclés qu'ils en avaient l'air et la force brute que la pluie d'aujourd'hui avait finement révélée sous son t-shirt humide-

L'embarras faisant soudain chauffer son visage, Shouto perdit un instant le fil de ce qu'il faisait et manqua de s'entailler le doigt avec le couteau qu'il tenait d'une main. Pourquoi avait-il jugé opportun de ressasser les événements de l'après-midi en coupant ses carottes, déjà ? Pour un peu, il en aurait soupiré – mais ce n'était pas si simple.  
La vérité, qu'il le veuille ou non, était qu'Izuku occupait toutes ses pensées. Il avait suffi qu'il s'imagine qu'il pourrait, peut-être, _hypothétiquement_ être en train de s'éprendre de lui pour que son esprit refuse de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre ; alors il se remémorait leurs interactions, ce qu'ils avaient fait, ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, ce que…

 _Izuku était bisexuel_ , se rappela-t-il soudain. Il le lui avait dit, ce jour-là même. Cela signifiait que-

La lame bien aiguisée du petit couteau ne manqua pas sa peau pâle, cette fois-ci, et le jeune homme grimaça de douleur avant de porter à sa bouche le doigt meurtri. Il était essentiel qu'il trouve moyen de penser à autre chose, définitivement.

* * *

Encore une fois, et comme il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé, ce fut la plomberie qui lui sauva la mise : car le lendemain il fut de retour sur le chantier de l'université, et le remplacement des canalisations rongées par la corrosion le garda si bien occupé qu'il ne pensa pas à ses sentiments une fois du début de la matinée.  
Lorsqu'il finit par prendre une pause, cela dit, un simple coup d'œil à l'heure lui rappela qu'Izuku aurait son examen de droit de la famille quelques minutes plus tard, à peine, et il ne put s'empêcher de lui envoyer un rapide message – _bonne chance pour l'examen_ , une formalité. Une formalité à laquelle l'autre garçon répondit d'un _Merci !_ enjoué, auquel il ajouta un petit personnage à l'air heureux, et Shouto sentit son cœur manquer un battement lorsqu'il l'imagina lui sourire ainsi.

Ça n'avait même pas de sens, mais il espérait qu'Izuku était en train de sourire, en ce moment-même.

« Arrête de fixer ton portable comme ça, t'as l'air d'un crétin, pauvre débile ! »

Heureusement (quoique, cela restait à débattre), la douce voix de Katsuki ne tarda pas à l'arracher à ses rêveries ; alors Shouto décida qu'il était temps de ranger son portable et le glissa dans sa poche pour se tourner vers son collègue. Ce dernier avait l'air d'humeur aussi massacrante que la gentillesse de sa remarque le laissait supposer – le jeune homme l'interrogea d'un haussement de sourcil.

« Quoi ?! » réagit aussitôt le blond, agressif.

L'autre garçon avait une petite idée de ce qu'il pouvait y avoir – à sa connaissance, il n'y avait qu'une chose qui aurait pu mal se passer lors du week-end de son collègue – mais choisit, sans doute à raison, de continuer à le fixer plutôt que de mettre en mots ses soupçons. Et bien lui en prit, car Katsuki finit par passer une main agacée dans ses cheveux et marmonner, aussi penaud qu'agacé :

« Il a cru que c'était une sortie entre potes. Il m'a emmené acheter des _putains d'haltères_ , bordel. »

Puis, avant que Shouto n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, sinon écarquiller légèrement les yeux :

« Je veux ni de ta pitié, ni de ta compassion, cracha-t-il. Et si c'est pour m'étaler à la gueule ton bonheur avec ce connard de Deku, tu peux la fermer aussi. »

 _Son bonheur avec… ?  
_ Bien malgré lui, l'autre garçon sentit ses joues chauffer légèrement et détourna un peu le regard. _Si seulement_ , n'avait-il pu s'empêcher de songer ; mais c'était idiot, surtout alors que…

« Nous sommes à peine amis, se défendit-il, ou bien essaya-t-il de se convaincre, peut-être. J'apprécie beaucoup Izuku, mais…  
– C'est ça, ouais, intervint Katsuki, l'énervement sur son visage dûment troqué contre un sourcil froncé de scepticisme. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, mais t'as qu'à continuer à te voiler la face si t'en as envie, pauvre tache. »

Et c'est sur ces gentillesses supplémentaires qu'il pivota sur ses talons et s'en retourna au travail qui les attendait toujours.  
Shouto, lui, resta immobile quelques instants encore. La raison lui criait que c'était stupide, que son collègue cherchait uniquement à se moquer de lui ou à l'agacer, comme toujours, mais en même temps il ne pouvait empêcher les paroles du blond de lui tourner et de lui retourner dans la tête – et son instinct lui soufflait que…  
Ça se voyait _comme le nez au milieu de la figure_? songea-t-il, les yeux dans le vague. Vraiment ?

* * *

Le soir même, il envoya un nouveau message à Izuku pour lui demander comment s'était passé son examen, retint un soupir de soulagement et dissimula un sourire fier derrière une main lorsque l'autre garçon lui répondit que oui, le remercia avec enthousiasme ; et le lendemain il n'hésita pas un instant à l'encourager à nouveau par texto, peu importe qu'il soit obligé de passer la main dans ses cheveux pour oublier l'envie de s'étirer qui tiraillait méchamment ses lèvres.  
Le surlendemain, enfin, après une nouvelle pensée pour l'autre garçon sitôt qu'il posa les yeux sur l'heure, un nouveau bond dans sa poitrine sitôt qu'il vit apparaître l'un de ses messages à l'écran de son portable, il fut donc obligé de se rendre à l'évidence : rien de ce qu'il était en mesure de faire ne semblait pouvoir l'empêcher de penser à Izuku. Il n'était pas sûr que cela signifie qu'il l'aimait à proprement parler, mais… Izuku était une personne importante à ses yeux, assurément – et peut-être bien qu'il l'appréciait un peu plus que de raison et qu'il ne refuserait pas s'il lui proposait de, disons, donner à leur amitié un nouveau tournant.

Mais cette amitié était trop récente, se répétait-il sans cesse, dans le vain espoir que son cœur finisse par assimiler cette information. Alors il ne fit rien de spécial, ce jour-là encore, se contenta d'écouter d'une oreille distraite les grognements d'un Katsuki toujours pas de meilleure humeur en jetant un coup d'œil à son portable de temps à autre, et quand il remarqua qu'il avait un nouveau message la flamme de l'excitation s'embrasa au creux de son estomac-  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que celui-ci ne venait pas d'Izuku.

Refroidi, il l'ouvrit avec moins de hâte, et sentit son cœur tripler de poids au fur et à mesure que ses yeux parcouraient le texte qui s'affichait devant lui.

 _Salut Shouto, comment tu vas ? Tu n'as pas répondu à mon message vocal, alors je m'inquiétais ! Enfin, j'imagine que tu n'as pas dû le voir. Si jamais, je suis libre ce soir, tu peux passer à partir de 21h..._

\- et le message s'achevait par un petit visage lui adressant un clin d'œil, un petit visage lui soufflant un baiser, mais Shouto n'y prêta presque aucune attention. D'un geste rapide, le doigt tremblant un peu, il ferma le texto et décida de l'ignorer. Ce n'était qu'une cliente qui, pour une raison qui lui échappait, semblait persuadée qu'ils étaient amis, après tout ; s'il ne lui répondait pas et s'il n'intervenait plus chez elle, elle finirait forcément par se lasser.

Elle ne se lassa pas, malheureusement.  
Il se passa un jour entier, presque deux, durant lesquels le jeune homme n'entendit plus parler d'elle et l'oublia presque, si ce n'est qu'il sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge à chaque fois qu'il entendit son téléphone vibrer, quand bien même le message était d'Izuku ; et puis le vendredi soir il quitta les douches de la salle de sport pour manquer de lâcher son téléphone sitôt qu'il y posa les yeux.

 _Hey mon cœur, je commence à en avoir marre que tu me répondes pas… Je suis passée à tes bureaux dans l'après-midi, mais t'étais pas là, on a dû juste se louper. À quelle heure tu y seras lundi ?_

Puis, dans un second message, théâtralement envoyé quelques minutes plus tard :

 _Tu me manques._

Il aurait voulu l'ignorer à nouveau, il l'aurait voulu plus que tout, mais au lieu de ça il ne put que rester immobile et continuer de fixer l'écran de son portable, cette fois-ci. Cette femme… Elle n'arrêterait pas à moins d'y être forcée, n'est-ce pas ? Seulement, elle était cliente de Plomb'Express, et s'il l'y forçait elle risquait de…  
Ne sachant que faire, il laissa son cœur s'alourdir et ses yeux dériver dans le vide – jusqu'à ce qu'une claque sans douceur sur le haut de son crâne ne l'oblige à se redresser d'un coup pour jeter à son collègue un regard effaré.

« Arrête de tirer cette gueule, tronche de cake ! » lui lança toutefois Katsuki, pas perturbé le moins du monde par le fait qu'il venait effectivement de le _frapper_ – et, surtout, de le ramener à la réalité par la même occasion. Shouto était presque certain qu'il aurait dû être en colère, d'ailleurs, mais… « C'est lié à ce gros nerd de Deku, c'est ça ? T'as pas intérêt, pauvre tarte, parce que si y'a bien un enfoiré sur cette terre qui en vaut pas la putain de peine- »

Cela suffit à le sortir de sa transe pour de bon. Rapidement, il redressa la tête et jeta au blond un regard sérieux.

« Non, assura-t-il, Izuku va très bien. Il a des examens, en ce moment, mais on se verra tout de même demain, comme chaque semaine, alors…  
– Attends, quoi ? Tu veux dire que vous avez des _putains de rencards_ tous les week-ends, et que tu le baises toujours pas ?! »

 _S'il- ?  
_ Shouto n'eut pas le temps d'assimiler le sens des mots de son collègue qu'il sentit ses joues s'empourprer, et il lui sembla bien que sa tentative de les dissimuler derrière l'une de ses paumes s'avéra vaine.

« Je- Je n'essaie pas de… »

Il aurait pu terminer sa phrase, mais croiser brièvement le regard de l'autre homme suffit à l'en dissuader – rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis, vraisemblablement. Soit. Ce n'était pas bien grave ; sa relation avec Izuku ne le regardait pas, de toute manière. Et puis ce n'était pas en raison de ses sentiments – ou non sentiments – pour son nouvel ami que son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine-  
Non, c'était _cette femme_.  
L'espace d'un instant, l'idée lui passa à l'esprit d'en parler à Katsuki. Pas de lui demander conseil, tout de même pas, ni vraiment de chercher sa compassion, mais… Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus que les réponses qui s'imposèrent à ses pensées lui firent aussitôt écarter cette possibilité. _Quoi, le grand Shouto Todoroki se laisse emmerder par une nana ?!_ dirait-il sûrement, moqueur – et Shouto n'était pas sûr qu'il le supporterait, alors non, il n'en parlerait pas à son collègue.

Il prit sur lui, fit bon usage de ses capacités à cacher sous un visage neutre les sentiments qui bouillonnaient dans sa poitrine, comme lors de toutes ces années qu'il avait survécues aux côtés de son ordure de père, et rentra chez lui sans demander son reste. Puis, le lendemain, il retrouva Izuku au _Zénith_ et sentit son cœur s'alléger lorsqu'il le vit lui sourire, lorsqu'il l'entendit lui confirmer de vive voix que ses examens de la semaine s'étaient, dans l'ensemble, bien passés ; alors il fit l'erreur de croire que tout pourrait aller mieux, pour peu que son ami continue de grimacer en se brûlant la langue avec son thé aux fruits, et un frisson de sueur froide parcourut son dos dès l'instant où son téléphone vibra dans sa poche.

« Shouto ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Évidemment, la façon dont il s'était immobilisé, dont ses yeux s'étaient brièvement écarquillés n'avait pas échappé à l'autre garçon. Il était toujours tellement, tellement attentif à ce genre de détails – à _tous_ les genres de détails, en fait.  
Le jeune homme hésita mais finit par hocher la tête avec lenteur, cependant. Il aurait pu lui dire la vérité, puisqu'il était déjà au courant de la situation, mais… Il se _laissait emmerder_ par une _nana_. Depuis plusieurs longues, longues journées.

« Oui, dit-il. J'ai juste… peur d'avoir laissé la fenêtre ouverte en partant. »

Un mensonge éhonté auquel Izuku répondit d'un petit sourire amusé, quoique pas forcément convaincu ; mais si tout n'allait pas maintenant, tout finirait par aller, se répéta Shouto. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

* * *

Sa cliente lui laissa un nouvel appel en absence le samedi soir, finalement, accompagné d'un message vocal long d'une dizaine de minutes qu'il ne prit pas la peine d'écouter, et quelques textos dans la journée de dimanche qu'il préféra effacer sans même les lire.  
Il se demanda s'il avait moyen de bloquer son numéro, ou s'il ne devrait pas changer le sien peut-être, mais ce n'était pas une décision qu'il pouvait prendre sans en avoir informé son entreprise – alors, le mardi matin, il garda les yeux rivés sur la buée qui s'échappait de son café brûlant de longues secondes avant d'oser s'éclaircir la gorge et s'adresser à sa collègue et amie sagement assise à côté de lui.

« Momo ? l'appela-t-il sans la regarder. J'aimerais que… J'aimerais te demander un service. »

Il la sentit se tendre sur sa chaise et finit par trouver la force de tourner les yeux dans sa direction. Ce n'était pas facile à mettre en mots, et il ne s'imaginait pas lui expliquer ce que lui avait fait cette femme, exactement, parce que- parce qu'il ne serait pas capable de répéter ses mots et qu'elle n'avait rien fait de répréhensible à proprement parler de toute manière, mais-  
Il inspira brièvement avant de poursuivre.

« J'aimerais que tu ne m'envoies plus chez Emi Sakurano. Si- Si c'est possible.  
– Heu- Oui, bien sûr », la jeune fille n'hésita-t-elle heureusement pas à lui répondre au bout d'une seconde de surprise. Elle se pencha ensuite sur son ordinateur, sans doute pour prendre en note cette information. « Mais… Est-ce que je peux te demander pourquoi ? Quelque chose s'est mal passé ? »

Son visage n'en laissait rien paraître, mais l'inquiétude dans sa voix était palpable, et Shouto ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête. Ce n'était pas le but qu'il recherchait.

« Je sais qu'elle a souvent essayé de te faire venir chez elle, mais… » Et puis, d'un seul coup, son ton se fit bien plus sérieux. « Shouto, qu'est-ce que madame Sakurano t'a fait ? »

À son tour d'être surpris – le jeune homme releva sur elle de grands yeux et se sentit tout de suite intimidé par le regard qu'elle lui jetait, un mélange d'inquiétude et de sévérité qui ne laissait plus la place aux compromis, comme si… Comme si elle savait. Et elle s'en doutait sûrement, à vrai dire.

« Tu ne m'as jamais demandé ce genre de choses, s'expliqua-t-elle. Et je sais que tu ne veux pas faire de vagues, mais… si la situation est aussi grave que j'en ai l'impression, il faut que tu m'en parles.  
– La situation n'est pas grave, finit par répondre son collègue et ami, presque avec trop d'empressement. Elle est juste… Elle est juste persuadée qu'elle m'intéresse.  
– … Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

À nouveau, il hésita. Momo était bien trop perspicace pour qu'il puisse continuer de lutter, cependant ; alors, dans l'incapacité de lui mentir ou de lui cacher quoi que ce soit bien longtemps, il lui raconta tout. Sans reprendre les propos de sa cliente, bien sûr – il lui expliqua seulement qu'elle avait tenté de le contacter à plusieurs reprises, quand bien même il l'avait jusqu'ici ignorée, et qu'elle était apparemment passée aux bureaux de l'entreprise dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir, rien de plus.  
Rien de plus, et pourtant les yeux de Momo s'écarquillèrent au fur et à mesure de son explication, et elle finit par joindre ses mains au niveau de son cœur.

« C'est… C'est quelque chose de grave, Shouto », souffla-t-elle, visiblement peinée, et le cœur du jeune homme se serra de honte. Ce n'était pas _ça_ , l'objectif qu'il visait. « Il faut absolument réagir. Je vais m'arranger pour que tu n'ailles plus jamais chez elle, et… »

Elle s'arrêta une seconde, le temps de réfléchir, avant de reprendre.

« Est-ce que tu en as parlé à monsieur Midoriya ? demanda-t-elle. Puisque vous êtes amis, et tu m'as bien dit qu'il était étudiant en droit- »

Oui, bien sûr.  
Izuku étudiait le droit, il avait même été capable de lui citer – à l'alinéa près – l'article du code civil qui concernait le harcèlement, et ils étaient amis. Il l'aiderait sans doute, si Shouto le lui demandait. Et même s'il ne savait quoi faire, il l'écouterait, il essaierait de le faire rire ou de le rassurer, il lui sourirait d'un sourire qui ferait battre son cœur à l'étroit dans sa poitrine-  
Mais Izuku était en période d'examens. Et il se faisait… il se voyait mis mal à l'aise par le comportement d'une fille. _Une faible femme_ , pour reprendre les mots atroces de l'homme qu'il haïssait plus que tout. Quand bien même il savait, rationnellement, que ce n'était pas le genre d'informations dont un jury était censé tenir compte, il ne pouvait empêcher l'embarras de brûler son estomac et de lui souffler que ce n'était _pas si grave_ , que l'affaire ne _valait pas la peine_ qu'on l'emmène au tribunal.  
Alors _non_ , absolument pas.

« C'est impossible, assura-t-il, l'air plus sombre qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Je ne peux pas. »

Elle ne l'avait même pas insulté. Pas fait de remarque à caractère impoli ou sexuel. N'avait pas employé le _moindre_ terme grossier.

Pendant de longues secondes, Momo ne dit rien et Shouto n'osa pas briser le silence qui s'était installé entre eux. Et puis, finalement, elle laissa échapper un bref soupir résigné, et il sentit une main douce se poser sur son poignet, quelques doigts rassurants caresser sa peau.

« On va trouver une solution, lui promit-elle. Je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour qu'elle ne t'approche plus. »

Alors le jeune homme esquissa un sourire, plus que jamais touché d'avoir la chance de l'avoir pour amie, et la remercia avec toute la sincérité dont il était capable.

* * *

Tout au long de la semaine qui suivit, Momo exigea donc qu'il lui fasse un rapport de la situation chaque matin, en lui donnant le nombre exact de nouveaux messages vocaux ou écrits que madame Sakurano lui avait laissés depuis la veille, ainsi que les informations pertinentes que ceux-ci contenaient, s'il les avait lus ou écoutés. Des informations qu'elle prit en note avec diligence, évidemment, avant de lui souhaiter une bonne journée et de s'arranger pour que, effectivement, il n'ait jamais à intervenir chez elle – et dans l'ensemble tout se passa bien, majoritairement parce qu'il prit rapidement l'habitude d'ignorer avec application les messages de sa cliente. Ce n'était que l'affaire d'une semaine, de toute façon, le temps de recueillir suffisamment de preuves de son _harcèlement_ à présenter en cas de passage au tribunal, après quoi il bloquerait purement et simplement son numéro.

Alors il prit son mal en patience et se concentra sur le reste : son travail, qu'il appréciait toujours autant et dont il était fier, les examens d'Izuku, avant lesquels il envoyait toujours un petit message à son ami, après lesquels il s'arrangeait toujours pour lui demander si tout s'était bien passé, et la façon dont le simple fait de recevoir des nouvelles de sa part rendait toujours sa journée un peu meilleure. Katsuki qui semblait s'être calmé, aussi ; puis le vendredi, son cours de boxe, qui représenta un défouloir bienvenu.

« Putain, c'est mieux que la semaine dernière, mais t'as toujours une tête de déterré, lui lança d'ailleurs son collègue, encourageant, après un entraînement particulièrement intensif. Arrête d'en faire tout un foin et va te le faire ! Ça m'étonnerait pas que tu lui plaises, en plus, vu comme il a des goûts de merde. »

Shouto n'essaya même pas de lui expliquer qu'il n'avait pas pour projet de « se faire » Izuku, cette fois-ci, et se contenta de lui demander s'il parvenait à ses fins avec Eijirou en retour.

« Ouais, répondit toutefois le blond, étonnamment. C'est un crétin en puissance, mais il va finir par piger, même s'il faut que je le lui fourre dans le crâne à coups de pelle. J'ai… » Il tourna la tête, l'air… agacé, mais les joues un peu rouges ? « Je l'emmène au ciné ce dimanche. »

Et lorsque samedi arriva, finalement, et qu'il retrouva Izuku à la pâtisserie Müller pour fêter la fin de ses examens autour d'une tranche de gâteau, Shouto se sentit mieux, décidément. C'était peut-être dû à son téléphone dont il avait désactivé les vibrations lorsque c'était Emi Sakurano qui cherchait à le joindre, ou bien au sourire soulagé que son ami lui offrit sitôt que leurs regards se croisèrent, mais dans tous les cas…

Il adressa à l'autre garçon un bref sourire, s'installa en face de lui et laissa les heures de l'après-midi se perdre dans la façon qu'il avait de lui raconter les questions qui étaient tombées aux examens, les réponses qu'il y avait apportées.  
S'il s'attendait à entendre parler de droit des minorités, de Toshinori Yagi (évidemment – et il adorait la manière dont les yeux d'Izuku s'illuminaient lorsqu'il en était question) ou encore d'Ochaco et de Tenya, cela dit, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer le sujet que son ami aborderait lorsque leur conversation se tarit – à savoir, un dossier, mince, dans une fourre en plastique semi-transparente, qu'il posa sur la table devant lui avant de le regarder avec sérieux.

« Heu, Shouto… commença-t-il, mal assuré. Je- C'est peut-être complètement stupide, ahah, mais tu n'avais pas l'air en forme la dernière fois, et j'ai pensé que… enfin ! Ce ne sont vraiment que des suppositions de ma part ! Mais si jamais cette fille a recommencé… »

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que l'autre garçon comprenne.  
 _Oh_.

« Tiens, ajouta-t-il en glissant le dossier vers lui. C'est- C'est pas grand-chose, mais il y a les articles concernés, avec- quelques notes personnelles… même si c'est que mon analyse, alors ça vaut ce que ça vaut. Oh, et aussi des infos sur quelques affaires similaires. »

Shouto cligna des yeux, l'air hébété.  
Alors ceux de son ami s'écarquillèrent et il se redressa d'un coup sur sa chaise.

« Je- Je me suis peut-être trompé ! Mais je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux prévenir que guérir… p-probablement… »

Il fallut encore une seconde pour que l'autre homme assimile ces informations, cela dit. L'idée qu'il avait… alors qu'il était en pleine période d'examens… et tout ce qu'il avait cherché, tout ce qu'il avait trouvé, c'était…  
Bêtement, Shouto s'en voulut de lui avoir fait perdre tant de temps. Puis il songea que la meilleure façon de se racheter serait sûrement de faire bon usage de ces documents, et il sentit ses joues chauffer un peu.

« Merci, osa-t-il, presque en un souffle. Izuku, je… Merci beaucoup. »

Il ne savait toujours pas s'il était amoureux de l'autre garçon, et il n'avait plus ni le temps ni la force d'y réfléchir pour l'instant, mais une chose était sûre : le simple fait d'être son ami témoignait déjà d'une chance inouïe.


	12. Un boulot d'enfer

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou ! À l'heure, courageusement et même relativement tôt par rapport à mon habitude, voici le chapitre 12 ! xD J'espère qu'il vous plaira. En tout cas je tiens encore une fois à vous remercier pour vos favs, vos follows et vos reviews, oui je suis partie pour faire ça pratiquement à chaque fois mais XD ça me touche vraiment beaucoup et je m'y attendais pas du tout quand j'ai commencé à poster cette fic asdfghjkl Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Un boulot d'enfer**

Lorsqu'il arriva aux bureaux de Plomb'Express, le lundi matin, Shouto avait un gobelet de café bien chaud dans chaque main et le cœur si serein que lui-même peinait à y croire.  
Bien sûr, les messages de madame Sakurano n'avaient pas cessé d'encombrer la mémoire de son téléphone portable. Et tout aussi évidemment, ses yeux n'avaient pas cessé de glisser malgré lui sur les mots qu'elle lui avait écrits, son estomac n'avait pas arrêté de se tordre à chaque fois qu'il avait lu _mon beau_ ou _rappelle-moi_ – mais il savait que Momo mettait tout en œuvre pour l'aider, elle qui était si efficace quelle que soit la tâche qu'on lui confie… et il avait parcouru le dossier confié par Izuku. Il savait qu'il avait le droit de ne pas apprécier la façon dont sa cliente agissait avec lui, et il savait qu'il existait des démarches qu'il pouvait entreprendre, des lois pour le soutenir.

Non. La vérité, ce qui lui permettait de continuer à vivre sans que son estomac se serre, c'était… Plus que tout, il savait qu'Izuku était de son côté.

Ils avaient passé une partie de la veille ensemble, finalement ; il ne savait plus qui d'eux deux l'avait proposé, ni comment, mais ils avaient dû convenir que réviser encore un peu ce dimanche-là ne ferait pas de mal à son ami, sans doute, ou quelque chose comme ça. Alors ils s'étaient retrouvés chez Shouto en début d'après-midi et ça avait été… agréable.  
Izuku avait amené quelques parts de tarte à la framboise, lui-même avait fait du thé, et il n'avait pas vu les heures défiler. Ils avaient passé en revue le contenu des examens qu'il lui restait encore, bien sûr, mais ils avaient aussi discuté, assis presque épaule contre épaule sur le canapé du salon, et pas une seconde il n'avait pensé à Emi Sakurano ou à… quoi que ce soit d'autre que l'autre garçon, à vrai dire. Izuku, amusant lorsqu'il se mettait à marmonner, attachant lorsqu'il abordait une affaire de Toshinori Yagi et que ses yeux se mettaient à briller, un peu agaçant lorsqu'il se décourageait et craignait de ne pas y arriver aussi – mais Shouto savait que c'était faux et n'avait pas hésité à le lui dire. Izuku, son ami, en qui il avait confiance. Izuku avec qui il se sentait bien, mieux qu'avec quiconque.

C'étaient des sentiments auxquels il était forcément trop tôt pour donner le nom d'amour, _forcément_ , et pourtant…

Secouant brièvement la tête pour se débarrasser de la chaleur qui menaçait de s'étendre sur ses joues, il poussa la porte des locaux de l'entreprise qui l'employait et s'apprêta à apporter son thé à Momo, comme chaque matin, mais s'arrêta et écarquilla les yeux sitôt qu'il repéra derrière l'accueil une silhouette à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

« Hé bah, gamin ! lui lança son patron, avant de s'éloigner de sa collègue pour s'approcher de lui. Alors c'est vrai, ce qu'on raconte, tu es toujours aussi matinal ? »

Tout en parlant, il lui tendit une main forte et calleuse ; le jeune homme posa l'un des gobelets qu'il tenait à côté de l'ordinateur de Momo et la serra.

« Bonjour, monsieur Tanaka, répondit-il. Je suis désolé, si j'avais su que vous seriez là, je vous aurais amené du café aussi.  
– Boarf, t'en fais pas pour ça ! Je faisais que passer régler un truc avec la petiote, de toute façon ! »

Il accompagna ses mots d'une tape sur son épaule, cette fois-ci, le genre de geste qu'il avait dû vouloir amical mais qui aurait manqué de le faire basculer en avant si Shouto n'avait pas pris soin de l'encaisser correctement ; heureusement qu'il y était habitué et avait appris à s'y montrer résistant.

« Il y a un problème ? » put-il donc demander sans encombre, une fois remis du choc, ses yeux voyageant de son supérieur à sa collègue et inversement.

Il lui sembla que les deux intéressés échangeaient un bref regard et Momo ouvrit la bouche, mais monsieur Tanaka fut le premier à lui répondre :

« Ouais, Yamashiro est au fond du lit », expliqua-t-il. Yamashiro, l'un de ses quelques collègues plus âgés, donc, avec qui il s'entendait bien – le jeune homme espérait que son état n'était pas trop grave. « Le truc, c'est qu'on comptait sur lui pour quelques interventions, aujourd'hui…  
– Alors j'ai suggéré que tu t'en charges, poursuivit l'unique demoiselle de l'assemblée, le ton aussi calme et sûr qu'à son habitude. Arguant qu'il serait facile de te prévenir, puisque tu passais au bureau tous les matins avant de te rendre sur le chantier. »

Comprenant soudain mieux, Shouto hocha la tête. Il s'était préparé à travailler au remplacement des anciennes canalisations de l'université aujourd'hui encore, mais il n'avait pas postulé chez Plomb'Express dans l'espoir de n'être appelé à faire que ce qu'il se préparait à faire – et puis, tant qu'il pouvait faire son métier, peu lui importait que ce soit à l'université ou chez des particuliers.  
À condition qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'Emi Sakurano.  
Il réprima un frisson à cette idée ; mais un rapide coup d'œil à son amie lui assura que ce n'était définitivement pas chez cette femme qu'il allait être envoyé, et en toute franchise, il aurait dû s'en douter. Momo _savait_ – il pouvait compter sur elle.

Ainsi, il passa la matinée et l'après-midi à se rendre chez divers clients, qui par chance s'avérèrent tous plus ou moins sympathiques et compréhensifs. Il y eut une mère de famille débordée qui peina un peu à comprendre ses explications relatives au devis qu'il établit pour elle, bien sûr, mais elle eut la gentillesse de lui offrir le café tandis qu'il lui détaillait chaque étape des opérations ainsi que son coût ; puis ce furent un couple de retraités qui le félicitèrent pour son efficacité, une jeune femme qui lui adressa un regard ou deux mais évita tout geste ou remarque déplacés… Et la journée se termina sans encombre.  
Après tant de jours et de semaines passés à travailler à l'université, Shouto avait presque l'impression d'avoir oublié comme il aimait se rendre chez des clients. Certes, il n'appréciait pas particulièrement le contact humain, avant toute chose parce qu'il n'était jamais bien à l'aise en présence de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais… C'était quelque chose dans leur sourire, ou bien leurs regards soulagés, lorsqu'ils lui serraient la main et le remerciaient. Il avait l'impression- Il se sentait _utile_ , à vrai dire, et il aimait pouvoir se dire qu'il avait su les aider.

Aussi n'hésita-t-il pas à accepter de renouveler l'expérience, le lendemain, lorsqu'il arriva aux bureaux de l'entreprise et qu'il y trouva encore une fois son patron, bien embêté que Yamashiro soit encore alité ; et mercredi matin, c'est à peine s'il lui parut étrange que monsieur Tanaka soit à nouveau présent. Le seul problème était qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de mettre Momo au courant des nouveaux messages envoyés par madame Sakurano, avec tout ça – mais le contenu de ceux-ci n'avait pas vraiment changé, et sa cliente lui écrivait même moins souvent, ces derniers jours, alors…

Il fit l'erreur de se dire que peut-être, peut-être, elle était enfin en train de se lasser de ne pas obtenir de réponse – de comprendre qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas, de lâcher l'affaire.

Et il réalisa l'ampleur de sa bêtise lorsqu'il entendit la porte de leurs bureaux s'ouvrir, bien assis qu'il était derrière la réception tout récemment ouverte, occupé à terminer son café en compagnie de Momo et de son patron, et qu'il tourna la tête vers l'entrée pour que ses yeux se posent sur la femme précise qui ne cessait de le _harceler_ depuis maintenant plus d'une semaine.

« Bonjour… » salua-t-elle poliment, presque timidement en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, la première pensée de Shouto fut que c'était une belle femme ; la trentaine, sans doute, peut-être un peu moins, avec de longs cheveux bruns qui tombaient sur ses épaules pâles, une robe d'été vaporeuse et de petits escarpins aux pieds ; mais sitôt qu'elle le repéra dans la pièce ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et le jeune homme se figea.

« Ah, Shouto ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je savais que tu serais là ! Tu te rends compte que cette garce a essayé de me faire croire que- »

Elle termina sa phrase, sans doute, mais il ne parvint pas à distinguer de quelle façon. Avec quels mots. Sur quel ton. L'accueil était silencieux, ou du moins c'était le plus probable, mais les questions dans sa tête s'étaient faites trop bruyantes et l'angoisse lui serrait la gorge.  
Que dire ? Que faire ? Comment réagir ? Éviter d'imposer ça, cette situation, à monsieur Tanaka et à Momo, tout en faisant comprendre à sa cliente que son attitude était déplacée ; il supposait que la meilleure solution était de se montrer ferme, mais ses doigts tremblaient, ses mains étaient moites, il voulut se lever et se sentit vaciller-

Et puis, au moment où il reprit vaguement conscience de ce qui l'entourait, il constata que son patron avait été plus rapide. D'une ou deux grandes enjambées, il s'était approché de madame Sakurano, et maintenant c'était sa voix forte et amicale qui résonnait dans les bureaux de l'entreprise.

« Bonjour, madame, bienvenue chez Plomb'Express, lança-t-il, l'air enjoué. Dites-moi donc, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour vous, aujourd'hui ?  
– Je… » L'air surprise, la jeune femme marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis ses yeux revinrent sur Shouto. « Je suis venue voir Shouto. »

Mais Shouto, lui, n'était plus sûr de respirer encore.  
Si monsieur Tanaka lui demandait d'intervenir chez elle, de la suivre, de lui _obéir_ , alors- Pour se montrer à la hauteur de son poste, et malgré les nausées qui torturaient son estomac jusque dans sa trachée-

« Je suis désolé, madame, mais le bonhomme est très occupé ces prochains jours. »

La réponse de son chef le prit tant par surprise qu'il se sentit écarquiller les yeux et ne put rien ajouter, le souffle coupé.

« Si vous voulez bien m'expliquer votre souci, je vais mettre un autre de nos gars sur le coup-  
– Oh, alors c'est comme ça que ça marche ? » Pour toute réponse, madame Sakurano avait serré les poings et froncé les sourcils. « Votre employé flirte avec mois pendant des _semaines_ , et au moment où je découvre qu'il est déjà pris, il n'assume plus rien et il joue les innocents ? »

… _Hein ?  
_ Mais il n'avait pas… Enfin, il n'avait jamais voulu… Et il ne lui semblait pas que…  
Abasourdi, le cœur lourd, Shouto eut envie de se lever et de s'approcher de sa cliente, de lui expliquer qu'il s'agissait d'un malentendu ; mais son corps se refusa à bouger, sa bouche à ne serait-ce qu'émettre le moindre son, et il resta désespérément immobile, comme figé sur place, l'air hébété, ses yeux hagards ne pouvant que suivre monsieur Tanaka comme il se plaçait fermement entre sa cliente et lui et reconduisait la jeune femme en direction de la sortie.

Il entendit encore quelques paroles échangées, monsieur Tanaka qui expliquait que les données qu'elle recevait dans un cadre professionnel n'étaient à utiliser que dans ce cadre, madame Sakurano qui menaçait de déconseiller l'entreprise à toutes ses connaissances car _c'est inadmissible, c'est quoi cette façon de traiter vos clients ?!_ – et puis la lourde porte de l'entrée se referma sur eux et ne resta plus que le silence.  
Silence qui dura de longues, longues secondes encore, étirées par le rythme effréné de son cœur dans sa poitrine, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la main tiède de Momo se poser sur la sienne, contre son genou, et qu'il ne parvienne pas à retenir un sursaut. Il n'avait pas réalisé que ses doigts serraient le tissu de son uniforme et ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque ceux de son amie se mêlèrent aux siens.

« … Elle a raison, s'entendit-il dire, les yeux encore dans le vague. Je ne lui ai jamais dit d'arrêter d'essayer de me contacter. Je- Peut-être que j'ai-  
– Moi, je le lui ai dit, l'interrompit Momo, le ton ferme. Plusieurs fois, même. À chaque fois qu'elle a essayé d'appeler la semaine dernière, jusqu'à ce que… »

La jeune fille marqua une brève pause, le temps de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, puis elle releva sur Shouto un regard embarrassé.

« Je suis désolée, Shouto, s'excusa-t-elle, sincère. Elle a dit qu'elle savait où tu travaillais, alors… J'ai été obligée de mettre monsieur Tanaka au courant de la situation. J'aurais dû t'en parler avant, mais… » Elle ferma un instant les yeux, l'air décidée. « En tant qu'employée, il est de mon devoir d'informer mes supérieurs de tous les problèmes susceptibles de nuire à l'entreprise.  
– C'est bon, ne t'en fais pas. Je… Je crois que tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. »

La main toujours contre la sienne, sa collègue esquissa un bref sourire, avant de détourner à nouveau le regard.

« Et c'est pour cela que nous avons envoyé Yamashiro sur le chantier de l'université à ta place, conclut-elle.  
– … Pardon ? Tu veux dire que-  
– Je suis vraiment désolée, fit-elle, l'air un peu penaude. J'aurais voulu que nous puissions régler cette histoire sans que tu en entendes parler… »

C'était bon, cela dit. Shouto n'avait pas besoin d'y réfléchir plus longtemps ; même s'il aurait préféré pouvoir épargner à leur patron toute implication dans l'affaire, il était… touché, infiniment touché de ce que Momo et lui avaient fait pour lui, et elle était toute pardonnée.

« Enfin, j'espère qu'elle ne recommencera plus, reprit d'ailleurs cette dernière, plus calme. Elle avait l'air persuadée qu'on était ensemble et que j'essayais de te garder pour moi toute seule… »

Le ton sur lequel elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots était lourd d'embarras, mortifié presque, et Shouto haussa un sourcil. Ce qu'il avait vécu avec madame Sakurano n'avait rien de drôle, évidemment, mais-

« Mais… je ne m'intéresse même pas aux femmes, fit-il, sceptique – et Momo, qui le savait depuis longtemps, bien sûr, lui offrit un soupir mi-compatissant mi-amusé.  
– Et je ne m'intéresse pas aux hommes. Alors vraiment, nous deux, ensemble… »

Cette fois-ci, c'est un véritable sourire qu'ils échangèrent, une seconde qui se passa dans un silence nouveau mais agréable.  
Puis leur patron refit une entrée fracassante dans les locaux, se plaignant à voix haute d'avoir eu « toutes les peines du monde » à se débarrasser de la cliente qu'il avait tâché de chasser avec autant de politesse que possible ; mais lorsque Shouto, le cœur serré, s'avança pour lui présenter ses excuses, il se contenta d'éclater de rire, de poser une large paume sur le haut de son crâne, de lui ébouriffer les cheveux jusqu'à le décoiffer, et…

« Essaie pas de tout prendre sur toi, gamin, dit-il. L'entraide, ça s'arrête pas aux barrières du chantier, c'est clair ? »

Il hocha la tête, soudain intimidé, et ne répondit pas – mais dans les faits, il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser.

* * *

Shouto eut beau jurer à son patron qu'il se sentait parfaitement bien et que les récents événements n'interféreraient pas avec son travail, cependant, monsieur Tanaka refusa de le laisser se rendre sur le chantier ou chez le moindre client ce jour-là, arguant qu'il avait mérité ce jour de congé, de toute façon ; alors il passa encore quelque temps à tenir compagnie à Momo, un peu perdu, puis il rentra chez lui et se laissa tomber sur son grand lit.  
Où il s'endormit en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire et sans même s'en rendre compte.

Ainsi, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il fut obligé de se rendre à l'évidence : son chef avait raison. Il n'avait pas réalisé que sa cliente l'avait autant… épuisé, émotionnellement parlant ; mais tout était terminé, à présent.  
En fin de matinée, il reçut un dernier SMS, un message d'adieu aux accents furibonds, et ne le lut même pas en entier avant de bloquer le numéro de madame Sakurano une bonne fois pour toutes – après quoi la vie reprit son cours.

Par texto, il informa brièvement Izuku que les problèmes qu'il avait rencontrés avec sa cliente étaient résolus ; passa une heure ou deux à échanger des messages avec lui en préparant le déjeuner, faisant la vaisselle, s'occupant de la lessive ; puis son ami dut se rendre à son avant-dernier examen de la session, alors Shouto lui souhaita bon courage, une fois encore, avant de se retrouver seul dans le silence de son appartement.  
Enfin.  
Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas seul auparavant – simplement qu'en l'absence de réponse d'Izuku, il… n'avait plus vraiment de quoi s'occuper. Il aurait pu faire de la pâtisserie, bien sûr, mais il avait déjà longuement cuisiné à midi, et il risquait de lui manquer des ingrédients, sans oublier le fait qu'il n'avait pas particulièrement d'idée quant à ce qu'il pourrait confectionner. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être chez lui le mercredi après-midi…

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire, s'il ne travaillait pas ? En dehors de la cuisine, d'un peu de lecture, des moments qu'il passait au cours de boxe ou avec Izuku, il n'avait pas vraiment de _loisirs_ – et il se rappelait bien que sa mère aimait à s'installer à côté de lui sur les canapés du salon, lorsque son père était absent, pour faire du point de croix pendant qu'il regardait des dessins animés, mais…  
Il avait peut-être un peu passé l'âge des dessins animés. C'étaient des souvenirs qui lui étaient chers, cela dit, et il prit un instant pour penser à celle qui l'avait mis au monde, celle qu'il n'avait plus revue depuis- depuis _des années_. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça, il était encore capable de la décrire dans les moindres détails : avec ses cheveux longs et pâles qui tombaient sur ses épaules, son sourire faible mais tendre, son regard fatigué. La douceur de ses doigts fins. La gentillesse, non, l'affection dans sa voix.

Il n'avait pas revu sa mère depuis plus de quinze ans.  
Et jusqu'ici, cela lui avait semblé… non pas normal, évidemment que non, mais inéluctable. Il ne savait pas dans quel institut sa mère avait été internée. Il ne savait pas non plus si elle s'y trouvait encore, si elle en était sortie, où elle vivait le cas échéant – ni même si elle vivait encore. Même s'il l'avait voulu, malheureusement, il aurait été bien incapable de la retrouver ou de lui rendre visite, pas tant qu'il vivait chez ce _monstre_ -  
Cela faisait près de cinq ans qu'il avait quitté sa demeure, cependant. Cinq ans qu'il avait la liberté d'entreprendre quelque recherche, de se renseigner, et cinq ans qu'il ne le faisait pas.

Parce que sa mère qu'il aimait tant l'avait un jour vu avocat de la défense, marchant contre son géniteur dans les pas d'un certain Toshinori Yagi, et qu'envers et contre tout il était devenu plombier.  
Non – qu'envers et contre tout il n'était devenu _que_ plombier.

Le cœur soudain serré, Shouto s'assit sur son canapé et passa les mains dans ses cheveux.  
C'était stupide. C'était parfaitement stupide, il s'en était toujours rendu compte ; mais il avait fallu que Momo et monsieur Tanaka prennent sa défense, que la forte poigne de son patron se pose sur son crâne, pour qu'il réalise pleinement ce que cela voulait dire.

Il n'était pas _que_ plombier. Il était employé, certes, pas chef ni même sous-chef, et il ne gagnait sans doute pas le tiers du salaire de son père, mais il faisait partie d'une entreprise où il effectuait un travail qui lui plaisait entouré de collègues qui tenaient à lui – et dans cette entreprise il avait trouvé sa _place_.

C'était quelque chose qu'il était peut-être temps qu'il reconnaisse.  
Car c'était quelque chose dont, il le savait désormais, il n'avait plus l'intention de s'autoriser à avoir honte.

* * *

Jeudi matin, Shouto arriva sur le chantier de l'université à l'heure, serein et convenablement reposé.  
C'est cette disponibilité d'esprit fraîchement retrouvée, assurément, qui lui permit de remarquer au premier coup d'œil que Katsuki n'était pas dans son état normal ; car il ne lui fit pas la moindre remarque sur son air à nouveau calme, lui qui s'était si facilement rendu compte que quelque chose clochait la semaine précédente, et au lieu de ça il arborait un sourire… éminemment arrogant et carnassier, comme s'il débordait d'énergie et d'envie de faire usage de sa force.  
Une chance qu'ils aient d'anciennes canalisations à détruire aujourd'hui encore, ne put s'empêcher de songer l'autre garçon.

« J'ai résolu le problème qui me préoccupait », annonça-t-il en s'approchant de son collègue, pour amorcer la conversation.

Ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure façon de le faire, tout compte fait, mais cela suffit à susciter une réponse de la part du blond, alors il supposa que la méthode était, sinon bonne, au moins vaguement acceptable.

« Oh, laisse-moi deviner, t'as enfin tenu la main de cet empaffé de Deku deux minutes ? demanda-t-il, moqueur, sans se soucier que Shouto fronce les sourcils en l'entendant traiter Izuku d' _empaffé_ – ni que ses joues se colorent un peu à l'idée d'effectivement lui prendre la main. Vous restez des gros losers. »

Puis, ses lèvres s'étirant encore, il ajouta :

« Ei et moi, on est allés _beaucoup_ plus loin que ça ce week-end. »

Oh.  
Il fallut une seconde à Shouto pour comprendre ce qu'il entendait par là, exactement, après quoi ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sans qu'il ne puisse les en empêcher. _Oh_.

Ce n'était pas la réaction à avoir, visiblement, car le sourire sur le visage de Katsuki se mua bien vite en expression agacée.

« Je te préviens, connard, si t'es en train de te demander comment c'est possible ou de te dire que je l'ai forcé à quoi que ce soit-  
– Non, non, se hâta de démentir Shouto. C'est juste que… »

Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, il détourna les yeux de son collègue et porta un doigt contre ses lèvres. Qu'était-il censé lui dire, dans ce genre de cas ? Devait-il le féliciter ? Pas qu'il n'en ait pas envie, mais il ne voulait pas courir le risque de faire une remarque déplacée…  
Finalement, le blond parut se fatiguer de son silence et reprit la parole de lui-même.

« Si t'es jaloux, t'as qu'à te démerder pour faire comprendre à Deku que tu craques sur lui, abruti. Ça ira tout seul après, si ça se trouve. »

Puis il tourna les talons pour entrer dans les WC du premier étage dont ils commençaient tout juste à retirer les anciens tuyaux – avant de lui crier qu'il avait intérêt à se « bouger le cul » et qu'il n'était pas payé pour le laisser faire tout le travail tout seul.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, ses mots restèrent à l'esprit de Shouto toute la journée durant, et le lendemain soir leur souvenir fut encore accentué par la complicité nouvelle qu'il n'eut d'autre choix que de constater entre son collègue et leur professeur de boxe. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais ça tenait à la façon dont ils se touchaient, probablement, la main d'Eijirou qui restait une seconde de plus sur le bras nu de Katsuki, le centimètre de moins qu'à l'accoutumée qui les séparait lorsqu'ils discutaient ; sans oublier les _regards_ qu'ils échangeaient.  
C'était presque intime, quand bien même ils se trouvaient dans un lieu public, entourés de tous les participants au cours, et Shouto se força à détourner les yeux.

Il ne… s'imaginait pas agir ainsi avec Izuku.  
Ou plutôt si, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'imaginer, et c'était tellement embarrassant que, le samedi venu, il en eut presque des difficultés à regarder son ami en face. Mais celui-ci venait de terminer ses examens, alors il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser ce que Katsuki avait bien pu faire avec leur professeur, peu importe ce qu'ils avaient fait exactement, l'empêcher de-  
 _Oh_.

« … Tes examens sont terminés », s'entendit-il dire avant qu'il n'ait vraiment pu y réfléchir.

En face de lui, Izuku, surpris, s'arrêta dans son résumé de l'épreuve de droit des organisations internationales et cligna des yeux.

« … Oui ? essaya-t-il, mal assuré. Et cette fille a enfin arrêté de t'ennuyer, alors…  
– Nous n'avons plus rien à réviser, insista toutefois l'autre garçon. Je ne… peux plus vraiment t'aider avec quoi que ce soit… »

À ces mots, l'étudiant resta silencieux quelques instants – et puis il éclata de rire. Tout simplement.

« Shouto, on est amis ! s'exclama-t-il. Plus prof et élève ou quoi que ce soit… Enfin, je crois… Donc tu n'as plus besoin de me donner des cours, je- je veux juste te voir parce que j'en ai envie. »

Il termina sa phrase avec une note d'embarras dans la voix, mais son sourire était large, sincère, _magnifique_ , et Shouto sentit soudain son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se demander ce que cela signifiait, toutefois-

« Je- Je veux dire ! se reprit Izuku, le rouge lui montant d'un coup aux joues. Ça n'a pas vraiment de sens, ce que je raconte, ahah… Mais… J'aime bien passer du temps avec toi, vraiment… beaucoup… »

Il ajouta quelque chose à mi-voix, encore, comme le marmonnant pour lui-même, mais l'autre garçon ne l'entendit même pas, trop occupé qu'il était à s'efforcer d'empêcher l'embarras de gagner son visage – en vain. Et en même temps, _bon sang_ -  
Izuku aimait passer du temps avec lui. Peut-être même autant que lui-même aimait passer du temps avec Izuku. Enfin non, peut-être pas, il avait d'autres amis et Shouto avait bien conscience qu'il devoir avoir une importance secondaire, à ses yeux, par rapport à Ochaco ou à Tenya ; cela n'empêchait qu'Izuku appréciait sa compagnie.  
Et qu'il fut obligé de fermer les yeux un instant pour éviter que l'intégralité de son visage ne se colore de rouge à cette idée.

« C'est… bredouilla-t-il, peu certain de ce qu'il allait dire. C'est- réciproque. Mais je… Enfin, puisqu'il n'est plus question de cours, laisse-moi t'offrir le café, cette fois-ci ? »

Pour toute réponse, son ami le gratifia d'un sourire timide, un peu embarrassé, avant de hocher la tête.  
Et Shouto avait beau être encore un peu gêné, lui aussi, il ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'avec les amis qu'il avait, le métier qu'il était le sien, maintenant que tout allait mieux… il peinait à se rappeler une époque à laquelle il aurait été plus heureux que celle-ci.


	13. How I Met My Mother

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou tout le monde ! Je préviens tout de suite, ce chapitre est un peu spécial... parce que j'ai plein plein de choses à vous annoncer ! :D

Tout d'abord, avez-vous vu la petite image qui devrait être apparue comme couverture de l'histoire ? Eh bien surprise, héhé, il s'agit d'un fanart de cette fanfiction commandé à la fantastique **iggiesca-asdy** sur Tumblr ! :D Je vous laisse donc profiter de l'adorable Shouto et de l'Izuku super choupi qu'elle a dessinés - et si vous aimez, je ne peux que vous recommander d'aller consulter son blog, vous serez pas déçus x33

Et ensuite... bon là c'est la minute pub, mais avec quelques autres membres, nous avons décidé d'ouvrir un forum consacré à My Hero Academia sur le site :D Donc si ça vous intéresse de papoter un peu avec d'autres fans, d'échanger des idées de fanfictions, de partager les problèmes que vous rencontrez en écrivant et je sais pas tout quoi encore, rejoignez-nous ! :D Vous trouverez un lien cliquable sur mon profil, sinon c'est ici : [www point fanfiction point net] /forum/Plus-Ultra-Forum-Francophone-de-My-Hero-Academia/213718/ x3

Voilà voilà, je vous laisse au chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! :3

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : How I Met My Mother**

Ainsi, au cours des semaines qui suivirent, une idée ne tarda pas à lui venir à l'esprit.  
Une idée que Shouto n'avait jamais eue auparavant, ou du moins, une idée qu'il n'avait jamais sérieusement considérée jusqu'ici ; mais une idée à laquelle il ne cessa bientôt plus de réfléchir, maintenant que les questions qui le taraudaient étaient en partie résolues, et…

Il n'en était pas encore certain, mais il lui semblait bien qu'il se sentait enfin prêt. Prêt à reprendre contact avec sa mère.

Libéré de l'emprise de son père, éloigné de tout ce qui relevait de lui, mais en même temps enfin _fier_ du monde auquel il appartenait désormais, et entouré d'amis en qui il avait confiance, il estimait que la situation n'avait jamais été aussi propice, en tout cas. Bien sûr, cette impression n'empêchait pas ses doigts de trembler un peu lorsqu'il s'imaginait la revoir, son cœur de se serrer légèrement lorsqu'il se demandait à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler, maintenant – et la culpabilité qui compressait sa trachée lorsqu'il se rappelait que cela faisait quinze ans, bon sang, _quinze ans_ qu'il aurait pu et dû commencer à y songer-

Mais il ne pourrait jamais remonter le temps – alors, autant aller de l'avant, et s'employer dès que possible à réparer ses erreurs. En espérant que cela soit encore possible.

Il en parla à Izuku un week-end, tandis qu'ils sirotaient un thé glacé au bord du fleuve, presque aveuglés par les reflets du soleil brillant à la surface de l'eau sitôt qu'ils tournaient les yeux en direction du paysage.

« Mais je ne sais pas par où commencer, expliqua-t-il, sérieux. Mon père doit savoir où elle se trouve, seulement… »

Assis en tailleur sur la digue de pierre, juste à côté de lui, son ami se mit à réfléchir à son tour. Ce n'était pas le genre de réflexion intense dans lequel il se plongeait lorsqu'il était question de ses cours et qu'il commençait à marmonner toutes sortes d'informations et de déductions personnelles au sujet d'affaires diverses, mais l'air pensif sur son visage était tout aussi… plaisant. Shouto ne se rendit même pas compte qu'un sourire avait brièvement étiré ses lèvres, à vrai dire.

« Tu m'as bien dit qu'elle avait été internée quelque part, non ? finit par demander l'autre garçon, les sourcils toujours légèrement froncés de concentration. Tu pourrais peut-être essayer de contacter les hôpitaux de la région… Ou bien les cliniques… Enfin, je ne sais pas s'ils te répondraient, mais- Sachant que tu es son fils, si elle est encore patiente là-bas… »

C'était vrai – s'il demandait à la voir et se présentait d'office comme un membre de sa famille, on devrait au moins l'informer de la présence ou non du nom de sa mère sur le registre des patients de l'établissement. Restait que les centres de soin étaient nombreux et que rien ne lui disait que l'enflure qui lui servait de père n'avait pas décidé de faire interner sa mère à des kilomètres de la ville, au cas où Shouto déciderait un jour d'essayer de la revoir ; mais les brèves recherches qu'il tenta d'effectuer dans l'annuaire lui apprirent que sa mère n'y figurait pas, alors…  
Il eut le temps d'établir une liste des hôpitaux et cliniques des régions voisines, dans les jours qui suivirent, ordonnés du plus proche du centre-ville au plus éloigné, et d'en appeler un ou deux, avant que son téléphone ne se mette à vibrer un soir et qu'il ne décroche pour entendre, étonnamment, la voix presque affolée d'Izuku dans le combiné.

« Ah, Shouto ! s'exclama-t-il à l'autre bout du fil, comme toujours comme s'il était surpris qu'on lui ait répondu, et l'autre garçon esquissa un sourire. Je suis désolé, c'est un peu soudain, mais… Est-ce que tu as du papier et un crayon à portée de main ? »

Surpris, le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux et hocha la tête. Puis il se rappela que son interlocuteur ne pouvait pas le voir, et recouvrit les légumes qu'il était en train de faire mijoter avant d'attraper un carnet et un stylo.

« Oui, ça y est, répondit-il enfin. Je t'écoute ?  
– Oh, c'est que- Bon, je ne suis pas censé trop le dire, mais… » Il laissa échapper un bref rire embarrassé. « Je sais dans quelle clinique ta mère a été placée ! J'ai- J'ai obtenu l'information de… quelqu'un que je connais de l'uni, et qui connaît bien l'affaire… »

Et sans même lui laisser l'occasion de s'étonner, il commença à lui dicter l'adresse de l'établissement en question. Alors l'autre garçon n'eut d'autre choix que de se hâter de la prendre en note, et avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, Izuku lui avait souhaité une bonne soirée, _à samedi, Shouto !_ , et il avait raccroché.  
Mais il lui avait laissé une adresse. Peu importe comment il l'avait obtenue, exactement, s'il pensait que c'était celle de l'endroit où sa mère était peut-être toujours internée… Shouto était prêt à le croire, et ne voyait aucun inconvénient à continuer ses recherches par cet endroit-là.

Le lendemain soir, il quitta donc rapidement le chantier après sa journée de travail, saluant brièvement monsieur Tanaka et Katsuki, et se rendit aussitôt à la clinique qu'Izuku lui avait indiquée. Comme il l'avait craint, elle se trouvait assez loin, près d'une demi-heure de route – par chance, il disposait de son véhicule de fonction, et même s'il n'était pas censé l'utiliser pour régler des affaires personnelles, il lui permit tout de même d'y arriver juste avant la fin des heures de visite.

Rapidement, il pénétra dans l'établissement et s'annonça à la réception, avant de formuler sa demande de manière claire et déterminée, sa voix ne tremblant presque pas.

« Hm… lui répondit la femme d'âge mûr qui l'accueillit, apparemment embêtée. Normalement, ces dossiers sont confidentiels… Mais si vous êtes de la famille…  
– Oui, son fils, confirma le jeune homme, puis il s'éclaircit la gorge. Shouto Todoroki. »

Quoique de façon qu'il espéra imperceptible, il fronça les sourcils. Il détestait toujours autant la façon dont ce nom s'associait à son prénom. Cela ne dut pas faire le même effet à la réceptionniste, cependant, car elle écarquilla soudain les yeux et se mit à le dévisager, l'air incrédule.

« Ah ! Mais alors c'est vous, le fameux Shouto ! s'exclama-t-il, et il l'interrogea du regard. Votre maman parlait tout le temps de vous !  
– V-Vous la connaissez ? »

Mais la surprise – même s'il n'avait jamais vraiment douté de la véracité des informations données par Izuku – ne tarda pas à quitter son cœur pour laisser place à un pincement douloureux. _Parlait_. Au passé.

« Oui, oui, poursuivit la femme en face de lui, je pense que tout le monde la connaissait ici. Une pauvre femme, votre maman. Elle est restée ici presque douze ans et croyez-moi, ça n'allait pas fort. »

À nouveau, Shouto se sentit étouffer. Elle était restée plus de douze ans, douze ans sans que jamais il ne lui rende visite – et puis après quoi ? Son état était grave et désormais elle n'était plus là, on parlait d'elle au passé, alors-  
Il se força à inspirer lentement. Par chance, la réceptionniste ne tarda pas à reprendre la parole.

« Enfin, elle a fait beaucoup de progrès, fit-elle, encourageante. Et finalement, elle a pu sortir il y a quelques années, je dirais deux ou trois. Je ne peux pas vous promettre qu'elle n'a pas déménagé depuis, mais puisque vous êtes son précieux Shouto, je peux bien vous donner son adresse. »

Et le cœur du jeune homme s'arrêta de battre un instant – jusqu'à ce que le soulagement emplisse ses poumons d'un air nouveau et que l'espoir lui insuffle un sourire bref mais heureux. Sa mère était en vie ; ou du moins, elle n'avait pas dépéri dans cette clinique, elle y avait _guéri_ , ne serait-ce qu'en partie ; il avait, peut-être, encore une chance de la revoir. De se racheter pour toutes ces années passées loin d'elle.

Il remercia l'employée à la réception et quitta l'établissement.

* * *

Lorsqu'Izuku lui demanda des nouvelles de l'opération, le samedi suivant, il le mit au courant de ce qu'il avait appris et de l'endroit où vivait sa mère, à présent – un quartier relativement éloigné du centre-ville, non loin d'un grand parc qui donnait sur le lac, si tant était qu'elle y était restée après son déménagement deux ou trois ans plus tôt. Il n'était pas certain que lui rendre visite à l'improviste soit très approprié, cela dit, notamment parce que son adresse ne figurait pas dans l'annuaire et qu'il n'était pas dit qu'elle ait envie qu'on la retrouve ; alors Izuku lui suggéra de la contacter par un autre moyen, pour commencer, et il fut convenu qu'il lui écrirait une lettre pour la prévenir de sa venue le dimanche de la semaine suivante.  
En post-scriptum, il inscrivit la mention _Si vous n'êtes pas la personne concernée par cette lettre, merci de me le faire savoir au_ , accompagnée de son numéro de portable, et il passa la semaine suivante à attendre l'appel qui lui annoncerait que sa mère était inconnue à cette adresse – mais son téléphone ne sonna pas.

Alors, samedi venu, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : à moins que l'appartement soit désormais inhabité, ou occupé par quelqu'un qui ne lisait pas son courrier, ou quelqu'un qui n'avait pas pris la peine de le contacter malgré sa demande explicite… Tout portait à croire que sa mère habitait toujours à l'adresse qu'on lui avait donnée à la clinique. Et qu'il allait lui rendre visite le lendemain même.

Il se croyait plus courageux que ça, à vrai dire, mais il ne put empêcher son esprit d'imaginer et de réinventer cette rencontre, ces retrouvailles au bout de quinze ans, en fin de compte. Allait-elle l'accueillir à bras ouverts ou bien le chasser sans plus de cérémonie ? Et si son visage lui rappelait celui de son géniteur, sa présence le désastre de leur vie de famille ? Allait-elle seulement le reconnaître ?  
Les questions étaient nombreuses mais il en ignorait la réponse, peu importe à quel point ses doigts nerveux tremblaient contre la table du café où Izuku avait proposé qu'ils se voient aujourd'hui ; et d'ailleurs il oublia même tout d'Izuku jusqu'à ce que la voix de celui-ci ne le fasse sursauter et ne l'oblige à revenir à la situation présente.

« Heu… Shouto ? »

Immédiatement, le jeune homme se tendit sur sa chaise et tourna les yeux vers son ami, embarrassé, songeant immédiatement à s'excuser de son inattention – mais l'autre garçon le prit de court. Sans avoir l'air d'hésiter un instant, il tendit le bras et posa la main contre son poignet, la pression presque imperceptible et pourtant juste suffisante pour que ses doigts à lui cessent de pianoter contre la table en bois, se serrent en poing à la place.

« Est-ce que… Enfin, je peux me tromper, mais- Est-ce que c'est le rendez-vous de demain qui te stresse ? Chez ta mère ? »

\- parce qu'une fois de plus il savait. Sans même que Shouto n'ait besoin de le dire à voix haute, il le lisait dans son attitude, il le déduisait des informations qu'il avait à disposition, et il _savait_.  
Il était presque sûr que ça aurait dû le mettre mal à l'aise, l'inquiéter, que quelqu'un le connaisse si bien et puisse lire en lui si facilement, ce point faible qu'il était si terrible d'avoir lorsqu'on était procureur ; mais dans l'immédiat il avait surtout l'impression que les doigts de son ami contre sa peau le brûlaient, d'une chaleur agréable mais si inhabituelle qu'il n'arrivait plus à penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre, et il tourna légèrement la tête.

« Je…  
– C'est normal, tu sais, le rassura toutefois Izuku, tout en retirant sa main, se réinstallant confortablement dans son fauteuil. Ça fait tellement longtemps, je pense que si j'étais à ta place, je serais vraiment mort de trouille… »

Il esquissa un sourire gêné, laissa échapper un bref rire nerveux, et se recentra sur la conversation.

« En fait, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir vraiment le droit de proposer ça, mais… Je pourrais t'accompagner, si tu veux ? » Puis, après une infime pause, les mains dressées devant lui et l'air effaré : « J-Juste pour le trajet, je veux dire ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de me mêler de ta vie de famille, ça ne me regarde pas, mais… Si ça peut te rassurer un peu… Pas que je pense que tu aies besoin d'être rassuré, bien sûr, mais- »

Shouto n'écouta pas la fin de sa phrase.  
Qu'Izuku l'accompagne… Il n'y avait pas pensé, et en toute franchise jamais il n'aurait osé lui demander ça, ne serait-ce que parce que les erreurs qu'il avait commises vis-à-vis de sa mère ne relevaient que de sa responsabilité et que c'était à lui et à lui seul qu'il incombait de les réparer ; mais puisque son ami le proposait… Puisqu'il semblait prêt à faire le chemin avec lui, ne serait-ce que pour lui éviter de faire demi-tour au dernier moment…  
Puisqu'il n'était pas certain d'y arriver seul, tout compte fait. Ou plutôt – puisqu'il était sûr d'y parvenir si Izuku était avec lui.

Il hocha la tête, penaud – et son ami sourit avant de lui promettre que tout allait, forcément, bien se passer.

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche de la demeure de madame Shuzenji le lendemain juste après treize heure vingt.  
Dans sa lettre, Shouto avait annoncé à celle qu'il espérait être sa mère qu'il viendrait à quatorze heures ; le trajet aurait été plus court s'il les y avait conduits en voiture, évidemment, quand bien même il n'était toujours pas censé utiliser son véhicule de fonction à des fins personnelles, mais avec l'angoisse qui secouait son corps il n'avait pas suffisamment confiance en la qualité de sa conduite potentielle. Alors ils attendirent ensemble la ligne qui les mènerait dans le bon quartier, Izuku en profitant pour lui parler de choses et d'autres – sans doute dans le but de le distraire –, puis ils montèrent à bord et s'assirent côte à côte.

Il y en avait pour une dizaine d'arrêts, environ une demi-heure ; mais le voyage sembla bien plus long au jeune homme, malgré la voix de son ami qui ne cessa de lui offrir une compagnie rassurante.  
Il se sentait un peu pathétique, quelque part. Il avait beau ne plus l'avoir vue depuis des années, cela restait sa mère, _juste_ sa mère ; et pourtant son cœur se serrait tant à l'idée de la retrouver _et qu'elle lui en veuille_ que son regard ne pouvait que dériver par la fenêtre sans que son esprit ne parvienne à s'arrêter sur quoi que ce soit. Bon sang, il n'entendait même pas la moitié de ce qu'Izuku lui racontait. Et malgré tout son ami continuait de lui parler, un peu de Toshinori Yagi, un peu de ce qu'il connaissait du quartier, un peu d'autre chose, comme pour… l'aider.  
C'était toujours, toujours pour l'aider. Et il ne méritait pas le quart de toute cette aide et de tout ce soutien que l'autre garçon lui apportait – surtout pas alors qu'il ne s'était pas soucié de sa mère pendant des années, quand bien même il aurait pu. _Il aurait dû_.

Enfin.  
Il aurait dû, mais il ne l'avait pas fait – alors il allait s'en occuper maintenant, tout de suite. Après quoi il remercierait Izuku, l'inviterait quelque part pour lui témoigner sa gratitude, peut-être ; mais pour l'instant il était question de descendre du bus, de trouver le bon immeuble, le bon étage, la bonne porte-

Et d'y frapper, trois coups, à quatorze heures pile. Ni en retard, ni en avance.

« Tout va bien se passer, lui souffla une nouvelle fois son ami, debout un peu en retrait mais bien présent, tandis qu'ils attendaient une réponse. C'est ta mère, je suis sûre qu'elle sera vraiment touchée que- »

La porte s'ouvrit et Izuku se tut, ou bien il continua de parler mais Shouto ne l'entendit plus ; car la femme qui se tenait désormais devant lui était-  
Elle avait l'air âgée, et fatiguée, comme si le poids de chaque année pesait doublement sur ses épaules – et pourtant elle avait cette _douceur_ dans le regard, cette _tendresse_ dans le sourire. Les cheveux toujours clairs, presque blancs désormais, qu'elle avait coupés un peu au-dessus de ses épaules, les larmes qui perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux lorsqu'elle redressa la tête pour le regarder, parce qu'il était plus grand qu'elle-

Il l'entendit murmurer _Shouto_ , mais n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre _maman_ que, déjà, il sentait ses bras passer autour de lui et son visage s'enfouir contre son torse comme elle le serrait contre elle, _fort_.  
Alors, le cœur battant, il lui rendit son étreinte.

* * *

Il n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait retrouvé sa mère, mais il prit conscience que les aiguilles de l'horloge avaient continué de tourner pendant qu'il restait figé lorsque la voix d'Izuku, comme souvent, le rappela à la réalité.

« Heu, je vais peut-être y aller… fit-il, tout doucement, craignant sans doute de les déranger. Shouto, on- On s'appelle, d'accord ? »

Immédiatement, le jeune homme desserra ses bras autour de sa mère et se retourna pour lui présenter ses excuses, lui donner congé, le remercier encore, quelque chose – mais l'unique femme de l'assemblée fut plus rapide.

« Non, non, restez, répondit-elle à voix basse, braquant sur son ami un regard tendre auquel Izuku ne sut – évidemment – que répondre. Venez, entrez, tous les deux. »

Puis elle recula d'un pas, pénétra dans l'appartement, et leur ouvrit la porte en grand. Surpris, Shouto jeta tout de même un coup d'œil interrogateur à l'autre garçon, ne serait-ce que pour s'assurer que celui-ci n'avait pas _envie_ de partir ; parce qu'il ne connaissait pas sa mère, et puis il avait déjà fait tout ce chemin pour le soutenir, le jeune homme n'avait pas envie de lui voler plus de temps encore, à plus forte raison sur un dimanche ; mais Izuku lui répondit d'un hochement de tête déterminé. D'un sourire tellement, tellement aimable et encourageant.

Alors ils acceptèrent l'invitation de la propriétaire des lieux et ils entrèrent.  
C'était un petit appartement, à vrai dire, sans doute plus petit que celui que louait Shouto, mais il semblait bien agencé et tout de même suffisant pour une personne seule. Dans le salon où elle les conduisit, la décoration était discrète mais mignonne, de l'ordre d'un lapin en peluche sagement assis dans un coin du canapé et de petits nœuds rose pâle aux rideaux ; et quelques cadres photo décoraient les meubles mais Shouto n'osa s'approcher d'aucun d'eux, par crainte de ce qu'il pourrait y découvrir.  
 _Des photos de lui avant l'accident. Aucune photo de lui. Des photos de son père, de leur famille avant qu'elle soit détruite, si seulement elle avait fonctionné un jour. Des photos d'une autre famille à laquelle il n'appartenait plus, avait perdu le droit d'appartenir_.

Il s'assit sans un mot sur l'un des canapés et manqua de sursauter lorsque la main d'Izuku, large et tiède, se posa contre son bras – mais le geste, accompagné de la détermination dans le vert de son regard, parvint à lui redonner confiance. Quelques instants encore, et sa mère – parce que c'était sa mère ; il commençait tout juste à s'en rendre compte, mais il avait bel et bien retrouvé _sa mère_ – posait un plateau sur la table basse et s'installait dans un fauteuil en face d'eux.

« Tenez, l'entendit-il vaguement dire à Izuku en lui tendant une tasse fumante. Il- Il y a de la crème et du sucre, si vous en voulez. Shouto… »

Il redressa la tête. Sa mère lui adressa un sourire affectueux.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce thé ? C'était ton préféré… »

Sans même y réfléchir, il accepta la tasse et l'approcha de son visage. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir un jour eu un thé préféré, et pourtant – pourtant il avait dû connaître et apprécier celui-ci, car les premières notes de son parfum fruité suffirent à faire ressurgir dans sa mémoire des scènes floues dont il n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence.

« Merci… osa-t-il, un peu mal assuré. Merci, maman. »

Il ne lui semblait pas avoir dit quoi que ce soit de choquant ou d'important, mais il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'une larme coule sur sa joue et qu'elle l'essuie avec émotion, avant de couvrir de ses mains une partie de son visage pour retenir ses sanglots.

« Oh, mon chéri… murmura-t-elle, comme pour elle-même. Mon Shouto… Ça fait tellement longtemps… Quand ils nous ont séparés, j'ai cru que- J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais… »

Le jeune homme sentit la culpabilité compresser son cœur et baissa les yeux.  
Mais il fallait qu'il assume ses erreurs – c'était pour ça qu'il était venu, après tout. Pour se racheter. Pour se faire pardonner. Pour tenter de reconstruire ce que son père avait voulu détruire.

« Moi aussi… Je- Je suis désolé, maman. » Sa voix s'était mise à trembler, mais il poursuivit : « J'aurais dû-  
– Non, Shouto, l'interrompit toutefois sa mère, le ton soudain ferme et doux à la fois, comme celui qu'elle n'avait plus eu l'occasion d'employer avec lui depuis si longtemps. Quoique tu te dises, ce n'était pas ta faute. Tu n'étais qu'un enfant. Et même maintenant… Ce n'est pas à toi de réparer les erreurs de tes parents. »

Il voulut répondre, lui dire qu'il était adulte, maintenant, et qu'il aurait pu chercher à la retrouver plus tôt, au moins, lui rendre visite plus tôt, ne pas la laisser souffrir et se battre seule pendant tant d'années ; mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il sentit les phalanges d'Izuku rencontrer le côté de sa cuisse, comme pour attirer son attention.  
Et lorsqu'il tourna vers lui un regard interrogateur, l'autre garçon lui souffla que sa mère avait raison – alors il ne sut plus que dire et se contenta d'attendre que la propriétaire des lieux poursuive.

« Et puis, je vais mieux, assura-t-elle, une main contre le cœur et le sourire faible mais sincère. Je ne peux pas encore travailler, mais j'arrive à vivre toute seule, tu vois ? Et je suis très heureuse ici. Encore plus maintenant que tu es là. Alors… Raconte-moi plutôt à quoi ressemble ta vie, aujourd'hui. »

À nouveau, il osa un coup d'œil en direction d'Izuku ; à nouveau, le vert de ses yeux lui répondit tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

Et il lui raconta.  
Ce fut un peu difficile, au début, mais il lui avoua qu'il avait fui la demeure de son père dès qu'il l'avait pu, qu'il s'était inscrit à la première formation qui avait bien voulu de lui, qu'il était devenu plombier ; mais qu'il aimait son métier, aussi, et que celui-ci lui avait permis de rencontrer Izuku, son ami qui l'accompagnait aujourd'hui, ainsi que d'autres personnes qu'il espérait avoir l'occasion de lui présenter un jour (à l'exception peut-être de Katsuki, parce qu'il _pressentait_ que cet énergumène lui ferait honte). Un commentaire qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire sa mère, d'un sourire amusé, complice – et à partir de là tout fut infiniment plus simple.

Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres, des passions de sa mère (qui avait repris le point de croix depuis peu) aux études d'Izuku, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue se fasse sentir et que le soleil commence à décliner à l'extérieur, tant et si bien que son ami et lui ne prirent congé qu'en fin d'après-midi.

« Je suis désolé que ça ait duré si longtemps, s'excusa Shouto sitôt qu'ils furent à nouveau à l'arrêt de bus. D'autant plus qu'elle t'a un peu forcé à rester… » Il fronça les sourcils, mal à l'aise. « Mais merci de m'avoir accompagné. Je ne suis… pas sûr que j'y serais arrivé sans toi.  
– Ce n'est rien, vraiment, répondit aussitôt l'autre garçon, sûr de lui. J'ai fini mes examens, donc je suis en vacances, à peu de choses près, c'est plutôt toi qui travailles demain… Et je suis content d'avoir pu t'aider. C'était vraiment important pour toi, non ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et esquissa un sourire en retour. Il ne savait pas bien comment l'exprimer, mais il était… on ne pouvait plus reconnaissant envers Izuku, finalement, d'avoir fait le chemin avec lui et d'être resté à ses côtés tout au long de l'entrevue avec sa mère. Quand bien même il avait été heureux de la revoir, et se réjouissait déjà de lui rendre à nouveau visite le dimanche suivant, ça l'avait- angoissé, et épuisé. Et il n'osait même pas imaginer l'état dans lequel il serait s'il n'avait pas pu, à chaque fois que l'inquiétude compressait sa trachée, se tourner vers son ami pour obtenir aussitôt un soutien presque inconditionnel…

Un soupir au bord des lèvres, il se laissa pratiquement tomber sur l'un des sièges du bus, et Izuku s'assit naturellement à côté de lui. L'épaule contre la sienne et le regard légèrement tourné dans sa direction.

« Quand même… reprit Shouto, un peu embarrassé, et à voix basse puisqu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans le véhicule. Tu es tout le temps en train de m'aider… Merci, Izuku. J'aimerais beaucoup… réussir à être là pour toi en retour.  
– C'est normal, Shouto, je t'ai déjà dit qu'on était amis, réfuta aussitôt l'autre garçon, le sourire implacable. Et- Et si vraiment tu veux être là pour moi… J'imagine que je dirai pas non à ton soutien vendredi prochain, quand j'aurai mes résultats d'examens… »

Il avait terminé sa phrase en serrant les dents, le ton presque dépité, mais le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'avoir envie de sourire. De rire, même. Izuku était tellement… sincère, fidèle à lui-même, un ami sur lequel il pouvait compter et dont il aimerait qu'il compte sur lui en retour ; alors ils échangèrent un bref éclat de rire et retombèrent dans le silence-  
Mais ils restèrent épaule contre épaule. Bras contre bras malgré la température extérieure. Leurs genoux se touchant presque. Le dos de la main d'Izuku contre celui de la sienne, soudain, il ne savait pas trop comment, et le contact qui lui donna l'impression que tout le côté gauche de son corps avait pris feu – jusqu'à ce que leurs doigts s'effleurent et se mêlent et aucun d'eux n'aurait su dire lequel avait attrapé la main de l'autre le premier mais le fait était que-  
Dans la chaleur de l'été, la paume d'Izuku était moite contre la sienne et le cœur de Shouto battait si fort que le chauffeur du bus pouvait probablement l'entendre.

Qu'à cela ne tienne : embarrassé, presque inquiet, il tourna la tête pour laisser son regard se perdre par la fenêtre et dissimula les rougeurs de ses joues derrière sa main libre mais ne la lâcha pas. Ne l'aurait lâchée pour rien au monde. N'y consentit, à vrai dire, que lorsqu'ils furent arrivés – trop vite, bien trop vite – à l'arrêt auquel son ami devait descendre et que celui-ci bredouilla quelques formules de politesse que Shouto n'entendit même pas ; puis Izuku quitta le véhicule et l'autre garçon resta seul, les joues en feu, jusqu'à bien après l'arrêt le plus proche de son immeuble.

Impossible qu'il prête la moindre attention au trajet du bus, de toute façon, quand toutes ses pensées n'étaient occupées que par l'évidence qui venait de le frapper de plein fouet.  
 _Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure_ , avait dit Katsuki.  
Et Shouto ne savait pas s'il avait raison, ne serait-ce que parce que les affirmations de son collègue étaient à remettre en doute par principe, mais une chose était sûre : il n'était pas, ou bien il n'était _plus_ juste en train de tomber amoureux d'Izuku, et ça ne devait pas ou ça ne devait _plus_ être trop tôt pour ce genre de sentiments, car-

Bon sang, il aurait aimé que cette après-midi, que ce voyage ne termine jamais. Qu'Izuku reste pour toujours à côté de lui, l'épaule contre la sienne, le genou pressé contre le sien, leurs mains l'une tout contre l'autre, avec son sourire timide mais déterminé et ses grands yeux verts qui le faisaient rêver – et jamais il ne s'était senti plus idiot qu'en cet instant, après avoir mis tant de temps à comprendre qu'il l'aimait.  
Qu'il en était bel et bien amoureux, très amoureux ; et qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il était censé faire, maintenant.


	14. Terre de propositions

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello hello ! Voici le chapitre 14 ! Je suis désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu beaucoup de peine à finaliser ce chapitre... mais il est enfin là, et j'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas trop XD Encore une fois, c'est un peu un chapitre de transition, je vous promets que le chapitre 15 sera plus intéressant /bam/

Pendant que j'y suis, je réponds à **Pika** : merci pour ton commentaire ! Contente que tu partages mon avis sur le costume de Shouto 8) Je veux lui faire faire du bricolage aussi aaaah, j'ai un faible pour les garçons consciencieux qui font des travaux manuels /bam/ Bon te réveille pas trop tôt le matin parce que je publie rarement avant midi mais /bam/ Sérieusement, tes compliments me font trop plaisir, merci beaucoup ! :33 J'ai essayé d'apporter autant de soin à la relation entre Shouto et Katsuki qu'à celle entre Shouto et Izuku, donc je suis toujours contente quand les gens aiment :D Ceci dit je suis pas sûre qu'ils se détestent tant que ça, ils l'avoueront jamais mais au fond d'eux... o/ Merci encore, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! x3

Et j'en profite pour remercier tout plein Jeremy pour son aide sur ce chapitre ! ;;

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Terre de** **propositions**

La semaine suivante, pas un jour ne se passa sans que Shouto n'y pense.

Ce n'était pas qu'il tenait particulièrement à y penser, au contraire, mais à chaque fois qu'il laissait son esprit s'éloigner un peu de la tâche qui l'occupait, de la pièce qu'il était en train de remplacer ou des débris qu'il était en train de débarrasser, celui-ci revenait naturellement à ce qu'il avait vécu dans la fin d'après-midi du dimanche. Dès qu'il apercevait ses mains, même gantées – et c'était pire encore lorsqu'il retirait ses gants de travail –, il se rappelait la chaleur contre sa paume, contre tout le côté gauche de son corps, là où Izuku s'était appuyé contre lui ; alors son cœur se remettait à battre la chamade lorsqu'il se souvenait qu'il l'aimait et il perdait le fil de ce qu'il était censé faire.

La sensation était loin d'être désagréable. Le lundi soir, il lui arriva même de s'arrêter dans la préparation de son repas ou de cesser d'écouter l'émission qu'il était censé regarder à la télévision pour se perdre dans ses souvenirs de la veille, ne serait-ce qu'une minute ou deux ou quinze ; mais cela le déconcentrait, et son manque d'attention lui valut même une ou deux remarques de Katsuki le mardi matin.  
Et c'était problématique. Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser ses sentiments porter préjudice à la qualité ou la rapidité de son travail, pas alors qu'il avait été engagé et qu'il était payé pour effectuer vite et bien les tâches qu'on lui confiait, et que sa sécurité ainsi que celle de ses collègues dépendaient en grande partie de sa capacité à repérer et à prévenir les dangers. S'il continuait ainsi, il prenait le risque de commettre une faute grave, voire de se blesser ou de blesser quelqu'un-

Alors, mercredi en fin de journée, il jeta un regard désemparé à ses deux paumes, se rappelant à nouveau à quel point il avait aimé tenir les doigts d'Izuku contre les siens et à quel point il aurait aimé les tenir encore, et il sursauta quand la voix de Katsuki – qu'il n'avait pas entendu s'approcher, trop perdu dans ses pensées – le prit par surprise.

« Hé, on peut savoir ce que tu fous, exactement ? » demanda-t-il, clairement agacé – et pourtant il sembla à Shouto qu'il y avait une once d' _inquiétude_ dans le sérieux de sa voix. Mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression. « Que ce soit clair, j'en ai rien à branler de ce que tu fabriques avec cet imbécile de Deku, mais si c'est à cause de lui que tu fais de la merde, je te préviens… »

Les sourcils froncés, une main dans la poche, il ne prit pas la peine de terminer sa phrase et l'autre garçon ne sut donc pas si c'était lui ou Izuku ou eux deux qu'il menaçait, au juste ; mais cela importait peu. Bien que ce ne soit pas la première fois qu'ils abordent le sujet de sa relation avec son ancien client, il ne put s'empêcher de songer que son collègue ne s'était jamais montré aussi calme, quand bien même l'adjectif s'appliquait assez difficilement à une personne comme Katsuki – alors peut-être que…  
Shouto n'était pas certain qu'en parler au blond l'aiderait le moins du monde. Et en même temps, puisque ce dernier entretenait une relation avec leur professeur de boxe, rien ne lui disait que le mettre dans la confidence serait absolument inutile… Le jeune homme retint un soupir. Sans oublier le fait qu'après l'avoir tenu au courant de sa propre histoire avec Eijirou, Katsuki avait sans doute le droit de savoir.

« … Je suis amoureux de lui », finit-il donc par avouer, presque à mi-voix, le regard fuyant malgré lui celui de l'autre garçon et le cœur battant aussi fort que ses joues chauffaient.

Il avait beau l'avoir compris plusieurs jours auparavant, c'était la première fois qu'il prononçait ces mots à voix haute.  
Malheureusement, si elle mit quelques longues secondes à arriver, la réaction de Katsuki n'eut pas l'air de tenir compte de son embarras le moins du monde.

« … Attends, tu veux dire que tu viens _juste_ de t'en rendre compte ? fit le blond, à la fois incrédule et sidéré. Genre, _sérieusement_?! Putain, mais bravo Sherlock, tu mérites la Palme d'Or, là ! T'as vraiment rien d'autre à m'apprendre, gros naze ?! »

… Bon, au moins, cette réaction-là était plus digne de ce à quoi le blond l'avait habitué.

« Je lui ai tenu la main, essaya alors d'étoffer Shouto. Ce week-end. »

Mais cela ne lui valut qu'un froncement de sourcils encore intensifié – ainsi que le regard le plus blasé-énervé auquel il ait jamais eu droit. Pendant un instant, il crut même que son collègue allait exploser et se mettre à hurler comme il savait si bien le faire ; mais finalement la consternation sembla prendre le dessus et le jeune homme se contenta d'émettre un grognement exaspéré, accompagné de l'expression qui allait avec, et Shouto se prit à se demander si ce n'était pas de passer autant de temps avec leur professeur de boxe qui lui avait été bénéfique.

« Je sais même pas pourquoi je me fais chier avec des tocards dans votre genre, bordel, marmonna-t-il comme pour lui-même, avant de glisser les deux mains dans ses poches et de relever sur l'autre garçon un regard sans concession. Écoute-moi bien, crétin, parce que c'est la dernière fois que je te le dis. Deku est un putain de gros nerd, tu es un putain de gros nerd, donc c'est _évident_ que tu le fais kiffer. Alors t'as intérêt à te bouger le cul et à lui en parler rapidement ! »

Puis, non sans un dernier mouvement d'humeur, il le fixa dans les yeux un instant encore, histoire de s'assurer que son message était bien passé – après quoi il lui aboya de se remettre au travail et, ayant perdu assez de temps comme ça, ils s'y remirent.  
Les mots de son collègue continuèrent de résonner dans la tête de Shouto toute la journée, cependant. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, ce n'était en effet pas la première fois que Katsuki lui laissait entendre qu'il avait des chances de plaire à Izuku ; il ne l'avait jamais vraiment écouté auparavant, trop persuadé que le blond ne le mentionnait que pour se moquer de lui ou le déstabiliser, mais…  
Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'en remettre au jugement de l'autre garçon, surtout étant donné la relation – pour le moins conflictuelle – qu'il semblait avoir avec Izuku. Mais malgré tout- Et s'il avait raison ? Et si c'était vrai ?

Il ne savait pas, ne pouvait pas savoir, mais la simple perspective de cette possibilité le faisait frissonner.  
Il était nécessaire que son travail passe avant tout, cela dit ; alors, dès le lendemain matin, il redoubla d'efforts pour ne pas laisser ses sentiments le distraire sur le chantier de l'université, et ne s'autorisa à y penser qu'une fois en pause. Il ne s'imaginait pas juste _en parler_ à Izuku, se retrouver face à lui un samedi après-midi et le regarder dans le vert de ses yeux et lui dire _Izuku, je t'aime_ -  
Mais chaque pensée qu'il avait pour lui serrait son cœur de la plus agréable des façons et il avait envie d'être là pour lui. De l'aider, de le soutenir quoi qu'il fasse, pour toujours voir poindre sur son visage le plus magnifique des sourires.  
Et vendredi – le fameux vendredi où, si Shouto s'en souvenait bien, Izuku recevrait ses résultats d'examens – approchait.

Pour être franc, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'heure ou de la façon dont son ami apprendrait les résultats en question, mais il s'en fichait un peu : Izuku lui avait dit qu'il aurait besoin de son soutien, aussi Shouto était-il prêt à le lui apporter. Jeudi soir, il attrapa donc son portable pour lui envoyer un message, lui demander s'il souhaitait qu'il l'accompagne à l'université le lendemain, s'il fallait qu'il le rejoigne chez madame Shuzenji à un moment ou à un autre, simplement s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit – puis il hésita un instant, fixa l'écran de son téléphone, songea qu'il mourait d'envie d'entendre sa voix et pressa la touche d'appel sans vraiment y réfléchir.

La sonnerie retentit trois fois avant qu'une voix ne se fasse entendre dans le combiné.

« Heu… S-Salut Shouto… »

Immédiatement, le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux et se tendit avant de s'asseoir sur son lit, plus sérieux que jamais.

« Izuku ? appela-t-il, inquiet. Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Sa voix était faible, presque tremblotante, suffisamment pour l'alarmer. Était-il malade ? Si c'était le cas, il fallait qu'il passe à la pharmacie et qu'il lui rende visite, peu importe que madame Shuzenji soit infirmière et donc en mesure de lui administrer tous les soins dont il avait besoin bien mieux que Shouto ne le pourrait jamais-

« A-Ah, heu, oui ! » Étonnamment, il y avait de la surprise dans le ton qu'employa l'étudiant, jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne. « Enfin, je ne suis pas malade, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, c'est juste que… argh, c'est stupide, mais…  
– Ce n'est pas stupide si tu en souffres, corrigea aussitôt l'autre garçon.  
– Hm, non, j'imagine que non, c'est sûr- C'est que… Je- Je sais pas si tu te souviens que je dois avoir mes résultats d'examens demain ? » Puis, presque mortifié, il ajouta : « Plus ça approche, et plus je stresse… »

 _Oh_.  
Son téléphone toujours contre l'oreille, Shouto sentit son cœur se serrer. Izuku lui avait dit qu'il angoisserait à l'idée de recevoir ses résultats – il aurait dû l'appeler bien plus tôt. Quand bien même il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire pour l'aider.

« Izuku, tu les as réussis, tenta-t-il de le rassurer, peut-être un peu maladroitement. Nous avons tout révisé ensemble, je sais que tu as acquis tout ce qu'il fallait, alors…  
– Et- Et si j'ai fait des fautes d'inattention ? Ou à cause du s-stress ?  
– Tu n'en as pas fait, insista Shouto. Et même si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas ça qui t'empêchera d'avoir la moyenne.  
– J'espère… »

À l'autre bout du fil, l'autre garçon n'avait pas l'air bien convaincu, cependant, et Shouto mordit nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. Il avait beau être persuadé qu'Izuku ne pouvait qu'avoir réussi ces examens, et avec brio, il ne parvenait pas à transmettre sa conviction au principal intéressé. Mais s'il n'arrivait pas à lui redonner confiance en lui, que pouvait-il bien faire pour l'empêcher de se rendre malade d'inquiétude à l'idée d'avoir échoué ?  
Une seconde durant, il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il devait exister un moyen, forcément. Quelque chose qui soit à sa portée et qui lui permette d'aider Izuku, même juste pour ce soir. Quelque chose que…

Soudain, il se rappela la façon dont Izuku s'était efforcé de le soutenir, quelques jours plus tôt à peine, alors qu'il paniquait à l'idée de revoir sa mère, et il rouvrit les yeux. Bien sûr – si cela avait fonctionné pour lui, même un peu, alors cela avait des chances de marcher ici aussi.

« Est-ce que… tu voudrais qu'on parle d'autre chose ? osa-t-il, se relevant même si l'autre garçon ne pouvait évidemment pas voir la façon dont le geste appuyait sa question. Il y a- Un nouveau café où j'aurais aimé aller, ce week-end, et… »

Il marqua une pause, mal assuré, et s'aventura à faire quelque pas dans sa chambre. De l'autre côté du combiné, la réponse se fit attendre ; et puis il entendit un soupir, et devina l'ombre d'un sourire dans les mots qui s'ensuivirent.

« C'est quel type de café ? demanda Izuku, apparemment plus calme, et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Shouto sente sa poitrine s'alléger d'un poids, son cœur se réchauffer légèrement.  
– … Un établissement qui fait aussi librairie d'occasion, poursuivit-il alors, un discret sourire au coin des lèvres. Ils ont des livres de cours, mais je me disais qu'on pourrait regarder les romans, pour une fois. »

L'autre garçon pouffa à l'autre bout du fil. Son cœur manqua un battement.  
Et sans un malaise supplémentaire, sans la moindre hésitation, ils passèrent l'heure suivante, ou les deux heures suivantes peut-être, _sûrement_ , à discuter de tout et de rien au téléphone, jusqu'à ce qu'Izuku se sente suffisamment mieux pour prendre les rênes de la conversation et que Shouto n'ait plus qu'à se laisser tomber sur son lit pour profiter de sa voix qu'il aimait tant, les yeux perdus dans le blanc du plafond ou les paupières closes mais l'attention toute rivée sur son ami. Au bout d'un moment, ce dernier parvint même à lui expliquer qu'il recevrait ses résultats par courrier, sans doute en fin de matinée le lendemain – alors l'autre garçon proposa de lui téléphoner au début de sa pause de midi, pour qu'il ne soit pas seul lorsqu'il ouvrirait la lettre tant redoutée, et Izuku accepta.

Sa voix était empreinte de l'un de ses plus beaux sourires lorsqu'ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit avant de raccrocher ; et Shouto avait mal au bras d'avoir tenu son téléphone si longtemps contre son oreille, et l'appareil n'avait pratiquement plus de batterie, mais son cœur le brûlait autant que son visage et tout en valait la peine. Tout, de sa gorge serrée à l'idée de l'entendre à nouveau angoissé le lendemain aux mille sensations qui tourbillonnaient au creux de son estomac, en valait tellement la peine.

* * *

Comme il s'y attendait, il retrouva Izuku transi d'inquiétude lorsqu'il lui téléphona, comme promis, le vendredi midi – mais il suffit qu'il parvienne à ouvrir la lettre de l'université pour que tout aille aussitôt mieux car, sans surprise, il avait tout réussi, et même avec de meilleures notes que celles qu'il espérait.

« C'est grâce à toi, fit-il, humble et un peu gêné, la voix grésillant un peu dans le combiné. Merci encore pour ton aide avec les révisions…  
– C'est toi qui as fait la partie la plus importante du travail, le reprit toutefois Shouto. Félicitations, Izuku. J'aimerais- »

Il hésita un instant ; et puis, l'euphorie ayant sans doute raison de son manque de confiance, il continua.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un restaurant où tu aimerais manger pour fêter ça ? Je t'invite. »

À l'autre bout du fil, Izuku mit quelques instants à répondre – mais sa réponse fut, en tout logique, pleine d'embarras, de reconnaissance, et Shouto n'eut presque pas besoin d'insister pour qu'il finisse par accepter.  
En raccrochant, il remarqua bien que Katsuki braquait sur lui un regard dégoûté et faisait mine de vomir, mais il n'en eut que faire ; car le lendemain à la même heure, c'est en face d'Izuku et de son sourire sincère qu'il se retrouva assis, et il suffit qu'il pose les yeux sur lui pour n'avoir aussitôt plus la moindre pensée pour son blond collègue.

Le restaurant que son ami avait choisi était une auberge du quartier de l'université où l'on servait de la cuisine familiale mais savoureuse. Dès l'instant où il l'avait rejoint, Shouto n'avait plus pu détacher son regard de l'autre garçon, de ses traits détendus et des constellations de taches de rousseur autour de ses yeux ; et à chaque fois que leurs genoux se frôlaient sous la petite table à laquelle ils étaient installés, c'était comme une étincelle qui traversait son organisme de part en part, mais il ne s'en serait défait pour rien au monde.

« Merci encore pour ton aide, dit Izuku par-dessus le risotto aux champignons qu'il avait commandé, l'air un peu intimidé. Et pour l'invitation aujourd'hui ! Je pense vraiment que je n'aurais pas eu d'aussi bonnes notes sans toi… »

Pour toute réponse, Shouto redressa légèrement la tête et acquiesça brièvement, retenant un bref sourire.

« Encore bravo à toi pour tes résultats. Bon appétit. »

C'était le milieu du mois de juillet, le temps était beau et chaud à l'extérieur, et le jeune homme se demandait encore par quel miracle il avait pu avoir la chance de rencontrer le garçon en face de lui et de se lier d'amitié avec lui. Mais le fait était qu'ils étaient amis ; qu'ils déjeunaient ensemble ; et qu'Izuku ne tarda pas à reprendre la parole avec quelques mots qui firent aussitôt manquer un battement à son cœur d'ores et déjà pris dans une tempête dont il ne savait que faire.

« Au fait, Shouto… commença-t-il, l'air un peu intimidé, avant de retrouver son sérieux et sa détermination habituelle. Il y a- Il y a quelque chose dont je voulais te parler… »

Aussitôt, l'interpellé se sentit se tendre sur sa chaise et l'interrogea du regard.  
C'était impossible. Il savait que c'était impossible. Et pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer, rapidement, les mots que lui avait dits Katsuki, _c'est évident que tu le fais kiffer_ – mais à coup sûr ce n'était pas ça, c'était beaucoup trop soudain, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'Izuku s'apprête à lui dire que-

« C'est par rapport à Ochaco et à Tenya, poursuivit d'ailleurs ce dernier, et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Shouto reprenne ses esprits – chassant du même coup la déception insensée qu'il avait pourtant manqué de ressentir. Enfin ! Par rapport à cet été, plutôt… »

Gêné, il passa une main dans sa nuque avant de continuer.

« Je sais pas si je t'en avais déjà parlé, mais on part souvent en vacances ensemble, et… Cette année, on a loué une maison près de la mer pour la deuxième semaine d'août, alors… » Il marqua une légère pause. « Si ça t'intéresse, est-ce que- Est-ce que tu aurais envie de venir ? »

Shouto écarquilla les yeux et manqua de lâcher sa fourchette. Il ne… s'attendait pas à ça.  
Malheureusement, Izuku dut interpréter sa surprise autrement, car son air ne tarda pas à se faire paniqué et il leva deux paumes devant lui comme pour le rassurer.

« Je- Je me rends bien compte que le délai est court, commença-t-il, et peut-être que ça ne te dit rien ! Ou que tu n'es pas disponible ! Il n'y a aucun problème si c'est le cas, je ne sais même pas si tu aimes le bord de mer, mais- J'en ai un peu parlé avec Tenya et Ochaco et ils aimeraient beaucoup te revoir, alors ça nous ferait plaisir que tu viennes avec nous… mais on ne te force à rien, hein ! Il- Il ne faut pas non plus que tu te sentes obligé- »

Mais l'autre garçon n'écouta pas la fin de sa phrase, tout comme il ne prêta pas plus d'attention à ce qu'il se mit à marmonner juste après.  
Des vacances. Son ami venait de l'inviter à _partir en vacances avec lui_ – ainsi qu'avec Tenya et Ochaco, bien sûr, mais… Il était bel et bien question de passer une semaine en bord de mer, dans une maison de location, avec Izuku. Toute une semaine, au cours de laquelle il le verrait sûrement tous les jours, serait même peut-être amené à se retrouver seul avec lui. Toute une semaine à prendre tous ses repas avec lui, à passer une bonne partie de son temps libre avec lui, à dormir sous le même toit que lui-

Embarrassé, le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur son assiette, espérant que cela suffise à ce que les rougeurs à ses joues ne se devinent pas, et il s'efforça de faire ralentir un instant les rouages de son cerveau. S'il en avait envie ? Oui. Oui, absolument, au point que la simple proposition faisait déjà crépiter son cœur de hâte. S'il était disponible ? Eh bien, la deuxième semaine d'août, c'était une semaine où il était censé travailler, mais…

« Je demanderai à mon patron si je peux prendre congé cette semaine-là », déclara-t-il, le ton plus décidé qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

En face de lui, Izuku lui répondit d'un sourire timide, mais qu'il crut bien pouvoir interpréter comme heureux, ou en tout cas, soulagé.

« Tu me diras dès que tu sais, alors ! »

* * *

Shouto n'eut pas besoin qu'on le lui dise deux fois.

Dès le lendemain, dimanche, la possibilité de partir en vacances avec Izuku – ainsi que le fait qu'il aimait _vraiment_ Izuku – avait remplacé tous les sujets de conversation potentiels dans son esprit, et il fut pris d'un sursaut de culpabilité lorsque sa mère lui fit remarquer qu'il avait l'air ailleurs.  
Gêné d'avoir fait preuve d'autant d'impolitesse alors que c'était le premier après-midi qu'il passait en tête-à-tête avec elle, il dissimula tant bien que mal son expression derrière sa tasse de thé et s'excusa ; mais quand elle voulut savoir ce qui le préoccupait tant et qu'il lui expliqua qu'un ami l'avait invité à l'accompagner en voyage, proposition qu'il espérait avoir l'occasion d'accepter, elle se contenta de lui sourire tendrement. Elle en profita pour l'interroger un peu sur ses amis, ses relations, et il mentionna à nouveau Izuku, Tenya et Ochaco, sans pour autant lui révéler quel genre de sentiments il avait exactement pour le premier d'entre eux, préférant ne pas prendre le risque de la déstabiliser ou de la dégoûter – après quoi elle lui fit part de quelques recettes de cuisine qu'elle appréciait, des nouveaux modèles de point de croix sur lesquels elle travaillait, et ils convinrent de se retrouver une nouvelle fois le dimanche suivant, à la même heure.

Puis, lundi matin, à la première heure, Shouto s'arrangea pour obtenir une brève entrevue avec monsieur Tanaka, et en l'espace de quelques secondes il avait rivé les yeux dans les siens pour formuler sa demande sans hésiter.

« Je souhaiterais prendre congé la deuxième semaine du mois d'août, annonça-t-il. Si cela vous convient. »

Ce n'est que lorsque son patron haussa un sourcil légèrement dubitatif qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait peut-être fait preuve d'un peu trop de détermination, à vrai dire – mais cela ne sembla pas lui porter trop préjudice, puisque l'homme en face de lui ne tarda pas à lui répondre.

« Eh bah, gamin, c'est rare d'avoir des requêtes aussi tranchées de ta part ! s'exclama-t-il, l'air à moitié surpris, à moitié amusé. Mais t'as encore pris aucun congé depuis janvier, et Katsuki est loin la semaine prochaine, lui, de toute façon, alors... J'y vois aucun inconvénient. »

Ainsi, Shouto – à qui la précipitation ne fit tout de même pas manquer de remercier son patron, fort heureusement – put officiellement accepter la proposition d'Izuku dès le soir-même, passer près d'un quart d'heure à l'écouter se réjouir de leur futur séjour au téléphone, et…  
Peu importe à quel point il savait que c'était stupide, commencer, d'ores et déjà, à compter les semaines qui le séparaient encore de la date prévue du départ.


	15. Deux semaines chrono

**Note de l'auteur :** Déjà 15 chapitres... J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai écrit tout ça mdrr merci de continuer à me suivre, vous êtes adorables ! Les vacances commencent enfin, dans cette fic comme (relativement) pour moi (qui vous écris de la Japan Expo de Paris d'ailleurs, d'où cette publication très... matinale XD), je ferai de mon mieux pour que ça se sente ! \o/

Sinon, petit message à **Pika** , merci à toi de me laisser des reviews, c'est la moindre des choses d'y répondre ! C: D'ailleurs super contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre 14 aussi, merci ! J'adore décrire Shouto amoureux hihihi, c'est niais, c'est mignon /bam/ Mais ouii y'a pas de suspense sinon :PP (genre on se doutait pas qu'il finirait par s'en rendre compte xDD) Voilà le prochain chapitre en tout cas, j'espère qu'il te plaira aussi ! Encore merci ! x3

Et gros merci à **Personne inconnu** pour son adorable petit mot ninja ! Je ne t'ai pas vu-e venir ni repartir, mais le message est passé et m'a fait bien plaisir :33 Merciii x3

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Deux semaines chrono**

« Ah, tu veux dire que Kacchan est parti hier ? »

L'air sincèrement intéressé par ce qu'il pouvait bien advenir de son présumé ami d'enfance – tout allait bien tant qu'il ne risquait pas de le croiser en personne, apparemment –, Izuku plongea l'une de ses frites dans le ketchup sur le bord de son assiette et braqua sur Shouto ses deux grands yeux verts. Pour la énième fois depuis le début du repas, le jeune homme se demanda s'il arriverait un jour à s'habituer à leur couleur si particulière, si caractéristique de leur possesseur ; plus il les admirait, cela dit, moins il en était certain.

« Ce matin, plutôt », répondit-il, feignant la nonchalance, avant de prendre une gorgée de son soda. Puis il se rappela la façon dont son collègue s'était vanté de ses vacances à venir et fronça les sourcils. « Il m'a dit qu'il allait à la montagne, je crois. Avec son petit ami. »

Que n'avait-il pas dit là : à peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que les yeux d'Izuku s'écarquillèrent et que la surprise prit possession de ses traits.

« Faire de la randonnée ?! s'exclama-t-il, sous le regard un peu perdu de Shouto, jusqu'à comprendre que le l'autre garçon n'avait pas pu suivre son raisonnement et lui fournir les étapes qu'il lui manquait. Je veux dire, tu n'es peut-être pas au courant, mais- La randonnée, c'est sa plus grande passion ! Il connaît plein de coins où il va tous les étés, mais il y va tout seul, d'habitude, alors s'il emmène son copain… »

Les mains stratégiquement placées devant la bouche, l'air d'un conspirateur en pleine conspiration, il poursuivit en estimant qu'Eijirou ne devait pas être « n'importe qui », définitivement pas. Shouto, lui, ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger sur l'étrangeté de sa relation avec Katsuki – d'un côté il semblait le craindre, mais d'un autre, on aurait dit qu'il le connaissait mieux que quiconque, et la façon dont ses yeux brillaient lorsqu'il évoquait son bonheur présumé aux côtés de son professeur de boxe portait à croire qu'il était heureux pour lui…  
Shouto imaginait que c'était le genre de chose qu'il comprendrait en temps voulu. Peut-être. En attendant, il avait beau avoir beaucoup de- non, plutôt, une certaine, disons, _considération_ pour son collègue, ce n'était pas pour commérer sur ses relations qu'ils se voyaient aujourd'hui ; alors ils prirent encore quelques minutes pour tomber d'accord sur le fait que la compagnie d'Eijirou faisait sans doute beaucoup de bien à Katsuki, et puis ils revinrent au sujet qui devait les occuper.

À savoir, _les vacances_.  
Ou plutôt, comme Shouto les avait surnommées dans sa tête : _les vacances_ _avec Izuku_. Leurs vacances, ensemble. Avec Tenya et Ochaco aussi, certes – mais cela n'empêchait que la simple perspective de passer toute une semaine aux côtés du garçon qu'il aimait lui faisait un peu tourner la tête.

Ils partiraient le dimanche matin, pas celui-ci ni celui de la semaine suivante, mais celui d'après. Il avait encore deux semaines à attendre, en d'autres termes ; mais d'ici là il faudrait qu'il pense à faire bloquer son courrier ou à demander à un voisin de le relever pour lui, à prévenir sa mère qu'il ne pourrait venir la voir que le samedi avant son départ ou bien à son retour, à transmettre à Momo les rapports de toutes ses interventions des dernières semaines…

« Tiens, au fait, regarde. »

Aussitôt, le jeune homme redressa la tête pour s'intéresser à ce que son ami lui tendait. C'était son téléphone portable, à l'écran duquel s'affichait la jolie photo d'une grande propriété – et Izuku ne tarda pas à glisser son doigt contre le verre pour lui faire voir la photo suivante, de l'intérieur cette fois-ci.

« C'est la maison qu'on a louée ! expliqua-t-il, souriant, l'air un peu fier de lui. Il y a trois chambres, un grand salon avec une télévision et un lecteur DVD qu'on pourra utiliser, deux salles de bain, et puis… Voilà une photo de l'extérieur, avec la piscine et le barbecue- »

Shouto cligna des yeux, surpris. Il y avait un barbecue ? Et une piscine ? Maintenant qu'il observait les images avec plus d'attention, il lui semblait évident que l'espace extérieur – la terrasse, le jardin, entouré de ces grands arbres et autres plantes luxuriantes – était immense, aussi c'était logique, mais… Il n'était plus allé à la piscine depuis des années, encore moins dans une piscine privée. Et il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir mangé des plats préparés au barbecue ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans sa vie. À vrai dire, il n'était pas parti en vacances souvent, un séjour à la campagne avec ses parents peut-être, quand il était tout petit, et trois étés consécutifs où son père l'avait envoyé en camp sportif une semaine, mais-  
Aussi clichée et prévisible cela puisse-t-il paraître, ce fut cette photographie de l'endroit où il allait passer une semaine – au bord de la piscine, sous le soleil estival, avec Izuku, avec ses amis – qui le fit pleinement réaliser le type de vacances qu'il s'apprêtait à vivre. Ce ne seraient pas juste des vacances avec le garçon qu'il aimait ; ce seraient des vacances avec le garçon qu'il aimait dans un cadre idyllique, un point de la carte qu'il n'avait jamais vu de ses propres yeux, où il aurait le loisir de faire toutes ces expériences qu'il n'avait jamais faites. Et tandis qu'il prenait conscience que l'impatience allait lui rendre les deux semaines à venir difficiles à vivre, sans doute, il ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres.

« C'est génial, Izuku, avoua-t-il à mi-voix, sans se rendre compte que le ton qu'il avait employé avait immédiatement attiré sur lui un regard vert et attendri. J'ai… vraiment hâte d'y être.  
– Moi aussi ! »

Une nouvelle fois, le sourire de l'autre garçon manqua de faire s'arrêter son cœur – heureusement qu'il commençait à s'y habituer, songea-t-il. Parce qu'il n'avait pas spécialement envie de mourir tout de suite, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu que ça s'arrête.

* * *

Comme Shouto s'y attendait, toutefois, les semaines qui suivirent s'avérèrent vite rudes, en partie parce qu'il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de songer chaque matin au nombre de jours qui devaient encore s'écouler avant leur départ et en partie parce que le travail qu'il avait à terminer avant de pouvoir s'en aller était conséquent.  
Enfin. La multitude de choses à faire qui l'attendait avait du bon en ce qu'elle parvint à le distraire de ses futures vacances, la plupart du temps ; et donc à l'empêcher de perdre du temps à se rappeler le sourire d'Izuku ou le regard d'Izuku ou la voix d'Izuku, et de se poser mille et une questions à l'idée de passer toute une semaine avec Izuku (et Tenya et Ochaco, devait-il tout de même sans cesse rappeler à son subconscient).

Alors, la première semaine, il tâcha d'avancer un maximum dans les travaux sur le chantier de l'université, quand bien même il fut obligé de reconnaître que l'absence de Katsuki, si elle amenait un calme certain dans leur espace de travail, impliquait également un important ralentissement de leur progression. Fort heureusement (ou non, tout dépendait du point de vue – lui-même penchait plutôt pour la deuxième option), son blond collègue ne se laissa pas oublier et lui envoya à plusieurs reprises des photos qu'il avait dû prendre là où il séjournait en montagne ; loin de représenter les jolis paysages qu'il devait avoir sous les yeux, cela dit, c'étaient généralement des photos de lui et d'Eijirou, ou de lui seul, sur lesquelles il faisait un doigt d'honneur à la caméra et accompagnées de charmants messages du type _crève, gros naze_.  
À un moment, il ne sut trop pourquoi, Shouto reçut un SMS disant _Eijirou te souhaite bon courage pour le boulot, pauvre tache_ , mais comme il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il était censé l'interpréter, il choisit de ne pas y répondre – et le samedi venu, tandis qu'il revoyait Izuku pour discuter des derniers détails de leur départ, il en profita pour lui montrer les photos de Katsuki, qui le firent sourire.

« Il faudra qu'on lui en envoie aussi quand on sera à la plage ! proposa-t-il, enjoué, avant de se reprendre. Enfin, c'est pas dit qu'il ait envie de voir ma tête, ahah… »

En face de lui, Shouto songea qu'il faudrait être incroyablement stupide pour refuser une photo d'Izuku en maillot de bain ; puis il s'imagina la scène, rougit, plaça discrètement une main devant son visage en tournant la tête pour éviter que cela se voie, et ferma les yeux un instant.

« Il m'inflige bien des photos de _sa_ tête, répondit-il, un soupir dans la voix – jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Izuku pouffer en réaction. Alors que je ne lui ai rien demandé. La moindre des choses serait de lui rendre la pareille.  
– Hm, c'est vrai », acquiesça alors l'autre garçon, un sourire toujours au coin des lèvres.

Se désintéressant du blond, ils terminèrent d'organiser leur rendez-vous du week-end prochain ; puis, le lendemain, Shouto rendit visite à sa mère et l'informa qu'il serait absent une partie du mois, puisqu'il partait en vacances avec… des amis, expliqua-t-il sobrement – mais il aurait dû se douter qu'elle verrait clair dans son jeu, car il avait beau ne pas l'avoir côtoyée pendant quinze ans, elle restait sa mère, et elle le comprenait d'instinct. Quelque chose qu'il n'était qu'à moitié sûr d'apprécier, en fait.

« Oh, c'est avec Izuku que tu pars ? demanda-t-elle, l'air attendrie. Où est-ce que vous allez ?  
– … Avec Izuku et deux autres amis, la corrigea-t-il donc, un peu embarrassé. Ochaco et Tenya, je crois que je t'en ai déjà parlé. Et nous allons… au bord de la mer. »

Malgré ses efforts pour ne rien laisser paraître, le sourire de sa mère se fit plus large encore, plus amusé encore, et elle posa sagement les mains sur ses genoux.

« Je vois, dit-elle. Dans ce cas, nous nous verrons quand tu reviendras. »

Puis, après une brève pause, comme pour donner plus de poids à ses mots :

« Amuse-toi bien, mon chéri. »

Ainsi, la deuxième semaine, il n'eut plus qu'à prévenir ses collègues qu'il serait absent la semaine suivante. En passant, il mentionna auprès de Katsuki (dont un air aussi fier qu'arrogant ne se décollait plus du visage, signe que Shouto interpréta comme voulant dire qu'il avait passé de bonnes vacances, et qui le convainquit donc de ne pas lui poser de questions à ce sujet) qu'il partait en voyage avec Izuku, tout comme il en toucha quelques mots à Momo en vérifiant avec elle que tous ses rapports étaient en règle ; et leur réaction fut si différente que la comparaison en aurait été presque comique.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Katsuki fronça brusquement les sourcils, mais n'explosa étonnamment pas – au lieu de ça, il émit un son proche du grognement agacé, puis marmonna quelques mots dans la veine de _eh bah il était temps, putain_ et autres _s'il fait le malin, ce sale nerd, je le bute_ , auxquels le jeune homme prit la décision pertinente de ne pas prêter trop d'attention.

Momo, en revanche… Bien que Shouto ne soit pas certain de trop comprendre pourquoi, ses yeux se mirent à pétiller sitôt qu'il prononça le prénom d'Izuku ; puis elle serra les poings et les porta devant son visage, comme pour… dissimuler les rougeurs à ses joues… ou bien en simple démonstration de, heu, l'excitation qui la prenait ?  
Perdu, le jeune homme la fixa un instant sans réagir. Il ne savait même pas s'il serait bienvenu qu'il lui demande ce qu'elle était en train de faire, au juste.

« C'est tellement romantique ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain, comme perdue dans son propre univers. Un séjour en bord de mer avec le garçon que tu aimes… Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi, Shouto ! »

Mais il n'écouta pas sa dernière phrase.  
Estomaqué, il resta immobile plusieurs longues, longues secondes, sans que son visage ne se décide à exprimer d'autres émotions que celle que trahissaient ses yeux écarquillés. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'en ressentait pas, pourtant, bien au contraire – outre la surprise, il était… assailli de questions, entre autres, et terriblement, _terriblement_ embarrassé. Il considérait Momo comme sa meilleure amie, certes, mais-

« Ah ! » D'un seul coup – sans doute en voyant son air déboussolé –, la jeune femme sembla se ressaisir. « Est-ce que… je me suis trompée ? demanda-t-elle, avec sérieux. Tu n'es pas… Enfin, il ne te plaît pas ? Je croyais que…  
– Heu, bafouilla alors Shouto, les yeux rivés sur ses propres paumes. S-Si. »

Puis il ferma les yeux et mordit sa lèvre inférieure, tant la gêne qu'il ressentait était presque douloureuse.

« … C'est vraiment si évident que ça ? » se risqua-t-il à demander.

Malheureusement, le silence de son amie l'informa de tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Tout de suite, face à sa mine mortifiée, elle écarquilla les yeux et lui présenta ses excuses – mais le mal était fait.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée, dit-elle, peinée. Je n'aurais pas dû partir du principe que… Enfin…  
– Ça ne fait rien », tâcha-t-il néanmoins de la rassurer. Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle s'en veuille de l'avoir percé à jour ; s'il y avait un fautif, ici, c'était lui, pas elle. « J'aurais dû t'en parler plus tôt, de toute manière. Et d'ailleurs… »

Sentant le rouge lui monter à nouveau aux joues (c'était une habitude, décidément, sitôt qu'il était question d'Izuku), il hésita une seconde, avant de se décider.

« Tu as raison, avoua-t-il sans la regarder. C'est- romantique. »

Plus romantique que son cœur ne pouvait le supporter, même, ou du moins c'était l'impression qu'il avait ces derniers jours ; une chance qu'Ochaco et Tenya les accompagnent, dans le fond. Enfin, sauf si ses sentiments étaient si évidents qu'ils les devinaient au premier regard et que le jeune homme devait passer le séjour entier à s'embarrasser sitôt qu'ils l'observaient interagir avec son ami-  
Mais il n'en était pas encore là. Pour l'instant, il fallait qu'il se concentre sur la préparation de son départ, ses valises, le courrier qu'il allait faire bloquer au bureau de Poste avant de rentrer, et…

« Est-ce que- » entendit-il soudain Momo commencer, peut-être un peu timidement, et il redressa la tête – pour la trouver, à nouveau, les yeux pleins d'étoiles discrètes. Puis elle se reprit et s'éclaircit la gorge, tâchant de se donner l'air sérieuse. « Je veux dire, tu pourrais… profiter de ce séjour pour lui avouer ce que tu ressens, non ? Enfin, si- Si tu as l'intention de te déclarer un jour, bien sûr. »

S'il avait l'intention de- _de se déclarer ?_ Pour de vrai ?  
Il cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois. Trois fois. Il y avait déjà pensé, bien sûr, et Katsuki aussi lui en avait touché deux mots quelque temps auparavant, d'ailleurs, mais c'était évident que… Enfin, il avait écarté cette possibilité dès l'instant où il l'avait envisagée, plus que prêt à se contenter d'être là pour Izuku, de passer du temps avec lui, d'être son ami ; et la simple perspective qu'il aurait peut-être quelques instants en tête-à-tête avec lui pendant leur séjour suffisait à faire battre son cœur presque trop vite ; alors pourquoi…  
Pourquoi était-il en train de s'imaginer la tête qu'il ferait s'il lui en parlait, au juste ? Ses joues qui rosiraient sûrement, la surprise absolue dans son regard, un soir sur la plage déserte avec les étoiles pour seules témoins-  
... _Stop_. Non seulement l'image était risible, mais en plus il n'allait _pas_ faire de déclaration à Izuku. Pas alors qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que son ami ressentait, c'était trop risqué – il ne souhaitait pas prendre le risque de leur gâcher ces vacances qui s'annonçaient pourtant si agréables. Il secoua la tête.

À côté de lui, sagement assise à son bureau, Momo parut brièvement déçue ; puis elle lui dit qu'elle respectait sa décision, toutefois, et elle lui souhaita de passer un bon voyage. Alors, seulement, tout fut enfin terminé – et dès le soir même, Shouto put s'attaquer à la préparation de sa valise et des affaires qu'il souhaitait emporter.

* * *

Un maillot de bain, pour profiter de la mer aussi bien que de la piscine qu'il avait vue sur les photos d'Izuku, il avait – quand bien même c'était le maillot tout simple qu'il s'était acheté pour aller faire quelques longueurs à la piscine municipale l'été précédent. Des vêtements, aussi, il en avait empaquetés en suffisance, quand bien même son ami lui avait assuré qu'ils auraient une machine à laver à disposition sur place. De la crème solaire, ensuite, un livre à lire le soir, quelques DVD, puisqu'ils auraient un lecteur et qu'Izuku lui avait suggéré d'en emporter…  
Une fois parvenu au bout de sa liste, Shouto jaugea ses bagages d'un œil critique. Il lui semblait bien qu'il avait pris tout ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin.

Et c'était tant mieux, car ainsi il n'eut plus qu'à refermer sa valise dûment préparée et à soigneusement fermer son appartement derrière lui, le lendemain.  
C'était dimanche et l'on s'approchait des sept heures et demie lorsque, descendu du bus, il prit la direction du lieu de rendez-vous qu'Izuku lui avait donné. D'aucuns auraient dit que c'était trop tôt, mais Shouto avait l'habitude d'arriver au travail avant huit heures tous les jours de la semaine ; et puis, avec toute la route qu'ils avaient à faire, il était logique qu'ils ne partent pas trop tard. Sans oublier qu'il faisait frais – bien loin des trente degrés passés que les prévisions météorologiques avaient annoncés pour le reste de la journée, l'air était agrémenté d'un peu de vent, et c'était agréable.

Tirant sa valise derrière lui, le jeune homme s'engagea dans une coquette allée résidentielle et leva les yeux. D'après son ami, c'était la troisième maison sur la droite – celle de Tenya, apparemment, d'où ils partiraient avec la voiture de ce dernier. Vu la taille des imposants pavillons qui se dressaient devant lui, cela dit, modernes et luxueux derrière leurs grands portails et leurs jardins fleuris, il imaginait que le jeune homme vivait toujours chez ses parents ; et ces maisons n'étaient pas sans lui rappeler celle où il avait passé toute son enfance, mais…  
Dans la cour de la troisième sur la droite se tenaient quatre silhouettes, parmi lesquelles Shouto n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître l'imposante carrure de Tenya. La forme tout en rondeurs d'Ochaco. Et surtout, les épis sombres et en bataille d'Izuku.  
Il esquissa un sourire et s'avança en direction du portail.

À sa grande surprise, cependant, ce ne fut pas l'un de ses amis qui le remarqua le premier – mais la quatrième personne, celle qu'il ne connaissait pas, et qui lui adressa un large sourire amical avant même qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

« Hé, j'imagine que c'est toi, le quatrième larron de l'équipe ? Viens, entre ! »

Tandis que Shouto s'exécutait, un peu surpris, l'homme fit tourner les roues de son fauteuil sur le goudron pas encore brûlant et s'approcha de lui. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les trois autres abandonnent leur conversation apparemment passionnante pour se tourner dans sa direction, aux aussi ; et le jeune homme crut bien que le regard que lui lança Izuku allait faire s'arrêter son cœur mais il tint bon.

« Ah, Shouto ! s'exclama-t-il, superbe et adorable dans son t-shirt qui criait _pastèque_ en lettres majuscules.  
– Nous n'attendions plus que toi, ajouta la seule fille du groupe, en short et en débardeur, un mignon sac à dos rose sur une épaule.  
– Sois le bienvenu, voici mon humble demeure », conclut Tenya, l'air sérieux avec son polo bleu marine, et visiblement fier de sa propriété.

Shouto leur adressa un signe de la tête mais ne tarda pas à reporter son attention sur l'inconnu qui arrivait à sa hauteur.

« Et moi, je m'appelle Tensei, enchanté, lui lança celui-ci avant de lui tendre une large paume, que le jeune homme serra sans hésiter. Je suis le grand frère de Tenya. C'est un toujours un plaisir de faire la connaissance de ses amis ! »

Le grand frère de Tenya ? C'était vrai que, maintenant qu'il le regardait plus attentivement, il ne pouvait que remarquer les nombreux traits que Tensei avait en commun avec son cadet. Shouto le salua poliment, puis il se tourna vers ses amis.

« C'est vraiment super que tu aies pu venir ! fit Ochaco, tout sourire et les mains paume contre paume. Comme la route est longue, c'est tout de même mieux de la faire à deux conducteurs… »

Il était question, en effet, qu'il prenne le volant sur une partie du trajet, tandis que Tenya s'occuperait de l'autre ; il acquiesça.

« Vous n'avez pas le permis, Izuku et toi ? demanda-t-il tout de même, sincèrement curieux – mais la mine de la jeune fille se fit aussitôt déconfite et il eut peur d'avoir commis une erreur.  
– C'est que… ça coûte cher… déplora-t-elle. Et puis ça ne sert pas à grand-chose de l'avoir sans voiture, ce qui coûte encore plus cher, alors…  
– Heureusement qu'on peut compter sur Tenya et toi ! ajouta Izuku. Merci encore, Shouto. »

À nouveau, il manqua de se laisser déstabiliser par la gratitude dans son regard ; mais il parvint à détourner les yeux et à résister, cette fois-ci. Après tout, si Momo avait été en mesure de remarquer ses sentiments sans avoir jamais rencontré Izuku, et quand bien même elle le connaissait très bien… Rien ne lui disait que Tenya et Ochaco ne risquaient pas de s'en rendre compte, eux aussi. Et c'était une idée tellement _embarrassante_ qu'il tenait plus que tout à éviter qu'elle se concrétise.

« Bon, les amis ! tonna tout à coup la voix forte et décidée de Tenya. Chargeons la voiture, d'accord ? »

Sa proposition fut accueillie par un concert d'approbations. Après quoi, Shouto tira sa valise jusqu'au coffre du véhicule, et se porta volontaire pour y arranger les bagages que le second conducteur de ce voyage souleva pour lui et lui tendit – une organisation si efficace qu'en quelques minutes à peine, tout fut embarqué, volumineux parasols et tapis de plage compris, et Tenya lui jeta un regard satisfait.

Il ne leur restait plus qu'à partir.

« Tu es vraiment sûr de ne pas vouloir nous accompagner ? demanda – sans doute une dernière fois – le propriétaire du véhicule à son frère aîné.  
– Ahah, tu rigoles ! répondit toutefois ce dernier. Je garde la maison avec Nemuri, cette semaine, ne me dis pas que tu as déjà oublié ? »

Shouto, qui ne les écoutait que d'une oreille en attendant le moment où il pourrait monter en voiture, ne tenta pas de s'immiscer dans la conversation ; mais elle avait dû le distraire car il manqua de sursauter lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son avant-bras, et c'est son cœur qui sursauta lorsqu'il remarqua que c'était la main d'Izuku.

« C'est sa petite amie, l'informa celui-ci à mi-voix, sûrement soucieux qu'il ne se sente pas délaissé par un groupe auquel il n'appartenait qu'à moitié. Nemuri.  
– À- À Tenya ? »

Une seconde de réflexion lui suffit à se rendre compte que sa réaction aurait pu être sensiblement plus intelligente et il se sentit gêné – du moins, jusqu'à ce que son ami se retienne de pouffer discrètement et que la Terre s'arrête de tourner.

« Non, à Tensei ! corrigea-t-il. Mais tu ne vas pas la rencontrer, on va…  
– Allez, filez, les jeunes ! s'exclama Tensei, à leur attention à tous. Et passez une bonne semaine, d'accord ? »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les trois amis se recentrent sur lui pour le remercier et lui souhaiter la même chose, aussi Shouto se joignit-il à eux. Ensuite, Tensei recula pour leur laisser la place de sortir le véhicule, et le jeune homme sentit la main de Tenya se poser sur son épaule.

« Ça te va si je conduis sur la première partie du trajet ?  
– Hm, acquiesça-t-il. Ça m'est égal. »

Alors l'autre le garçon le gratifia d'un pouce levé et d'un sourire avant d'aller s'installer à la place du conducteur, tandis qu'Ochaco s'asseyait à côté de lui et sortait de son sac à dos une carte ainsi qu'un porte-documents. En d'autres termes, il ne lui restait plus qu'à monter à l'arrière, et…  
Lorsqu'il ouvrit la portière, Izuku était d'ores et déjà assis sur le siège à côté du sien et occupé à attacher sa ceinture. Il lui jeta un rapide regard, accompagné d'un sourire.

« J'ai super hâte d'y être ! avoua-t-il, l'air un peu embarrassé de sa propre attitude. Pas toi ? »

Shouto hocha la tête.  
Mais c'était un mensonge, quelque part, car la seule chose qui lui importait vraiment était de passer du temps avec le garçon qu'il aimait – et dans ce sens, les vacances avaient déjà commencé.


	16. L'été nous appartient

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai oublié de le mentionner la dernière fois, mais en fait cette fanfic était prévue pour faire 15 chapitres, à l'origine... Autant dire que ça va être plus long que ce que je pensais mdrr Cette fois-ci je poste un peu tard, désolée, je suis au bord de la mer avec ma famille pour une semaine donc c'est un peu compliqué de trouver du temps pour écrire... malheureusement x_x Mais bon au moins j'ai plein d'inspiration pour ce chapitre et les suivants, wouhou ! XD  
Je me répète d'une fois à l'autre, mais j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur. Merci de continuer à me suivre et profitez bien de vos vacances si vous en avez ! (ce que j'espère :3)

Je réponds aussi à **Pika** : Ouiiii c'est bon le barbecue en plus ! :D (en fait c'est juste une semaine mdrr va falloir qu'il en profite bien ! XD) Évidemment que Katsuki envoie ses photos à Shouto, faut bien qu'il se la pète auprès de quelqu'un... et je pense que Shouto peut prendre ça comme une marque d'amitié... à peu près /bam/ Katsuki n'oublie jamais ses amis bwahaha /bam/ Pour le coup ce chapitre n'aborde que le début de la semaine, mais j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même ! :3 Et en tout cas comme toujours merci infiniment pour ta review, c'est super chou de prendre le temps de m'en laisser ! x3 (D'ailleurs ça me frustre de pas pouvoir te répondre autrement que deux semaines après dans le chapitre suivant XDD)  
(Oh par contre pour la JE je tenais absolument pas de stand, j'aurais pas grand-chose à vendre ! XD Mais par contre j'y étais en petite visiteuse lambda, comme chaque année c: D'ailleurs l'année prochaine je devrais pouvoir y aller sur toute la durée, pas juste le week-end ! Et toi, tu y vas souvent ?)

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : L'été nous appartient**

Un coude appuyé contre le rebord de la fenêtre entrouverte, Shouto tourna machinalement la tête vers Izuku et sentit son cœur s'accélérer lorsque celui-ci, complice, répondit à son regard.

« Oui, moi aussi j'ai de la peine à me dire que ça fait que six mois qu'on se connaît, expliqua l'étudiant, l'air un peu gêné. Mais on s'est très vite entendus. Et il faut dire que Shouto m'a tellement aidé… Avec la plomberie _et_ avec les cours… »

Cela faisait une vingtaine de minutes qu'ils avaient quitté le quartier résidentiel où vivait Tenya, à peu près, et alors qu'ils s'engageaient sur l'autoroute ce dernier avait décidé de s'intéresser à la façon dont Shouto et son ami s'étaient rencontrés. Alors Izuku, toujours prompt à se montrer précis, lui avait décrit en détail sa première intervention chez madame Shuzenji, et…

« Je n'avais pas voulu de ton café la première fois, pourtant, intervint le plombier, légèrement taquin.  
– Mais tu l'as accepté après ! rétorqua Izuku, avant d'éclater de rire. Et heureusement, parce que je te devais bien ça…  
– Quand même, c'est fantastique que le courant passe si bien, commenta Ochaco, tout en se retournant pour leur offrir un sourire. Izuku avait tellement envie que tu viennes, il était paniqué à l'idée que tu dises non ! »

… Ah ?  
Immédiatement, Shouto sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller – mais son ami fut le premier à réagir. Du coin de l'œil, le jeune homme aperçut son visage virer au rouge pivoine… Enfin, avant qu'il ne le dissimule derrière ses deux bras tout entiers.

« O-Ochaco ! s'exclama-t-il, outré. Je- »

Mais la seule fille de l'expédition ne l'écoutait déjà plus : elle s'était retournée pour indiquer à Tenya la voie qu'il devait prendre. Tout le monde se tut, de sorte à ce que le conducteur puisse se concentrer suffisamment pour les mener dans la bonne direction, et une fois passé l'embranchement personne ne reprit le sujet précédemment abandonné – les paroles d'Ochaco continuèrent de tourner dans l'esprit de Shouto, toutefois.  
Izuku avait eu envie qu'il vienne ? Il avait… été _angoissé_ à l'idée qu'il refuse ? Peut-être qu'il ne se sentait pas assez proche de lui pour l'inviter à l'accompagner en vacances, peut-être qu'il avait eu peur que sa proposition ne le mette mal à l'aise… Et pourtant, il avait tenu à la lui faire malgré tout. Et il avait _eu envie qu'il vienne_.  
Le jeune homme ferma les yeux une seconde, le cœur battant. Il avait eu envie qu'il vienne. Il avait comme l'impression qu'il n'allait pas oublier ces mots de sitôt.

Cela n'empêcha pas le voyage de se poursuivre aussi bien qu'il avait commencé, cela dit, ni Izuku de finir par se retourner vers lui pour le lancer sur l'un de ces sujets apparemment ennuyeux, qui se révélaient toutefois passionnants dès lors que c'était l'autre garçon qui en parlait. Ainsi ce fut la plage, tout d'abord, leur discussion entrecoupée d'interventions de Tenya ou d'Ochaco qui imaginaient d'ores et déjà ce qu'ils pourraient faire sur place ou apportaient des précisions sur le lieu où ils allaient séjourner ; puis ils dérivèrent sur la question de la surveillance des baignades, quelques points de législation qui en découlaient, la famille de Shouto qui n'avait jamais passé de vacances à la mer, la mère d'Izuku qui préférait apparemment rester au frais en été…  
Au bout d'un moment, Izuku évoqua le fait qu'il avait emporté un lecteur DVD portable, et proposa qu'ils profitent de l'heure qu'il leur restait avant d'avoir à faire une pause pour regarder quelque chose. Shouto accepta sans réfléchir, sans doute parce que n'importe quelle activité lui semblait plaisante tant qu'il pouvait la partager avec le garçon dont il était amoureux – et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que son ami ne se déplace sur le siège du milieu et n'installe l'appareil sur leurs genoux à tous les deux.  
En pressant l'épaule contre la sienne, et le genou contre le sien.

Embarrassé, Shouto sentit son dos se raidir et s'efforça de ne regarder que l'écran noir du petit lecteur portable. L'air était encore supportable, quoique déjà moins frais que lorsqu'ils étaient partis, mais la chaleur d'Izuku contre lui faisait chauffer ses joues et sa poitrine tout à la fois.

« Ah, laissa soudain échapper l'autre garçon, l'air embarrassé, attirant du même coup son attention. J'ai, heu… Un documentaire sur la carrière de Toshinori Yagi… »

… Évidemment. Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, mais connaissant son ami, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant, tout compte fait – et Izuku dut le lire dans son regard, car il rougit plus encore.

« C'est- C'est pas tout ! s'exclama-t-il, pour se défendre. J'ai aussi pris une série, attends, c'est… »

Tout en parlant, il se pencha en avant – Shouto prit soin de retenir le lecteur DVD pour qu'il ne tombe pas durant l'opération – puis attrapa, dans son sac à leurs pieds, un coffret qu'il ne tarda pas à lui tendre. C'était la saison 1 d'une série télévisée, en effet, et son ami retourna la petite boîte pour lire le synopsis qui figurait au dos – avant de s'arrêter au bout d'une phrase à peine.

« … Martin et Joey, avocats dans un cabinet, relut-il à voix haute, son scepticisme paraissant très probablement dans le ton qu'il employait. Ça parle… de droit. »

Il n'avait pas le moindre doute quant à la branche de prédilection de l'autre garçon, mais si ça avait été le cas, cet événement les lui aurait tous ôtés jusqu'au dernier ; Izuku lui jeta tout de même un regard désolé et passa la main dans sa nuque.

« Ah, pardon ! fit-il, clairement embarrassé. C'est que… C'est vraiment ma passion, alors…  
– Ça ne me gêne pas, intervint Shouto, deux doigts contre le menton pour trahir sa réflexion intense, mais… Est-ce que ça veut dire que je dois trouver une série sur la plomberie à te faire regarder au retour… ? »

La question était à moitié sérieuse, tout de même – mais le rire d'Izuku lui fit passer l'envie d'insister. Alors, il se promit juste de chercher si ça existait seulement, à l'occasion, et laissa son ami s'appuyer contre lui pour lancer le premier épisode sur le petit lecteur portable.

* * *

Étonnamment, la série sur le droit d'Izuku se révéla plus prenante que ce à quoi Shouto s'attendait ; tant et si bien qu'il ne vit bientôt plus le temps passer, à vrai dire, et qu'en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire le premier épisode s'achevait en même temps qu'Ochaco annonçait qu'ils s'arrêteraient sur la prochaine aire de repos. Quelques minutes de trajet, encore, que son ami et lui passèrent à discuter avec passion de l'émission ainsi que des conclusions probables à l'affaire amorcée en fin d'épisode, et le véhicule s'engageait sur la voie de droite jusqu'à pouvoir bifurquer en direction du premier arrêt de leur long voyage.  
Tenya suivit avec application les panneaux qui le menèrent au parking, puis il gara la voiture et tous purent en descendre, en profitant aussitôt pour étirer leurs jambes engourdies.

« Bon, déjà deux heures de faites ! s'exclama Ochaco en tapant dans ses mains. Je sais pas vous, mais moi, je prendrais bien un café… »

D'un geste presque unanime, les trois garçons acquiescèrent à sa proposition.  
L'aire d'autoroute sur laquelle ils faisaient une pause était, comme Shouto l'avait remarqué un peu plus tôt, de taille moyenne mais tout à fait raisonnable : il y avait de quoi faire le plein d'essence, quand bien même ils n'en avaient pas encore besoin, des tables de pique-nique, quelques installations récréatives pour les enfants, et surtout un bâtiment qui devait abriter un petit restaurant – ainsi que des toilettes bien utiles aux voyageurs. Ils y feraient probablement une halte avant toute chose, d'ailleurs.  
Mais avant ça, Ochaco déclara que le soleil – qui brillait déjà haut dans le ciel – l'aveuglait, puis extirpa de son sac à dos une paire de jolies lunettes de soleil fuchsia ; et c'est lorsque Tenya et Izuku firent mine de l'imiter que Shouto se sentit soudain particulièrement… _hors sujet_ , et que la jeune fille se tourna vers lui.

« Tu en as pris, Shouto ? Des lunettes de soleil ou une casquette ?  
– C'est très important pour protéger ses yeux des ultraviolets », la seconda Tenya, sûr de lui.

Malheureusement, le jeune homme dut secouer la tête. Il était certain d'avoir pensé à tout, mais maintenant que ses camarades lui en parlaient…  
Il croisa les bras et retint un soupir. C'était un peu stupide, d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'aussi primordial. Même s'il imaginait qu'il aurait l'occasion d'en acheter, il allait tout de même devoir-  
… manquer de reculer d'un pas en remarquant brusquement qu'Ochaco s'était approchée de lui et tendait les bras en direction de son visage ? Surpris, il faillit sursauter – et puis il se rendit compte qu'elle lui tendait ses lunettes de soleil en riant et il haussa un sourcil.

« Tiens, essaie les miennes, pour voir ! » lança-t-elle, trouvant apparemment l'idée hilarante. Puis, puisque tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui, il eut l'excellente idée d'accepter sa proposition – jusqu'à ce que les pouffements à peine retenus de la jeune femme ne lui fournissent un indice sur l'apparence que devait lui donner ce nouvel accessoire.  
« … Ça ne me va pas ? » demanda-t-il. Question qui fut accueillie par un nouveau concert de gloussements amusés.  
« Si, si ! parvint tout de même à répondre Ochaco. C'est juste que… »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle sortit son téléphone portable et prit une photo de lui ; alors il retira les lunettes et se pencha pour jeter un coup d'œil au cliché qu'elle lui montrait.  
Et qui était absolument _catastrophique_. Il avait l'air de… Bon sang, c'était _très_ embarrassant – et il n'était pas sûr qu'il l'aurait supporté, même, s'il n'y avait eu le sourire d'un Izuku que cette vision avait dû amuser grandement pour lui remonter le moral. Si au moins il pouvait le faire rire comme ça… il supposait que ça avait un minimum de sens. Peut-être.

« Ne t'en fais pas, dit d'ailleurs son ami, les lèvres encore arquées d'amusement mais le ton sincère, on en trouvera qui t'iront mieux ! On regardera à l'intérieur, tiens… »

Et sur ce, c'est précisément ce qu'ils firent.  
Après un bref passage aux WC (comme il s'en était douté), ils prirent place autour d'une petite table de l'intérieur climatisé pour siroter chacun un café ou autre boisson de leur choix ; ensuite ils firent un tour par la boutique, où Tenya leur fit judicieusement remarquer un présentoir garni de paires de lunettes de soleil, et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans cette situation.

La situation où, précisément, Shouto enfilait une paire de lunettes bleues en forme d'étoiles et faisait un V avec son index et son majeur à l'attention d'un Izuku qui devait plaquer ses deux paumes sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de mourir de rire.

En fait, tout avait commencé lorsque le jeune homme avait annoncé qu'il allait voir si l'une de ces paires de lunettes ne lui conviendrait pas, et que son ami avait proposé de l'aider à faire son choix. Au bout d'une demi-minute de recherche et d'essayages sérieux, Izuku s'était amusé à lui montrer une paire de lunettes avec des paillettes un peu ridicules, et Shouto – le cœur s'accélérant au souvenir de sa réaction lorsqu'il avait mis celles d'Ochaco – les avait essayées en espérant le faire rire ; seulement, ça avait marché, aussi il en avait cherchées des plus stupides encore, et… Ça avait un peu dégénéré.  
Enfin, si à la paire qu'il s'apprêtait à enfiler pouvait effectivement s'appliquer l'expression « un peu ». Ce dont, pour être honnête, Shouto n'était pas à cent pour cent sûr.

« Izuku, appela-t-il, l'air grave, toute trace d'embarras ravagée par l'envie de rendre heureux l'homme qu'il aimait. J'ai trouvé. »

C'étaient des lunettes de soleil tout à fait normales, en vérité. La monture noire, en plastique, sans strass ni décorations quelconques. La forme classique, un peu arrondie. Les verres foncés, presque noirs…  
Si ce n'étaient, bien sûr, les lettres qui y figuraient en grand : _SW_ sur celui de droite, et sur celui de gauche, _AG_.

Tout ça parce que le rire d'Izuku faisait faire des bonds à son cœur dans sa poitrine et tordait son estomac d'une façon qu'il adorait. Enfin, heureusement pour lui, il en eut pour son argent – car sitôt qu'il le vit, son ami eut beau garder les mains vissées contre la bouche, il éclata d'un fou rire si puissant qu'il le plia en deux et le força à se tenir les côtes.  
Shouto, lui, sentit son cœur se réchauffer et ne put empêcher la fierté d'emplir sa poitrine.

« Mon dieu, Shouto, on dirait… tenta-t-il, haletant, encore hilare. Tu ressembles à… Enfin… Present Mic a les mêmes ! »

… D'accord. Ce n'était pas exactement la réaction à laquelle le jeune homme s'attendait, mais il supposait que ça lui convenait malgré tout.

« Present… qui ça ? demanda-t-il, un peu perdu.  
– Oh, c'est- C'est un chanteur ! » S'étant enfin repris un minimum, l'autre garçon se redressa et plongea la main dans sa poche pour en sortir son téléphone portable. « Je vais te montrer, attends… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de trouver une photo ou vidéo du fameux Present Mic, cela dit, que la voix d'Ochaco retentit non loin d'eux :

« Bon, ça y est, vous avez trouvé ? leur lança la jeune femme, heureusement le ton détendu et amusé. On a déjà fini, nous ! »

Et Shouto, lorsqu'il pivota naturellement sur ses talons pour lui répondre, ne songea pas un instant au fou rire dans lequel il avait le potentiel de la précipiter ; alors elle mit près d'une dizaine de minutes à se calmer avant qu'ils puissent repartir.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent leur véhicule là où ils l'avaient garé un peu plus tôt, Shouto confirma qu'il était prêt à prendre le volant si Tenya le souhaitait ; lui-même et l'autre garçon échangèrent donc leurs places, et il s'installa sur le siège conducteur, où il ne tarda pas à enfiler ses lunettes de soleil flambant neuves.  
Il avait un peu hésité, sur le moment – c'était le genre de choix que son père n'aurait jamais toléré, s'il avait été présent –, mais le sourire qu'il aperçut étirer les lèvres d'Izuku dans le rétroviseur le conforta dans sa décision. Il se fichait pas mal de l'avis de son géniteur, de toute manière. S'il avait envie de porter des lunettes ridicules qui criaient _SWAG_ juste pour faire rire l'homme de ses rêves, eh bien, il le ferait, n'en déplaise au grand Enji Todoroki, roi des raclures.

Ainsi, hormis quelques pouffements qu'Ochaco peina à contrôler pendant quelques minutes encore après leur départ, la suite du voyage se déroula relativement dans le calme – plus calme qu'auparavant, en tout cas, et Shouto ne put s'empêcher de se demander si ce n'était pas dû au fait qu'il n'était plus assis à côté d'Izuku. Il entendait son ami discuter avec Tenya sur la banquette arrière, cependant, posant de temps à autre une question à sa copilote ou à lui-même, mais…  
Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, les conversations commencèrent à se tarir. Et lorsque le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à ses passagers dans le rétroviseur, il fut obligé de constater, non sans surprise, que leurs yeux s'étaient fermés et qu'ils… dormaient. Somnolaient, en tout cas.

« D'accord, encore trois kilomètres et il faudra prendre la sortie pour changer d'autoroute », lui signala la jeune fille à ses côtés. Puis, voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle suivit son regard – et se retint de rire, encore, en voyant qu'Izuku s'était assoupi et que Tenya piquait du nez sur son livre.  
« Pfffttt, ils sont trop mignons », commenta-t-elle.

Shouto acquiesça sans réfléchir. À son avis, cependant, l'un de leurs camarades était largement plus _mignon_ que l'autre – mais il n'était sans doute pas très objectif, il voulait bien le reconnaître (mentalement).

« N'empêche… reprit Ochaco, quelques instants plus tard et à voix basse. Tu es beaucoup plus drôle que je le pensais, en fin de compte, c'est génial ! »

Elle avait dit ça tout naturellement, avec le sourire, mais le jeune homme se sentit hausser un sourcil. Pardon ? Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas le prince de l'humour, certainement pas, mais…

« Ah, pardon, ne le prends pas mal ! se corrigea-t-elle tout de suite. C'est juste que… Je ne t'aurais pas cru du genre à faire… ça. »

D'un geste, elle indiqua ses fameuses lunettes de soleil, et mit une paume devant sa bouche pour réfréner un nouvel éclat de rire.  
 _Merci_ , faillit-il lui répondre. En toute honnêteté, lui non plus. Mais il supposait qu'il était prêt à se ridiculiser autant qu'il le fallait pour garantir que le garçon qu'il aimait passerait les plus belles vacances de sa vie – ou quelque chose comme ça.

« En même temps… » Elle prit un air complice, les mains paume contre paume devant elle. « Pour faire rire Izuku comme ça, ça en valait la peine. »

À nouveau, Shouto écarquilla les yeux et ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« … C'est vrai que son rire est très… » Adorable. Fantastique. Parfait. Bon sang, il aurait pu passer sa vie à l'écouter rire, le regarder lui sourire, et ne jamais s'en lasser. « … communicatif. »

Et Ochaco ne releva pas, mais s'il avait tourné la tête dans sa direction à cet instant, il aurait sans doute pu apercevoir l'éclat de malice qui s'était mis à briller dans son regard.  
Il se concentra sur la route, par la suite, le temps de prendre la bonne sortie et d'amorcer correctement le long virage qui lui permettrait de bifurquer sur la nouvelle autoroute ; puis ils roulèrent un moment encore dans un silence que n'interrompaient que les bruits des autres véhicules sur le bitume au-dehors avant qu'Ochaco, aussi naturelle et sympathique qu'à son habitude, n'aborde un nouveau sujet et que leur discussion ne reprenne. C'était quelqu'un avec qui il était facile de s'entretenir, remarqua rapidement Shouto – elle avait de l'humour, elle était aimable, et elle savait mettre à l'aise ses interlocuteurs. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, ils se retrouvèrent donc à mentionner leur parcours scolaire respectif, le métier de leurs parents ; et c'est ainsi que le jeune homme appris non seulement que les parents de sa copilote possédaient une entreprise de construction, mais aussi que…

« Gravity Construction ? répéta-t-il, pas sûr d'avoir correctement entendu. J'ai travaillé sur un de leurs chantiers l'année dernière… Juste avant de postuler pour mon emploi actuel.  
– Oui ! confirma aussitôt Ochaco. Quand j'ai parlé de toi à mes parents, ils ont tout de suite reconnu ton nom ! Ils t'ont trouvé super sérieux… mais c'est un compliment, hein ! Ils étaient vraiment contents de ton travail. »

Il avait beau ne pas ressentir le besoin d'être flatté, il hocha la tête en signe de remerciement. Il appréciait qu'on reconnaisse la qualité de son œuvre, puisqu'il donnait toujours le meilleur de lui-même. Mais tout de même…  
Le monde était petit, songea-t-il en s'engageant dans la voie de dépassement pour doubler un camion. Et il se sentait un peu plus proche de la jeune femme à côté de lui, désormais.

* * *

Aux alentours de midi et demie, ils firent une nouvelle halte, pour déjeuner cette fois-ci, et furent donc obligés de réveiller leurs deux camarades qui dormaient toujours à poings fermés. C'est Ochaco qui s'en chargea tandis que Shouto installait le pare-soleil sur le pare-brise avant du véhicule ; puis ils passèrent une petite heure sur l'aire de repos et, au moment de reprendre la route, le jeune homme eut la surprise de voir prendre place sur le siège passager non pas la seule fille du groupe mais Izuku, qui lui jeta un regard un peu intimidé.

« On est plus très loin, mais… Je vais m'occuper du trajet sur le dernier bout, annonça-t-il. Comme ça, Ochaco va pouvoir se reposer un peu, elle aussi. »

Shouto s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître lorsqu'il acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête – mais son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine à l'idée que le garçon qu'il aimait soit à nouveau assis à côté de lui, en vérité. Ce qui était stupide, étant donné qu'il devait se concentrer sur la route et non sur Izuku ; heureusement, cela dit, la présence de son ami ne l'empêcha pas de conduire correctement, et écouter sa voix qu'il appréciait tant lui dicter le chemin à suivre ne fut, au final, qu'un bonus particulièrement agréable.  
Ainsi, l'heure et demie qui les séparait encore de leur destination s'écoula à une vitesse que le jeune homme n'eut pas même le temps d'estimer, et bientôt ils arrivèrent dans le village où se trouvait leur maison de location. Suivant les jolis chemins bordés de palmiers et d'arbres fleuris, Shouto finit par tourner à hauteur du portail qu'Izuku alla lui ouvrir, puis il gara le véhicule sous l'abri attenant à la grande propriété.

« Voilà, annonça-t-il simplement, en tournant la clé pour couper le contact. Nous y sommes. »

Ils y étaient.  
Là où les trois autres ne dissimulèrent pas leur satisfaction, cependant, lui se contenta de descendre de voiture et de parcourir la demeure du regard. C'était, à n'en pas douter, la maison sur les photos que son ami lui avait montrées – une grande bâtisse de pierre précédée d'une vaste cour en graviers, entourée d'arbustes et de fleurs bien entretenues, un bosquet de lavande juste à côté de la porte d'entrée…  
Il s'avança et, à la suite d'Ochaco, pénétra à l'intérieur. Tous les volets étaient fermés, aussi il aida la jeune fille à faire entrer un peu de lumière dans le salon ; alors il aperçut l'extérieur par la porte-fenêtre, avec la piscine enterrée qu'on lui avait promise, et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, c'est ce qui lui confirma qu'ils étaient bien arrivés. Que le voyage était terminé et qu'ils étaient sur le point de profiter d'une semaine de vacances, tous ensemble – avec Ochaco, certes, mais aussi Tenya, qui avait commencé à décharger le coffre de la voiture, et surtout… _Izuku_.

Izuku qui entra dans la demeure avec une valise dans chaque main, la sienne et celle de Shouto, les soulevant comme si elles ne pesaient rien, et les déposa dans le salon avant de s'émerveiller sur l'intérieur semblable en tout point à celui des photos.  
Son ami l'observa faire un instant, sans doute plus longtemps que de raison, l'ébauche d'un sourire aux lèvres – et puis Tenya suggéra qu'ils fassent le tour de la propriété, de sorte à se répartir les chambres, notamment, et le jeune homme s'arracha à sa contemplation pour hocher la tête.

C'est ainsi que se posa un problème que Shouto n'avait pas envisagé jusqu'ici – et qu'il aurait pourtant tellement, _tellement_ dû voir venir.  
Il y avait trois chambres, avait dû lui dire Izuku, le jour où il lui avait présenté la maison. Trois chambres. Et ils étaient _quatre_. Ce n'était pas si terrible que ça, étant donné que si deux de ces chambres étaient pourvues de grands lits deux places, la dernière comportait deux petits lits séparés, mais…

« Il faut qu'Ochaco ait une chambre pour elle seule, établit tout de suite Tenya, l'air sûr de lui. C'est beaucoup plus convenable. »

Effectivement : c'était la seule fille du groupe, aussi il était logique qu'elle n'ait pas à partager sa chambre avec l'un d'entre eux. Ou du moins, ça parut logique à Shouto et il hocha la tête, en même temps qu'Izuku appuyait lui aussi cette proposition, jusqu'à ce que la principale intéressée lève deux paumes devant elle et leur jette un regard abasourdi.

« Heu, mais c'est égal… les corrigea-t-elle, apparemment déstabilisée par leur détermination. Les garçons, on a passé tout le lycée à dormir dans la même chambre à chaque pyjama party, je vous rappelle… Et je doute que Shouto me fasse quoi que ce soit… »

… _Certes_. S'il y avait un homme qui ne risquait pas d'agresser Ochaco au milieu de la nuit, c'était bien lui, ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle ne l'intéressait absolument pas ; il se garda bien de le dire, cela dit. Et puis, tout de même, il ne se voyait pas partager sa chambre avec la jeune fille, peu importe à quel point il l'appréciait – il ne la connaissait pas assez pour ça.  
Sans oublier le fait que Tenya semblait particulièrement décidé à lui garder une chambre seule, avançant qu'il était de son devoir – en tant que quoi ? Shouto ne le saurait sans doute jamais – de garantir qu'elle soit bien traitée et à l'aise durant tout le séjour. Alors il fut décidé presque à l'unanimité qu'elle prendrait la deuxième chambre du rez-de-chaussée, et-

« D'accord, d'accord, accepta-t-elle avec un soupir résigné. Mais du coup, si ça vous va… Ce serait probablement mieux que ce soient vous qui preniez la chambre double, Izuku et Shouto. »

Shouto écarquilla les yeux et cligna des paupières.  
S'il avait tourné la tête, il aurait pu constater que la réaction de son ami était à peu de choses près la même – si ce n'est qu'Izuku ne tarda pas à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, lui, et à gesticuler en signe de protestation, seulement la seule fille du groupe ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'exprimer à voix haute.

« Je dis ça parce que Tenya va toujours se coucher super tôt ! explicita-t-elle. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure tu dors d'habitude, Shouto, mais ce serait plus simple qu'il puisse aller dormir quand il veut… Même si c'est avec les poules. » Elle retint un éclat de rire.  
« Hé, je tiens juste à garder un rythme de vie sain ! la reprit toutefois son ami, une main sur la hanche et l'autre tendue dans sa direction, l'air persuadé d'avoir raison. D'ailleurs, vous devriez faire pareil ! Vous savez ce qu'on dit… l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt ! Et pour se lever tôt, il faut bien se coucher tôt ! »

C'était peine perdue, toutefois : Ochaco ne l'écoutait déjà plus, trop occupée à rire de son attitude ou de la situation, et Izuku…  
Izuku se tourna vers lui pour lui jeter, rapidement, un regard aussi mal assuré qu'interrogateur.

« Est-ce que… ça ne te dérange pas ? » demanda-t-il – et Shouto secoua la tête.

Mais dans les faits, il n'aurait pas su dire si la perspective de partager sa chambre avec lui le dérangeait, ou au contraire l'emplissait de joie – tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il s'apprêtait à dormir, à passer six longues nuits _juste à côté_ de l'homme qui occupait toutes ses pensées, séparé de lui seulement par le petit espace entre les deux lits, qu'il allait probablement apercevoir son visage endormi sitôt qu'il se tournerait de son côté… et que son cœur battait la chamade lorsqu'il l'imaginait.  
Garder ses sentiments secrets pendant l'intégralité de la semaine s'avérerait sûrement plus complexe que ce qu'il avait prévu, en fin de compte.


	17. Les Mystères des vacances

**Note de l'auteur :** Pfiou, coucou tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, sachez que je suis infiniment désolée pour ce retard ! TT J'ai été très occupée par diverses choses (des vacances, un déménagement, du boulot pour l'uni...) ces dernières semaines, et j'ai découvert que j'avais énormément de peine à me concentrer pour écrire quand il faisait plus de 30 degrés en fait. XDD  
Du coup j'en profite également pour vous annoncer que le chapitre 18 ne sera pas publié le 19 août, comme c'était prévu à l'origine, mais la semaine suivante, donc le 26 août. Je suis désolée de ce contre-temps, mais ça me permettra de ne pas trop me stresser pendant mes vacances et de me concentrer sur un dossier que je dois rendre le 20 orz

C'est tout pour la page mauvaises nouvelles (ouf XD), encore désolée du coup ! Et je vous remercierai jamais assez de prendre le temps de lire ma fic, décidément. ;; Je me donnerai à fond pour que les chapitres suivants restent sympas à lire !

Je réponds à la review de **Pika** : déjà t'en fais pas, tu lis quand tu veux, c'est déjà gentil de continuer à lire ma fic ! Mais évidemment que Katsuki aime bien Shouto, il l'avouera juste jamais :P Je dois dire que ça me fait plaisir que la scène des lunettes ait autant plu, sachant que je l'ai vraiment rajoutée sur le moment, quand j'écrivais à 2h du matin et que je réfléchissais plus trop à mon scénario XDD Et effectivement, le sommeil va être difficile à trouver... :D Merci à toi pour ta review, ça fait vraiment super plaisir que tu prennes le temps de m'en laisser ! TwT (Oh et t'en fais pas pour le compte, je comprends tout à fait que tu aies pas envie ! On discutera en décalé mdrrr Aah mais c'est dommage... D: Enfin ça se ressemble pas mal d'année en année aussi, et c'est cher, donc d'un côté tu loupes pas grand-chose et tu économises comme ça xDD)

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Les Mystères des vacances**

« Heu… Tu veux quel côté de l'armoire ? Tu- Tu as une préférence ? »

Jusqu'ici, Shouto s'était efforcé de garder les yeux rivés strictement sur sa valise tandis qu'il la couchait sur le sol et l'ouvrait pour en sortir ses effets personnels, mais il n'eut d'autre choix que de tourner la tête vers Izuku lorsqu'il entendit sa voix.  
Il le trouva debout devant le grand placard qui occupait tout un mur de la chambre – de _leur_ chambre –, une pile de t-shirts colorés dans les mains, et l'air embarrassé qui fit subir un instant de latence au cerveau de l'autre garçon. Puis, fort heureusement, celui-ci se reprit et se hâta de baisser à nouveau les yeux pour lui répondre.

« Ça m'est égal, dit-il. Prends le lit que tu veux, et le côté correspondant dans l'armoire, peut-être ?  
– Hm, oui ! C'est vrai que c'est plus logique, ahah… »

Et le silence retomba, aussi lourd que la chaleur de l'été à l'extérieur. Un peu mal à l'aise, Shouto attendit qu'Izuku ait terminé (ou du moins, que les bruits qu'il entendait semblent suggérer qu'Izuku avait terminé) de déplacer ses affaires pour attraper une pile de ses propres vêtements et se redresser, évitant toujours soigneusement de regarder… pas son ami, non, mais la chambre. Ou, plus exactement, la disposition de la chambre. Ces deux lits à la fois éloignés et si proches, séparés tout juste par un couloir d'une trentaine de centimètres, ces deux lits où ils allaient dormir dès ce soir et…  
Bon sang, ils allaient _juste_ dormir dans la même chambre. Ce n'était presque rien. Katsuki en aurait ri à prendre le risque de s'étouffer, s'il avait su que quelque chose d'aussi banal suffisait à mettre son collègue dans tous ses états ; et pourtant le jeune homme ne pouvait s'en empêcher, à chaque fois qu'il imaginait seulement la façon dont se déroulerait la nuit prochaine, il-

Quelques coups retentirent contre la porte, et celle-ci s'entrouvrit.

« Alors, les amis, tout est rangé ? demanda la voix aimable et sincère de Tenya. Ochaco et moi, on vous attend au salon pour discuter de la suite ! »

… Il fut soulagé d'entrevoir une échappatoire à cette situation, quelque part.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ses affaires soigneusement rangées de son côté de l'armoire (ce qu'il avait fait en prenant soin de ne _pas_ regarder celles d'Izuku, pas même du coin de l'œil, pas même en passant) et les battements de son cœur un peu rassérénés, Shouto prit place sur l'une des chaises du salon et joignit les mains sur ses genoux, laissant à ses compagnons de voyage l'occasion d'amorcer la discussion.

« Bon, alors, il faudra qu'on aille faire quelques courses, déclara tout de suite Ochaco, les bras croisés contre la table.  
– Mais… tout est fermé, non ? osa Izuku.  
– Je me suis renseigné, et oui, lui répondit Tenya, sûr de lui. On est dimanche, les magasins n'ouvrent que pour la matinée.  
– Hm, dans ce cas-là… reprit l'unique fille du groupe, pensive – jusqu'à ce qu'une idée n'éclaire ses grands yeux bruns. Je sais ! Que diriez-vous d'aller nous promener un peu ? Histoire de se familiariser avec les alentours ! Et on n'aura qu'à chercher un restaurant sur le chemin… »

Quand bien même il ne s'était pas mêlé à la discussion jusqu'alors, Shouto acquiesça. C'était effectivement une bonne idée ; et les autres devaient être du même avis, à vrai dire, car ils ne tardèrent pas à tomber d'accord et à se mettre en route.

Dans la voiture, un peu avant leur arrivée, Ochaco leur avait raconté que la maison de vacances se trouvait dans un quartier calme, à quelques minutes à pied du bord de mer à peine – c'était d'ailleurs pour cela que ses deux meilleurs amis et elle l'avaient choisie. L'endroit était situé une zone résidentielle, familiale, mais Tenya avait avancé qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était vraiment du genre fêtard ; et ça tombait bien, car Shouto non plus ne souhaitait pas particulièrement passer ses nuits à boire ou à danser ou les deux (ne serait-ce que parce qu'il était terriblement mauvais danseur et jugeait préférable de ne pas imposer ce pitoyable spectacle au garçon dont il était amoureux).  
Fort heureusement pour son honneur, plus ils avançaient dans le village de bord de mer, plus la localité semblait à la hauteur de la description qu'on leur en avait faite. En cinq ou six minutes, suivant un chemin qui longeait de jolies propriétés puis un terrain de basket sur lequel ils se promirent de revenir disputer une partie lorsqu'ils en auraient le temps, ils atteignirent la plage, grande étendue de sable blanc à l'air propre et accueillante. Ils prirent le temps d'en faire le tour, de localiser les stands de location de transats et autres bars susceptibles de servir des boissons fraîches ; après quoi seulement ils retrouvèrent la route du centre-ville, de son port et de ses commerces, où ils passèrent le restant de l'après-midi à se promener et à découvrir les environs en attendant que leurs ventres crient famine et qu'un restaurant attire leur attention à tous les quatre.

Ils arrêtèrent leur choix sur un établissement spécialisé dans les fruits de mer, finalement, où ils profitèrent d'un excellent repas – puis ils rentrèrent et, comme l'avait prédit Ochaco, les aiguilles de l'horloge avaient à peine dépassé les neuf heures et demie que Tenya annonçait d'ores et déjà qu'il allait se coucher.  
Toujours aussi démonstratif dans sa sympathie habituelle, il leur souhaita une bonne nuit et rejoignit la chambre qui se trouvait à l'étage. Alors Ochaco pouffa, l'air peut-être un peu attendrie mais surtout très amusée, et déclara qu'elle allait passer le reste de la soirée dans sa chambre, elle aussi.

Ainsi, ne resta à Shouto dans le salon que la compagnie d'Izuku, et l'espace d'un instant le silence reprit ses droits sur la pièce – jusqu'à ce que l'étudiant ne se tourne vers son ami et n'ose un sourire timide.

« Dis, Shouto… Tu as sommeil ? Parce que sinon… On pourrait regarder la suite de la série, tu sais, celle de…  
– Celle sur les avocats ? » compléta Shouto, comme il sentait les coins de ses lèvres s'arquer sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Il était un peu fatigué, à dire vrai – mais la perspective de passer une petite heure de plus en compagnie d'Izuku, devant une programme qu'il avait trouvé pour le moins prenant…  
Il hocha la tête, et il suffit que le visage de l'autre garçon s'illumine pour qu'il comprenne qu'il avait, décidément, fait le meilleur choix qu'il pouvait faire.

Un peu moins de deux heures plus tard, les deux amis sortaient de non pas un mais deux épisodes supplémentaires aussi passionnants l'un que l'autre, et ils ne durent qu'à leur conscience (sans doute habitée par les bons conseils de Tenya, imagina Izuku en riant) de trouver la force de mettre la série en pause pour, enfin, aller se coucher.  
Aller se coucher _dans la même chambre_.  
Lorsqu'il sentit son estomac se tordre d'un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension et d'autre chose, Shouto jugea plus sage d'opter pour une retraite stratégique : il suggéra à son ami d'aller se préparer sans lui, et s'occupa à débarrasser les quelques verres ou couverts qu'ils avaient laissés sur la petite table du salon, à faire la vaisselle, à réarranger le linge de cuisine. Puis, quand il ne trouva plus quoi faire, il prit soin de mettre chaque minute recommandée par les dentistes à se brosser les dents – tant et si bien qu'au moment où il inspira à fond et où, après y avoir frappé, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, Izuku était déjà couché.

« Ah, bonne nuit, Shouto ! lui lança-t-il, avec un sourire dans la pénombre. On se… voit demain, du coup… »

… Oui.  
Oui, ils se verraient le lendemain. Et le surlendemain. Et toute la semaine. Et- Et _toute la nuit_. Car si l'autre garçon n'avait pas tardé à se glisser sous son drap et à fermer les yeux, lui, Shouto n'était pas sûr qu'il parviendrait à le lâcher du regard de sitôt, pas quand il pouvait entendre son souffle se rasséréner dans la pièce silencieuse et qu'il ne connaissait pas les motifs de son pyjama apparemment vert et qu'il n'arrivait à penser qu'à-  
Embarrassé, le jeune homme secoua brièvement la tête et se força à se tourner vers son propre lit. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas répondu à l'autre garçon, sentit la panique serrer son cœur un instant, se tourna à nouveau ; regarda Izuku, passa les deux mains sur son propre visage brûlant, bafouilla _bonne nuit_ et s'obligea à s'allonger dans son lit.

Mais il ne dormit pas.  
L'esprit bouillonnant à l'idée qu'Izuku était couché là, juste _là_ , juste à côté de lui, il se tourna, se retourna et se tourna encore, et à chaque fois que ses yeux accrochèrent la silhouette de son ami dans la pénombre son cœur manqua un battement – quant aux rares fois où il parvint à fermer les paupières, eh bien, il les passa à rêver, à demi-éveillé, d'yeux verts pétillants et de taches de rousseur sur une peau halée.

* * *

D'épuisement, cela dit, Shouto avait dû finir par s'assoupir, car les rayons du soleil matinal se glissaient dans les rainures des volets fermés lorsqu'il reprit conscience. L'écran de son téléphone indiquait qu'il était un peu plus de six heures et demie, soit l'heure à laquelle il se réveillait habituellement dépassée de quelques dizaines de minutes – quand bien même cela n'avait rien d'une grasse matinée.  
Heureusement, il n'avait que faire des grasses matinées. Ou du moins, il n'en eut plus que faire sitôt qu'il se redressa et que son regard se posa sur l'autre lit, juste à côté du sien, où Izuku dormait toujours à poings fermés. Profondément perdu dans le monde des songes, le visage détendu, la chaleur ayant fait coller à son front quelques-unes de ses mèches sombres, il valait le spectacle de toutes les merveilles du monde et Shouto comprit instantanément qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir. Qu'il n'en aurait même pas envie, à vrai dire. Non, dans l'immédiat, son cœur lui criait de ne plus faire un geste…

Et sa raison ne tarda pas à lui rappeler sans douceur que son attitude avait tout de celle d'un terrible pervers et il fronça les sourcils en même temps que son visage chauffait à vue d'œil.

Non, se dit-il, il ne pouvait décemment _pas_ juste rester là à observer le garçon qu'il aimait. Si Izuku se réveillait… Ou même s'il ne se réveillait pas, c'était juste… Alors que son ami n'en avait même pas conscience…  
Plus honteux encore qu'embarrassé, il se hâta de quitter son lit, échangea un short et un t-shirt propres contre ceux de son pyjama et sortit de la pièce sans plus attendre. Il n'imaginait pas bien ce qu'il pourrait faire une fois dans le salon, étant donné qu'il était probable que toute la maisonnée dorme encore et qu'il soit le seul que son emploi ait habitué à se lever si tôt, mais-

Il fit un pas en direction la cuisine, non sans la vague idée d'y chercher quelque chose à boire ou à manger, et manqua de sursauter lorsqu'un froissement le prit par surprise.  
Moins d'une seconde plus tard, Tenya émergeait de derrière un placard à la porte ouverte et lui adressait un coup d'œil surpris, puis un large sourire, puis un signe de la main amical.

« Ah, bien le bonjour, Shouto ! s'exclama-t-il. Je ne savais pas que tu étais matinal, toi aussi ! »

Tout en parlant, il sortit le grille-pain du placard et le posa sur le plan de travail pour en brancher la prise.

« Salut… se rappela de prononcer l'autre garçon, sitôt que la surprise fut passée – mais Tenya n'y prêta que peu d'attention.  
– Comme nous n'avons pas encore fait les courses, nous n'avons pas grand-chose, expliqua-t-il sans cesser de s'affairer, mais ça ne fait rien ! J'ai l'intention de préparer un bon petit-déjeuner à nos amis. Est-ce que tu voudrais m'aider ? »

De prime abord, il n'en était pas certain ; lorsqu'il pesa le pour et le contre, cela dit, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre chose à faire en attendant qu'ils entament la journée tous les quatre, et que la seule alternative consisterait à retourner dans sa chambre pour au moins y récupérer un livre à lire. Ce qui impliquerait de passer à nouveau devant la silhouette endormie du garçon qui occupait toutes ses pensées, de prendre à nouveau le risque qu'il se réveille pour l'apercevoir, et qui était donc hors de question.  
Alors, Shouto hocha la tête – et encore une fois, il lui suffit de voir le sourire d'Izuku, surpris, reconnaissant, encore un peu endormi, quand Tenya et lui-même lui présentèrent le résultat de leurs efforts pour ne pas regretter son choix.

* * *

Une fois que tout le monde fut réveillé, eut déjeuné et se fut préparé, ils se rendirent tous les quatre au magasin, comme prévu, une expédition qui ne leur prit qu'une petite heure (et qui aurait sans doute été plus rapide encore si Shouto avait choisi de participer activement à la recherche des aliments nécessaires plutôt que de se contenter d'écouter Izuku marmonner en hésitant entre deux marques de petits pois, mais c'était un détail). Ils rentrèrent ranger leurs achats, ensuite, mirent au point quelques sandwiches tantôt originaux, tantôt hasardeux, et puis ce fut le grand moment : serviettes et maillots de bain à côté de la crème solaire dans un grand sac, ils quittèrent la maison de location pour se rendre à la plage.

Ils étaient déjà venus la veille, bien sûr, mais le jeune homme ne s'était pas encore fait à la vue de l'immensité de sable blanc, doux et chaud sous les pieds, presque brûlant lorsqu'il se glissait entre ses orteils. Les parasols bariolés qui parsemaient son champ de vision lui semblaient tout droit issus de ces cartes postales qu'il avait souvent aperçues au magasin, sans jamais pouvoir ne serait-ce que s'y intéresser de trop près ; quant aux rares nuages qui se promenaient sur le ciel bleu uniforme, aux petits avions qui le traversaient parfois, aux vagues qui s'échouaient sur le rivage, ils lui paraissaient tout simplement irréels. Ils n'avaient pas traversé la frontière, Shouto le savait pertinemment, et pourtant… Le dépaysement était total.

« Shouto ? l'appela soudain Ochaco, et il pivota sur ses talons pour lui répondre. On va s'installer ici, ça te va ?  
– Hm. » Il hocha la tête. « J'arrive. »

Si Tenya s'était dévoué pour porter à lui seul leurs quatre nattes de plage, qu'il ne tarda pas à installer à l'emplacement que lui indiquait son amie, c'était Shouto qui avait amené leur grand parasol jusque sur la plage. Il l'installa rapidement, aidé de l'autre garçon, puis Izuku put poser leur glacière à l'ombre et se laisser tomber sur l'une des nattes, où il fut bientôt rejoint par l'unique fille du groupe.

« Allez, crème solaire, et on va se baigner ! » s'exclama celle-ci, apparemment de bonne humeur.

Sans attendre de réponse de qui que ce soit, elle se débarrassa de son t-shirt d'un geste ample, révélant le haut de bikini qu'elle avait enfilé en-dessous ; après quoi elle fit de même avec son short et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, elle s'étirait en laissant Izuku lui tartiner de la crème solaire dans le dos, ce que son ami eut l'air de faire sans se gêner le moins du monde. En même temps, il s'agissait de sa meilleure amie, Shouto supposait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui demandait ce genre de service – mais tout de même, il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait de lui si…

… _Oh_.  
De la serviette où il s'était assis en tailleur, Shouto sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller et ses joues se colorer légèrement. Il ne s'y attendait pas, mais… C'était idiot, parce que c'était logique, parce qu'il aurait vraiment dû s'y attendre – mais sitôt qu'il avait fini d'aider Ochaco à couvrir son dos de crème solaire, Izuku avait refermé le tube avec soin et retiré son propre t-shirt, et l'autre garçon ne…  
Savait plus trop où il en était. Parce qu'il avait fait de son mieux pour s'interdire de trop songer à l'apparence que pouvait bien avoir son ami sous ses drôles de t-shirt, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés chez lui un jour de pluie et que les vêtements détrempés du garçon qui lui plaisait n'avaient laissé que peu de ses angles à l'imagination, mais…

Izuku était musclé. _Très_ musclé – ou en tout cas, bien plus que ce à quoi on aurait pu s'attendre en le voyant habillé. Malgré sa taille moyenne et sa carrure mince, ses abdominaux autant que ses biceps donnaient l'impression qu'il pourrait soulever Shouto sans aucune peine, et- Non, non, il ne pouvait _pas_ se permettre d'imaginer Izuku le prendre dans ses bras et le soulever. Comme s'il était léger, vraiment léger, et que ça ne lui demandait aucun effort. Pour l'asseoir sur le plan de travail dans la cuisine, par exemple, ou l'allonger sur la table et-

« Ah, laissa échapper l'intéressé, le tube de crème solaire à la main, attirant aussitôt l'attention de l'autre garçon. Il faudrait que quelqu'un m'en mette dans le dos… »

 _Oui.  
Non.  
Oui.  
Non.  
_Tout en parlant, il se tourna vers Shouto et lui adressa un sourire timide, une main dans les cheveux qui collaient à sa nuque pour trahir son embarras. Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme cligna des yeux, bêtement ; et il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit car son cerveau enchaînait les courts-circuits sitôt qu'il envisageait la possibilité de _mettre de la crème solaire à Izuku_. De poser ses mains sur ses épaules puissantes, bien plus puissantes qu'elles n'en avaient l'air au premier regard ; de parcourir du bout des doigts sa peau d'ores et déjà bien bronzée, d'apprendre si elle était douce ou rêche ou les deux, entre les deux ; de découvrir si les taches de rousseur à son visage illuminaient également son cou ou sa nuque, aussi, et peut-être même attraper au vol un aperçu de l'odeur de son corps-

« Laisse-moi faire, Izuku, je m'en occupe ! Je n'en aurai que pour une minute ! »

Soudain, la voix de Tenya le rappela brutalement à la réalité et Shouto ne put retenir un mouvement de recul.  
L'espace d'un instant, son cœur lui cria de s'interposer, mais c'était trop tard : le troisième garçon de l'équipée s'était d'ores et déjà installé derrière Izuku, le tube de crème solaire en main, et ne tarda pas à se mettre à tartiner le dos de son ami avec ferveur et efficacité. En d'autres termes, c'était… _Raté_.

C'était entièrement sa faute, aussi Shouto s'efforça-t-il de ne pas trop se laisser frustrer par la situation. Au moins, son dilemme avait été résolu pour lui ; s'il avait dû être celui qui aiderait Izuku à se parer de crème solaire, il aurait sans doute fait un travail lamentable. Cela dit, il ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu déçu lorsque ce ne fut pas Izuku mais Ochaco qui se proposa de l'aider – encore une fois, ce n'était pas particulièrement qu'il souhaitait sentir les paumes de l'autre garçon contre sa peau, mais…  
C'était _précisément_ qu'il souhaitait sentir les paumes de l'autre garçon contre sa peau, oui. Il tenta de le nier, mentalement, pendant très exactement six secondes – et puis il vit Izuku attraper un ballon de plage, de ses doigts tendres et rugueux qui le brûlaient sitôt qu'ils l'effleuraient, et il songea qu'il était sans doute un peu ridicule d'essayer de se mentir avec autant d'application. Il aurait vraiment, _vraiment_ voulu qu'Izuku le touche, quand bien même il savait que le moindre contact lui ferait prendre feu ; et il aurait vraiment, _vraiment_ voulu pouvoir toucher Izuku en retour, quand bien même il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment s'y prendre.

Malheureusement, plus la journée progressait et plus son ami lui semblait… inatteignable.  
C'était bête, parce qu'il se trouvait juste là, la plupart du temps dans son champ de vision, souvent même à portée de main ; et tout l'après-midi ils jouèrent au ballon ou ils se baignèrent ou ils discutèrent ensemble, ou ils s'allongèrent côte à côte sur leurs serviettes de plage et Izuku tourna la tête dans sa direction pour lui adresser la parole et Shouto n'entendit pas la moitié de ce qu'il lui intimait parce qu'il était trop happé par la façon dont ses lèvres se mouvaient. Juste devant lui, si près.  
Si près, et pourtant il ne pouvait pas même rêver de l'effleurer. S'il cédait et qu'il tendait la main, après tout, qu'il caressait d'un doigt sa joue ou le coin de ses lèvres comme il en mourait d'envie, comment Izuku le prendrait-il ? Et Ochaco et Tenya, qu'en diraient-ils ?

Il avait affirmé à Momo qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de parler de ses sentiments à son ami, et il était toujours bien incapable de s'imaginer le faire. Plus il passait de temps en compagnie de l'autre garçon, cependant, plus le besoin de- d'attraper sa main, de poser les doigts sur son épaule, ou qu'il passe un bras autour de sa taille se faisait intense – et il le ressentit encore ce soir-là, lorsqu'Izuku lui assura qu'il pouvait attendre les pieds dans l'eau de la piscine que Tenya et lui-même aient terminé de faire cuire la viande au barbecue. Motivé à proposer à ses amis un bon repas, et quoiqu'apparemment peu familier du type de cuisson, il papillonnait autour du dernier homme de leur petit groupe, vêtu uniquement de son bermuda de bain et d'un tablier ; avec une assiette à la main, une fourchette dans l'autre, les yeux grands ouverts sitôt que Tenya annonçait qu'un morceau était prêt…

Shouto ne sentit pas ses lèvres s'arquer. Ne prêta pas attention au fait que ses yeux le suivent. Se contenta de garder les jambes dans l'eau, les mains sur le rebord de la piscine, le cœur tiède dans la poitrine – puis il sentit une présence à côté de lui et ne retint que de justesse un sursaut qui aurait bien pu l'envoyer à l'eau, pour se retourner et jeter à Ochaco un regard mi-interrogateur, mi-déstabilisé.

« Je m'assieds là, ça ne t'ennuie pas ? » lui demanda-t-elle, l'air détendue et rassurante.

Il hésita, un instant, mais finit par secouer la tête – quand bien même il avait comme un… mauvais pressentiment.  
À côté de lui, la jeune fille jeta elle aussi ses jambes dans la piscine, et s'amusa à les remuer dans l'eau froide jusqu'à, soudain, reprendre la parole.

« Dis-moi si je me trompe, commença-t-elle à voix basse, sans le regarder mais sûre d'elle, mais… tu es amoureux d'Izuku, non ? »

Et Shouto manqua de tomber dans la piscine.  
Fort heureusement, il eut le réflexe de s'accrocher au rebord et il parvint à reprendre son équilibre de justesse. Son cœur s'était mis à tambouriner si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il l'entendait cogner contre ses tympans, cela dit, et… Il avait bien entendu ce qu'Ochaco lui avait dit. Il avait _forcément_ bien entendu.  
 _Et elle savait_.  
Il s'en était douté, que l'un ou l'autre des amis d'Izuku finirait par remarquer quelque chose, mais… Il n'en était pas moins mortifié, et il se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles lorsque le regard curieux qu'elle lui jetait se mua en coup d'œil amusé, complice. Il tourna aussitôt la tête.

« Hé, c'est pas un mal ! lui souffla-t-elle alors, se retenant visiblement de pouffer de rire, avant de se calmer un peu. Je comprends. Izuku est vraiment quelqu'un de très gentil. »

 _Et de généreux_ , ajouta-t-il mentalement. Et d'adorable. Et de maladroit, un peu, mais aussi sincère, compatissant, courageux.  
(Il n'osa toujours pas la regarder dans les yeux, cela dit.)

« Tu sais… » Elle laissa s'écouler encore une seconde, le temps de vérifier que leurs deux camarades étaient toujours trop occupés par leur barbecue pour leur prêter attention. « … Je pense que vous feriez un super couple ! »

Il redressa la tête, cette fois-ci. Il avait légèrement écarquillé les yeux, et la jeune fille lui répondit d'un sourire.

« Tu devrais lui dire, poursuivit-elle. Par exemple, je sais pas… sur la plage au coucher du soleil ! »

Il la fixa un instant, pas certain de comprendre son conseil – mais elle ne s'expliqua pas plus et se redressa en vitesse. Sans que Shouto ne s'en rende compte, leurs deux amis avaient terminé de préparer le repas du soir, apparemment, et Ochaco avait dû voir Izuku s'approcher d'eux ; elle lui adressa un dernier clin d'œil amusé, cela dit, avant de se diriger vers son meilleur ami en lançant à Shouto de se dépêcher s'il voulait que « cet ogre d'Izuku » lui laisse de la viande.  
Et tandis que l'interpellé gesticulait, embarrassé, en tâchant tant bien que mal de se défendre, le jeune homme resta immobile, les pieds toujours dans l'eau fraîche de la piscine, à se demander si faire au garçon qu'il aimait une déclaration au coucher du soleil serait vraiment une bonne idée.


	18. Sunset Confession

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre 18, et à partir de maintenant cette fic reprend son rythme de parution habituel, c'est-à-dire que le 19 sera disponible dans deux semaines x3 Merci d'être venus y jeter un oeil, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, et bonne lecture ! :3

Je réponds à **Pika** : :) Je le fais peut-être un peu trop à l'ouest notre pauvre Shouto mdrrrr mais l'idée me faisait rire. XD C'est clair qu'à l'issue de la semaine il risque d'être bien crevé, mais bon, qui sait... peut-être que le jeu en vaudra la chandelle ? :P (Au passage moi aussi j'ai envie qu'il se fasse porter comme une princesse par Izuku donc si j'y arrive je mettrai ça ! XDD) Ochaco est une fille donc évidemment c'est la plus maline de tous, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche /bam/ Merci d'avoir à nouveau pris le temps de commenter mon chapitre, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi ! x33

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Sunset Confession**

Shouto ne vit pas s'écouler la journée du lendemain.  
Par il ne savait trop quel miracle (quoique sans doute raisonnablement aidé par la détermination qu'il mit à tourner le dos à Izuku et à ne fixer que le mur de l'autre côté et rien que le mur), il réussit tout de même à s'endormir, cette nuit-là. Dès son réveil toujours aussi proche de la tignasse en bataille et des taches de rousseur de l'autre garçon, cependant, dès le premier sourire que lui adressa celui-ci au petit déjeuner, il se remémora ce qu'Ochaco lui avait… _recommandé_ la veille – et il ne parvint plus à se le sortir de la tête. L'idée qu'il pourrait, non- qu'il devrait, d'après elle, faire part à son ami de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, c'était…

Il y pensa tandis qu'ils terminaient leurs tartines et se préparaient à se rendre sur la plage, et lorsqu'Izuku le laissa passer avant de fermer la porte de la maison derrière eux. Il y pensa lorsqu'ils déjeunèrent sur leurs serviettes un repas acheté au bar de plage le plus proche et qu'Izuku l'invita à piocher dans sa barquette de frites. Puis il y pensa lorsqu'ils s'allongèrent côte à côte pour lire et profiter du soleil, lorsqu'ils retournèrent se baigner avec Tenya et Ochaco, lorsqu'Izuku arrêta pour eux l'un des vendeurs ambulants et revint avec quatre beignets encore tièdes et l'air fier de l'homme qui avait fait la découverte de sa vie-  
Et surtout, il y pensa lorsque la plage commença à se vider et le ciel à s'assombrir.

« Bon, avec Tenya, on va rentrer préparer un truc à manger, annonça d'emblée Ochaco. Izuku, Shouto, vous voulez rester encore un moment ? »

Le soleil se couchait.  
Embarrassé, Shouto tourna la tête et ne répondit pas tout de suite – pour en être capable, après tout, il aurait fallu qu'il se soit décidé, et quand bien même il savait qu'Ochaco était la meilleure amie de l'homme qu'il aimait et le connaissait sans doute mieux que quiconque, il… ne parvenait pas à se convaincre qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'une bonne idée.  
Se persuader qu'Izuku pouvait ressentir un équivalent de l'excitation qui secouait sa poitrine à chaque regard qu'ils échangeaient, et prendre le risque de finir le cœur brisé.

« Ah, je sais pas trop… répondit d'ailleurs l'intéressé. Il commence à faire un peu froid, non ? »

Alors Shouto hocha la tête ; et juste comme ça, ils rentrèrent et se régalèrent de salades et de sardines grillées au bord de la piscine, jusqu'à ce que le soleil ne soit plus visible à l'horizon.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, les dix heures arrivèrent, puis les onze, et le jeune homme se retrouva bientôt en pyjama, allongé dans son lit, les yeux trouvant soudain quelque intérêt au plafond tandis qu'il s'efforçait de faire suffisamment taire ses pensées pour prétendre à ne serait-ce que quelques heures de sommeil réparateur.  
Il était sur le point de parvenir à fermer les paupières, au moins, lorsque la voix d'Izuku s'éleva dans la pénombre en un murmure et lui arracha un sursaut.

« Hé… Shouto ? Tu dors ? »

Sans même imaginer la possibilité de feindre le contraire, il se redressa contre son oreiller, et osa un regard dans la direction de son compagnon de chambre. Il sentit ses joues chauffer un peu lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur lui, encore sous sa couverture – heureusement, cela dit, la pénombre devait suffire à ce que sa réaction ne soit pas trop évidente.

« … Non », fit-il alors.

Izuku lui répondit d'un petit rire embarrassé.

« Moi non plus, dit-il. Je sais pas ce que j'ai, ce soir, mais j'ai de la peine… » Tout en parlant, il balança un bras par-dessus son front et ses iris verts quittèrent l'autre garçon pour reprendre la direction du plafond. « J'imagine que j'ai juste plein de choses en tête, ahah… »

Alarmé par le ton un peu las qu'il venait d'employer, Shouto écarquilla les yeux.

« Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? » proposa-t-il immédiatement. Après tout, son ami l'écoutait toujours lorsque quelque chose le tracassait, lui – et il avait vite appris que ce type de soutien lui faisait toujours le plus grand des biens.  
« Ah mais, heu, c'est pas grand-chose ! s'exclama toutefois l'autre garçon, qui s'assit sur son lit pour retrouver un sourire plus proche de ceux que son camarade de chambre lui connaissait. C'est surtout qu'il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais faire ici… et qu'on reste qu'une semaine… »

Embarrassé, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, qu'il décoiffa plus encore qu'à l'accoutumée. En réponse, Shouto esquissa un sourire. Cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'ils étaient ici, mais il s'imaginait sans problème y passer le restant de ses jours, pour peu que l'homme en face de lui décide d'y terminer sa vie, lui aussi.  
L'espace d'une seconde, le silence retomba sur la chambre, comme un drap cotonneux au-dessus d'un château fort en oreillers qu'ils auraient construits enfants ; doux et intime et tout sauf pesant. Et puis, tout à coup, Shouto sentit une idée poindre au coin de son esprit et posa un doigt contre son menton, l'air sérieux.

C'était insensé, à vrai dire. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire – ça ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit, en temps normal, mais dans la situation où il se trouvait actuellement… Au milieu de la nuit, seul avec le garçon qui lui plaisait, à des kilomètres et des kilomètres de son père, de son travail ou même de son appartement si _normal_ et familier…

Il laissa échapper un soupir imperceptible et se résigna. Au pire, Izuku refuserait.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais… commença-t-il, pas encore totalement sûr. Qu'on aille se promener ? »

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : l'autre garçon écarquilla ses beaux yeux verts, plus foncés dans la pénombre, et lui jeta un regard plein d'incompréhension.

« Quoi, dehors ? demanda-t-il. Maintenant ? À- À cette heure-ci ?  
– Non, tu as raison, c'est une idée stupide », se reprit alors Shouto, mal à l'aise. Il avait pensé qu'une promenade dans la fraîcheur de la nuit aiderait peut-être son ami à se changer les idées et à avoir l'impression de mieux profiter de leur ville de bord de mer, mais… Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, fronça les sourcils. « Retournons nous coucher. Demain-  
– Non, non ! l'interrompit toutefois son camarade. J'étais surpris, c'est tout, mais… c'est une très bonne idée. A-Allons-y ! »

Comme il parlait, il écarta brusquement le drap sous lequel il était encore glissé et quitta son lit, l'air déterminé. Shouto le suivit du regard sans savoir que faire de la façon dont son short de pyjama court laissait voir ses cuisses de peau hâlée – jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que son ami retirait son t-shirt, sans doute pour se changer, et ne tourne la tête si vite qu'il manqua de claquer un muscle de la nuque.  
Quelques minutes, encore, et lui aussi avait à nouveau enfilé une tenue de ville, quoique rien de plus complexe qu'un bermuda et un t-shirt ; puis ils quittèrent leur chambre et le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de jeter un nouveau regard pas entièrement convaincu à l'autre garçon lorsque celui-ci s'empara du double des clés, abandonné dans le vide-poches de l'entrée au début de leur séjour.

« Izuku, tu es vraiment sûr que… »

Il ne termina pas sa question. L'interpellé venait d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée, et s'était retourné pour lui adresser un sourire qui l'avait frappé en plein cœur.  
Il hocha la tête.

« Hm-hm. En fait, je ne crois pas te l'avoir déjà dit, mais c'est pas rare que j'aille courir de nuit pour me vider la tête… Notamment quand je stresse trop pour les examens… »

Pris de court, Shouto haussa un sourcil.

« … J'imagine que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Tant que tu fais attention où tu mets les pieds.  
– Ah, ça… » Izuku ferma les yeux, l'air peiné. « Mais je ne me suis fait que deux entorses ! »

C'était déjà beaucoup – l'autre garçon se retint de le préciser, cela dit, et se contenta d'un sourire un peu amusé pour traduire qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Ainsi, ils sortirent enfin de leur demeure de vacances, dont ils verrouillèrent la porte avec soin avant de rejoindre l'impasse au bout de laquelle se trouvait la propriété.  
Ils discutèrent un moment, se demandant dans quelle direction ils pourraient bien orienter leurs pas, mais tombèrent d'accord sur le fait qu'il n'y aurait sans doute pas grand-chose à voir sur la plage, si tard, et que l'absence totale d'éclairage risquait bien de représenter un certain danger – surtout pour quelqu'un d'aussi maladroit qu'Izuku, même si celui-ci s'acharnait à prétendre le contraire. Alors, sans plus hésiter, ils échangèrent encore un regard et s'en allèrent en direction du centre-ville.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, les rues bordées de petits arbres et de bosquets fleuris étaient aussi jolies qu'en pleine journée. Tout en marchant, Shouto se prit à promener son regard sur les lignes blanches des passages piétons qui brillaient sous la lumière artificielle, les portails des résidences ou des propriétés qu'ils longèrent. Ça et là, des voix d'hommes et de femmes s'élevaient de quelques terrasses où les conversations allaient encore de bon train ; une ou deux voitures les dépassèrent ; mais le jeune homme les entendait à peine, trop occupé à écouter Izuku lui raconter les projets qu'il avait encore pour le restant de cette semaine.  
Puis ils empruntèrent le pont qui surplombait une route encore plutôt passante et choisirent de s'engouffrer dans une rue encore éclairée, quand bien même les commerces qui s'y trouvaient – un magasin d'électronique, une boucherie – étaient évidemment fermés. Seules les portes du lavomatique 24h/24 restaient ouvertes, la lumière vive à l'intérieur se disputant la nuit avec celle des lampadaires.

Ils n'étaient plus seuls, cependant.  
Ils croisèrent un couple qui remontait la rue dans l'autre sens, suivi d'une femme accompagnée de deux enfants – et Shouto s'interrogea à voix haute.

« Il y a quelque chose, là-bas ?  
– Heu, on est pas loin du port, je crois… »

Sans y réfléchir plus que ça, ils poursuivirent leur chemin, toujours perdus dans la conversation qu'ils entretenaient-  
Et ce n'est que lorsqu'ils entendirent la _musique_ qu'ils ralentirent et redressèrent la tête.

Il y avait de la musique. Et pas de la musique du genre que Shouto se serait attendu à entendre dans un port, non, même s'il n'avait jamais vraiment entendu de musique dans un port ; plutôt le genre de musique que diffusait la radio les rares fois où ils l'allumaient à la pause ou pour se donner du courage sur un chantier, et dont le volume s'intensifiait à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient du…  
… passage étroit qui débouchait sur un espace tout éclairé de néons multicolores, et où leurs yeux pouvaient d'ores et déjà apercevoir non pas une ou deux mais bien des _dizaines_ de personnes.

« Ce sont… les quais ? »

Dubitatif, Shouto leva machinalement son poignet à hauteur de ses yeux, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas enfilé sa montre avant de partir. À côté de lui, Izuku retint (difficilement) un sourire.

« On est partis un peu après vingt-trois heures, l'informa-t-il. Mais ouah, je pensais pas que ce serait si animé… »

Puis, après une seconde de battement :

« On y va ? »

Alors, ils y allèrent.  
Effectivement, ils ne tardèrent pas à le comprendre, « animé » était le meilleur adjectif que l'on aurait pu associer aux quais malgré l'heure tardive : presque tous les magasins qui bordaient le port semblaient encore ouverts, comme en témoignaient leurs enseignes lumineuses et les vendeurs souriants à l'intérieur, et chacun des nombreux restaurants affichait sa propre carte, servait ses propres clients, diffusait sa propre musique. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans la foule relativement dense, tout éblouis de ce spectacle qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à trouver là, leurs yeux étaient attirés tantôt par les breloques qui scintillaient ici, tantôt par les gaufres qu'on faisait chauffer là, tantôt par les dizaines de parfums de crème glacée qu'on semblait vendre partout – et bientôt Izuku se tourna vers son ami, les yeux brillants.

« C'est incroyable ! s'exclama-t-il. J'ai presque l'impression d'être dans une fête foraine… »

Shouto hocha la tête : il apercevait même un petit stand de barbe à papa, à vrai dire. Son visage le montrait moins, sans doute, mais lui aussi était surpris de toute l'agitation des quais à pareille heure de la nuit, et un peu déstabilisé peut-être – avec les gens qui ne cessaient de les croiser, le bruit qui faisait filer son regard d'un côté puis de l'autre, les odeurs de repas parfois complets qu'on servait encore…  
Il ne se rendit compte que son ami et lui avaient été séparés, en fait, que lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour l'inviter à poursuivre ses explications sur l'aquarium de la ville et qu'il ne le trouva pas. Immédiatement, il releva les yeux et parcourut la foule – et quand il le repéra, quelques mètres plus loin, l'air aussi perdu que lui, il ne réfléchit même pas.  
Il s'avança, rapidement, tendit le bras- l'appela par son prénom, sans crier, mais avec urgence, _Izuku-_ et attrapa son poignet pour le tirer sans violence dans sa direction.

« Ah, Shouto ! Tu es là ! »

Ces quelques mots le ramenèrent soudain à la réalité et il réalisa que la peau du garçon qu'il aimait était tiède contre la sienne. Que leurs paumes se touchaient. Que leurs doigts s'effleuraient.  
Embarrassé, il laissa sa main glisser jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éloigne de celle de son ami en un mouvement presque naturel, et tourna le regard vers la première enseigne lumineuse qu'il aperçut.

« Est-ce que tu veux... » Vite, quelque chose, pour faire taire ce bruyant silence. « … quelque chose » … D'accord, il aurait pu faire mieux, mais c'était, heu. Mieux que rien, il supposait. « Une- une glace, par exemple. »

Il ne vit pas Izuku cligner des yeux, puisqu'il se bornait à regarder ailleurs.

« Maintenant ? s'interrogea-t-il. Enfin, il fait encore chaud… Et c'est vrai que ça a l'air bon…  
– J'ai pris mon portefeuille », poursuivit alors son ami. Par réflexe, pour être certain d'avoir ses papiers sur lui en cas de contrôle d'identité, mais il ne le précisa pas. « Je t'en offre une, si tu veux. »

Immédiatement, l'autre garçon se mit à agiter les mains, l'air presque paniqué, en le remerciant et lui promettant qu'il le rembourserait dès leur retour à leur demeure de vacances – mais Shouto ne voulait pas de son argent. Non, tout ce qu'il voulait, aussi cliché que ce fût, c'était son sourire ; et il ne tarda pas à l'avoir lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, il lui tendit le cône aux boules citron et violette que le vendeur de l'un des stands de crème glacée venait de lui présenter.

« Hmm, c'est super bon ! s'exclama son ami, sitôt qu'il eut goûté les deux parfums. Tu as pris quoi, Shouto ?  
– Vanille et fraise. »

Brièvement, il se demanda pourquoi Izuku avait esquissé un sourire à sa déclaration.  
Il n'y pensa plus, cela dit, dès lors que son ami se pencha dans sa direction pour lui proposer de goûter à sa glace ; et ils partagèrent leurs impressions sur les quatre parfums pendant un moment, tandis qu'ils terminaient leur dégustation à l'angle du stand et d'une ruelle, un peu à l'écart des principaux mouvements de foule.

Et soudain, Shouto remarqua qu'Izuku s'était rapproché. Pour éviter de gêner les passants dans son dos, sûrement, il avait fait un pas dans sa direction ; désormais, ils étaient si proches que le jeune homme le surplombait. Pouvait observer la façon dont ses mèches en bataille partaient dans tous les sens, sur le dessus de son crâne. Et s'il redressait la tête-  
Soudain, il redressa la tête.  
Plongea deux superbes yeux verts dans les siens, leur couleur plus ensorcelante encore dans la nuit environnante et leur proximité qui faisait accélérer le rythme de son cœur.

« Au fait, Shouto… » L'air embarrassé. Un doigt frottant sa joue, un peu. « Merci. Et- Et pas que pour la glace. Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que… C'était vraiment une bonne idée, de sortir ce soir. »

Un sourire, timide mais sincère, pour étirer ses lèvres roses. Ses lèvres à la couleur un peu ternie par la température que la crème glacée leur imposait ; ses lèvres à l'air douces et tendres, cependant, le genre qu'il serait si bon de mordre ou caresser du bout de la langue-  
Et qu'il serait tellement, _tellement_ facile de se pencher pour embrasser. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que Shouto était du genre à initier, pourtant, mais- s'il pouvait, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, ne serait-ce que _maintenant_ , poser la main sur sa joue, ou mêler ses doigts aux siens, ou l'attirer contre lui, et puis le voir fermer les yeux et fermer les yeux à son tour et effleurer ses lèvres des siennes jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'entrouvrent et que-  
Sa main était sur le point d'attraper celle de l'homme qu'il aimait lorsque ce dernier fit un bond en avant, laissa échapper un léger _ah !_ de surprise ; à l'instant d'après, un garçon de leur âge s'excusait de l'avoir bousculé, et Shouto reprenait ses esprits en même temps que la honte de réaliser ce qu'il avait manqué de faire faisait chauffer son visage jusqu'au bout de ses oreilles.

Il avait failli l'embrasser. Non – il avait failli l'embrasser _sans prévenir_. Sans même avoir obtenu son accord au préalable. Alors que rien, au monde, ne lui indiquait que son ami en avait lui aussi envie.  
C'était une attitude déplorable, et il ferma les yeux d'embarras tandis qu'Izuku se confondait en excuses pour l'avoir heurté.

Sur le chemin du retour, cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de suivre l'autre garçon du regard, de dévorer la façon dont il lui adressait parfois un sourire, parfois un coup d'œil – et l'évidence n'eut de cesse de s'imposer à son esprit. Il l'aimait, il en avait conscience ; mais il mourrait aussi d'envie de prendre sa main et d'entremêler leurs doigts, et de le sentir blotti contre lui, ou d'être lové dans ses bras, et de l'embrasser. De passer les doigts dans ses cheveux, les lèvres au coin de son œil ou parmi les taches de rousseur discrètes qui parsemaient son nez, les jambes mêlées aux siennes-  
Et dans ces conditions, il imaginait que plus le temps passerait, moins il aurait la force de s'en empêcher.

Ochaco avait raison. Il était grand temps qu'il prenne son courage à deux mains, et qu'il lui fasse enfin sa déclaration.

* * *

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas la _moindre_ idée de comment procéder.  
La dernière fois qu'il avait été en couple, c'était son ex-petit ami qui le lui avait demandé : il l'avait invité chez lui plusieurs fois, et un jour, il s'était contenté de prendre sa main contre la table de la cuisine et de lui poser la question. Tout simplement.  
Mais Shouto ne se voyait _absolument pas_ glisser ses doigts entre ceux d'Izuku contre la table du salon de leur location et lui demander s'il souhaitait sortir avec lui. Et ce n'était pas uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas le dixième de l'aisance que son ex avait en société. Non, c'était l'environnement, la situation – avec Tenya ou Ochaco qui risquaient de les interrompre à tout moment, le fait qu'ils seraient obligés de passer du temps l'un avec l'autre, de _partager une chambre_ jusqu'à samedi encore même si Izuku refusait-

Et puis, l'unique fille de leur groupe, qui devait forcément s'y connaître plus que trois garçons réunis – Momo était tellement au clair sur le sujet, elle, après tout –, lui avait conseillé de lui en parler sur la plage et au coucher du soleil. Or, hormis la veille où Ochaco leur avait suggéré, à Izuku et à lui, de ne rentrer que plus tard (et il n'avait pas accepté, comme un abruti ; mais son ami avait froid, en même temps, aussi il avait sûrement bien fait de ne pas le forcer à rester dehors…), il était fort probable qu'ils passent les dernières heures de la journée tous ensemble, désormais, à cuisiner ou à déguster leur repas au bord de la piscine…

Alors peut-être que c'était une erreur. Peut-être qu'il fallait tout de même qu'il prenne son mal en patience. Qu'il supporte la violence des battements de son cœur dès que l'homme de ses rêves lui adressait un regard, qu'il ignore l'envie de passer tout son temps avec lui seul à seul, et qu'il garde ses belles déclarations – bien qu'il ne sache absolument pas ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire, en fait – pour plus tard. Mais en même temps…  
La perspective que l'autre garçon pourrait accepter lui donnait l'envie de sourire sans réfléchir et l'impression de marcher sur un nuage.

Et surtout, elle le distrayait tellement qu'il se brûla en tentant de retourner les saucisses que Tenya l'avait chargé de surveiller sur le barbecue le lendemain soir.

« Ça ne va pas du tout ! s'exclama aussitôt l'ami d'Izuku, qui l'observait en terminant de mettre la table. Shouto, il faut que tu sois plus attentif ! »

Il était parfaitement d'accord avec cette affirmation, aussi il hocha la tête – il n'aurait pas su comment se forcer à y obéir, cela dit. Peu importe à quel point il tentait de rester concentré sur les merguez sous ses yeux, son esprit se bornait à revenir à Izuku et à ses yeux verts et à son sourire. Ah, et à la possibilité qu'il devienne un jour son _petit ami_ , aussi.

En fait, le jeune homme avait à nouveau dû se perdre dans ses propres pensées, car il ne s'y arracha que lorsque la main épaisse de Tenya se posa sur son épaule, et qu'en clignant des paupières il croisa son regard sérieux derrière les verres de ses lunettes.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il, avant de se redresser et de lever les paumes. Loin de moi l'idée de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas ! Mais tu as eu l'air dans la lune toute la journée… »

Shouto hésita un instant. Ils avaient beau ne pas s'être parlé si souvent que ça, il savait que son interlocuteur était une personne de confiance – et Ochaco avait rapidement deviné quels étaient les sentiments qui l'animaient réellement, alors…  
Il retint un soupir, résigné.

« Je ne sais pas comment dire à Izuku que je l'aime, avoua-t-il simplement. J'aimerais lui en parler cette semaine, mais- »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase : un cliquetis de métal contre les dalles du sol l'interrompit et le fit cligner des yeux. Immédiatement, Tenya se baissa pour ramasser la fourchette qu'il avait fait tomber – mais lorsqu'il se redressa son visage était rouge, son regard fuyant et ses gestes un peu trop rapides pour être autre chose que _terriblement embarrassés_.  
 _Ah_.

« Je- Je n'en avais aucune idée ! s'exclama-t-il, tout en remontant nerveusement la monture de ses lunettes sur son nez. Et- Et dire que l'amour est né au sein de notre petit groupe… Mais- Mais je n'ai pas assez d'expérience pour savoir quoi te conseiller… »

Sans parvenir à se défaire de sa gêne, il passa une main sur son visage.

« Je suis désolé, c'est très émouvant… poursuivit-il alors, ses lèvres s'arquant enfin en une ébauche de sourire sincère. Je n'y connais pas grand-chose en amour, mais mon frère dit toujours que si c'est la bonne personne, il faut y aller ! Alors courage ! Tu peux compter sur mon soutien ! »

Et pareille déclaration n'avançait pas Shouto le moins du monde – mais il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un peu de reconnaissance lorsqu'il sentit sa main s'écraser à nouveau sur son épaule, en un geste amical et encourageant. Au moins, Tenya ne lui avait pas dit qu'il n'avait aucune chance ou qu'il devrait abandonner… et c'était déjà, il supposait.

* * *

Jeudi matin, il se réveilla aux alentours de huit heures et demie, pour remarquer que le voyant de son téléphone portable clignotait sous l'impulsion d'un nouveau message reçu quelques heures plus tôt. C'était Momo, qui lui faisait un bref rapport des activités de Plomb'Express en son absence – le chantier de l'université était sur le point de toucher à sa fin, monsieur Tanaka souhaitait lui confier une cliente qui avait eu peur de Katsuki à son retour – et lui demandait si son séjour au bord de la mer se passait bien.  
Il hésita une demi-seconde avant de lui répondre.

 _J'ai décidé de faire ma déclaration à Izuku_ , écrivit-il, les doigts ne tremblant presque pas sur le clavier tactile de l'appareil. _Est-ce qu'il faut vraiment attendre le coucher du soleil ?_

Puis il referma son portable et le glissa dans sa poche.

Cette journée-là, ils la passèrent d'abord en ville, à faire le tour de l'aquarium qu'Izuku semblait avoir tant envie de visiter, et Shouto ne put réprimer un sourire à chaque fois que son ami marqua une pause dans leur visite pour lui résumer les détails les plus croustillants des panneaux qu'il lisait tous attentivement. À midi, ensuite, ils déjeunèrent dans un petit restaurant sur lequel ils étaient tombés par hasard et dont les plats locaux se révélèrent tout à fait savoureux – puis ils prirent la direction de la plage et s'y installèrent sous un parasol pour lire ou discuter, en attendant que le soleil du début d'après-midi se fasse moins intense.

Au bout d'un moment, puisqu'Izuku avait soif, Shouto proposa d'aller chercher à boire pour tout le monde – et revint quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de quatre cannettes de soda fraîches, les pieds s'enfonçant dans le sable brûlant comme il s'approchait de l'espace que ses camarades et lui s'étaient aménagés.  
De là où il se trouvait, les trois autres lui tournaient le dos. Tenya et Ochaco semblaient plongés dans une discussion passionnante, tandis qu'Izuku… Izuku était immobile, assis en tailleur sur sa serviette, les bras en arrière pour soutenir le poids de son corps et les yeux fermés ; et il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'une idée naisse à l'esprit de Shouto, qui ne put s'empêcher de la mettre en application aussitôt.

Un sourire léger au coin des lèvres, il avança aussi discrètement qu'il le put, préparant la canette destinée à l'homme qu'il aimait – et la pressa contre sa joue plutôt que de la lui remettre en main propre.  
Évidemment, Izuku, surpris, sursauta et laissa échapper un glapissement qui amusa grandement l'autre garçon ; puis il se rendit compte que c'était Shouto qui était à l'origine de sa crise cardiaque manquée et fronça les sourcils comme pour le lui reprocher, mais il suffit que leurs regards se croisent pour qu'un éclat de rire les prenne tous les deux. (Bon sang, Shouto _adorait_ l'entendre rire.)

Et il se sentait tellement proche de lui. Physiquement, lorsqu'ils installaient leurs nattes de plage côte à côte sans même se concerter, mais aussi… à un autre niveau, dans les moments comme celui-ci – il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression qu'il y avait _quelque chose_ entre Izuku et lui. De l'amitié sincère, sans doute. Mais peut-être…  
Dans son cœur, l'espoir crépitait un peu plus fort à chaque jour qui passait.

Et le jeudi soir, alors que le soleil se couchait à l'horizon et qu'ils terminaient leur repas tous ensemble, comme il s'y attendait, il entendit vibrer son téléphone portable – Momo lui avait répondu.

 _Vous serez peut-être plus tranquilles au lever du soleil, et c'est tout aussi romantique. Courage, je suis avec toi !_

Suivi d'un petit personnage dont les yeux brillaient comme des étoiles.  
Alors, Shouto haussa un sourcil, jugea que puisque le lendemain serait leur dernière journée complète sur place, il n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre à essayer ; puis s'entendit proposer à Izuku, juste avant qu'ils aillent se coucher, d'aller assister au lever du soleil avec lui lorsque le matin viendrait.

Son ami accepta sans réfléchir – et Shouto, en s'allongeant dans son lit, sentit son propre cœur s'emballer si fort qu'il se demanda s'il n'allait pas passer une nouvelle nuit presque blanche.


	19. Les Feux de la réparation

**Note de l'auteur :** Bien le bonjour ! Regardez, je suis à l'heure cette fois-ci, et même plutôt matinale, wouhouuu XD Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres, mais j'ai donné tout ce que j'avais pour l'écrire, donc... j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Dans tous les cas, merci d'avoir suivi la fic jusqu'ici, et bonne lecture x33

Merci aussi à **Guest** et à **Personne inconnu** pour leurs reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir ! J'espère que cette suite ne vous décevra pas ! :3

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Les Feux de la réparation**

Effectivement : si Shouto parvint à dormir, cette nuit-là, ce ne fut pas plus d'une heure ou deux, peut-être trois. Sitôt que son réveil sonna, cependant, aux alentours de six heures, il cligna des yeux, en chassa les sables qui s'y étaient accumulés pendant son court sommeil, et se sentit tout à coup aussi réveillé que s'il devait aller travailler dans la demi-heure qui suivrait – car Izuku fut la première chose qu'il vit ce matin encore, et la façon dont il maugréa, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller- non, la façon dont il dormait, son drap rejeté sur le côté, son t-shirt relevé dévoilant un carré de peau au niveau de sa taille- et puis la façon dont il s'étira, laissa échapper un long bâillement, _se tourna vers lui-  
_ Il avait une main sous son oreiller, l'autre dans ses cheveux en bataille, et l'autre garçon resserra instinctivement ses doigts à l'endroit où ils pressaient sa propre couverture contre son cœur qui tambourinait de toutes ses forces. Par chance, les rougeurs à ses joues n'étaient sans doute pas visibles dans la pénombre, du moins il l'espérait ; mais restait le fait que le matin était arrivé, enfin, et que…

Il déglutit. Tourna brièvement la tête. Ils n'étaient même pas encore sur la plage, et pourtant- Il se douterait que ce ne serait pas facile, mais…

« I-Izuku, finit-il par réussir à bredouiller, à mi-voix. Tu… es réveillé ? »

Non loin de lui, son ami lui répondit d'un marmonnement encore à moitié endormi, avant de se redresser et de passer les deux mains sur son visage.

« Hmm… Oui, je pense que c'est bon ! s'exclama-t-il alors, avant d'administrer quelques petites tapes à ses joues, comme pour se secouer. Pardon, Shouto… J'ai pas trop l'habitude, ahah, mais… »

Un nouveau bâillement le prit, tandis que son camarade de chambre s'asseyait dans son lit, lui aussi, un poing toujours serré dans les draps et toujours avec l'impression que son visage brûlait. Puis Izuku s'étira, et Shouto réalisa qu'il valait mieux qu'il évite de le fixer avec autant d'instance – parce que son ami finirait par s'en rendre compte et que… Enfin…  
Il se força à regarder ailleurs, le temps que l'autre garçon s'approche de leur armoire commune et commence à se changer, et passa une main sur son visage. Tout allait bien se passer, se répéta-t-il, pour ce qui devait être la centième ou la millième fois. Du moins, il croyait…

Les traits plus sérieux, plus soucieux que jamais, il joignit ses dix doigts devant son visage, comme en une prière tacite, et laissa échapper un infime soupir qu'il espéra qu'Izuku n'entende pas. Ochaco lui avait conseillé de procéder à cette déclaration. Momo aussi. Et Tenya avait dit qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience en amour, mais il le soutenait – et c'était sûrement, avec la jeune fille de l'expédition, celui qui connaissait le mieux Izuku et les sentiments qu'il pouvait bien avoir à son égard. S'il ressentait quoi que ce soit pour lui. Alors…  
Si Izuku le détestait, ils le lui auraient dit, forcément.  
Non, non – Izuku ne le détestait pas (ou _pas encore, en tout cas_ , lui répondit une petite voix dans sa tête qu'il s'efforça d'ignorer). Cela dit… s'il n'avait vraiment _aucune chance_ avec lui, leurs deux camarades l'en auraient informé. Probablement. Il espérait.

Espoir qui ne suffit pas à lever le poids qui pesait sur son estomac depuis qu'il s'était arraché à cette nuit sans rêve, malheureusement ; mais au moins il fut capable de se lever à son tour, puis de s'habiller, lui aussi, puis de suivre son ami jusque dans la cuisine. Lorsque celui-ci lui proposa quelque chose à manger, cela dit, il ne put rien avaler, et se contenta de fixer sa tranche de pain tandis qu'Izuku prenait son petit-déjeuner.

Il allait lui faire sa déclaration.

Il s'y était décidé, il avait trouvé comment s'y prendre, et malgré tout jamais il n'aurait imaginé que cette perspective le rendrait aussi… nerveux. En fait, songea-t-il tandis qu'il emboîtait le pas de son ami et qu'ils quittaient tous deux la maison de location, il ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois qu'il avait été aussi nerveux ; peut-être lorsqu'il avait rendu visite à sa mère pour la première fois depuis plus de dix ans, il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça, mais…  
Izuku était à ses côtés, à ce moment-là, pour le distraire et l'encourager et lui promettre que tout allait bien se passer ; tandis qu'aujourd'hui il prenait le risque de le perdre et ses doigts tremblaient un peu en s'efforçant de verrouiller la porte derrière eux.

« Heu… Ça va, Shouto ? »

Il se retourna, mais n'osa pas affronter de face le vert inquiet du regard de l'homme qu'il aimait.

« Ah… Oui, bredouilla-t-il, une main devant son visage. Je suis… mal réveillé, je crois… »

En réponse, il entendit son ami pouffer de rire, puis Izuku lui adressa un coup d'œil compatissant et se tourna en direction des dunes derrière lesquelles ils trouveraient la plage.

« Le lever du soleil en vaudra la peine, tâcha-t-il de lui promettre. Enfin, j'espère… »

Alors, Shouto hocha la tête, redoublant d'efforts pour ne pas trop serrer le poing contre son téléphone dans sa poche, et ils se mirent en route.

Il allait lui faire sa déclaration, se dit-il à nouveau, tandis que ses yeux parcouraient la silhouette de l'autre garçon, quelques pas devant lui à peine. Il était près de six heures et demie ; les premières lueurs de l'aube commençaient à rendre le ciel plus bleu que noir, le soleil lui-même ne tarderait pas à apparaître à l'horizon, et il allait lui faire sa déclaration. À l'homme qui escaladait la dune, là, juste là, avec sa silhouette svelte et sombre dans l'ébauche de la lumière, dans son short large et son t-shirt comme il en possédait tant. À l'homme qui le soutenait toujours, avait toujours confiance en lui, croyait toujours en lui, même lorsque Shouto n'était pas certain de le mériter ; à celui dont il était tombé amoureux, sûrement même bien avant de s'en rendre compte, et celui qu'il aimait toujours autant depuis.  
À _Izuku_ , tout simplement.

« Ah, Shouto ? » Il s'était retourné, et un éclair de surprise passa dans son regard – le temps que l'autre garçon perde le sourire qui avait étiré ses lèvres sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et ne tourne légèrement la tête, embarrassé. « Regarde, on arrive juste à temps ! »

Et c'était vrai-  
Comme ils redescendaient de la dune, d'ores et déjà sur la plage qui s'étendait jusqu'à la mer aux vagues tranquilles, à l'horizon, le soleil commençait à poindre. Tout de rose et d'or par-dessus l'étendue d'eau, il promenait ses reflets jusque sur l'écume, jusque sur le sable – et en l'espace d'un instant Shouto en eut le souffle coupé.  
Se sentit, étrangement, plus calme.

« C'est magnifique », murmura Izuku à côté de lui, comme s'il n'osait pas s'exprimer à voix haute de peur d'importuner les artistes en pleine représentation. _Et quel spectacle_.

Sans lui répondre, le jeune homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête – puis reporta son regard sur l'astre du jour qui n'allait pas tarder à s'élever lentement, entraînant avec lui lumière et chaleur de ce qui serait à nouveau une belle journée d'été.  
La dernière qu'ils passeraient ici.  
Lentement, nerveusement, Shouto glissa une main contre son visage puis dans ses cheveux. Il fallait qu'il le lui dise. Il fallait qu'il le lui dise _maintenant_. Il ne pouvait plus reculer ; il ne pouvait plus… continuer, comme ça, alors que son cœur s'emballait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui et qu'Izuku l'ignorait.

Alors, prenant une profonde inspiration, il laissa ses sandales s'enfoncer une dernière fois dans le sable encore frais sous l'air matinal, et s'immobilisa avant de tourner vers son ami un regard incertain, fébrile, mais décidé.

« I-Izuku… »

Ça y était, songea-t-il.  
Ça y était.  
 _Ça y était_.

Il avait suffi qu'il prononce son prénom pour que les pensées dans sa tête se mettent à s'entrechoquer dans tous les sens, mais il fallait qu'il tienne bon – et il tiendrait bon. Il n'avait plus qu'à trouver comment le formuler, maintenant, quels mots placer les uns après les autres, commencer par lui expliquer tout ce qu'il aimait chez lui ou à quel point il tenait à lui ou ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, ou bien y aller de but en blanc et lui dire _je t'aime_ sans plus d'explication-

« Hm ? … Est-ce que, enfin… Shouto, est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? »

Le ton d'Izuku s'était fait sérieux, d'un seul coup, presque inquiet, et l'autre garçon sentit d'un coup l'angoisse peser encore plus lourd sur son cœur et ses poumons. Intimidé par ce qu'il lisait dans le regard de celui qu'il aimait, il baissa les yeux, chercha dans les mille et un grains du sable la bonne façon de poursuivre.

« Non, finit-il par répondre, à mi-voix. Juste… quelque chose… dont j'aimerais te parler. »

Quelque chose comme le fait qu'il l'aimait comme un fou ; et qu'il voulait passer le restant de ses jours à mêler ses doigts aux siens et à s'appuyer contre son épaule et à le regarder dans les yeux et- et plein d'autres choses encore.  
À côté de lui, Izuku lui jetait un coup d'œil toujours soucieux, mais pas inquisiteur ni réprobateur ; il l'invitait à lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, tacitement, et il attendait qu'il trouve le courage de le faire. Il lui laissait le temps. Il lui… avait toujours laissé le temps.  
 _Et il était temps._

« I-Izuku, je- »

Son cœur le brûlait et ses joues le brûlaient et ses _lèvres_ le brûlaient, des mots qu'il s'apprêtait enfin à lui dire-  
Lorsqu'un drôle de bourdonnement se fit entendre par-dessus ses pensées, de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus _proche_ , et qu'une exclamation les força tous les deux à tourner la tête.

« Hé, vous deux ! Attentioon ! »

Shouto eut à peine le temps de voir une silhouette accourir dans leur direction que, déjà, il sentait des bras puissants l'attirer en arrière ; et à l'instant qui suivit, il manquait de perdre l'équilibre et de s'écrouler dans le sable, retenu de justesse par Izuku, tandis qu'une… _chose_ s'écrasait à l'endroit précis où il s'était tenu juste auparavant.

« Aah, zut de flûte ! poursuivit la voix, féminine, qu'il avait entendue juste avant le crash. Tu parles d'une terrible chute, mon pauvre prototype 34-56G ! »

Complètement perdu, le jeune homme cligna des yeux.  
Devant eux se tenait désormais une… une fille, inconnue, vêtue d'une combinaison de travail sombre dont le haut avait été attaché autour de sa taille pour laisser paraître un débardeur au tissu épais et taché. L'air absorbée par son ouvrage, elle ne leur accorda pas un regard et s'accroupit plutôt pour ramasser ce qui était tombé – et semblait être une sorte d'appareil –, qu'elle parut examiner sitôt qu'elle eut glissé sur son visage les grosses lunettes qui trônaient jusqu'alors sur le haut de son crâne.  
Finalement, ce fut Izuku qui, d'eux deux, se remit de sa surprise le plus vite.

« Heu… Excusez-moi… commença-t-il, mal assuré, tout en s'approchant de la nouvelle venue. Est-ce que… il y a un problème ? On- On peut vous aider ? »

L'inconnue ne lui répondit pas, tout d'abord, visiblement trop focalisée sur son… objet pour ne serait-ce qu'entendre les questions que le jeune homme venait de lui poser. Puis elle se redressa, d'un seul coup, et Shouto n'eut le temps d'apercevoir dans ses yeux curieux qu'un éclair de satisfaction avant qu'elle ne-  
-s'approche d'Izuku bien plus que de raison, le visage presque collé contre le sien, et qu'elle ne lui fourre l'appareil entre les mains ?

« Je profite qu'il n'y ait personne sur la plage à cette heure-ci pour tester le dernier de mes adorables petits bébés, expliqua-t-elle, un sourire aussi passionné que fou à lier sur le visage. Tout va bien, mais puisque c'est si gentiment proposé, tiens-moi ce petit bijou deux minutes ! »

Sans attendre la moindre ébauche de réponse, cela dit, elle abandonna l'objet – qui ressemblait décidément à une espèce de machine, ou de… _drone_ , remarqua Shouto tandis qu'il s'approchait de son ami, désorienté et curieux à la fois – et recula, recula, jusqu'à se retrouver pratiquement à l'autre bout de la plage. Là, elle leur fit un grand signe d'une main dans laquelle elle semblait tenir quelque chose, une sorte de manette ; puis elle actionna quelque chose sur sa télécommande, ou du moins c'est ce que le jeune homme crut comprendre, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Est-ce que les hélices tournent ? leur cria-t-elle.  
– Heu… » Izuku baissa les yeux sur l'appareil. « O-Oui ! répondit-il ensuite, la voix forte lui aussi. Mais seulement celle de droite !  
– Aah, c'est génial ! »

Elle enchaîna avec quelques autres questions au sujet des voyants de couleurs qui s'allumaient ou non et du bruit que faisait le drone, mais Shouto ne les écouta que d'une oreille. À la place, il avait les yeux rivés sur l'appareil, sur les doigts épais de son ami qui le maintenaient fermement ; et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de formuler la moindre pensée à ce sujet, la jeune femme était revenue, l'air satisfaite et les lèvres étirées en un sourire un tantinet plus rassurant que précédemment.

« Fantastique ! s'exclama-t-elle, quoiqu'une petite voix murmure à Shouto qu'elle était sans doute plus émerveillée par le drone que par la performance d'Izuku ou la sienne. Merci, je te reprends ça ! »

Puis elle récupéra l'appareil, l'arrachant presque des mains du jeune homme, et fouilla un instant dans la poche de sa combinaison avant d'en sortir une petite carte, qu'elle lui tendit aussitôt.

« Tiens ! Passe me voir, un de ces quatre, je te ferai un prix d'ami ! »

Après quoi elle pivota sur ses talons, son drone toujours en main, et il y eut une seconde de battement avant que Shouto ne songe à se pencher sur l'épaule de son ami tout aussi perdu que lui pour consulter le morceau de carton – qui disait _Mei Hatsume, inventrice et réparation_ , comme s'il s'agissait d'une… carte de visite…

« Ah, tiens, fit Izuku, un doigt contre le menton. C'est drôle, elle vient de la même ville que nous… »

L'autre garçon hocha la tête, avant que le silence ne retombe sur la plage.  
Et ce n'est que lorsqu'il releva un dernier regard perplexe en direction de l'inconnue qui s'éloignait, sous le soleil qui avait bel et bien fini de se glisser au-dessus de l'horizon, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas réussi à faire part de ses sentiments à l'homme qu'il aimait.

* * *

Retour à la case départ.  
Telle fut la première chose que se dit Shouto sitôt qu'ils se retrouvèrent sur le chemin du retour, Izuku toujours aussi superbe dans la lumière matinale, et son cœur pesant toujours aussi lourd dans sa poitrine – mais de déception plutôt que de nervosité, cette fois-ci. Il n'avait pas été assez rapide. Il avait… mis trop de temps à se décider, et manqué sa chance.  
Pour un peu, il en aurait donné un coup de poing contre le premier mur à sa portée ou enfoui son visage dans un oreiller, de frustration, mais il s'efforça de serrer les poings, fort, de froncer les sourcils, un peu, et de s'en contenter. Hors de question qu'Izuku le voie comme ça, après tout. Non, il devait aller au-delà de cette occasion ratée, et…

Mais Tenya était réveillé lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, d'ores et déjà énergique et rayonnant derrière le grille-pain dans la cuisine ; puis Ochaco ne tarda pas à les rejoindre pour le petit-déjeuner, quoique les paupières encore prises dans les sables du sommeil, et dès lors le jeune homme n'eut plus la moindre minute seul à seul avec son ami, ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier encore son agacement. Il tâcha bien de rien laisser paraître, de passer les deux mains sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux plutôt que de frapper des poings sur la table, mais ses doigts s'emmêlèrent plus fermement que de raison dans ses mèches et-

« Shouto ? Est-ce que… Enfin, ça va ? »

Il s'inquiétait pour lui. _Évidemment_. Et son cœur ne battait que plus fort encore dans sa poitrine, et les larmes ne menaçaient que de perler plus vite encore aux coins de ses yeux.

« … Je suis fatigué, c'est tout », mentit-il cependant – et son ami eut un rire nerveux mais ne releva pas. Laissa passer.

Il fallait qu'il relativise, songea-t-il sitôt qu'il se retrouva dans sa chambre en début d'après-midi, seul, ayant prétexté vouloir se reposer un peu. Il aurait… d'autres occasions. Forcément. Une fois qu'ils seraient rentrés, par exemple, il pourrait toujours inviter l'autre garçon quelque part, au bord du fleuve par exemple, ou bien à regarder les feux d'artifice qui auraient lieu à la fin de l'été-  
Mais il n'avait _pas envie_ d'attendre cette foutue fin de l'été.  
Assis sur le bord de son lit, les sourcils froncés, il passa les deux mains sur son visage et tenta, à nouveau, de se calmer un minimum. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point- Avant d'enfin prendre cette décision, il ne s'était jamais rendu compte comme il _crevait de besoin_ de lui faire cette fichue déclaration-

De savoir, enfin, s'il avait la moindre chance d'obtenir ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de ce qu'il rêvait d'avoir, de l'affection d'Izuku, de ses doigts contre sa peau, de… de son _amour_.

… Mais il était impossible qu'Izuku l'aime en retour, pas vrai ?

La question ne fit que lui traverser l'esprit, brièvement, mais sembla emporter sur son passage toute trace de sa colère pour ne lui laisser qu'une espèce de désespoir latent. Alors il se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit, jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre le matelas confortable ; et il avait tout juste balancé un bras par-dessus ses yeux pour se forcer à se concentrer sur sa respiration lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, sans peut-être même que qui que ce soit y ait frappé.

« Ah- Shouto, je- Je suis désolé de te déranger ! Je sais que tu voulais te reposer, mais… »

C'était la voix d'Izuku. _Paniquée_.  
D'un même mouvement, le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux, oublia tout des sentiments qui se disputaient son cœur et se redressa, la gorge un peu serrée d'inquiétude. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, son ami poursuivit alors son explication, grands gestes à l'appui.

« J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide ! fit-il, le rouge lui montant aux joues. En fait, je pense que j'ai fait une bêtise… Ochaco avait peur de n'avoir plus rien à se mettre pour le retour demain, alors j'ai voulu lancer une machine, mais- Je sais comment fonctionne une machine à laver, pourtant ! Mais je n'ai jamais utilisé ce modèle-là auparavant, et… J'espère vraiment que je n'ai pas cassé quelque chose… »

Ah. Il s'agissait donc d'un problème avec la machine à laver.  
Puis il fallut très exactement _trente secondes_ à Shouto pour se rappeler la maladresse dont l'autre garçon pouvait faire preuve sitôt qu'il se retrouvait confronté à n'importe quelle tâche s'apparentant un tant soit peu à du bricolage ; et à l'instant qui suivit il était debout et il le suivait jusque dans la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée, où l'appareil les attendait sagement, presque… _trop_ sagement.  
Il l'évalua d'un regard la situation, puis tourna les yeux vers son ami dans l'espoir qu'il lui en apprenne un peu plus.

« Hm, en fait, commença alors Izuku, ayant apparemment compris le message, il y a un mode d'emploi juste ici… » Il lui indiqua la marche à suivre plastifiée laissée par le propriétaire de la demeure, bien en évidence sur le meuble du lavabo. « Et- Et c'est écrit qu'il faut commencer par tourner ce robinet, là… »

L'arrivée d'eau, donc.

« Sauf que… Quand j'essaie… »

Tout en parlant, l'étudiant posa la main sur le robinet, le fit pivoter pour l'ouvrir – une seconde, encore, et puis l'eau se fit entendre dans la conduite, et puis elle commença à s'écouler le long du tuyau qui la reliait à la machine à laver et Izuku, l'air mortifié, se hâta de resserrer la vanne.

« Je- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait, bafouilla-t-il. J'espère que c'est pas cassé… »

Et il ferma les yeux – en même temps que Shouto clignait des paupières.

« … Je ne pense pas, finit-il par dire, au bout de quelques secondes, quoiqu'un peu perplexe. En fait, il est même possible que… »

Sans terminer sa phrase, il se pencha sur le robinet, son ami à côté de lui ; et ne put empêcher quelques rougeurs de passer sur ses joues, l'angoisse évaporée dans sa gorge, lorsque la situation le ramena plusieurs mois en arrière, à cet instant où il était intervenu chez Izuku, enfin, dans la demeure de madame Shuzenji pour la première fois. Où celui-ci était encore son client, un simple client, et qu'il lui avait pointé le problème du doigt pour la première fois.  
Si on lui avait dit que, moins d'une année plus tard, il serait fou amoureux de ce _simple client_ , malade d'enfin pouvoir lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait, l'aurait-il cru ?  
Non. Il était sûr que non.

Son cœur rata un battement et il força son regard à se fixer sur le raccord devant lui, qui reliait l'arrivée d'eau au tuyau d'alimentation du lave-linge, et rien que sur le raccord. Rapidement, il passa les doigts sur le métal froid, qu'il trouva mouillé mais correctement vissé ; c'était donc bien de là que venait la fuite, mais si la pièce n'avait pas été desserrée, alors…  
D'un mouvement qu'il espéra imperceptible, il inspira à fond et se redressa.

« Ça doit être le joint d'étanchéité, expliqua-t-il à Izuku, comme il l'avait si souvent fait des semaines et des semaines auparavant. Je vais vérifier ça, mais je pense qu'il va falloir le remplacer. »

Les yeux plongés dans les siens, verts et magnifiques et brillant d'un peu d'appréhension, l'autre garçon eut tout à coup l'air proprement perdu, et peut-être légèrement paniqué.

« Tu veux dire que… je l'ai cassé… ? »

Mais Shouto secoua la tête, catégorique. Quand bien même il était attendrissant de constater que son ami avait toujours peur de tout détériorer, conscient qu'il était de sa maladresse…

« C'est sans doute dû à l'usure naturelle du caoutchouc, lui assura-t-il. Ne t'en fais pas, ce sera facile à changer. »

Et il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire lorsqu'il n'eut plus la moindre peine à lire le soulagement au visage de l'homme qu'il aimait.  
Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'Izuku ne se mette à rougir un peu, l'air embarrassé, et ne reprenne la parole.

« C'est super ! fit-il. Mais au fait, ah… Qu'est-ce que c'est, un joint d'étanchéité ? »

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Shouto acheva de dévisser avec application le raccord responsable de la fuite, et laissa s'écouler dans une bassine l'eau qui se trouvait encore dans le tuyau avant de le ramener jusqu'à eux.  
Izuku et lui-même, assis à même le sol dans l'espace qu'il avait dégagé en déplaçant le lave-linge, dûment débranché pour éviter tout risque d'électrocution.

« Regarde, lui dit-il alors, en lui indiquant l'ancien joint, toujours installé sur le raccord. C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Il fit glisser la pièce incriminée jusque dans sa paume pour que son ami puisse la voir de plus près, et celui-ci se pencha pour mieux l'observer, un doigt contre le menton comme pour témoigner de sa réflexion intense. Au creux de la main du plombier professionnel, le morceau de caoutchouc avait perdu pratiquement la moitié de l'épaisseur qu'il aurait dû avoir, rongé par le temps et par l'usure – il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était grand temps d'en installer un autre, et le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu… étrange lorsqu'il vit les yeux d'Izuku s'écarquiller.  
Son propre cœur battait encore la chamade dans sa poitrine et ses mains étaient encore un peu moites ; il suffisait que son esprit s'égare à se rappeler qu'il avait décidé de _se déclarer_ pour que ses joues chauffent à nouveau, il le sentait bien. Et pourtant, dans l'immédiat, avec l'homme qu'il aimait si près de lui, occupé à écouter ses explications relatives à un métier qui le passionnait, il avait l'impression que toute sa frustration, tout son agacement s'étaient envolés. Comme s'il n'y avait qu'Izuku, et lui, et cette machine à laver qu'il serait facile de réparer, et que les choses étaient… simples. Évidentes.

« Il faudra juste aller en acheter un autre, poursuivit-il, toujours aussi calme que lorsqu'il travaillait sur un chantier. À moins que le propriétaire en ait quelques-uns de rechange quelque part…  
– Et ça coûte cher ? demanda son ami, l'air curieux.  
– Non. Après, je n'aurai qu'à le remettre ici, et à resserrer le raccord… »

 _Simple et évident_.  
Presque… trop simple et trop évident, cela dit ; et il suffit que le silence revienne, l'espace de quelques secondes, pour que l'embarras s'étale sur ses joues et l'oblige à détourner le regard de l'homme qui se trouvait à côté de lui.  
De l'homme qui occupait toutes ses pensées, et qui méritait définitivement mieux que de passer le dernier jour de ses vacances à genoux sur le carrelage d'une salle de bain, le nez dans les tuyaux d'une machine à laver.

« Enfin, se reprit donc Shouto, en vitesse, une main à l'arrière de son crâne pour faire bonne mesure. Je- Je peux m'en occuper seul. Je me rends compte que ce n'est… pas très intéressant. »

Hors de question d'ennuyer l'autre garçon avec un sujet qui ne le concernait ni ne le passionnait, après tout, et il se maudit en réalisant qu'il avait déjà bien trop insisté, que le mal était sans doute déjà fait-  
Izuku cligna des paupières, cependant.  
Et puis son visage vira au rouge pivoine et il baissa les yeux. Brusquement.

« N-Non, c'est très intéressant ! » s'exclama-t-il, trop fort, la voix trop étranglée pour paraître naturelle. Après quoi il dut se rendre compte que les gesticulations qu'il avait entreprises ne faisaient qu'entacher encore sa crédibilité, car il parut s'efforcer de se calmer ; baissa la tête et le regard ; passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Enfin, peut-être pas dans un autre cas, mais… Ce que je veux dire, c'est que… En-Enfin… Tu vas rire, ahah, mais j'étais justement en train de me dire que tu pourrais m'expliquer n'importe quoi et que je serais capable de m'y intéresser quand même tant que c'est toi qui m'en parles parce que- »

D'un seul coup, il marqua une pause.  
Une _longue_ pause.  
… En fait, il ne termina jamais sa phrase ; il se contenta de la laisser en suspens, entre eux deux, tandis que Shouto clignait des yeux sans comprendre où il voulait en venir et que les joues de son ami rosissaient à vue d'œil. Il avait dit qu'il… qu'il s'intéressait à ce que le jeune homme lui disait ? qu'il… aimait bien sa façon d'expliquer les choses, peut-être ?

Soudain embarrassé, Shouto se sentit rougir à son tour et n'osa plus en direction de son ami qu'un regard timide. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas du compliment, loin de là, mais…

« Je… ne sais pas si je suis un si bon professeur que ça…  
– Ah ! Heu, non, enfin, si, mais- » Les yeux toujours rivés sur le sol, Izuku passa du sourire nerveux à l'expression de gêne la plus totale qu'il lui ait été donné de voir un jour. « Je dirais plutôt que… je- j'aime beaucoup te, ta voix ? Ou bien la façon dont tu t'exprimes, peut-être… Ou- Ou le… Ah… »

Il se tut à nouveau ; et l'autre garçon ne sut comment réagir. Ce qu'il venait de lui dire, c'était… c'était _gentil_ , vraiment ; ça lui faisait _plaisir_ ; non, l'idée même qu'Izuku puisse apprécier sa voix ou le ton qu'il employait ou quoi que ce soit dans son attitude ou sa manière de faire son travail l'emplissait de joie et faisait chauffer ses joues et rendait son cœur léger, tellement léger dans sa poitrine, mais-  
Mais Izuku avait les poings serrés sur ses genoux, les yeux verts désespérément rivés ailleurs, le visage rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, et le jeune homme n'avait aucune idée de comment… de quoi...  
Faire. Dire. Penser.

« I-Izuku, commença-t-il, et sa voix tremblait mais il ne l'entendit qu'à peine, je… »

 _Je_ quoi ?  
 _Je te remercie_ , pour avoir pris le temps de le complimenter ainsi. _Je ressens la même chose_ – parce qu'il aurait pu l'écouter lui parler, l'écouter rire, le regarder lui sourire pendant des heures et des heures et des heures. _Je suis heureux_ , heureux de passer du temps avec lui et d'être si proche de lui et de sentir son cœur s'emballer rien que pour lui, _je-_

« … Je t'aime. »

Deux secondes entières s'écoulèrent dans le silence et hors du temps ; deux secondes, pour un battement de cils, un battement de cœur, une inspiration rapide et le souffle coupé.

Puis Shouto se rendit compte des mots qui venaient de lui échapper et il écarquilla les yeux, les joues en feu, en même temps que s'écrasait dans sa poitrine comme un large morceau du plomb le plus lourd, dévastant tout sur son passage.

Il l'avait dit.  
 _Il l'avait dit_.  
Et ce n'était pas au coucher du soleil ni au lever du soleil ni même sur la plage, mais dans une _salle de bain_ , alors qu'ils étaient occupés à _réparer un lave-linge_ , et son cœur s'était mis à battre si vite dans sa cage thoracique qu'il sentait sa respiration s'accélérer encore et encore et qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'il n'allait pas-

« Ah- Heu, a-ah ? lâcha soudain Izuku. Ah, heu… Oh mon dieu, Shouto… Est-ce que- Est-ce que j'ai- j'ai bien entendu ? Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est de ça dont t-tu voulais me parler ce m-matin… »

La voix tremblante. Les mots vacillants.  
La panique compressant sa trachée, Shouto le chercha du regard et le trouva toute son attention focalisée sur lui, ses yeux grand ouverts et superbes et _verts_ et son cœur se serrait lorsqu'il les voyait parce qu'il l' _aimait_ , juste avant qu'ils ne se remplissent d'eau salée et que l'autre garçon ne fonde purement et simplement en larmes.

Shouto eut l'impression qu'on lui transperçait le cœur de part en part.

« Non, Izuku, je- » commença-t-il, instinctivement ; mais il s'arrêta vite pour passer une main dans ses cheveux, tenter de se calmer. Tenter d'assumer les conséquences de ses actes. « Tu… Tu as bien entendu. Mais tu… n'as pas besoin de… »

Accepter ses sentiments. Rester son ami. Faire quoi que ce soit.  
Oui, si la perspective qu'il l'aime rendait l'autre homme si malheureux, alors Shouto s'efforcerait d'oublier tout ça, il supposait, de le regarder différemment et de penser à lui différemment et de-

« N-Non, Shouto, je… Est-ce que je… » Il renifla bruyamment. « Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser… »

… _Hein ?  
_ Le cœur pris dans le wagon d'un grand huit qui n'en finissait plus de monter et de descendre, n'y comprenant décidément plus rien, l'interpellé ouvrit les yeux et jeta un regard perdu à celui qu'il aimait – et qu'il trouva en train d'essuyer ses larmes, l'ébauche d'un sourire à ses lèvres fines, lèvres dont il… comptait se servir… prochainement… a priori…  
Réalisant que Shouto le fixait avec autant d'incrédulité que d'embarras, sans doute, Izuku se reprit soudain et écarquilla les yeux à son tour.

« Ah- Je veux dire ! s'exclama-t-il, avant de cacher son visage derrière ses deux bras. Je suis vraiment nul pour ça… M-Mais je t'aime aussi… É-Énormément… Et j'ai _vraiment_ envie de t'embrasser maintenant… »

Oh.  
… _Oh_.

Incapable de fournir la moindre réponse, incapable même d'imaginer quoi dire ou comment former le moindre mot, le jeune homme hocha la tête. Vaguement. Machinalement. Avec les yeux rivés sur le garçon en face de lui, son visage, _ses lèvres_ -  
Et à l'instant où il reprit conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait et de ce qu'il était en train de faire, Izuku s'était installé à califourchon sur ses jambes, un genou de chaque côté de sa taille. Avait déposé une main sur sa joue, la caressait tendrement du pouce, se penchait jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se rencontrent. Le regardait droit dans les yeux, avec un sourire béat et le souffle tiède contre son visage brûlant.

« Shouto », murmura-t-il, comme trois de ses doigts forts et doux à la fois se glissaient dans quelques-unes de ses mèches, en ramenaient une derrière son oreille.

Mais ce n'était ni une question, ni une affirmation qui attendait la moindre réponse – et Shouto n'eut pas le temps de soupirer plus qu' _Izu-_ , deux syllabes sur trois, avant que leurs lèvres ne s'effleurent et que ses paupières ne se ferment sans même qu'il y songe.  
 _Izuku_.  
Le contact fut chaste, et pourtant il embrasa tout son corps de la tête aux pieds, et dès lors il n'eut plus qu'un mot, plus que quelques lettres, plus qu'un prénom dans la tête.  
 _Izuku_.

« J'ai envie de t'embrasser… moi aussi… »

Son amour pouffa contre ses lèvres.  
Il aimait tellement, _tellement_ l'entendre rire.

« C'est génial, répondit-il, toujours à voix basse. Shouto, je t'aime. »

Par réflexe, ses bras s'étaient glissés autour de sa taille mais ne le serraient pas, pour le stabiliser sans prendre le risque que ses mains ne puissent plus résister à l'envie de se faufiler sous ses vêtements. Ceux d'Izuku ne tardèrent pas à passer autour de son cou, cependant, de sorte à presser son corps chaud contre le sien – et avant que Shouto n'ait eu le temps de ne serait-ce que se rendre compte des flammes qui commençaient à lécher ses entrailles, de son estomac à son cœur en passant par ses dix doigts, la langue de l'homme qu'il aimait rencontrait ses lèvres puis sa bouche entrouverte puis la sienne.

C'était… fantastique. Il n'avait jamais- Embrassé un garçon, si, mais comme ça, avec le souffle d'Izuku mêlé au sien, ses mains aux doigts épais qui caressaient tantôt son crâne tantôt sa peau, ses bras puissants qui le maintenaient tout contre lui et nulle part ailleurs, il était certain de n'avoir envie de rien d'autre et il n'arrivait plus à penser à-

Un glapissement de surprise, quelque part dans son dos, qui le fit soudain tressaillir ; puis les lèvres d'Izuku quittèrent les siennes avec précipitation et ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers la porte de la salle de bain pour poser les yeux sur Tenya, qui avait placé une main devant son visage rouge vif.

« A-Ah, Shouto, Izuku, je suis dé-désolé ! s'exclama-t-il, tâchant tant bien que mal de s'empêcher de leur jeter le moindre regard, apparemment. Je venais voir comment se passait la réparation, mais… On- On dirait bien que j'arrive à un moment tout à fait inopportun… »

Shouto cligna des yeux, les joues brûlantes.  
Izuku cligna des yeux, l'air tout aussi gêné.

« Je- Je vous laisse ! reprit Tenya, toujours aussi paniqué, toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Mais je… suis très heureux de constater qu'Ochaco avait raison ! Je- Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur ensemble ! »

Et puis il pivota sur ses talons sans cesser de les éviter du regard, et il passa la porte en hâte et il la referma derrière lui, jusqu'à les laisser seuls dans le silence de la pièce redevenue calme.

Alors Shouto, un peu perdu, se tourna vers le garçon qu'il aimait pour… lui demander que faire, sans doute, il ne savait pas vraiment – si c'était grave, si ce n'était pas grave, s'il voulait qu'ils s'embrassent encore ou qu'ils arrêtent, si cela suffisait pour dire qu'ils sortaient ensemble à présent, ou s'ils avaient autre chose à faire-  
Mais il n'obtint jamais la moindre réponse ; car à l'instant où son regard croisa les yeux verts de son ami, de son _petit_ ami peut-être, celui-ci se défit de son embarras pour lui offrir un sourire tendre, heureux, _amoureux_ …

Et plus rien ne lui parut avoir d'importance – pas même la machine à laver toujours débranchée, l'arrivée d'eau toujours coupée, et le vieux joint d'étanchéité à remplacer, oublié quelque part sur le carrelage frais de la salle de bain de leur maison de vacances.

* * *

... Le prochain chapitre sera l'épilogue :) Merci de m'avoir lue jusque là, et à dans deux semaines (j'espère) !


End file.
